Vi las estrellas en tu Cola TRADUCCIÓN
by MarieKuncat
Summary: Cuando Craig Tucker tenía solo tres años, sufrió una pérdida auditiva permanente a causa de una enfermedad que casi lo mató. Ahora, Craig continúa la lucha diaria de ser la única persona sorda en su ciudad. Sin embargo, en un viaje improvisado al acuario con algunos amigos, encuentra a una persona poco probable que usa el lenguaje de señas para comunicarse con él:La sirena atrapada
1. Nota

Originalmente en su versión inglés:

"I Saw the stars in your Tail"

Creado por **Craigtuckeradvocate **traducido al español por mí.

La historia fue publicada el 3 de febrero de 2018

Traducción de la historia fue publicada el 06 de mayo del 2019

En total de 25 capítulos de la historia

La traducción de la historia tiene supervisión y permiso de la autora

Si no les gusta este tipo de historia por favor abstenerse a comentarios abusivos y retirarse si no le agrada este tipo de género.

🌊 Derechos de autor Reservados/Traducción echa con el permiso del autor(a)/Cualquier uso del Copyright será reportado🌊

.:Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Los creadores de la serie Matt y Trey:.

❣_Derechos a la artista Del dibujo _❣

**Esta historia es irreal y grosera con contenido adulto, los personajes célebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido deben leerlo.**

🌊_I Saw the stars in your Tail_🌊


	2. Capítulo 1

_La fría agua salada se sintió relajada contra las puntas de sus dedos mientras cabalgaban hacia el mar. Era como todos los veranos de la infancia de Craig: pasaban la mayor parte en la playa, a menudo montando en el bote de su tío para ir a pescar y nadar. Craig amaba el océano. La inmensidad le recordaba al espacio, que era su cosa favorita de todos los tiempos. Se sentó junto a su padre cerca de la parte trasera del pequeño bote, con la mano colgando sobre el borde para sentir el agua correr. Sintió un golpecito en su hombro, girándose para ver a su hermana. Tricia sonrió, señalando a su madre. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a ella, Craig felizmente se dirigió a la parte delantera del barco de vela._

_Todo sucedió tan rápido en ese caso. Observó cómo se agrandaban los ojos de su madre, escuchó un grito ahogado, y luego sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza. Vio estrellas, y luego se sintió mojado. ¿Se estaba hundiendo? ¿O se estaba cayendo? Abrió los ojos, notando que la nave desaparecía cuando se hundió en las profundidades azules. Quería respirar, pero algo en su mente borrosa le estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera. Volvió la cabeza, parpadeando al ver a alguien. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Es esto lo que ves antes de morir? No, definitivamente era un niño._

_Sintió las manos en los costados, su visión se aclaraba. Sus ojos se ensancharon, viendo al niño pálido delante de él. Tenía el pelo rubio ondulado, ojos verdes penetrantes, pecas, orejas ligeramente puntiagudas. ¡¿Orejas puntiagudas?! ¡Eso no era normal! Craig parpadeó, tratando de alejarse cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba ahogando_.

"Shhh, está bien"_, parpadeó al escuchar una voz. ¿Cómo podía oír una voz? ¡Estaba bajo el agua! Los labios del chico se movían._"Te voy a ayudar"_, Craig trató de nadar hacia la superficie, el chico lo ayudó a empujarlo hacia arriba._

_Craig parpadeó, mirando hacia abajo. Sus ojos se ensancharon. ¿Acaba de ver una **cola**? Craig jadeó por aire mientras su rostro rompía la superficie del agua, tosiendo mientras se giraba para tratar de encontrar al chico que veía. Sintió que las manos abandonaban su cuerpo y rápidamente se sumergió para tratar de encontrar al niño ¡Quizás él también necesitaba ayuda! Giró su cuerpo alrededor, vislumbrando una cola verde oliva cuando su familia finalmente dio la vuelta para atraparlo._

_Antes de que apareciera, Craig juró que escuchó la voz de nuevo."_¡Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez!"

Craig se quedó sin aliento, sentándose en su cama. Suspiró después de recobrar el aliento, pasándose las manos por la cara para limpiar el sudor frío que se formó. Miró hacia atrás, comprobando la hora. Por supuesto, Craig logró despertarse cinco minutos antes de su alarma para la escuela. Gruñendo cuando apagó la alarma de su teléfono, Craig apartó las cobijas y se dirigió hacia la ducha. Dejó correr el agua hirviendo sobre él, sus ojos se cerraron al recordar sus últimos minutos de sueño inquieto.

El sueño no le llegaba todas las noches, pero siempre ha sido un sueño recurrente durante todo el tiempo que pudo recordar. No fue una pesadilla, pero siempre lo asustó. La cara del niño que lo ayudó siempre resonó dentro de él. ¿Había visto a esta persona en algún lugar antes? ¿O era simplemente la persona más hermosa que la mente de Craig podría encontrar?

No podía decirlo, y eso es lo que más frustró a Craig. Ese maldito chico de pelo rubio. Craig suspiró mientras salía de la ducha. Al menos es viernes.

Después de cambiarse para la escuela, se paró en su espejo, ajustándose un poco el pelo antes de sacar sus audífonos de la mesita de noche. Sí, Craig Tucker tenía audífonos. Cuando tenía tres años, contrajo una enfermedad que lo dejó con una pérdida auditiva permanente después de casi morir. A medida que Craig crecía, descubrió que su audición había seguido disminuyendo. Obtuvo su primer par de audífonos cuando tenía diez años, absolutamente aborreciendo las cosas. Lo hicieron parecer estúpido, pero a medida que Craig se hacía mayor, más le gustaban. Estaba bastante sordo en este momento, y por supuesto, nadie en este jodido pueblo de montaña sabía el lenguaje de señas (excepto por sus padres y su hermana).

Dejó escapar un resoplido, tirando de su chullo azul sobre su cabeza. Craig apreció el hecho de que el sombrero para ocultar sus audífonos, su madre le compró el sombrero para el primer invierno que los tenía. Ha sido su posesión más preciada desde entonces (a excepción de su telescopio, tal vez). Agarrando sus zapatos y su mochila, Craig se dirigió a la cocina para el desayuno, su madre y su hermana ya estaban en la planta baja (su padre ya se había ido al trabajo).

"_¡Buenos días, cariño!_" Su madre firmó, Craig besándole la mejilla.

"Buen día mamá". Él dijo, a menudo hablando a veces una vez que la conversación ha sido iniciada. Craig podía leer los labios, pero todavía luchaba a veces.

"¿Algún plan hoy?" Ella preguntó, Craig viendo moverse su boca.

"Creo que los chicos querían ir al acuario esta noche".Tricia murmuró, mirando hacia arriba.

"Extraño el acuario. Siempre me ha gustado ver a los manatíes". Craig frunció el ceño.

"¿El qué?" Tricia pensó un momento.

"Los _manatíes_" Ella lo deletreó con las manos y Craig asintió con la cabeza después de que ella terminara de deletrear.

"¡Oh! Sí, son divertidos de ver" le dio las gracias a su madre mientras le entregaba el desayuno, tarareando en aprobación por la comida fresca. Laura Tucker siempre mimaba a sus hijos con un buen desayuno, y Craig y Tricia Tucker siempre estaban agradecidas.

Después de que terminaron de comer y de despedirse de su madre, Craig y Tricia se subieron al auto, Tricia golpeó el hombro de Craig para llamar su atención.

_"¿Puedo intentar conducir?"_ Ella firmó, Craig la fulminó con la mirada. Él se la quitó, Tricia gimió cuando ella se dejó caer en su asiento. El dedo medio también fue la forma de Craig de decir "no".

* * *

Craig miró fijamente a su maestro, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para evitar gritar. _¿Por qué estás hablando tan rápido?_ Pensó, intentando escribir las notas lo más rápido posible. South Park High sabía de la sordera de Craig, pero ¿tenían el dinero para un intérprete? No Entonces, Craig se vio obligado a esforzarse por leer los labios de sus desconsiderados maestros y sentirse cada vez más frustrado por el día. Gracias a Dios fue la última mitad del año junior y el último año estaba en el horizonte. Miró a su alrededor cuando todos empezaron a empacar, suspirando de alivio ya que esto ahora significaba que _finalmente_ almorzaría.

Después de esperar demasiado tiempo por la comida que era demasiado asquerosa, Craig se dejó caer en la mesa del almuerzo donde Clyde, Token y Jimmy lo estaban esperando

"¡Craig! ¡¿Aún vienes al acuario esta noche?!" Clyde preguntó, Craig parpadeó cuando afortunadamente pudo leer la palabra _acuario_ en los labios de Clyde.

"Sí, amigo. No es que tenga muchas otras cosas que hacer un viernes por la noche"

"¿Puedes llevarnos?" Token dijo con una sonrisa. Craig lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Mi auto está en el taller, Jimmy no puede conducir y Clyde aún no tiene su licencia"

"No me diste muchas opciónes allí, ¿verdad?"

"Yo-Yo F-f-felizmente intentaré probare mi manejo de conducción. No sé si... si quiero que el gordito sordo me lleve de un lado a otro" Craig le dio la espalda a Jimmy, causando que Token resoplara.

"¿Escuchaste todo eso?"

"Apenas, pero tengo la seguridad de eso" Craig se rió entre dientes, tomando un bocado de lo que él cree que era una hamburguesa. O ¿tal vez fue una empanada de pollo? No estaba seguro, pero llenaba el vacío en su estómago

"¿Escuchaste el rumor de que el acuario tiene una nueva exhibición?" Clyde parecía demasiado entusiasmado.

"¿Qué quieres decir con nueva exhibición? ¿Cuántas criaturas más puede haber en el océano?" Token resopló, sorbiendo su agua.

"¡Esa es la cosa! ¡Aparentemente, encontraron sirenas!" Craig frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Clyde pensó un momento.

"¡SI-RE-NAS!", Gritó lentamente, Craig rodó los ojos.

"Captado," parpadeó "Espera, ¿de verdad?" Clyde asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Espero que sea ardiente!"

"Clyde, p-podría ser muy b-bien, so-solo ser una mujer en un dis-disfrazada"Jimmy dijo, tomando un bocado de su pizza. Clyde resopló.

"¡Si lo es, demandaré al acuario porque eso es muy malo! ¡Eso es un fraude!"

"¡Clyde, necesito recordarte que las _sirenas no existen_! E incluso si lo hicieran, ¡es _cruel_ ponerlas en un acuario! ¡Son literalmente humanos con una cola!" Token dijo, Craig lo siguió mientras leía sus labios. Craig saltó cuando alguien se deslizó en la mesa junto a él.

"Oh, Jesucristo" Gruñó, Kenny McCormick arrojó su brazo alrededor de Craig mientras Kyle, Stan y Eric también se deslizaban en la mesa.

"Hey chicos, escuchamos que van al acuario" Stan dijo, tomando un bocado de su manzana.

"¿Podemos unirnos?" Preguntó Kyle, batiendo sus pestañas. Craig bufó ante la idea.

"Quiero decir... ¿por qué no?" Token dijo.

Los dos grupos tuvieron algunos problemas en el pasado con Craig y Stan teniendo cierta rivalidad no dicha, pero a medida que maduraron, se dieron cuenta de que eran el grupo de hombres más normal en South Park (a pesar de haber hecho algunas cosas no tan normales en su juventud).

"Aw caramba, tal vez podamos encontrar para Craig un chico lindo!" Kenny bromeó, el rostro de Craig se puso rojo brillante.

No era un secreto que Craig era gay, diablos, salió en sexto grado. Sin embargo, el problema era que_ no había chicos gay en South Park_. Bueno, Kenny y él se engancharon el año pasado, pero no había una conexión romántica, y Craig nunca le dijo a un alma que eso es lo que realmente quería: Romance.

"¡¿Oyeron hablar sobre la nueva mierda de sirena?! ¡Será jodidamente _genial como la mierda_!" Eric golpeó sus pesados puños sobre la mesa, Craig rodó los ojos.

"¡Cristo, Cartman, soy sordo y te oigo!" Craig siseó, las cejas de Cartman frunciéndose.

"Tucker, te patearé... ¡No te saques los audífonos!" Craig resopló, metiendo sus audífonos en su bolsillo, A veces ser sordo tenía sus ventajas, como poder desconectar a Eric Cartman cuando quisiera.

* * *

El acuario ha mejorado enormemente desde la última vez que Craig estuvo allí, una gran cantidad de colores brillantes, exhibiciones y actividades para realizar. Pasaron junto a un grupo de peces, Clyde estaba más entusiasmada con el túnel que estaba bajo el agua y tenía tiburones nadando sobre él.

"¡Mira eso! ¡_Joder_, quiero acariciar a uno!" Prácticamente chilló, mirando a los tiburones nadar por encima y junto a él.

"Haznos un favor a todos y acaricia a uno con tu cabeza" Bromeó Kyle, Craig soltó una carcajada unos segundos después de que Kyle terminó de hablar mientras procesaba lo que sus labios decían. Kyle sonrió ante eso, mirando a Craig.

"Eso es grosero como una mierda, Kyle" Clyde se quejó, girándose para mirar hacia adelante. Se detuvo, sonriendo lentamente.

"Amigo que-"

"¡_Toque de tanque_!" Clyde se adelantó, arrodillándose junto a una niña pequeña mientras se arremangaba.

"¡Amigo, genial!" Cartman gritó, corriendo junto a Clyde. Craig se rió, caminando lentamente con Jimmy.

"¿Quieres que te sostenga un poco?" Le ofreció a Jimmy, quien negó con la cabeza.

"N-No, gracias. Las r-ra-rayas me asustan" Craig asintió después de haberlo procesado todo, caminando y subiendo la manga. Él zumbó, metiendo su mano en el agua. Se sentía bien contra su cálida piel, relajándolo.

"_Shh está bien, ¡te voy a ayudar!_" Craig se giró, oyendo esa voz que estaba en sus sueños. ¿Estaba soñando despierto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había tenido su mano en el agua? Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente mientras la raya nadaba bajo sus dedos. Él zumbó, el animal se detuvo momentáneamente para dejar que Craig frotara su espalda.

"Hey amigo." Craig susurró para sí mismo, la raya continuó.

"¿Dónde está la llamada exposición de sirenas?" Preguntó Stan, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo mientras todos se levantaban. Kenny miró a su alrededor señalando al visualizar el cartel.

"¡La flecha apunta de esta manera!" Dijo, abriéndose paso por el pasillo. Craig suspiró, sacando su mano del agua cuando sintió que Jimmy lo empujaba con su muleta.

Se limpió la mano en la pierna del pantalón, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. No tenía prisa. Era más que probable, como dijo Jimmy, una mujer tetona con un traje que intentaban vender como sirena. Craig, para ser honesto, estaba más interesado en todo, _pero_ esta exposición llamada sirena no. Se aseguró de detenerse de vez en cuando en los tanques, observando la forma en que se movían las tortugas marinas o las medusas flotando o la forma en que los manatíes parecían serpentear a través del agua. Cuando Craig volvió la cabeza hacia los manatíes (después de tomarles una foto y enviarla a Tricia), notó una gran multitud presionada contra un tanque en particular. Él asume que esta es la "sirena" que el acuario ha estado promocionando. Dejó escapar un suspiro, quedándose hacia la parte de atrás de la multitud. _¿Por qué estamos en esta exposición falsa?_

"Craig!" Clyde lo saludó con la mano y Craig negó con la cabeza.

"Es solo una mujer-"

"¡No es una mujer!" Kenny gritó, Craig parpadeó mientras leía sus labios. _¿No es una mujer?_ Craig no quería admitirlo, pero ahora estaba un _poco_ interesado. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse, hasta que Token se le acercó.

"Tú... vas a querer ver esto" Craig parpadeó. Token era la persona más inteligente que conocía ¡¿Cómo podría caer en tal tontería?!

"Token, es solo una persona en un tra-"

"No lo es, amigo. Es... en realidad es una _sirena_"Craig suspiró, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Gruñendo por lo bajo, se abrió paso entre la multitud.

"Mejor que valga la pena, maldita sea mi maldita..." Craig se quedó helado, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando finalmente vio la totalidad del tanque. ¿No era el tanque más grande, tal vez la mitad del tamaño del gimnasio en la escuela? No estaba seguro, pero a pesar de eso, era un pequeño tanque para el contenido dentro. Había rocas por todo el suelo arenoso junto con algas y otros peces nadando alrededor. Allí, llano como el día sobre la roca, situó una sirena. Sin embargo, Craig está sorprendido por el hecho de que _lo ha visto antes_.

Esos ojos verdes brillantes eran inconfundibles, esas orejas puntiagudas eran tan únicas, sus pecas eran tan hermosas como siempre, y _la cola verde oliva_. Era más largo que la última vez que Craig lo vio. _Espera_, _Sin embargo, todo fue un sueñ día... el océano... ¡fue un sueño!_Craig sintió que no podía respirar. ¡Estaba tan convencido de que era un sueño! Se frotó los ojos con los talones de las manos hasta que vio estrellas, las imágenes inundaron su mente. _¡Estás perdiendo la cabeza, Tucker! _Se quitó el chullo, el forro de fieltro lo hacía sudar.

Se quedó helado cuando la sirena miró hacia arriba, sus ojos verdes se ensancharon lentamente. Se dirigió hacia el vaso, su cuerpo se movía con tanta gracia y facilidad en el agua. Craig pudo ver dónde su piel pálida se transformó para encontrarse con brillantes escamas de color verde oliva, toques de plata purpurina que se reflejaban en los bordes de cada escala. Craig dio un paso hacia el vaso, la sirena presionando sus manos contra su costado del tanque. Craig notó que sus uñas estaban puntiagudas, tenía dos aretes en su cartílago en su oreja izquierda y uno en su cartílago derecho, y tenía una pequeña perforación en el tabique, pero su color dorado se mezclaba contra su piel pálida. Los ojos de la sirena miraron a Craig de arriba a abajo, sonriendo un poco al notar los audífonos en los oídos de Craig. _Él tiene una bonita sonrisa._

"Oh, Cristo, ¿Craig se convertirá en un amante de los peces?" Stan resopló, Craig ni siquiera reaccionó.

La sirena se apartó del vaso, pero se mantuvo cerca. Su cola se movió para mantenerlo en su lugar, los ojos de Craig se ensancharon mientras hacía lo impensable: _usar lenguaje de señas_.

"_¿Me recuerdas?_" Craig sintió que se iba a desmayar. ¿Este sueño ha sido real todo este tiempo? ¡No podría ser! _¡Las sirenas no son reales!_ Incluso con uno justo delante de él, Craig sabía que esto no podía ser real. Notó que la sirena tenía manos temblorosas, pero aún podía comunicarse de manera efectiva.

"_¿Eres real?_" Firmó de nuevo lentamente, ignorando la sensación de un centenar de ojos en él. La sirena se rió un poco.

"_Por supuesto. Yo también era real en ese entonces_" Craig dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

"¿_Eso fue real? ¡Pensé que era un sueño!_ "Firmó frenéticamente, frunciendo el ceño.

"Amigo, ¿qué diablos está pasando?" Kenny le susurró a Token, quien miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

"Craig... Craig está teniendo una conversación _completa con una sirena_" La sirena sonrió a Craig.

_"¡Fue real! Tu cabeza fue golpeada bastante fuerte_"

"_¿Cuánto tiempo nos estuviste mirando?_" El rubio se sonrojó, sentado en una roca cercana, con su larga cola escondida a un lado.

_"Había estado siguiendo tu bote. Vi tu mano en el agua y yo solo... estaba muy interesado_" Craig se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de procesar todo. Mucho estaba sucediendo en su mente. Una: ¡el sueño que _él pensó que_ era un sueño se ha cumplido! ¡Han pasado ocho años desde que ese "**sueño**" comenzó a ocurrir y resultó _ser real_. Dos: estaba hablando con una _sirena_. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

"_Esto no es real. ¿Cómo es esto real_?" La sirena frunció el ceño.

"_Mira, sé que esto es difícil de asimilar. Ustedes, humanos, asumieron que no éramos reales después de que ese rumor de que cantamos para atraer a los marineros se hizo cargo. Esas son_ **_sirens_**_, no sirenas. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarles que hay tantas sirenas como hay humano_s" Los ojos de Craig se ensancharon, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello

"Mierda." Él siseó entre sus dientes

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está diciendo?!" Cartman rogó, Craig ignorando a sus amigos una vez más.

"Oh, Dios mío!" Kyle gimió

"_¿Por qué te fuiste ese día? ¿Después de ayudarme?_" La sirena pensó un momento

"_Mi padre me había advertido acerca de acercarme demasiado a los humanos... quiero decir... mira dónde estoy ahora..._" Craig frunció el ceño cuando la sirena sonrió tristemente, con el corazón apretado en su pecho. Era alguien que era tan humano como él, si no más (a pesar de todo el asunto de la cola). Suspiró, mordiéndose el labio.

"_Siento que estés aquí..."_

"_Yo también... ¿tú... visitarás más? Nadie parece saber el lenguaje de señas..._"

_"¿Por qué lo sabes?"_

_"Todas las sirenas lo saben. Podemos hablar bajo el agua, pero cuando las personas nadan cerca de nosotros, no queremos llamar la atención sobre nosotros mismos. Si necesitamos hablar entre nosotros mientras los humanos nadan, utilizamos lenguaje de señas" _Craig pensó un momento antes de encogerse de hombros

_"Tiene sentido_" La sirena sonrió un poco.

"_¿Como te llamas?_"

"_Craig_" Él lo explicó.

La sirena presionó sus manos contra el vidrio, ignorando cómo todos le tomaron fotos como si fuera una criatura salvaje. Claro, no muchas personas han visto una sirena antes, pero también era _mitad humano._

"Craig, amigo, ¡habla con nosotros!" Clyde se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. Craig no rompió su contacto visual con la sirena delante de él.

"Nos conocimos antes..." Craig murmuró, Stan frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Qué _diablos_ significa eso, amigo?!" Craig ignoró a sus amigos una vez más

"¿_Como tellamas_?" La sirena sonrió, el corazón de Craig se agitó mientras deletreaba lentamente su nombre

"_Tweek_"

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA: ¡Wowie! Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo! Para aclarar: ¡cualquier texto en cursiva que esté entre comillas los utiliza en lenguaje de señas! Además: sé muy poco el lenguaje de señas a pesar de tener abuelos sordos (sé cómo deletrear mi nombre, decir "Te quiero", gracias, y abuela / abuelo) ¡Pero sí sé mucho sobre la sordera! Si aún no lo has hecho.**

Mi nota:

Sigue mi Twitter y Instagram para saber mas sobre mis futuros proyectos y avances! como y cualquier y todos los comentarios son apreciados!, también sigue a la creadora y dale mucho amor en su tumbrl: **crowded-skies**

Si les gusto comenten lo en los comentarios para hacérmelo saber y continuar con la historia, proyectos y traducciones futuras.


	3. Capítulo 2

Habían pasado demasiado tiempo de pie junto al tanque, y Craig finalmente se despidió de Tweek. El rubio sonrió tristemente mientras se alejaba, cerrando los ojos una vez que se perdió de vista. Nadó hacia su roca, la gente gimió de frustración mientras se alejaba nadando. Él no iba a entretener sus fantasías. Tweek apoyó el brazo en la roca, apoyando la cabeza en el ángulo de su codo. Su dedo dibujó círculos en la arena, sus ojos se cerraron cuando sintió un pez acariciando su mejilla. Tweek miró al pez azul, los colores le recordaban el sombrero de Craig. Él sonrió un poco, frotándose el costado. Los flashes de las cámaras eran difíciles de ignorar, pero Tweek lo logró hacerlo.

"Volverá, cariño." Le susurró al pez, observándolo nadar. Dejó escapar un suspiro, intentando distraerse. _Podrían al menos haberme dado algo que hacer_.

El sonido de alguien caminando sobre metal rompió su trance, mirando hacia arriba para ver a alguien arrojando comida de pescado al tanque en el camino que se extendía a lo largo del tanque. Rápidamente nadó hacia arriba, extendiendo los brazos para levantarse del agua. El empleado saltó asustado por el repentino acto, mirando a Tweek.

"Tu comida está llegando."

"¿Al _menos_ puedo tener algo que hacer? Es tan aburrido como la mierda allá abajo." El empleado resopló, Tweek buscaba leer su etiqueta con su nombre. _Jack._

"Tienes una boca en ti para eso"

"Todo ese tiempo tratando de enamorar a los marineros realmente afecta tu lenguaje." Ronroneó, pasando un dedo por su tobillo. Jack se estremeció, sacudiendo la cabeza para escapar del trance. De acuerdo, las sirenas podrían atraer a la gente si realmente quisieran, pero no con canciones como las sirens (y tampoco fue para matar. Principalmente solo para obtener cosas de ellas).

"Mira, solo me dijeron que alimentara a los malditos peces".

"¿No puedo conseguir una nutria aquí conmigo? ¿O un delfín? ¿Una tortuga? ¿Algo más que no sea peces? "Apoyó la cabeza contra su brazo, golpeando sus pestañas a Jack. Su cara se puso roja cuando terminó de alimentar a los peces, arrodillándose para enfrentar a Tweek.

"No puedo prometerte nada".

"Vamos, eso es..." Tweek gritó de dolor, una descarga eléctrica lo sacudió cuando el dueño del acuario apareció junto a Jack. Tenía un palo largo que tenía lo que parecía una taser al final. El propietario, un corpulento hombre de mediana edad y canoso con una barba gruesa, se arrodilló junto a Jack, mirando a Tweek.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?" Gruñó, Tweek gruñendo bajo en su garganta.

"Me aburren tanto como para _joder_ ahí abajo! Entretenme" Él siseó entre dientes, gritando de dolor otra vez cuando fue golpeado por el Taser.

"_Tú eres_ el entretenimiento. ¿Lo entiendes? No te entretienes mientras la gente está aquí"

Una mujer con el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo se acercó con una bandeja de comida para Tweek, con los ojos fijos en su etiqueta de nombre. _Wendy_. Parecía tener la edad de Tweek y se veía mejor que los dos hombres delante de él.

"Ah, Wendy. Alimenta a Tweek aquí solo... mmm…"El dueño miró por encima de la comida, apuntando a un miserable paquete de galletas y una manzana. "Sólo estas dos cosas." Wendy parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño.

"Con el debido respeto, señor, ¡eso no va a ser suficiente para que sea suficiente para la noche! Él es humano, sabes..."

"Se portó mal. Así que ahora no puede comer tanto como lo hubiera hecho."

"Todo lo que quiero es tener algo que hacer mientras yo ... _¡joder! _"Se quedó sin aliento cuando fue golpeado de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban con un color verde lima brillante mientras empujaba su mano hacia arriba, un chorro de agua golpeando al hombre en la cara. Balbuceó, sus ojos se ensancharon. Wendy notó que el agua que rodeaba a Tweek comenzaba a hervir cuanto más enojado estaba.

"Oh... ¿entonces tienes _poderes_?" Los ojos de Tweek se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta del error catastrófico que acababa de exponerse de esa manera. Sacudió la cabeza.

"N-No." Se atragantó, juntando sus dedos índices en un esfuerzo por parecer más inocente. El dueño resopló, golpeando a Tweek en la cara con el palo. Se aferró a su mejilla, con lágrimas enojadas que picaban en sus ojos mientras su mandíbula lo agarraba por el dueño (su etiqueta con el nombre decía _Luis_).

"Haz un truco como ese otra vez y voy a encadenar tus malditas manos, ¿entendido?" Le susurró al oído de Tweek, el agarre en la mandíbula le dolía. Él asintió, tratando de arrancarle la cara al hombre. Jadeó cuando lo empujaron hacia atrás, Luis agarró la bandeja de Wendy. "Él no come." Tweek gimió mientras nadaba por el camino mientras Luis se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Wendy se quedó sin aliento, notando pequeños rastros de hielo detrás de Tweek mientras sollozaba.

"N-No, por favor! ¡Me comportaré! "Gritó de dolor una nuevamente cuando Luis lo golpeó una vez más, Wendy se quedó paralizada mientras Jack y Luis bajaban los escalones del tanque. Ella frunció el ceño, hurgando en el bolsillo de su abrigo cuando escuchó al chico sollozar.

"Tweek... ¿verdad?" Preguntó, su corazón retorciéndose por la forma en que la miraba. _Está tan asustado..._ Él asintió lentamente, bajando hacia ella. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la pasarela de metal, mirando a su alrededor antes de alargar una manzana. "Aquí." Susurró, los ojos de Tweek se ensancharon. Lo tomó con delicadas manos (Wendy notó sus largas uñas puntiagudas), llevando lentamente la manzana roja a sus labios rosados. Sollozó, el hielo nadando alrededor de él lentamente desapareciendo mientras las lágrimas se detenían.

"Gracias... gracias." Exhaló, Wendy sonriendo suavemente mientras tomaba el corazón de la manzana.

"Siento mucho que estés aquí." Susurró, Tweek mirando hacia abajo.

"Es... es mi culpa... confié en alguien que no debería haber... él usó mis sentimientos a su beneficio..." Wendy frunció el ceño.

"¿Alguien te engañó?" Él asintió.

"Me dijo que me amaba... pero... un día... ese hombre... _Luis..._ apareció después de que quedé atrapado en la red. Dijo que... yo atraería dinero... un _montón_... y él también estaba allí... el hombre... él... usó mis sentimientos hacia él para atraerme más cerca de la costa para que pudieran atraparme..." Wendy se estiró lentamente.

"¿Puedo...?" Preguntó, su mano junto a la oreja de Tweek. Él asintió lentamente, bajando la mirada. Pasó el pulgar y el índice sobre las orejas de su oreja ligeramente, notando los pendientes. "¿Hay alguna razón para tus aretes? ¿O es solo para tenerlos? "Tweek sonrió un poco ante la mención de sus piercings.

"Los piercings significan hitos importantes dependiendo de dónde se colocan y de qué color son," tocó los aros de oro en sus oídos. "Cada aro de oro significa cinco años de tu vida. Tengo tres porque aún no he llegado a los veinte. Pronto cumpliré dieciocho años." Wendy le sonrió.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?" Tweek pensó un momento.

"Creo que es en... tres semanas? Realmente no sé la fecha... no hacemos un seguimiento del tiempo como lo hacen los humanos. Solo sé que es en la primavera. Wendy se rió entre dientes, presionando su dedo suavemente en la punta de su nariz.

"¿Qué pasa con la perforación del tabique?" Tweek se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"U-Um... eso es... así es que otros saben que yo... tengo ansiedad". Wendy frunció el ceño.

"¿Tú la tienes?" Tweek asintió lentamente.

"Desde que yo era joven siempre luché por controlarlo. No te lo dan hasta que cumples diez años para asegurarte de que realmente es ansiedad o cualquier trastorno mental que crean que tienes. Y _Definitivamente era_... así que en mi décimo cumpleaños... Tengo mi segunda perforación en la oreja y luego mi tabique... el color dorado significa que a menudo también tengo ataques de pánico..."Wendy metió la mano en el agua, agarrando su mano. Tweek jadeó un poco.

"Me asignan a cuidar de ti... No dejaré que nada malo te pase, ¿de acuerdo?" Tweek se sonrojó, asintiendo lentamente mientras la miraba con asombro.

"Oh... está bien." Ella murmuró, de pie.

"Te vi usando el lenguaje de señas con Craig antes." Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron, levantándose para apoyar sus antebrazos en la pasarela.

"¿Lo _conoces_?" Exhaló, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Wendy parpadeó.

"Sí, vamos a la escuela juntos! Es un chico dulce... ¿cómo... lo conociste antes? " Tweek miró hacia abajo, observando cómo se movía su cola mientras sonreía lentamente.

Las imágenes de ese día que salvó Craig inundaron su mente, la forma en que su cabello negro sobresalía en el agua azul, su piel bronceada ligeramente roja por el sol, la forma en que miraba a Tweek. Él zumbó, cerrando los ojos.

"Nos conocimos accidentalmente".

* * *

La mente de Craig estaba literalmente nadando con pensamientos de Tweek. No, literalmente, las imágenes de Tweek nadando llenaron su mente mientras trataba de quedarse dormido esa noche. Sentía demasiado calor, sus boxers se sentían demasiado apretados (¿estaba duro? No estaba seguro ello). Se quitó la camisa, se puso boca abajo y hundió la cara en la almohada. Él no puede ser atraído _por una sirena_. Es literalmente imposible que estén juntos... ¿verdad?

Craig gimió, tirando sus mantas a un lado mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. Sus manos corrieron por su rostro, deslizándose hacia atrás para enredarse en su cabello negro. _Craig, escúchame, soy tu ser interior... NO TE ENAMORES DE UN PUTO PEZ HERMANO_. Bien, enamorarse fue un gran trecho, pero Craig no pudo sacar a Tweek de su cabeza. Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿verdad? Sí, eso es lo que recuerda lo que le dijo a su madre.

**Él le preguntó cómo sabes que estabas enamorado de alguien. Laura sonrió ante la pregunta.**

** "Sientes mariposas cada vez que la ves, llenan tus pensamientos en los momentos más inoportunos, y realmente esperas verlos todos los días."**

Craig se dejó caer en la silla con su telescopio, presionando su mirada hacia el alcance y girándolo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: las constelaciones. Suspiró, al verlos calmar sus frenéticos pensamientos. Es irónico, de verdad. Dos de sus cosas favoritas eran el espacio y el océano, pero el océano no puede moverse como lo hace sin la luna, que era, obtener esto, _en el espacio_. Craig observó las constelaciones por un tiempo hasta que ya no vio la cara de Tweek riendo en su mente.

Se arrastró de nuevo a la cama, mirando el reloj. _Cuatro quince_. Él gimió, cerrando los ojos. Afortunadamente, era sábado, y él no tenía ningún plan. Craig rodó sobre su espalda, mirando las estrellas brillantes en su techo. Se pasó la lengua por las llaves, un tic nervioso que ha desarrollado durante los dos años que ha tenido las malditas cosas. Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, sus ojos comenzaron a agitarse, ese familiar niño de cabello rubio consumía sus pensamientos mientras dormía.

* * *

Cuando llegó el lunes, Craig tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa del almuerzo, con Kyle parpadeando.

"Amigo, ¿dormiste todo el fin de semana?" Preguntó una vez que Craig levantó la vista. Craig se dejó caer sobre las palmas de sus manos, sus ojos se cerraron.

"En realidad no..." murmuró, sacudiéndose despierto cuando Kenny le dio un codazo en el costado.

"Probablemente pajeando se por la maldita sirena." Bromeó, Craig dejó caer su frente a la mesa con un _ruido_ audible. Stan resopló.

"No me sorprendería." Murmuró, Craig se pasó los brazos por la cabeza.

"Vamos, muchachos, déjenlo de lado." dijo Token, con una sonrisa notable tirando de sus labios. Craig no tenía tiempo para esto.

Una desventaja de ser sordo era que constantemente se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos, y aunque no podía recordar cómo sonaba su voz, se le dijo que era profundo y bastante monótono, así es como suena su ser interior. Gritó sorprendido cuando Clyde golpeó su mano en su hombro, haciéndolo sentarse derecho.

"Amigo, te ves _terrible_." Le murmuró a Craig, Craig solo asintió lentamente.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que dijo Clyde, su mente confusa con el agotamiento y un chico rubio lindo. _¿Por qué tuviste que encontrarlo lindo por tanto tiempo? Era adorable en tus sueños, pero ahora es real... bueno, ¡siempre fue real! Pero ¿por qué lo **encuentras lindo? **_Craig se quitó el chullo de la cabeza, el clima de marzo a menudo traía aire más cálido por la tarde. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, los dedos se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en él." Respiró, todos se congelaron cuando se giraron para mirar a Craig.

"¿Qu-Quien?" Jimmy preguntó, Craig ni siquiera necesitaba leer sus labios para saber que alguien preguntaría a _quién_.

"Esa-esa sirena. Tweek. "Stan resopló.

"¿Ese es su jodido nombre?"

"Mira, eso es lo que me firmó, ¡así que ese es su nombre!" Siseó Craig, un destello de ira cruzó su rostro. Stan levantó sus manos en defensa.

"Whoa, sólo pregunto, hermano". Craig gruñó, volviéndose hacia Kenny.

"Amigo, tienes que abofetearme".

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"

"Necesito despertarme."

"¿Y Quieres que... te dé una bofetada...?"

"Sí."

"Eso es pervertido, Tucker." Craig gimió.

"Sólo haz- _joder!_" Su mejilla se estremeció cuando Kenny lo abofeteó, pero lo despertó un poco y le sacó de la mente a Tweek.

Al menos, hasta después de la escuela, donde Craig estaba afuera con un cigarrillo entre los labios mientras esperaba a Tricia. Parecía lluvia, pero a Craig no le importaba. Tricia se acercó corriendo al coche, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"_Sup cabeza_ _de mierda"_ Firmó, Craig resoplando.

"¿_Quieres ir a algún lugar?"_

_"¿Dónde?"_

_"El acuario."_ Tricia frunció el ceño.

"¿_No fuiste ya?"_ Ella firmó, Craig se sonrojó mientras exhalaba su cigarrillo, colocándolo entre sus labios para que pudiera firmar.

"Sí_, pero ¿qué hay de malo en llevar a mi hermana a algún lugar?"_ Tricia pensó un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Le_ enviaré un mensaje de texto a mamá y se lo haré saber."_ Craig asintió, pisando fuerte su cigarrillo antes de subir al auto. Tricia le envió un mensaje de texto a Laura, riéndose de la respuesta de su madre.

_¡Que te diviertas! ¡Cuídate! ¡No hagan drogas!_

* * *

Se detuvieron en una cafetería en el camino, Craig estaba tomando el café más grande y más fuerte, mientras que Tricia tenía una especie de bebida azucarada. Craig no quería tragar la bebida en su totalidad, así que la dejó en el portavasos mientras conducía. Una vez en el acuario, entregó su tarjeta de débito para pagar tanto a él como a Tricia. Agarró su café con fuerza en su mano.

"Trish, ¿quieres estar juntos o ir por caminos separados?" Ella pensó un momento, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vamos a permanecer juntos." Él asintió, leyendo sus labios.

Él la dejó liderar el camino, sabiendo muy bien si iba a liderar el camino, haría una línea recta para ver al chico rubio atrapado. _Atrapado_. El pensamiento de Tweek se atascó en la forma en que le hizo _doler el_ corazón. Intentó no pensarlo demasiado, siguiendo a Tricia mientras ella señalaba sus peces y criaturas marinas favoritas, Craig sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Parecía tan emocionada de estar aquí, sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras caminaban por el túnel de tiburones. Craig se rió entre dientes mientras se veía tan emocionada como Clyde el otro día, observándola correr hacia el tanque de contacto.

No estaba tan lleno de gente como era un lunes por la tarde, Craig se arrodilló junto a ella para meter su mano en el agua. La raya pasó nadando junto a ellos, su corazón se apretó mientras pensaba en las miserables vidas que debían tener. _Al menos Tweek no está siendo expuesto así_. Pero, de nuevo, Tweek _era_ para publicidad. Aunque la gente no podía tocarlo, la gente todavía lo usaba para publicidad, dinero, para una experiencia. Hizo que Craig se _enojara_. Tricia se puso de pie, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta.

"_¡Quiero ver a esta llamada sirena!"_ Ella firmó, las mejillas de Craig se sonrojaron. Él asintió mientras se levantaba, siguiéndola por el pasillo. Sus pies se sentían como si pesaran cien libras cada uno, cuanto más se acercaba más pesaban. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ha visto a Tweek antes.

_"¡Ten cuidado la próxima vez!"_ Escuchó su voz en su cabeza, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras un dolor agudo atravesaba su cráneo. Presionó el talón de sus manos en sus ojos después de poner su café en un banco, viendo las estrellas mientras las frotaba. _¿¡Por qué se puede **escuchar** él__?!_, Suspiró, tomando su café y continuando por el pasillo.

Cuando dobló la esquina y vio el tanque, Tricia ya estaba presionada contra el cristal, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Craig caminó lentamente, Tweek yacía en la misma roca que el viernes. _¿Se había movido desde entonces? _Pensó, caminando detrás de Tricia. Craig sonrió un poco alrededor de la tapa de su café cuando Tweek levantó la vista, esos ojos verdes más brillantes que nunca. Rápidamente nadó hacia el vidrio, presionando sus manos mientras lo saludaba un poco. Los ojos de Tricia se ensancharon, mirando a Craig lentamente.

"¿_Tú... eres amigable con la sirena?"_ Ella firmó, Craig resoplando. Él asintió, volviéndose hacia Tweek.

"_Te extrañé._" Tweek firmó, sus mejillas se volvieron de un rosa claro (Craig notó que también iba a sus oídos). Tricia parpadeó.

"¿_Sabes el lenguaje de señas?"_ Ella firmó, Tweek parpadeó al verla firmar.

"_Lo hago. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_"Mi hermano es sordo." _Tweek sonrió lentamente, mirando entre ella y Craig.

"_¿Craig es tu hermano?"_

_"Sí... ¿cómo... conoces a mi hermano?" _Pensó Tweek un momento.

"_Nos conocimos el viernes._ " Craig sabía que era una mentira, pero estaba contento de que Tweek no hubiera dicho nada sobre ese día hace ocho años. Prefiere que se mantenga en secreto entre Tweek y él.

"¿_Por qué **conoces** el lenguaje de signos?"_ Tricia firmado, el ceño fruncido.

"_Si los humanos están cerca, usaríamos el lenguaje de señas si necesitáramos comunicarnos_ ". Tricia tarareaba, asintiendo lentamente. Ella miró a Craig.

"Voy a los manatíes. No te cojas al pez." Craig se atragantó con su café y le dio un tirón mientras se alejaba. Se volvió hacia Tweek, jadeando cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos. Dejó el café a sus pies, sonriéndole un poco a Tweek.

"¿_Qué estás bebiendo?"_ Tweek firmó, moviendo la cola para mantenerlo en su lugar.

"_Café_." Los ojos de Tweek se ensancharon.

"_No he tomado café en semanas"._

"**_¿Tú_**_ Bebes café?"_

_"Bueno, realmente no podemos hacerlo como lo hacen los humanos, pero podemos chupar los granos de café. El mismo efecto sucede."_

_"¿Es por eso que tienes las manos temblorosas?"_ Tweek se sonrojó, mirando sus manos. Bueno, esa fue parte de la razón.

"_¿Algo así? Tengo... ansiedad."_ Craig frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"_Lo siento... si te hace sentir mejor, tengo depresión_ ".

"¿_Cómo me hace sentir mejor eso?"_ Craig resopló, encogiéndose de hombros. Tweek rio detrás del cristal. Aunque no podía oírlo, imagina que sonaba angelical.

"_Siento que estés deprimido"._

_"No lo hagas. Es algo con lo que he aprendido a lidiar... igual que mi sordera." _Tweek frunció el ceño.

"¿_Siempre has estado sordo?"_ Criag negó con la cabeza.

"_Cuando tenía tres años, me enfermé mucho y casi morí. Me recuperé, pero la enfermedad dañó los huesos de mi oído y me dejó con una pérdida auditiva permanente. A medida que crecía, empeoró, y cuando cumplí los dieciséis años, me dijeron que estaba bastante sordo en este punto"._ Tweek asintió lentamente, asimilando toda la información.

"_Entonces, ese día que nos conocimos... ¿estabas sordo entonces?"_ Craig asintió.

"_Es por eso que me golpee. No escuché a mis padres gritarme porque no usé mis audífonos en el agua."_ Tweek sonrió un poco, ignorando a todas las otras personas que lo rodeaban y Craig. Se dio cuenta de personas mirando a Craig, una burbuja de celos subiendo por su garganta. No era justo Lo miraran del mismo lado del cristal y él no pueda.

"_Me alegro de haber estado allí para ayudar, entonces."_ Craig sonrió un poco, asintiendo. Pensó un momento.

"¿_Te gusta la música?"_ Tweek parpadeó, sonriendo un poco más.

"_Me encanta la música. ¿Por qué?"_

_"Simplemente no lo he escuchado en mucho tiempo... en realidad, la camiseta que llevo es mi banda favorita. Son de los años setenta, pero todavía me gustan_." Tweek miró su camisa, tarareando.

"_Rush, ¿eh? ¿Qué tipo de música tocan?"_

_"Rock. Mi género favorito."_

_"Me gusta el rock. No he escuchado muchas canciones en ese género, pero son ruidosas y directas. Me gusta eso. Ojalá fuera así. "Craig_ se rió suavemente, la forma en que su lucha se encendió haciendo que Tweek sonriera.

"_Estoy seguro de que eres capaz de más de lo que crees_." Firmó, Tweek se puso de color rojo claro.

"¿_Qué hay en tus dientes?"_ Firmó, Craig sonrojándose un poco mientras sonreía para que Tweek pudiera ver sus frenillos.

"_Aparatos ortopédicos. Te ayudan a enderezar los dientes._" Tweek parpadeó y se pasó la lengua por los dientes inconscientemente.

"¡_Aunque tus dientes se ven rectos!"_

_"Los he tenido durante dos años. Me los quito en aproximadamente dos meses." _Tweek notó lo emocionado que estaba por quitarse los frenos, riendo suavemente.

"¿_Los necesito?"_ Sonrió ampliamente a Craig, haciendo que el otro chico se riera.

"_En absoluto. Tus dientes son perfectos. Tu sonrisa es preciosa. Es una de tus mejores características."_ Tweek sonrió más ampliamente mientras se reía, un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó el sonido de las botas en el metal, una ligera sensación de pánico.

"_Tengo que irme. ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?"_ Craig pensó un momento antes de firmar.

"_Al final de la semana. Lo prometo_."Tweek sonrió un poco, despidiéndose mientras nadaba hacia la pasarela que se extendía a través del tanque. Cuando emergió, suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Wendy.

"¿Hambriento?" Preguntó ella, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el camino. Tweek asintió, levantándose para sentarse a su lado en el camino. Felizmente tomó el sándwich y le dio un gran mordisco mientras miraba hacia la salida de la habitación. Alcanzó la última visión de Craig cuando dobló la esquina, su corazón latía en su pecho mientras miraba el lugar. "Oye, ¿estás bien?" La delicada voz de Wendy rompió sus pensamientos, girando su cabeza para mirarla. Ella gritó cuando un poco de agua del cabello rubio salió para golpear su cara y su camisa, haciéndola reír suavemente. Tweek jadeó.

"¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento! "Se rio, agitando su mano frente a su cara. Wendy observó con asombro cómo el agua se levantaba de su piel y de su ropa, formando una pequeña bola en la mano de Tweek. Giró su mano para que su palma mirara hacia el agua, suspirando mientras el agua caía en el tanque. Luego hizo el mismo movimiento en su propio cabello, el agua lo empapó flotando hacia la palma de su mano. Wendy sonrió suavemente, viendo la forma en que sus rizos rebotaban mientras se secaban. Tweek arrojó el agua al tanque, sin dejar de comer.

"Eso es... increíble." Susurró, Tweek sonrojándose.

"Todas las sirenas tienen algún control del agua. Lo que pueden hacer con esto varía... Tengo muchas habilidades por alguna razón. Creo que mi cuerpo está compensando la ansiedad y los ataques de pánico"

"Eso es... tan interesante", susurró, sonriendo un poco al ver a Tricia Tucker corriendo por la habitación y saliendo por la salida con Craig. "Craig visitó otra vez?" Preguntó, Tweek sonrojándose.

"Um... sí, él, eh, tenía a su hermana con él".

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Tweek sonrió un poco, tragándose su bocado de sándwich.

"El viernes" mintió, su mente vagando de nuevo a ese día. "Solo... realmente llamó mi atención... es... realmente guapo." Wendy tarareaba.

"Sí... es uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. Sin embargo, él es gay, así que muchas de las chicas están realmente enojadas por eso." Ella se rio entre dientes, los ojos de Tweek se ensancharon.

"¿Él... lo es?" Exhaló, mirando a Wendy. Ella sonrió un poco, mirando las orejas de Tweek volverse un rosa pálido.

"Sí. Salió cuando teníamos doce años. Tuvo un novio por un corto tiempo el año pasado... bueno, creo que salieron. Sé que lo hicieron, pero creo que Craig rompió con él. Sin embargo, aún son amigos, pero Craig ya no está interesado." Tweek sintió que su corazón se apretaba al pensar en Craig con otro chico, pero, de nuevo, Tweek no podía estar enojado. Craig pensó que había sido un sueño durante los últimos ocho años (lo cual me dolió un poco, pero una vez más, lo entendió). Agitó un poco la cola en el agua, observando cómo se movían sus aletas.

"¿Hay... podría realmente... _hablar_ con él?" Susurró, mirando a Wendy con ojos tristes. Wendy sonrió tristemente, frotándose suavemente la espalda.

"Veré qué puedo hacer." Ella susurró de vuelta, Tweek se inclinó en su abrazo. Wendy era la única amiga que tenía (bueno, además de Craig) y apreciaba cualquier afecto que ella le diera.

Tweek perdió el contacto físico. Echaba de menos a besar a la gente (a pesar de la última persona a la que besó la razón por la que terminó en este lugar de mierda). Cuando Wendy le dio las buenas noches mientras terminaba de comer, Tweek se dejó caer al fondo del tanque, con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro cuando aterrizó en la arena junto al vaso del tanque. Él zumbó, mirando a los peces nadando hacia él con curiosidad. Se acurrucaron en su costado y en su rostro, lo que le hizo reírse.

"¿No es hermoso, chicos? ¡Regresó! ¡Nos visitará de _nuevo_! Él prometió que lo haría, "Tweek zumbó mientras se giraba de costado, mirando fijamente a la gente que tomaba fotos de él. No podía molestarse en moverse. No con Craig llenando su mente mientras sus ojos se cerraban. "Es un sueño hecho realidad".

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎o𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA: **¿Recuerdas que dije que no iba a publicar todos los días? Jaja, ya estoy rompiendo eso. ¡Estoy tan emocionada de escribir esta historia! Te prometo que lo más probable es que no suba todos los días, ¡pero hay una posibilidad de que lo haga un poco! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! ¡La respuesta al primer capítulo fue abrumadora y recibí tantos comentarios maravillosos! Como siempre, cualquier comentario es apreciado! ¡Hasta la próxima vez! :)  
**También: ¡dale a mi tumblr un seguimiento! .com (y sí, ¡Rush es mi banda favorita!)**

Mi Nota:

Gracias por leer la bella historia de la autora y apoyarla!, de verdad agradezco mucho que estén leyendo este fanfic y mi traducción verga jijijiji, bueno como había dicho lo iba a publicar hoy y TA-DA Aquí esta.

Aunque tuve que volver a corregir algunos errores por que se me fue la luz justamente e.e.

Tal vez publique de Lunes a Miercoles los capítulos traducidos y corregidos, diría domingo pero ese día es mi libre y donde mis amigos me fastidian ara sacarme de mikasa y es también mi domingo Game of thrones, Para saber de alguna que otra curiosidad y si quieren ver un vistazo del siguiente capítulo o a qué hora se publicara el capítulo, solo síganme en Instagram **Girl_Queen_Cats** en mis historias y en Twitter **Sadnessyai**.

Apoyen a la autora y síganla en su tumbrl.

Todo comentario es Apreciado, Nos leemos!


	4. Capítulo 3

La escuela al día siguiente fue una _agonía_ para Craig Tucker. No solo le dolía la cabeza por la falta de sueño, sino que seguía pensando en _Tweek_. Se pasó la lengua por los tirantes mientras se sentaba en la clase de historia, con los ojos enfocados en la pizarra mientras escribía. Las notas de Craig eran descuidadas, pero le resultaban legibles. Cuando los estudiantes a su alrededor comenzaron a empacar, Craig dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo cuando comenzó a empacar su bolsa. Abriéndose paso por los pasillos, finalmente llegó a su casillero, ingresando rápidamente a la combinación antes de abrirla. Saltó un poco después de unos momentos, sintiendo que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Dándose la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con Wendy Testaburger.

"Oh... hey", murmuró, dándose la vuelta para terminar de cambiar sus libros y luego cerrar su casillero.

"Has estado mucho en el acuario esta semana", dijo ella, las orejas de Craig se volvieron de un rosa claro bajo su chullo mientras leía la palabra _acuario_ en sus labios.

"Sí. Simplemente... lo disfruté el viernes, cuando los chicos y yo fuimos y quise llevar a Tricia. "Wendy sonrió un poco, mordiéndose la uña. Su mano retorció algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

"¿Eso es? ¿No tiene que ver con Tweek? "Craig dejó de caminar, toda su cara enrojecida en este punto. Balbuceó, tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

"¡No!" _Muy bien, Tucker_. Wendy sonrió un poco, riendo.

"Craig, está bien estar enamorado." Ella susurró, Craig miró hacia abajo cuando terminó de leer sus labios.

"No... no en una sirena..." Exhaló, Wendy frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

"¿Por qué?"

"Wendy, escucha la frase que acabo de decir", la agarró de la cara y la miró fijamente. "No. En. Una. _Sirena_." Enunció, Wendy puso los ojos en blanco y le tendió la mano. Craig miró hacia abajo, parpadeando mientras una concha de aspecto único estaba sentada en su mano.

"Tweek me dijo que te diera esto. ¿Dijo algo sobre sostenerlo en tu oreja?" Ella se lo entregó a Craig, quien luego pasó su pulgar sobre la concha. Era una caracola, manchas de oro y púrpuras que llenaban el interior de la concha, mientras que el exterior era de un blanco cremoso con manchas marrones hacia la parte superior. Craig asintió lentamente, indicándole a Wendy que entendía.

"Gracias..." murmuró, observándola alejarse. Una vez que estuvo solo en el pasillo, lentamente llevó la caracola a su oreja. No podía oír nada, frunciendo el ceño. Dejó escapar un resoplido, metiendo la concha en su mochila. Bueno, al menos ahora tenía una excusa para ir a ver a Tweek de nuevo.

* * *

"¡Vamos, caballeros, estos tiempos no ganarán títulos estatales!"

Stan gimió cuando su entrenador de atletismo les gritó por enésima vez ese día. Era una tarde de primavera particularmente cálida mientras corrían, la mayoría de los niños no estaban preparados para el clima cálido. Sus caras estaban enrojecidas y sus cabellos pegados a sus frentes sudorosas.

Craig pudo decir que el entrenador estaba molestando a Stan, y honestamente, fue entretenido. Craig no pudo escuchar al entrenador (corrió sin sus audífonos), por lo que estaba muy agradecido. Craig ha estado corriendo desde el sexto grado y desde entonces le encanta usarlo como un escape. Demonios, incluso ganó medallas para el equipo de relevos de cuatro por ochocientos (que consistía de él, Stan, Kyle y Token). Clyde y Kenny también corrieron, pero Kenny fue un corredor y Clyde hizo obstáculos. Cartman optó por sentarse fuera de pista, Sentado con Jimmy en las gradas.

Cuando terminaron su última vuelta, Stan se dobló, sus manos descansando sobre sus rodillas mientras tosía, jadeando por aire. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que cualquiera de ellos corrió, y la comida de las vacaciones de invierno claramente los ha afectado. Craig, que lleva fumando desde hace algunos años, definitivamente puede sentir los efectos en su cuerpo. Ha recortado, pero el daño ya está hecho. Sin embargo, Craig todavía era uno de los jugadores más rápidos del equipo. Entonces, Craig continuó sus hábitos (a pesar de la desaprobación de sus padres). Craig tosió en su brazo, su pecho agitado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Podía ver a muchos de los chicos toser, lo que lo hizo sentir mejor acerca de su condición física actual.

"¡Bien! Tucker, Broflovski, Marsh, Black! ¡Prepárense para el cuatro por ochocientos! " Token le dio un codazo a Craig mientras lo pasaba, indicándole que llegue a su posición en línea.

El orden fue el siguiente: Token corrió primero (a menudo les dio una buena ventaja), seguido de Kyle, Stan y luego Craig. Kyle y Stan eran corredores fuertes, pero Craig pudo a menudo superar a los corredores en la última vuelta, haciendo que su entrenador lo pusiera en la última posición. Token tomó su lugar en la marca de inicio, todos hacían sus estiramientos en la hierba mientras observaban a los cuatro chicos. Token se fue cuando el entrenador hizo sonar su silbato, el equipo lo animó mientras doblaba la esquina con facilidad. Terminó una vuelta en menos de treinta segundos, Kyle caminó para tomar su posición mientras Token corría el último tramo de la pista en su segunda vuelta. Mientras doblaba la esquina, Kyle se preparó, dando unos pasos para correr mientras Token se acercaba. Una vez que sus manos agarraron el bastón, se quitó el sprint completo.

"_Te extrañé_." Siseó de dolor, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos en sus sienes. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, viendo a Stan despegar mientras Kyle le entregaba el bastón. Sacudiéndose el dolor, se preparó cuando Stan pasó corriendo, terminando su primera vuelta. Token le puso una mano en el hombro antes de salir, lanzándole una mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo, Craig simplemente asintiendo.

Se puso en posición, mirando a Stan en la curva final. Dio unos cuantos pasos para correr, se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo después de sentir el frío metal del bastón en su mano. Podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo gritando, pero no podía escucharlos. Corriendo sin escuchar nada que le recuerde a Craig de las películas. Siempre hay secuencias en las que están entrenando muy duro o están tan en la zona que no oyen nada más que sus latidos y su respiración. Así es como corría _cada vez_ que Craig lo hacía. Y fue _emocionante_. Terminó su primera vuelta rápidamente, concentrándose mientras continuaba en su última vuelta. Craig gruñó al sentir que el dolor agudo aparecía de nuevo. _No nono no ahora, vamos!_ Cerró un ojo con fuerza mientras el dolor persistía.

"_Me__ alegro de haber estado allí para ayudar, entonces_." Gritó de dolor cuando cruzó la línea de meta, doblándose cuando el dolor le consumió la cabeza. Craig cayó de rodillas, agitado mientras intentaba detener el dolor abrasador detrás de sus ojos. Esto es lo peor que ha sido, y por supuesto, tenía que ser _ahora_ de todos los tiempos y lugares. Sintió las manos en su espalda, mirando hacia atrás para ver las piernas pecas de Kyle arrodilladas a su lado.

"Amigo ¡¿Qué demonios está mal?!" Craig gimió, los talones de sus manos presionando sus ojos.

"¡No lo sé! Mi puta _cabeza_." Él gritó, las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos.

"Vamos", Kyle puso su brazo alrededor de Craig, ayudándolo a levantarse y llevándolo a la hierba para recostarse. Apoyó la cabeza en la mochila de Craig y le entregó una botella de agua. "Bebe. Tal vez estés deshidratado." Craig asintió lentamente después de procesar las palabras de Kyle, tragando el agua como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después de unos cinco minutos, el dolor había disminuido a un latido sordo por sus sienes. Cerró los ojos, el cálido sol no ayudaba a su dolor de cabeza. Craig se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y suspiró al sentir que alguien lo empujaba unos minutos más tarde. Apartando su brazo, Craig se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Clyde.

"¿Estás bien, hermano?" Craig asintió lentamente, sentándose con cuidado.

"Sí, solo... he estado teniendo muy fuertes dolores de cabeza..."

"¿Es por falta de sueño?"

"Yo... no sé... comenzó en el acuario..." Clyde parpadeó, agachándose junto a él.

"¿Crees que... _él _ tiene algo que ver con eso?" Craig frunció el ceño,

"¿_Él_?" Repitió.

"Ya Sabes... Tweek." Craig parpadeó, sabiendo muy bien qué nombre acaba de decir Clyde. Se encogió de hombros, mirando en su regazo.

"Probablemente no. Es más que probable que sea solo una coincidencia." Clyde se mordió el labio, suspirando mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a Craig.

"Vamos". Craig parpadeó, agarrando su mochila antes de dejar que Clyde lo levantara.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Clyde se volvió para mirarlo, sonriendo.

"¡El acuario!"

* * *

Craig se sintió increíblemente expuesto en su atuendo de atletismo cuando en realidad no estaba en el atletismo, pero Clyde no le dio la oportunidad de cambiarse antes de que lo metieran en su propio auto (Clyde aún no podía conducir). Una vez que se detuvieron, Craig puso el auto en el parque y miró a Clyde.

"Porque nosotros solo-"

"Pregúntale sobre los dolores de cabeza. Tal vez él, como, te está haciendo una broma." Craig puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lo dudo mucho", murmuró, saliendo delauto con Clyde.

Una vez dentro, Craig hizo que Clyde pagara por ambos, ya que esto fue idea suya. Sin embargo, Clyde le hizo prometer a Craig que podrían caminar a través de todo lo que Clyde quería ver (Craig estuvo de acuerdo, queriendo ver a Tweek al final). Craig siguió a Clyde, observando a su mejor amigo presionar el vaso de múltiples tanques. Cuanto más lo pensaba Craig, más _detestaba _este acuario. Bueno, le encantó por traer a Tweek a su vida nuevamente, pero tiene que darles _dinero _para verlo y Craig no quería dar dinero a nadie que respaldara tal maltrato a Tweek.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, caminaban por el pasillo hacia el tanque de Tweek, con el corazón de Craig martillando. Tragó el nudo nervioso en su garganta mientras caminaba hacia el tanqu, viendo a Tweek sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras jugaba con un pulpo. Craig sonrió lentamente ante la vista, contento de que le dieron una criatura marina inteligente para ocupar su tiempo libre. _Sin duda Wendy lo hizo_. Golpeó ligeramente el cristal, Tweek lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sonrió lentamente, nadando hacia el cristal y presionando sus manos sobre él. Clyde jadeó.

"¡Amigo, realmente le gustas!" Craig ignoró a su amigo, sus ojos se centraron en el chico que tenía delante.

"¿_Te dieron un pulpo?"_ Craig observó cómo la criatura se arrastraba por la espalda de Tweek, descansando cómodamente sobre su cabeza. Tweek rió, quitándose los tentáculos de la cara. Craig sonrió a la imagen, tomando una instantánea mental.

"_Lo llamé Plutón. Lo tiraron aquí porque era demasiado pequeño para estar cerca de otros pulpos. Temían que abusaran de él_." Craig se enojó un poco. Temían que el pulpo fuera acosado, pero ¿no les importaba que Tweek estuviera en cautiverio?

"_Plutón es un nombre apropiado. Me encanta el espacio, ya sabes."_ Los ojos de Tweek se iluminaron.

"_¿__Si? ¿Por qué?"_

_"Solo puedo ahogar mis problemas. Puedo mirar las estrellas durante horas y encontrar algo nuevo todo el tiempo. Siempre hay algo que encontrar."_

_"Eso es muy poético._" Craig se rió entre dientes, pero parpadeó al recordar por qué vinieron aquí.

"_Entonces... tengo una pregunta... dos preguntas"._

_"Bueno."_

_"Así que, desde que vine aquí, he tenido estos dolores de cabeza realmente intensos ... ¿tienes ... algo que ver con ellos__?_" Tweek se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pasaba los dedos por sus costillas.

"_Una_ _especie de dolor? Entonces... ¿oyes cosas cuando ocurren?_

_"Sí, escucho nuestras conversaciones_."

"..._ puedes escucharme?"_

_"Sí, cada vez. Supongo que eres tú. Son fragmentos de conversaciones que hemos tenido"._

_"Entonces... sucede cuando quiero comunicarme contigo. Cada vez que sucede, significa que estoy... pensando en ti... Lamento que te duela tanto. ¡No sé por qué sucede! Los humanos siempre luchan con el dolor"._

_"Entonces... ¿piensas en mí?"_ Los ojos de Tweek se agrandaron, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar mientras pensaba.

"_Bueno__... sí..."_ Craig sonrió un poco, sin darse cuenta de que los empleados lo observaban con cuidado.

"_Pregunta__ dos... ¿qué hace la caracola?"_ Tweek sonrió lentamente.

"¿_Wendy te lo dio?"_

_"Sí. Me dijo que me lo acercara a la oreja."_ Tweek levantó un dedo, nadó y regresó con una caracola de aspecto similar en sus manos. Le hizo un gesto a Craig para que se llevara la caracola a la oreja y Craig asintió. Se desabrochó la mochila y tiró de la caracola, sosteniéndola contra su oreja. Tweek se lo llevó a la boca, Craig vio la sonrisa detrás de la concha.

"¿Puedes escucharme?" Craig se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba a Tweek. Su voz era clara como el día, Craig juró que era el sonido de los pájaros cantando la melodía más maravillosa en su oído. Tweek llevó su caracola a su oreja y Craig puso sus labios cerca de la abertura de la caracola con un movimiento de emoción en su garganta creado inconscientemente.

"Sí... tú... ¿cómo es esto... posible?" Craig se puso la concha en la oreja.

"Solo puede suceder cuando estamos aquí juntos... yo solo... quería escuchar tu voz..." Craig sonrió un poco, poniendo la concha de nuevo en sus labios.

"Lamento decepcionarte. Me han dicho que es molesta. "Tweek soltó una carcajada (y Craig pudo _escucharlo_, el sonido enviando sacudidas eléctricas a su corazón). Apretó la concha contra su oreja maravillado y emocionado.

"Es maravilloso. Eres maravilloso..." Craig se sonrojó, sonriendo suavemente. Miró a Clyde, que estaba preocupado por su "teléfono". Presionó sus labios contra la abertura de la concha nuevamente.

"¿Por qué puedo solo yo puedo _oír_?" Se lo llevó a la oreja.

"Eso es un poco de magia de sirena para ti." Tweek susurró, ambos chicos sonrieron lentamente el uno al otro. _Podría acostumbrarme a una pequeña sirena mágica._

* * *

Craig aprendió que podía usar la concha para escuchar música, pero solo en la solidaridad de su habitación. La magia solo funcionará si nadie puede verlo (obviamente la excepción a esta regla es si Tweek estaba cerca). Cuando se despidieron por la noche, Tweek sonrió para sí mismo, metiendo su caracola en su escondite. Se recostó sobre su estómago mientras cerraba los ojos para tomar una siesta, sin darse cuenta de que Luis lo había estado observando todo el tiempo que Craig estaba allí.

El hombre corpulento estaba _enojado. _Enojado porque Tweek podía comunicarse con el mundo exterior con tanta facilidad, _y_ que lo hizo a sus espaldas y frente a los clientes. Cuando Luis vio a Wendy caminar hacia las escaleras de su tanque con la cena de Tweek, supo que tenía que actuar rápido.

"¡Oh! ¡Wendy! "Wendy se dio la vuelta, sonriendo un poco. (Ella odiaba a Luis.)

"Sí, señor Luis?"

"Déjame llevar eso hasta Tweek, ¿de acuerdo?" Wendy frunció el ceño.

"Señor, realmente no..."

"¡No, insisto! Necesito que vayas a ayudar a Jack en el recinto de pingüinos. Es un lugar grande para limpiar por sí mismo." No era una mentira total, pero él sabía que funcionaría sacarla de su hebra por un rato. Ella suspiró, asintiendo mientras le entregaba la bandeja.

"No... no le hagas daño. Está solo… asustado, ¿de acuerdo? "Luis sonrió con una sonrisa falsa, pero para Wendy y para todos los demás, parecía que sería una sonrisa genuina.

"Por supuesto, querida." Tan pronto como Wendy se perdió de vista, Luis tiró la bandeja a la basura, yendo a un armario de almacenamiento y agarrando lo que necesitaba. Caminó por los escalones del tanque, caminando por la pasarela. Luis vio moverse la cola de Tweek, viéndolo acercarse. Se rió un poco mientras su rostro rompía la superficie del agua, la sonrisa en la cara de Tweek cayendo.

"D-dónde está Wendy?"

"Ella está un poco ocupada en este momento", Luis se arrodilló, los ojos de Tweek se agrandaron al ver el contenido de sus manos: Cadenas. "Al igual _que has_ estado ocupado hablando con un chico de pelo negro particularmente molesto".

"N-No hables de él de esa manera." Tweek suspiró, gritando de dolor cuando fue golpeado con ese viga eléctrica de nuevo.

"¡Puedo hablar de él de cualquier manera que me plazca! ¿Te recuerdo que _paga_ para verte? _¡Me_ traes su dinero! "Los ojos de Tweek brillaron de un color verde lima, el agua a su alrededor hirvió cuando se enojó.

"¡Tú eres el que abusó de mis sentimientos! ¡Usaste a tu maldito sobrino para atraerme más cerca de la costa! ¡Tú eres el que me puso en este _infierno viviente! _"Prácticamente gritó, gritando de dolor mientras se sorprendía de nuevo, pero esta vez se mantuvo en su lugar por más tiempo.

"¡Manos arriba!" Gruñó Luis, tocando el camino con el palo. Las manos de Tweek temblaron mientras las levantaba lentamente hacia la pasarela, sollozando mientras Luis las envolvía en la cadena. Los encerró firmemente en su lugar, riendo suavemente mientras se levantaba. "No quiero que le hables, ¿me escuchas? Si te veo hablando con él de nuevo, te retiraré la cena por una semana o le prohibiré a ese niño entrar en este acuario." Tweek gimió, el agua a su alrededor se congelaba mientras lloraba.

"¡N-no! No, por favor, ¡por favor, no me lo quites! ", Le suplicó, tratando de adaptarse a nadar con las manos pegadas.

"Compórtate y tal vez te quite esas cadenas, ¿entiendes?" Tweek dejó escapar un sollozo, asintiendo lentamente. "Buen chico." Tweek se estremeció ante el nombre, hundiéndose lentamente en el agua mientras Luis bajaba los escalones.

Sollozó mientras se hundía, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo mientras golpeaba el suelo arenoso. El tanque se estaba congelando, la gente se quejaba porque ya no podían ver a través del cristal debido al hielo espeso. Plutón se arrastró hacia Tweek, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Tweek lo agarró allí lo mejor que pudo, sollozando en la cabeza del pulpo.

"¡Ya no puedo hablar más con é-él! ¡¿C-Cómo voy a firmar con él?! ¡No puedo sostener la caracola! "En este punto, estaba histérico al límite, mirando alrededor del tanque. El agua no estaba totalmente congelada, solo el agua contra el vaso, así que tuvo algo de privacidad para llorar.

Tweek nadó alrededor del tanque, el tanque generalmente algo grande se siente _demasiado pequeño_. Gritó pidiendo ayuda mientras nadaba de lado a lado, golpeando sus manos contra el cristal en un esfuerzo por romper las cadenas. Intentó congelar el agua alrededor de las cadenas y romperlas entonces, pero fue en vano. Después de veinte minutos de sollozos histéricos, Tweek volvió a hundirse hasta que el hielo se aclaró. La gente continuó tomando fotos, Tweek los observaba con ojos tristes. ¿No tenían remordimientos? ¿No podrían _ver su dolor?_ ¿Por qué nadie quería ayudar? Tweek tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos.

No se dio cuenta con los ojos cerrados, pero el agua a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse azul oscuro, como si estuviera en las profundas e inexploradas zanjas del océano. La gente comenzó a quejarse de nuevo cuando toda el agua en el tanque se volvió azul oscuro, haciendo que fuera difícil de ver. Tweek finalmente abrió los ojos, notando el color oscuro. Esto no ha sucedido en mucho tiempo, pero sabía lo que significaba esta habilidad, y estaba triste de decirlo, pero Tweek se sentía desesperado, las aguas azul oscuro simbolizaban la _inmensa tristeza_ que sentía en su cuerpo. Mientras miraba a Plutón, que estaba sentado cerca preocupado, Tweek sollozó, cerrando los ojos una vez más. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Craig podría alegrar su estado de ánimo la próxima vez que lo visitara. Después de todo, este era el infierno personal de Tweek que tuvo que revivir._ Todos los días_.

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

Son las 3:10 am, los Eagles ganaron el Super Bowl, me dirigí a Center City y tuve un ataque de pánico por la gran cantidad de personas en las calles y todas las actividades peligrosas que estaban sucediendo, ¡pero aquí está el capítulo 3! ¡Espero que disfrutes! Y, como siempre, cualquier comentario es apreciado! ¡Dale a mi tumblr un seguimiento si no lo has hecho! .com .com

Mi Nota:

Amigos, son las 5 de la mañana que termino de corregir este capítulo.

Pues verán, termine killing stalking él Sábado y vaya que me quede en shock, peeeeero ya resolví mis conspiraciones y la autora me respondió mis dudas junto con mi inmensa felicidad a mi sexy policía **Desde un principio sabía que tendría lo mejor lo amo tanto 3 **

Pero me quede super shockeada con el capítulo de ayer de Game of Thrones, osea que estoy pasando un delirio mental extremo, peor que cuando me mataron a mi ship de ygritt y jon **Nah mentira MALDITOS DE LOS GUIONISTAS :,V9**

Aun así mis amores, HAAAAAAAAAAAA yo sé que odian a Luis jeeje yo también lo re odie y que por mi le mame el wevo a su pinshe sapo de perro sobrino UwU.

Pero aun así, he hecho un apartado de historias en mi Instagram donde pongo algunas dudas de la historia respondidas y alguna que otra curiosidad de la autora sobre la historia y la traducción de esta, incluso si están interesados y desean saber algo de la historia o alguna duda sobre el capítulo háganmelo saber, las dudas del capítulo 1 siguen abiertas hasta que abra las del capítulo 2 **también pongo un dibujito echo por mí de referencia al capitulo**

No se pierdan del avance del siguiente capítulo en las historias en mi Instagram y que también las comenzare a colocar en mi Twitter y tal vez muy pronto mis mini dibujos de la historia en Twitter.

¡Sigan a la autora y apóyenla!, ya saben que si desean más háganmelo saber en los comentarios.

Nos Leemos el miércoles **MIERDA YO TENGO EXAMEN DE QUÍMICA ESE DÍA D:**

_Alguien más ve Game of Thrones?_


	5. Capítulo 4

Todo fue Tweek. Bueno, no literalmente, pero todo en la _mente_ de Craig era Tweek. Gimió en su almohada mientras estaba acostado, tratando de dejar de pensar en el adorable rubio unos días después de que lo vio por última vez. _Él me extrañó... ¿él gusta de mí? _Craig se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando las estrellas brillantes en su techo. Suspiró, los recuerdos repentinos de él y su ex novio acostados en la noche cuando Craig le enseñó acerca de las estrellas que llenaban su mente.

Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en él por un momento. Le ayudó a dejar de pensar en Tweek. _Necesitas hacer otra cosa que solo pensar en alguien más_. Alcanzando su teléfono, tecleó el nombre de _su ex_, escribiéndole un mensaje rápido.

_Encuéntrame en nuestro lugar. Necesito verte._

Tan pronto como pulsó Send, Craig se puso los zapatos altos y bajó los escalones. Decidió caminar hacia el estanque de Stark, el aire fresco de la primavera le refrescaba la cara enrojecida. Rebuscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Craig sacó un cigarrillo y encendió uno mientras cruzaba la ciudad. No era demasiado tarde, por lo que sabía que su _ex_ estaría allí. Seguían siendo amigos después de todo.

Una vez en el estanque, no vio su auto, así que se dejó caer en un banco, el cigarrillo colgando de sus labios. No había oído el coche detenerse en el pequeño lote cercano, saltando cuando el cigarrillo fue sacado de su boca. Craig sonrió un poco, viéndolo apagarlo.

"No puedo creer que aún fumes estas cosas." Craig se rió suavemente, alzando la vista.

"No puedo creer que tu madre te haya dejado salir a esta hora. Son casi las once, fíjate." Craig empujó un rizo rojo detrás de la oreja de Kyle, haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Ella está dormida", Kyle metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, automáticamente acariciando el toque de la mano de Craig jugando con sus rizos. "¿Por qué me llamaste aquí?" Craig murmuro después de procesar lo que dijo.

"Sólo te echaba de menos."

"Me viste esta tarde." Se rió entre dientes, girándose para mirar a Craig. Se quedaron en silencio, los ojos de Craig se dirigieron a sus labios. _Necesitas una distracción_. Se lanzó hacia adelante, cerrando la brecha entre ellos. Le tomó un segundo, pero Kyle le devolvió el beso, suspirando suavemente en el beso. Se sentía bien besar a alguien, incluso si era _su ex_ novio.

Kyle y Craig comenzaron a salir después de que Kyle salió como bisexual. Se habían besado en una fiesta y Craig sabía que quería probarlo. Siempre encontró atractivo a Kyle, y como no hay muchas opciones de hombres gay en South Park, decidieron meterse en las aguas de una relación. Salieron durante unos seis meses antes de que Craig cortara, pero no hubo resentimiento. Pero ahora que está sentado aquí besando a su ex novio, se dio cuenta de que realmente había perdido la intimidad con otro chico. Se apartó lentamente, presionando su frente contra la de Kyle. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

"Lo siento", exhaló, pasando el pulgar por los nudillos de Kyle. "Solo... ahora me siento mal." Miró a los ojos verdes de Kyle, frunciendo el ceño mientras deseaba que fuera Tweek delante de él. Ahora Craig se sentía mal por haber usado a Kyle.

"¿Por qué te sientes mal?"

"Yo... _joder,_ yo necesitaba distraerme..."

"¿Estás bien?"

"No lo sé, amigo... yo solo... hay este..._chico_ ", Craig odiaba la forma en que la cara de Kyle cayó por un momento. "Y... él... _joder_, es difícil, ¿de acuerdo?" Los labios de Kyle se levantaron un poco, pasando su pulgar por la mandíbula de Craig.

"¿Porque está detrás del vaso de un tanque?" Craig se puso rojo oscuro, mordiéndose el labio inferior con suavidad mientras miraba a Kyle.

"YO-"

"Craig, está bien tener sentimientos por él. Él es... es adorable. Y parece que realmente se preocupa por ti. Demonios, incluso sabe ASL, y Dios sabe que fui terrible en eso." Craig se rió suavemente, acariciando su nariz contra la mejilla pecosa de Kyle.

"Lo dominaste bastante bien". Kyle apartó las manos, pensando un momento.

"_Tenía__ un buen maestro_ ". Firmó, el corazón de Craig palpitó ante la idea. Él sonrió, firmando lentamente a Kyle para que lo siguiera.

"_Eres inteligente, Kyle. Sabía que lo aprenderías._"

"..._Te extraño_." Craig se sonrojó, tragando saliva.

"_También te extraño..."_ Kyle dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, tragando con dificultad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil ser amigo de tu ex? _Porque lo hiciste __**todo**__ con él_.

Craig se estiró, agarrando de nuevo las manos de Kyle y sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos. Saltó un poco, mirando a Craig. El chico más alto le dio un fuerte abrazo, Kyle inhalando el aroma familiar de Craig: champú de cítricos, cigarrillos y colonia. Era algo que le gustaba y que a menudo echaba de menos. Craig lo tiró sobre su regazo, enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Craig sintió el abrazo familiar de un chico, y _joder_, lo extrañaba. Lo ansiaba por la noche. Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban mientras Kyle jugaba con el pelo en la base de su cuello, algo que a menudo lo calmaba. Después de un rato, Kyle se tiró hacia atrás para que Craig pudiera leer sus labios.

"Tienes que aceptar el hecho de que te gusta." Craig se sonrojó, pasando su lengua por sus frenos mientras pensaba.

"Kyle... él es..."

"Una sirena. Lo sé. Pero... eso no significa que no sea _mitad humano_." Craig tragó saliva, su garganta se movió mientras se recostaba contra el banco mientras pasaba las manos por los muslos de Kyle.

"Lo sé... pero... está _literalmente atrapado detrás de una pared de tanque_." Kyle sonrió un poco, alzando una ceja.

"¿Pero no _conocemos a alguien_ que trabaja allí?" Craig parpadeó, sus labios se levantaron un poco mientras sonreía.

"¿Estás insinuando que pidamos la ayuda de Wendy Testaburger para sacarlo?" Kyle sonrió lentamente.

"Me conoces tan bien."

* * *

_El agua estaba tibia, lo que sorprendió a Craig. Sólo porque el agua tenía hielo cuando apareció. Tweek se veía tan feliz de verlo. Para finalmente tocarlo. Para finalmente hablar con él cara a cara en lugar de detrás del cristal._

_"Métete en el agua." Le susurró a Craig, y por supuesto, Craig obedeció. Estaba completamente vestido, zapatos y todo. Se sentía como si estuviera en un trance, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar a Tweek a los ojos mientras se hundían en el agua de bienvenida. Craig ni siquiera contenía la respiración, de alguna manera podía respirar bajo el agua. Tweek se veía aún más hermoso delante de él, su cabello nadaba en una piscina rubia alrededor de su cabeza, una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, las mejillas de un rosa claro._

_"Eres perfecto." Cómo podía hablar bajo el agua, Craig no estaba seguro, pero estaba feliz de poder hacer que Tweek se sonrojara así._

_"Podría decir lo mismo." Craig sonrió un poco._

_"Yo... puedo oírte." Exhaló, ahuecando el rostro de Tweek en sus manos ligeramente. Tweek se acurrucó en su toque, Craig sintió que sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello. Deslizó sus manos por su delgado cuerpo, apoyándolas en sus caderas. Craig quería estar más cerca. Él __**necesitaba**__ para estar más cerca. Acercando a Tweek, él inclinó sus frentes, sus ojos verdes se volvieron azules una vez más._

_"Sirena mágica." Tweek susurró, sus ojos se cerraron cuando sus labios se encontraron. Fue mágico, y Craig asumió que las chispas que sintió cuando sus labios se tocaron fue la magia de sirena de la que Tweek habló. Sus labios eran tan suaves. Tan cálido. Tan perfecto contra los de Craig. Craig dejó escapar un suspiro, presionando sus manos en la espalda de Tweek mientras prácticamente flotaban en el medio del tanque. Fue un sueño hecho realidad. De repente, sintió frío. Se apartó, notando la mirada asustada en la cara de Tweek. Sintió las manos sobre él, y no eran de Tweek. Fue sacado del agua, observando la cara de Tweek seguirlo mientras era arrastrado a la pasarela. Un hombre de aspecto malo se cernía sobre él mientras era presionado por otros dos hombres, el agua corría a través de la rejilla del metal y goteaba en el tanque de abajo. ¿Por qué podía oírlo? El hombre se cernió sobre él mientras otros cuatro hombres sacaban a Tweek del agua, Craig lo observaba mientras se movía._

"_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Gritó, Craig tratando de escapar del fuerte agarre de los hombres que lo sujetaban. El hombre corpulento se rió, los cuatro hombres ataron rápidamente un peso al final de la cola de Tweek y lo empujaron de nuevo en el agua. Los dos hombres alzaron a Craig, el hombre corpulento palmeó su mejilla._

_"Vamos, muchacho", Craig fue empujado hacia los escalones, los agarres de sus brazos no se aflojaron. Fue colocado frente al tanque, obligado a mirar a Tweek que luchaba por escapar del peso encadenado alrededor de su cola. "Ahora, sé que has estado viniendo aquí por un tiempo para ver a esta sirena aquí. No soy estúpido. Cómo entraste aquí, no lo sé, pero ahora Tweek aquí tiene que ser... castigado", miró de nuevo a la parte superior del tanque donde estaban dos hombres, con cubos en las manos. "¡Caballeros!" Gritó, los hombres asintieron. _

_Dejaron caer los cubos, los ojos de Craig se ensancharon cuando las anguilas eléctricas comenzaron a nadar hacia el fondo del tanque. No le harían daño, ¿verdad? ¡Eso fue solo un mito! Comenzaron a nadar más allá de Tweek, el rubio entró en pánico cuando trató de alejarse. Craig se estremeció cuando gritó de dolor, Viéndolo intentar y alejar su cuerpo de las anguilas mientras continuaban nadando junto a él. Algunos mordieron su hermosa piel, causando que la sangre llenara el agua. Los gritos de Tweek eran ensordecedores para Craig. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¡No debería ser capaz de escuchar esto! ¡Esto no debería estar pasando! Pateó sus piernas, arqueando su espalda para tratar de liberarse._

_"¡Tweek! ¡Para! ¡Lo estás lastimando! "Gritó, lágrimas calientes cayendo por sus frías mejillas mientras la lucha de Tweek se hacía más lenta. Los gritos dejaron de venir de Tweek, sus brazos flotaban sobre su cabeza mientras sus ojos se cerraban. "¡Tweek! Tweek, no! ¡TWEEK!-"_

Craig se quedó sin aliento mientras se sentaba, su pecho agitado mientras trataba de calmar su corazón acelerado. Soltó un sollozo ahogado, enterrando su rostro en sus manos mientras trataba de detener el malestar en su estómago. Miró el reloj en su habitación, notando que el flash de su teléfono se estaba disparando para indicar su alarma. Acercándose, agarró su teléfono y apagó la alarma antes de recostarse. Las estrellas brillantes se encontraron con sus ojos mientras él sollozaba, notando unas pocas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Craig gruñó, rápidamente limpiándose. _Levántate. Necesitas hablar con Wendy hoy.._. Dejó escapar un gemido, arrastrándose fuera de la comodidad de su cama para prepararse para la escuela.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, Tricia cantando junto a cualquier nuevo éxito en la radio. Craig no se preocupó mucho por las canciones más nuevas, de todos modos no las escuchaba.

Las horas previas al almuerzo se sintieron extra largas hoy, probablemente burlándose del hecho de que Craig ahora tiene que hablar con alguien por una razón muy importante. Cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a empacar en la última clase antes del almuerzo, Craig dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, agarrando rápidamente sus cosas antes de correr hacia su casillero. Si él era lo suficientemente rápido, la atraparía en su casillero. Después de agarrar rápidamente su almuerzo en bolsa y cambiar sus libros, se dirigió a la cafetería. Afortunadamente, Craig fue lo suficientemente rápido hoy, Wendy acaba de abrir su casillero mientras rodeaba el tramo final del pasillo hacia la cafetería.

"¡Wendy!" Gritó, la chica de pelo negro se giró para mirar en la dirección en que venía el llamado. Ella mostro una pequeña sonrisa, guardando sus cosas.

"Hey Craig!"

"Wendy, necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Con qué?" Preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Tragó saliva y se frotó la nuca.

"Bueno... yo, uh... _joder,_ ¿cómo puedo poner esto... yo, eh... ¿puedes... meterme en el acuario esta noche?" Wendy parpadeó, poniendo una mano en su cadera.

"¿Quieres que te introduzca en mi trabajo para que puedas ver a Tweek?" Craig se puso de un rojo brillante, tirando de las solapas de su chullo para que le taparan los ojos.

"Mira, _realmente me gusta él_, Wendy, y quiero elegir a una persona y no a la otra cara, ¿de acuerdo?" Espetó, Wendy sonrió lentamente. Ella levantó su sombrero, Craig suspiró un poco cuando la vio sonreír.

"De hecho, te iba a pedir que entraras de todos modos... hay algo malo con él." Craig parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Wendy se mordió el labio inferior.

"Su tanque ha estado oscuro. El agua ha estado azul profundo durante unos días, desde la última vez que estuviste allí..." Craig se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de no salir corriendo de la escuela hacia el acuario.

"¿Crees que... es algo de su mierda de sirena mágica de lo que me cuenta?"

"Tweek tiene habilidades... muchas de ellas provienen de sus emociones... como, por ejemplo, cuando está triste, el agua se congela a su alrededor, cuando está enojado, el agua hierve a su alrededor." Craig parpadeó después de procesar todo lo que dijo, asintiendo lentamente.

"¿Cómo reaccionan las otras criaturas en el tanque?"

"Ellos no lo hacen. Dijo que solo ven los cambios, pero nunca los sienten. Sin embargo, sienten sus emociones, de modo que cuando está triste, se sienten tristes con él o incluso preocupados por él." Craig asintió lentamente, mirándose los pies por un momento.

"Iré esta noche... ¿pero qué dirías para ayudarnos a diseñar un plan para sacarlo de allí pronto?" Wendy parpadeó, sonriendo lentamente.

"¿Quiénes somos _nosotros_?" Craig hinchó sus mejillas.

"Yo y... Kyle..." Wendy murmuro, cerrando su casillero.

"¿Tu ex novio te está ayudando a conseguir a tu nuevo amante?"

"Bueno, mierda, cuando lo dices así _que_-" Craig gimió, tirando el sombrero sobre los ojos de nuevo mientras se apoyaba en las casilleros. Wendy dejó escapar una carcajada, empujando el sombrero de nuevo para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Yo diría que sí. Quiero que el acuario de Luis se hunda. A la mierda ese imbécil."

* * *

Tweek no ha abandonado el fondo del tanque durante dos días. Estaba hambriento, solo había comido las manzanas que Wendy le había dejado (le había traído más comida, pero estaba demasiado triste para nadar y comer, además, no quería que ella supiera que sus manos estaban encadenadas). Solo podía comer con la ayuda de Plutón sosteniendo las manzanas para él. Podía oír Luis y su sobrino hablando en la pasarela, apretando su corazón ante el sonido de _su _voz. El sobrino de Luis, _Blake_, fue la última persona que Tweek besó. La última persona en la que Tweek confiaba románticamente. La última persona que traicionó a Tweek, después de haberle mentido durante un mes acerca de amarlo y usar el amor que Tweek le correspondía para atraerlo a la orilla para que pudiera ser capturado.

Tweek se estremeció ante los recuerdos, cerrando los ojos al pensar en su hogar. Sus padres. Sus amigos. Echaba de menos a sus amigos y familiares. Deben estar tan preocupados. Podía imaginarse a sus padres llorando, a sus amigos preocupados, a todos en busca de él. Se preguntó si sabían que lo habían capturado, o si estaban vagando por el océano sin poder hacer nada por él. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, tratando de concentrarse en la música que tocaba en el acuario. Era música antigua y, a pesar de todo lo que este lugar le había hecho, disfrutaba del sonido de la música. Cuando las voces de los dos hombres se desvanecieron, notó que la poca luz que se filtraba a través de la oscuridad del agua se apagaba, pero la música seguía sonando. Rodó sobre su espalda, su pecho le dolía por el contacto físico con alguien._ No solo cualquiera. Tú quieres a Craig_. Tweek gimió, mirando a Plutón que había estado sentado junto a su cabeza durante días. Estaba mirando a Tweek.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó al pulpo, sus tentáculos parecían cruzarse como si estuviera decepcionado con Tweek. Él se burló. "Plutón, estoy _en el infierno_ ¡aquí! ¡No quiero moverme! ¡No hay nadie para mí aquí!" El pulpo golpeó su mejilla, causando que él gritara. "¡Excepto tú, mocoso!" Sonrió un poco, suspirando mientras miraba el contorno descolorido de la pasarela. "¿Qué crees que está haciendo Craig, Pluto?" El pulpo se arrastró sobre su pecho, acariciando allí. El peso de él le tranquilizó a Tweek. "Me pregunto si él está pensando en mí... tiene que estarlo ¿cierto? Le gusto... al menos, parece que así es... me pregunto si su ex se parece a mí. Me pregunto si él era uno de los otros muchachos con los que estaba. Wendy mencionó que aún eran amigos... ¿tal vez fue el niño que vino con él el otro día? ¿El moreno? "Suspiró, hinchando las mejillas. "Probablemente no. Parecían las mejores amigas..." Tweek parpadeó al oír unos pasos que se acercaban por el costado del tanque.

Tragó saliva,_Oh, es cierto. Todavía estás en un infierno viviente_. Parpadeó porque solo había una serie de pasos (generalmente hay dos o tres), y no sonaba como alguien que había escuchado antes. Tweek frunció el ceño, saltando cuando escuchó que algo se tiraba al agua. _Una manzana…_ _¿Wendy?_ Observó cómo la manzana caía cerca de él, pero no había pasos que retrocedieran. _¿Qué está haciendo? _Se incorporó lentamente, sus huesos crujían de alivio. Con un suspiro, empujó la roca con su aleta, nadando lentamente hacia la superficie. _Le debes una explicación_. Mientras salía a la superficie, Tweek dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Hey Wen" Parpadeó, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho cuando se encontró con esos inconfundibles ojos azules. Craig le sonrió lentamente, sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas mientras se agachaba. La música que sonaba sonaba en sus oídos.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day (Tengo sol en un día nublado)_  
_When it's could outside I've got the month of May (Cuando hace frío afuera Tengo el mes de mayo)_  
_Well I guees you'd say (Bueno, supongo que dirías)_  
_What can make me feel this way?(¿Qué puede hacerme sentir de esta manera?)_  
_My girl (Mi chica)_

_Talkin' bout my girl (Hablando de mi chica)_

Tweek sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos, pero eran lágrimas felices. El agua oscura comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, Craig miró hacia abajo para ver cómo el agua recuperaba su color normal.

"Hey Tweek." Susurró, Tweek tratando de memorizar la forma en que se veía su cara mientras sonreía. Su ojo derecho se arrugó un poco más que el izquierdo, tenía hoyuelos, sus ojos se veían mucho más brillantes en persona en lugar de detrás del cristal.

"Craig..." Susurró en respuesta, los ojos de Craig se ensancharon un poco.

"Yo... puedo oírte, claro como el día... la música, también." Exhaló, Tweek notó la forma en que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. Le sonrió un poco a Craig.

"S-sí... esa es la magia de la sirena." Él se rió, sus mejillas y orejas de un rojo claro. Craig dejó escapar una risa sin aliento, sentándose en el borde de la pasarela. Se quitó las zapatillas, sus dedos se hundieron un poco en el agua, Tweek se sonrojó, manteniendo la distancia. Usó sus poderes para congelar las cadenas, tratando de ocultar el abrasivo color plateado de Craig. _No puede saber_.

"Wendy dijo que estabas triste", dijo, pateando un poco las piernas mientras se recostaba en las palmas de las manos. Tweek se mordió el labio.

"Sí... solo... extraño a mi familia..." No fue una mentira total, pero no quería que Craig supiera que estaba triste por no poder comunicarse con él. Craig asintió lentamente.

"¿Eres hijo único?"

"Sí... yo solo... realmente extraño a mis padres... Quiero a mi madre..." Craig frunció el ceño, empujándose un poco hacia adelante. Extendió la mano, colocando suavemente su mano contra la mejilla de Tweek. Tweek volvió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Craig parpadeó.

"Tweek?"

"Nosotros... yo no puedo." Craig frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Exhaló, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho.

"Yo..." Fueron cortados por pasos que subían las escaleras, ambos chicos suspirando mientras era Wendy. Tenía algo en la mano: cortadores de cadenas. Tweek se sonrojó con un rojo oscuro, sintiendo una ligera sensación de pánico. _No. No, él sabrá que estoy así._

"Manos arriba, Tweek." Ordenó, Craig parpadeó.

"Qué-"

"Puedo ver la plata en tus manos, Tweek. Derrite el hielo. Está claro como el día aún estés en el suelo. " Tweek tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando derritió el hielo y colocó la bola de la cadena en el camino lentamente. Los ojos de Craig se ensancharon, sus ojos brillaron de ira.

"Quiero hacerlo", dijo, extendiendo la mano a Wendy para los cortadores. Ella sonrió un poco, pasándolos. Craig miró a Tweek, Wendy se alejó lentamente y bajó los escalones, pero se detuvo casi a la mitad, observándolos a través del tanque. Craig cortó la cadena, los puso a un lado y comenzó la tarea de desenredarlos. Le tomó unos minutos, pero parecía feliz de hacerlo. Ella zumbó, continuando el resto del camino por las escaleras.

Craig no miró la cara de Tweek mientras desataba las cadenas, Tweek gimió ligeramente. Sus manos estaban enrojecidas por la presión de las cadenas, algunas contusiones en ellas cuando trató de romperlas y se clavaron en su piel.

"¿C-Craig?" Él eventualmente susurró, tragando con dificultad cuando no respondió. "¡No quise decir que no te _quería_! ¡Lo hago! desde ese día que te salvé. Siempre me he preguntado cómo te fue, si estabas feliz, si estabas a salvo. _Joder_, ¡ocupaste mi mente durante _años_! ¡Me tomó tanto tiempo empujarte más allá de mis pensamientos! Y, y aquí estás, en mi vida, y yo... ¡Estoy _jodidamente_ _arruinando las_ cosas! _¡__Mierda__!_ ¿¡Po -por qué _hago- nng –hago _esto?! ¿Por qué lo arruino-"

"Tweek, cálmate." Era una simple demanda, pero significaba el mundo para Tweek. _Bueno, tal vez no esté enojado contigo porque intentaste alejarlo hace cinco minutos_. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, viendo a Craig quitarse los audífonos y ponerlos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tweek tragó saliva, no habiendo visto a Craig de cerca como antes. Su camiseta se extendía sobre su pecho, parecía casi demasiado pequeña. Sus brazos parecían fuertes, su piel bronceada parecía suave al tacto. Él era simplemente hermoso.

"¿Estás… enojado conmigo? ¡Yo solo, no quise decir lo que dije! ¡Te prometo que quiero esto! ¡Te quiero! ¡_Joder_, estoy divagando otra vez!" Enredó sus dedos en su cabello, sus ojos se cerraron con los de Craig mientras continuaba. "¡No quería que vieras mis manos encadenadas! Él, Luis, él hizo eso para que no pudiera comunicarme contigo. Estaba _tan enojado_. ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa si la grabación de seguridad muestra a Wendy entrando a hurtadillas? _Oh Jesús_ ¡Nunca se te permitirá regresar y Wendy será despedida! ¡Oh dulce Jesús, no puedo perderte! No puedo..." Tweek jadeó cuando le agarraron el brazo, con fuertes manos guiándolo hacia Craig.

Fue un movimiento rápido: la otra mano de Craig se dirigió a sus rizos húmedos, inclinando la cabeza para atrapar los labios de Tweek con los suyos. La canción cambió a una canción más lenta cuando sus labios se encontraron, todo el momento se sintió surrealista. Todo cayó en cámara lenta para Craig. La música se adaptaba a cómo se sentía: flotando en la nube 9. Los labios de Tweek eran suaves, el agua estaba tibia contra sus dedos. Las manos de Tweek se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, con las uñas afiladas jugando con el cabello en la base del cuello de Craig mientras los dedos de Craig se enredaban en los mechones anudados que eran los cabellos de Tweek.

Tweek necesitaba sentir a Craig contra él. _Lo ansiaba_. Tiró suavemente de la camisa de Craig, alejándose un poco para tirarla sobre su cabeza. Él sonrió un poco, pasando una uña por su pecho lentamente. Tweek sonrió cuando Craig se estremeció, disfrutando de la reacción. Craig no necesitaba que le dijeran que se metiera en el agua, con imágenes de su sueño parpadeando en su mente. _No estas arruinando esto_. Pensó, el agua refrescaba su cuerpo. Tweek lo miró con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

"¿Confías en mí?", Susurró, y Craig asintió. Apretó sus labios de nuevo, Tweek dejó que se hundieran en el agua. La música aún era clara para ellos cuando se hundían más en el agua, con la boca apretada. Craig contuvo el aliento, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esta vez, estar debajo del agua... era diferente. Respiró lentamente por la nariz, su pecho se movía con cada respiración que tomaba. Sonrió un poco contra los labios de Tweek, dándose cuenta de que una pequeña _"magia sirena"_ estaba causando todo esto. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero las paredes del tanque se empañaron cuando el beso se calentó, la lengua de Craig se lamió ligeramente el labio inferior de Tweek. Estaban en medio del tanque, con el pelo flotando alrededor de ellos en un charco de negros y rubios. No había espacio entre ellos, todas las criaturas en el tanque parecían estar emocionadas por la rubia que las había acompañado durante tanto tiempo. Era todo lo que Craig había soñado, y para Tweek, era una gracia salvadora y el comienzo de algo nuevo.

* * *

Wendy regresó a la habitación unos diez minutos después de que se fue, cantando suavemente la canción que se escuchaba por el altavoz en todo el acuario.

_Now, if I made you blue (__Ahora, si te hiciera azul)_

_I've had some heartaches too (Yo también he tenido algunos dolores de cabeza)_

_I beg of you (Te lo ruego)_

_Come on, forgive me (Vamos, perdóname)_

Se quedó paralizada cuando entró en la habitación, notando que el vidrio se empañaba. Wendy sonrió lentamente, reclinada contra la puerta de la habitación cuando vio a los dos chicos suspendidos en medio del agua. Parecían completamente enredados el uno con el otro, los brazos de Craig se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Tweek para presionarlo lo más cerca posible de él, sus bocas se movían juntas mientras los peces nadaban alrededor de ellos, casi como si estuvieran celebrando. Ella dejó escapar una suave risa cuando el último pedacito de vidrio se empañó, los chicos ya no eran visibles para ella. Girando su llavero alrededor de su dedo, giró sobre sus talones, caminando por el pasillo mientras la música se desvanecía y pasaba a la siguiente canción.

_I'm laughing on the outside_ (_Me estoy riendo por fuera)_

_Crying on the inside_ (_Llorando por dentro)_

_'Cause I'm so in love_ (_Porque estoy tan enamorado)_

_With you_ (_Contigo)_

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

Dos cosas: me dije a mí misma que no iba a hacer que se besaran tan jodidamente al principio de la historia, pero maldita sea, era tan perfecto. Y también me refiero a la nave de bajo perfil Cryle (¿se llama así? Espero que sea porque me hacen llorar). Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Es muy temprano en la mañana y realmente debería estar durmiendo! También: ¡escuchen las canciones, especialmente la canción que se reproduce cuando se besan! Uso mucho la música en mis fics, así que prepárate para escuchar algunas buenas mermeladas. Como siempre, cualquier comentario es apreciado!  
Canciones:  
My Girl- watch?v=bZh7nRw6gl8  
I Apoogize (Pido disculpas)- watch?v=BMt7MLefOqY  
Laughing on the outside (riendo en el exterior) (usé esto en mi último fic pero, maldita sea, es tan bueno) – www. /watch?v=qmUEkQPE7fk

Mi Nota:

Son las 3:18 cuando escribo esto y termine las correcciones

Y Ahora mi vida es un suplicio ya que son las 11:34 y perdí la primera hora y mi hermano rompió a mi maqueta de dinámica de física, mi cuarto ya no es mi cuarto, el sueño me va a matar y si pasa algo en el colegio júrenlo que voy a gritar como nunca antes, esta NO FUE mi semana MALD…

**Espero hayan disfrutado, si no vieron en la página de Creekers o en mi instragarm no pude publicar por problemas personales el miércoles.**

**Apoyen y sigan a la autora, cada comentario son luces que iluminan mi alma, si desean saber de la historia o tienen dudas se los haré saber(?**

**PDT:El sueño de Craig no lo corregí, estaba muy cansada :'3**

**PDT2: Si no notifique la hora de publicación estoy llegando tarde al colegio y puede que cuando vuelva no me dejen publicar por que no tendré ni mi tlf o mi computadora :V**


	6. Capítulo 5

El corazón de Craig se llenó de prosperidad cuando salió del acuario con Wendy esa noche, con una expresión de ensueño en su rostro cuando entraron en su auto. La primera vez que entré, colocando su mano sobre la de ella. Ella parpadeó, mirándolo.

"Gracias". Respiró, sonriendo un poco. Wendy murmuró, colocando un suave beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.

"Te lo mereces", comenzó a dirigirse a casa, tocando su rodilla después de unos minutos de conducción para llamar su atención. "Se acerca su cumpleaños". Craig parpadeó, sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

"¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?"

"Creo que la semana pasada pasó tres semanas". Craig sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana. Sabía exactamente lo que quería darle un Tweek: la _libertad._

* * *

Parpadeo de su alarma despertó a Craig a la mañana siguiente, tomo su rutina matutina con un poco de energía extra en sus pasos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Te acostaste con alguien?" _Ella firmó, causando que Craig resoplara.

" _No. Solo ... besé a un chico súper lindo anoche_ ". Tricia sonrió, notando pequeños cortes contra el cuello de Craig. Pasar su pulgar sobre él, ver como la cara de su hermano se ponía de color rojo brillante.

" _Era la jodida sirena, ¿no?" _Ella firmó, levantando una ceja. Craig no respondió, mirando al frente mientras conducía, con la mano inconscientemente agarrando las marcas. _Maldita mar Tweek_ . No se puede evitar un poco de tiempo en el recuerdo de la rubia que se agarraba de su espalda, sus afiladas uñas clavándose y rascándose la piel. Realmente no dolió, en lugar de eso, una sacudida de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Craig. Se ha dado cuenta de que todavía no le había contestado a Tricia, así que optó por dejarla en el término. La vista del ojo del rabillo, la vista calentando su corazón.

Una vez en la escuela, Craig fue directo a su casillero, Kyle se acercó y se apoyó contra el casillero que estaba junto a un minuto de Craig de pie allí. Craig lo miró, sonriendo un poco. Kyle se rió entre dientes, extendiendo su mano y pasando sus dedos sobre las marcas. Craig se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo reaccionaría. Suspiró un poco en sus labios.

"Nunca pensé que saldrías con una sirena después de mí", murmuró, Craig resoplando.

"Yo ... nunca lo pensé". Sonrió un poco, dio un apretón a la mano de Kyle.

"Sólo ten cuidado, ¿sí? No necesito que te detengas por colarte en el acuario". Entre los dientes, se puede ver a su primera clase.

"Tengo un atajo".

"¿Wendy?"

"Mhm". Kyle tarareaba un poco, dando un paso delante de él y caminando hacia atrás.

"Deberías hacer un favor". Craig frunció el ceño después de procesar lo que dijo.

"¿Como que?" Kyle dejó una ceja, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el banco de casilleros detrás de Craig. Se dio la vuelta y vio una Wendy apoyada en los casilleros mientras hablaba con Stan. Craig lo capto de repente, dándose la vuelta. Se encogió de hombros.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer. Demonios, es tu mejor amigo". Kyle resopló.

"Tú eres el que usa a Wendy para besarse con una sirena". Kyle dejó escapar una carcajada cuando Craig le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, ambos chicos tropezaron por el pasillo con sus brazos. ¿Cómo Craig tuvo la suerte de ser tan devoto con su ex ?, no estaba seguro, pero estaba contento de lo que sucedió.

Siempre fue divertido pasar el rato con Kyle, y se sentiría mal de nuevo después de todo. Bueno, fue difícil al principio. A fin y al cabo, eran el primer _todo del otro._(excepto por los besos. El primer beso de Craig fue Heidi Turner en una fiesta en la casa cuando jugaron siete minutos en el cielo en el sexto grado antes de que saliera. Nunca se lo diría a la cara, pero esa era parte de la razón por la que se dio cuenta Él era gay. ¡Era una buena besadora! Craig simplemente no sentía nada). Craig todavía disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Kyle, y siempre estará agradecido por todo lo que Kyle ha hecho para ayudarlo en la escuela. A menudo le daba sus notas si no copiaba algo en la clase y cuando Craig le estaba enseñando ASL cuando estaban juntos, venía después de la escuela para practicar (si es que no terminaban de salir).

Las clases parecían funcionar bastante rápido hoy, probablemente porque Craig estaba distraído en la mitad del tiempo pensando en Tweek. _Dios, ¿no te_ parece bien? Especialmente un chico increíblemente hermoso. En el almuerzo, sin embargo, el día dio un pequeño giro. Comenzó normalmente, todos los chicos en una mesa y hablando sobre un nuevo videojuego que estaba saliendo.

"¡No tengo ese tipo de jodido dinero!" Se quejó Cartman, metiéndose a papa frita en la boca. "Como, ¿de dónde venta Nintendo vendiendo su mierda por _sesenta dólares_ ?"

"Ellos también necesitan ganar dinero, amigo". Stan resopló, poniendo un tenedor lleno de pasta en la boca. Token resopló.

"Mira, lo compro y todos podemos reunirnos y jugar un MarioKart, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Al menos uno de nosotros tiene dinero". Bromeó Clyde, gritando cuando le gusta una patada en la pierna debajo de la mesa.

Kenny abrió la boca para hablar, pero Wendy se acercó corriendo a la mesa, golpeando un trozo de papel sobre la mesa con los ojos muy abiertos. Craig parpadeó cuando lo vio, sus mejillas se tornaron en un rojo oscuro cuando todos los chicos se giraron lentamente hacia él (excepto Kyle). Era un póster que había sido enviado a Wendy por Luis, con una imagen de Craig en él y las palabras " _PROHIBIDO ACCESO EN EL ACUARIO"_ debajo.

"¡¿Qué demonios _hiciste ?!" _Token gritó, empujando el papel en la cara de Craig. Craig lo apartó, Kenny jadeando.

"¿Te _follaste a_ la _sirena?"_

"¡Kenny!", Advirtió Wendy, golpeándolo en el brazo. Kenny no pudo evitarse. Craig se frotó la nuca.

"No ... pero ... ¿Pude haber ... haberlo hecho con él anoche?" Tomé un momento, pero los chicos estallaron en aplausos, Craig parpadeó al darse cuenta de que estaban _felices_ . Él dejó escapar una risa suave, Wendy los trajo de vuelta a la Tierra.

"¡Chicos! ¿No se da cuenta de que ahora Craig no puede _visitar a Tweek_ ?" Todos parpadearon, Craig se pasó las manos por la cara. ¿Cómo fue atrapado? ¡Tenían cuidado! _Tal vez este dueño sea solo un jodido imbécil que haga que Tweek sea lo más miserable posible_ . Kyle fue el primero en hablar.

"Bueno ... sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad?" Todos se volvieron hacia él, incluso con curiosidad.

"¿Q-qué?" Jimmy preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Kyle sonrió.

"Bueno, he visto al dueño de este lugar antes en la habitación donde está Tweek. Lo vi como ... _mirando_ a todos mientras observamos. Obviamente, él conoce a Craig por su cabello oscuro", sonrió Kyle lentamente. "Así que, obviamente, tenemos que cambiarle el color".

* * *

La selección del color del cabello en la farmacia local fue terrible. Todos estaban empujando los colores hacia Craig, Wendy de pie observando con diversión.

"¡Tipo! ¡Mira! ¡Azul! ¡Como tu sombrero!" Clyde se rió y Craig hizo una mueca.

"¿Estás _bromeando_ ?" Murmuró, recostándose contra el estante junto a Wendy. Miró la variedad de colores, parpadeando mientras miraba a Kyle. Se empujó junto a Stan, pasando los dedos por las cajas hasta que se agarró el color que quería.

"¡Espera!" Wendy lo agarró del brazo, Craig se volvió para mirarla. "Necesitarás blanquear tu cabello para ese color". Craig se encogió de los hombros, un cuadro de decolorante antes de dirigirse hacia el mostrador.

"¡¿Tomo el rosa está fuera de razón ?!" Stan gritó, haciendo que Wendy se riera. Craig sonrió un poco, metiéndose una pequeña nota en el fondo de su mente: _Enganchar a Stan and Wendy adelante_ . Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo. Ella _lo_ ayudó a colarse en el acuario.

Una vez que Craig pagó, todos los condujeron de la farmacia a la casa de Token. También vino Wendy, que tan amablemente se ofreció a ayudar con el proceso de coloración. Se sentó caer sobre la tapa del inodoro cuando ella comenzó a preparar el tinte y la lejanía, Stan y Clyde se sentaron con ellos mientras que todos los demás estaban en la habitación de Token (así como un baño en su habitación, así que no están muy lejos) ). Wendy se puso los guantes de plástico y comenzó a pasar la vida por el cabello de Craig con los dedos.

"¿Realmente vas a continuar por esto?" Preguntó Clyde, Craig leyendo sus labios. Cerró los ojos.

"Tengo que verlo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo ... nunca me he sentido así por nadie ..."

"¿Ni siquiera ...?" Stan Preocupó en voz baja, Craig se sonrojó después de responder a sus palabras.

"Sí ... pero, es solo que ... tuve este sueño recurrente durante ... ocho años", no iba a decirles que en realidad sucedió. "Y ... había una sirena que se haya convertido _en él_ y ... es, literalmente, un _sueño hecho realidad_ ". Exhaló, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Wendy sonrió un poco, frotando la lejanía en sus raíces.

"Creo que es un dulce para ti".

"Bueno sí. Él es ... increíble. Muy divertido hablar con él. ¡Demonios, él sabe _lenguaje de señas_ ! Es solo ... tan fácil hablar con él. Tan natural ..." Craig tenía una sonrisa perezosa en Su rostro mientras pensaba en Tweek una vez más. Mientras estabas sentados allí. Craig supo que Tweek estaba pensando en él. Sin embargo, el dolor no fue tan insoportable como lo que ha sido. _Tal vez sea porque nos besamos_ ? De repente, Craig aporta una sensación de _tristeza_ . Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, su labio inferior temblando ligeramente. Wendy frunció el ceño, notando su repentino cambio de humor.

"¿Craig?" Ella susurró, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Qué pasa?" Sollozó, limpiando las lágrimas que caían.

"No lo sé ... solo ... me siento _tan triste_ ". Hipo, soltando un sollozo. Clyde parpadeó, mirando a Wendy.

"¿Sabe Tweek que Craig ha sido prohibido?" Wendy jadeó un poco, mirando a Craig, que estaba llorando en sus manos.

"No ... pero estoy seguro de que mi jefe de imbécil le dijo ... probablemente esté llorando en su tanque y ..."

"Craig ahora siente su tristeza". Stan terminó, mirando con asombro. Craig se encuentra con la cara, el rostro enrojecido y las lágrimas, mientras que se calla lentamente.

"Yo ... _Joder_ , lo siento".

"No es tu culpa, amigo", dijo Clyde, palmeando su rodilla.

" _Literalmente_ , no es tu culpa", dijo Stan, mientras Wendy se reía quitandose los guantes de plástico cuando termino de aplicar la lejía. Cartman asomó la cabeza en el baño, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Quién diablos está llorando?"

"¡Nadie!" Dijeron todos a la vez, Eric levantando las manos en defensa falsa mientras cerraba la puerta. Hablando entre ellos mientras trabajábamos para su magia, Clyde estaba poco a poco mientras que la oscuridad del cabello de Craig pronto fue reemplazada por una rubia.

"Te pareces un personaje de Juego de Tronos" Bromeó, causando que Craig resoplara.

"Lo tomo como un cumplido". Se rió entre los dientes, dejando que Wendy se enjuague el pelo.

Una vez que estaba completamente libre de la lejanía, se secó el cabello con una toalla, mirándose en el espejo. Inmediatamente se echó a reír, abriendo la puerta para que todos se vean. Kyle fue el primero en notarlo, rompiéndose en un ataque de risa cuando todos se giraron para mirarlo. Todos se rieron también, Token cayendo de rodillas.

"¡Te viste como un niño rechazado por la banda!" Se rió, Craig sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta antes de que Eric pudiera tomarle una foto.

Wendy sonrió, usando un secador para el cabello. Una vez seco, repitió el proceso con el tinte para el cabello, esta vez Clyde miró a Craig con sorpresa mientras limpiaban el color.

"Yo ... ¿creo que me gusta?" Murmuró, Stan resoplando.

"Parece un Kyle". Craig se miró a sí mismo, con el pelo muy rojo anaranjado, y sí, era muy similar al de Kyle. Revolvió la parte inferior del fregadero de Token, sacando la afeitadora eléctrica y enchufándola. Wendy sonrió.

"¿Estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo?" Craig suspiró.

"No quiero hacerlo porque yo tengo que ver como un _jodido gilipollas_ , pero también tengo que cambiar su estilo". Wendy tarareaba, asintiendo lentamente. Craig suspiró antes de comenzar el proceso de quitarse un poco el pelo, haciéndolo estilizado para que quedara cortado. Stan ayudó a la parte posterior de su cabeza, mientras que los dedos por el suave mecanismo de pelo que quedaba. Zumbó, mirándose en el espejo.

"No es ... horrible", dijo Clyde, mirando a Craig en el espejo. Se encogió de hombros y salió a la habitación de Token. No se rieron esta vez, todos lo miraron fijamente.

"Sa-Santa _mi-mi- _ _mierda_ ", dijo Jimmy, Craig sonriendo un poco. Token asintió lentamente.

"Apruebo esto", murmuró, Craig resoplando.

"Eres un jodido jengibre, amigo, pero quiero decir ... ¿Te queda bien?", Agregó Eric. Kyle se limitó a sonreírle a Craig, sus ojos se movieron hacia su propio pelo rojo y rizado. Craig se rió entre dientes, rodando los ojos.

"Mira, también necesito una versión para el momento", dijo Token, y Craig se sonrojó un poco cuando terminó de leer sus labios.

"Amigo, no puedo ..."

"Craig ... esto es importante para ti. Eso significa que es importante para todos nosotros". Craig sonrió un poco, su pecho hinchándose de gratitud.

"Gracias ...", murmuró, Wendy se acercó para ayudar a Token a elegir un atuendo. Mientras estaban buscando, Craig proporcionó la vista de sus pies y parpadeó. "¿Qué dirían todos ustedes para ayudarme a sacar un Tweek del acuario en dos semanas?" Se detuvo y lo miraron.

" _¿_ Y _cómo_ planeas hacer eso?" Stan preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Craig sonrió.

"No te preocupes. Tengo un plan".

* * *

Después de que todo este tiempo se preguntara si Craig estaba bien, feliz y seguro, ya se había ido a la vida de Tweek. Cuando Luis le dijo a Tweek que prohibió a Craig como castigo por la remoción de sus cadenas (No se mencionó a Wendy en absoluto), Tweek volvió a su estado depresivo. El agua no ha cambiado esta vez, el cuerpo de Tweek se cerró por completo, lo que significa que sus habilidades no están funcionando como debían. Plutón estaba más preocupado que nunca, intentando implementar una Tweek a interactuar con la gente. El rubio finalmente lo hizo después del tercer día sin Craig, la sonrisa falsa mientras saludamos a los niños pequeños y la ignorancia a los tipos de espeluznantes que miraban. _No me mires así._Tweek tuvo que resistir el impulso de gritar cuando vio a Blake entrar con Luis esa tarde, odiando la forma en que Blake lo miraba. Después de todo lo que hizo, Tweek se alegró de que Blake estaba en otro lado del cristal. No sé qué haría si se arrepentía de él otra vez.

Cuando se fueron, Tweek suspiró, que da lugar a su falsa persona mientras se tumbaba en la arena. Parpadeó cuando un niño pequeño corrió hacia el cristal junto con él, con una expresión triste en su rostro. Tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules brillantes. _Al igual que Craig_. Tweek sonrió un poco, sentándose sobre sus codos para estar al nivel de los ojos del chico. Lo saludó con la mano, mirando al niño y le devolvió el saludo. El chico presionó en el vaso, el movimiento se llenó el corazón de Tweek con un sentimiento de esperanza. Le sonrió al chico, lanzó una beso al cristal donde posó sus labios y mantuvo la boca con las manos mientras se reía. Él se rió un poco, empujando hacia arriba para los mismos. El chico miró hacia atrás cuando su madre lo llamó, después de Tweek mientras salía corriendo. Siguió al niño hasta que llegó a su madre, que estaba sentado en un banco al lado de un chico de pelo rojo brillante. Parecía ... _familiar_. Tweek entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir la cara de la persona a través de la habitación con poca luz.

Llevar una camisa hawaiana roja que tenía grandes hojas de palma e hibiscos y jeans negros, Converse blanco en sus pies. Tenía gafas redondas, pero no parecían una receta fuerte. Parpadeó mientras el niño caminaba hacia él lentamente, esos brillantes ojos azules se aclararon a medida que se acercaba al cristal. Los ojos de Tweek se ensancharon, tratando de contener su felicidad al lado de Craig acercarse al cristal. Se ha visto ... _increíble_ . Incluso con su nuevo cabello y las gafas y el atuendo que nunca se imaginaría usando un Craig, aún se ve hermoso. Mirando a la cara de Tweek.

" _¿Te __gusta el nuevo look_ ?" Tweek dejó escapar una risa suave, mirando alrededor antes de regresar.

"Se _te acomoda_ ".

" _Mantene_ r _conversaciones cortas". _Craig miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si alguien estaba mirando.

" _¿Por qué estás aquí?"_

_"Tenía que verte"._

_"Te extrañé"._

_"Lo sé"._

_"¿Cómo?"_

_"Sentí tu tristeza". _Tweek se sonrojó un poco, mordiéndose el labio.

" _Lo siento_ "

" _No hagas ... ¿Por qué sucede?"_

_"Estamos conectados ahora ... románticamente". _Craig asintió lentamente.

" _Pensé lo mismo". _Tweek sonrió un poco cuando Plutón se subió a su regazo, Craig sonrió mientras se agachaba para saludar al pulpo. Parecía recordar a Craig, presionando un tentáculo succionado contra el vidrio y tirando de él como una forma de _saludar_ . Craig se rió entre dientes, permaneciendo agazapado.

" _No Puedo Dejar de Pensar en ti. Lo siento si te ha Causado ALGÚN dolor_ ." Craig sonrió un poco, presionando su mano suavemente contra el cristal. Tweek sonrió, presionando su mano contra su lado del vidrio. Estaban tan cerca, pero tan lejos, y eso fue lo que hice. Craig se puso de pie lentamente, mirando una vez más antes de volverse hacia Tweek.

" _Vamos a sacarte de aquí". _Tweek parpadeó, levantándose del suelo para que hubiera una altura de Craig.

" _¿ __Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?"_

_"Tu cumpleaños. Estamos descubriendo eso. Así que puedes escaparte de este infierno viviente"_ Tweek se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo lentamente. Su corazón se agitó ante la idea de salir de este tanque abandonado por Dios.

" _Está bien_ " _._ Craig tarareaba. Se dejó una marca en los labios cuando se apartó, y Tweek sonrió al verlo.

" _Volveré en unos días, ¿de acuerdo?" _Tweek asintió, despidiéndose con la mano mientras que daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación. Tweek volvió a tumbarse en la arena, Plutón descansando sobre su pecho mientras sonreía.

"¿Oyes that, friend? Me sacarán de aquí ... No te preocupes, te llevaré conmigo." Tweek frotó su cabeza con suavidad, Plutón acarició el roce. El agua era más clara de lo normal, la parte de ella se debía a lo _feliz que_ era Tweek. Pasar el resto de la noche tendido en la arena, parcialmente para poder mirar las marcas de los labios que hicieron que su estómago se revolviera de emoción.

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Recuerdas que dije que no iba a subir todos los días? Bueno, literalmente él hizo eso. ¡EXCEPTO! ¡Lo más probable es que NO lo suba mañana porque mi papá y mi hermano van a pasar la noche mañana para el desfile del Super Bowl de los Eagles el jueves! También estoy increíblemente ocupado en este momento con la escuela y el trabajo y el estado levantado hasta las 3 de la mañana. Como siempre, todos los comentarios son apreciables y, si no lo he hecho, dale un seguimiento a mi tumblr. ¡Me encanta saber de ti por todas las partes! :) .com

**Mi Nota:**

Pues no tengo mucho que decir la verdad, más bien termine de corregir esto a las 4:50, la verdad es que no me importa mucho XD.

Pues intente subir a mi Instagram las curiosidades del capítulo 2. Con respecto a Juego de tronos, pues, deja el sentimiento Agridulce, pero reconfortante, de verdad me gusto y ahí está cuando me doy cuenta de que no espero nada los domingos a las 9 : 00 pm: '), solo queda ver la documental titulada "La última guardia", creo que ahí estoy llorando como una perra X'D.

No olvides seguir y apoyar a la autora original.

Siganme en mi Twitter Sadnessyai y mi Instagram Girl_Queen_Cats para los avances. Cada comentario y Voto es apreciado.

Nos vemos el miércoles!


	7. Capítulo 6

Craig mantuvo su promesa de visitar Tweek unos días después de su última visita, pero, por mucho que no quisiera, se mantuvo alejado del acuario hasta que se acercó más al cumpleaños de Tweek. Ya estaba prohibido el acceso al acuario, por lo que técnicamente estaba invadiendo cada vez que iba al lugar, pero le encantaba esconderse justo debajo de la nariz del imbécil propietario. Craig también se había ocupado de la escuela, el paso, y ahora consiguió un trabajo como guía en el restaurante local. Quería trabajar allí durante el verano, pero estaban felices de tenerlo antes de eso. Era viernes por la noche y el restaurante estaba relativamente vacío, por lo que Craig se sentó en el mostrador y habló con Bebe Stevens, que estaba en la cafetería.

"¿Crees que entrará alguien que conozcamos?", Preguntó ella, limpiando vasos de batido. Craig conoce a Bebe desde la escuela primaria, pero nunca hablaron mucho. Todo lo que sabe es que Clyde la ha estado acaparando desde que se conocieron.

"Creo que los muchachos dijeron que podrían pasar más tarde", dijo mientras enrollaba los cubiertos. La cara de Bebe se volvió de un rojo claro, haciendo que sus labios ya brillantes brillaran.

"¿Crees que... Clyde podría venir?" Craig frunció el ceño.

"¿Quién?" Ella pensó por un momento, Craig parpadeó cuando firmó el nombre de Clyde. "Tú-"

"No sé cómo firmar. Solo sé el alfabeto." Craig asintió lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"¿Por qué lo sabes?"

"Yo sólo... ASL siempre ha sido interesante para mí. Simplemente no tengo la paciencia para sentarme y aprender. "Craig se rió entre dientes, caminando detrás del mostrador para meter los rollos de cubiertos en el recipiente donde estaban sentados. Apoyó los codos contra el mostrador junto a Bebe.

"Podría enseñarte cuando es lento como esto." Bebe parpadeó, sus ojos se ensancharon un poco.

"¿Tú... harías eso por mí?" Craig sonrió.

"Por supuesto. Quiero decir, literalmente no hay mucho por hacer. Demonios, sería genial que alguien más usara el lenguaje de señas en esta maldita ciudad." Bebe resopló cuando Craig caminó por el otro lado para sentarse en un taburete.

"Eso sería... genial... gracias, Craig." Ella sonrió un poco, girando un rizo alrededor de su dedo. Craig asintió y miró a unos pocos adolescentes que se levantaban de su mesa. Esperó hasta que se fueron antes de ponerse de pie, mirando por encima del hombro.

"Y para responder a tu pregunta sobre Clyde, están aquí." Bebe soltó un gritito y corrió hacia la máquina de café para mirar su reflejo en el metal, arreglarse el cabello y volver a aplicar un pequeño lápiz de labios.

Craig se rió entre dientes mientras limpiaba la mesa, llevando todos los platos a la parte de atrás para el lavavajillas. Cuando volvió a limpiar la mesa, los muchachos ya estaban amontonados en una cabina, Bebe les estaba hablando. Después de limpiar la mesa, Craig se dirigió a la cabina, apoyando su antebrazo contra la parte superior de la cabina detrás de la cabeza de Kyle. Le dio un apretón en el hombro, el pelirrojo levantó la vista y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Bebe estaba apoyada contra el otro lado de la cabina junto a Clyde, hablando en voz baja con él después de que ella tomara la orden de bebidas de todos.

"¿Qué tal todo en el viejo tanque, Craig?" Preguntó Kenny, dándole un codazo a Cartman para que le diera _algo de_ espacio. Craig tarareaba, apoyado contra el talón de su mano.

"No he estado allí en una semana más o menos ahora. Estoy tratando de darle espacio al lugar para no llamar la atención." Stan resopló.

"Tienes teñido el pelo de rojo, no sé cómo _no_ llamar más la atención a tu- _ow_!" Token le dio un golpe en la cabeza, causando que Craig resoplara.

"¿N-No se acerca su c-cu-cu-cumpleaños?", Preguntó Jimmy, tomando un sorbo de su refresco mientras Bebe regresaba con todas sus bebidas.

"Creo que es el domingo", dijo Craig, frotándose la nuca mientras los chicos lo miraban.

"¿No es ese el día que... ya sabes?", Dijo Cartman, tomando un batido de leche.

"Sí", Craig tiró de una silla, tomó un bolígrafo del delantal de Bebe y tomó una servilleta mientras se sentaba. "Necesitamos revisar el plan de juego".

* * *

Tweek estaba aburrido sin que Craig viniera a hablar con él. Demonios, él solo extrañaba a Craig. Extrañaba la forma en que su piel se sentía contra la suya, la forma en que sus labios se sentían bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. _Echaba de menos a su Craig_. Tweek dejó escapar un suspiro, viendo al conserje limpiar el suelo fuera de su tanque. El hombre mayor claramente estaba tratando de ignorarlo, y eso lastimó a Tweek. Él no era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos. Mucha gente en este lugar no parece darse cuenta de eso. Oyó pasos sobre él, nadando lentamente hacia arriba. Cuando salió a la superficie, se quedó sin aliento al ver a Wendy con algo dulce y delicioso en sus manos.

"¡Feliz casi cumpleaños!" Dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tweek sonrió lentamente, descansando sus brazos en el camino mientras se reía.

"Gracias Wendy", miró la cosa en sus manos, con los ojos llenos de asombro. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, tomándolo de ella gentilmente.

"¡Un pastelito! Es un dulce regalo que a menudo se da a las personas en sus cumpleaños. La cosa en él es una vela. Lo enciendes, pides un deseo, y luego lo apagas. Sin embargo, no le digas a nadie tu deseo o puede que no se haga realidad. "Usó un encendedor que estaba en su bolsillo (lo compró en el camino al trabajo), Tweek saltó un poco ante la llama de la vela. La boca de Tweek se abrió un poco, observando con asombro cómo la llama bailaba de un lado a otro.

"Es... hermoso." Susurró, acercándolo a su cara para mirar a la llama. Wendy se rió un poco.

"Pide un deseo, Tweek." Tweek parpadeó, asintiendo lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios cuando todo lo que vio fue a Craig. Él zumbó, apagando la vela. Echaba de menos el brillo naranja, pero realmente esperaba que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

Wendy sacó la vela, mostrándole la manera correcta de pelar la envoltura y comer un pastelito. Tweek miró con cuidado, asintiendo con la cabeza a sus instrucciones. Dio un gran mordisco, sus mejillas se hincharon mientras comía. Él zumbó, sus ojos se cerraron mientras el dulce sabor llenaba su boca. Una vez que tragó, miró a Wendy, con un brillo feliz en sus ojos.

"¡Esto es tan delicioso!" Se rió, tomando otro gran bocado. Plutón apareció a su lado, subiendo por su torso y descansando sobre su cabeza. Wendy se rió, frotándole la cabeza. "¡Oh!" Tweek pico una pieza, levantándola a Plutón. Él lo aceptó, acariciando el cabello de Tweek después de que felizmente comió el pequeño pedazo de pastelito. Una vez que Tweek terminó, reclinó los brazos en el camino, mirando a Wendy, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te conseguí un regalo." Tweek parpadeó, sonrojándose.

"No tenías que..." Exhaló, sonriendo en sus brazos. Wendy murmuró, sacando un pequeño saco de detrás de su espalda. Tweek parpadeó, agarrando el saco de inmediato y chillando. No había ningún error en las palabras escritas a través de él: _Granos de café_.

"¡Sorpresa!" Wendy se rió, sentándose en el camino mientras Tweek tiraba del pequeño saco para abrirlo. Se metió unos granos de café en la boca, zumbando de contenido mientras el sabor familiar llenaba su boca y el aroma llenaba el aire. Él mordió uno, suspirando cuando sintió que sus músculos ya se relajaban.

"Cómo hicis-"

"Craig me mencionó que te gustaban los granos de café. Pensé que sería un buen regalo. Los guardaré en mi casillero de trabajo y los traeré a partir de ahora cuando venga a darte de comer." Tweek se sonrojó, sonriendo mientras él continuaba metiendo los granos de café en su boca.

Después de una hora de pasar un rato con Wendy (y comer _deliciosos_ granos de café), Wendy le dio las buenas noches y dejó a Tweek con sus pensamientos una vez más. Mientras flotaba hacia el fondo del tanque con Plutón descansando sobre su estómago, Tweek se sintió esperanzado. Mañana, Tweek estaría fuera de aquí. Craig lo rescataría. Él sería libre.

* * *

No era el mensaje que Craig esperaba ver cuando se despertó por primera vez. Se sentía enfermo. Les envió un mensaje de texto a todos los chicos, diciéndoles que se reunieran con él en el acuario porque era una emergencia. No estaban destinados a encontrarse hasta las dos, pero Craig los necesitaba a todos allí. Ni siquiera manejó, corriendo tan rápido como pudo a través de la ciudad. Craig fue el último allí, pero no le importó. Atravesó a los chicos, pagando rápidamente antes de despegar a través del acuario. Le gritaron mientras corría, pero él no podía oírlos de todos modos. Le dolía el pecho por correr tanto, pero las lágrimas enojadas que le picaban en los ojos lo ayudaron a seguir adelante. La habitual luz azul al final del pasillo estaba apagada, su pecho apretado mientras empujaba las puertas cerradas de la habitación de Tweek.

Estaba oscuro. Fue estéril. Su tanque estaba vacío. Agarró su cabello, tirando de él mientras lágrimas de rabia caían por sus mejillas._ ¡¿Por qué está pasando esto?! _Wendy entró por la entrada de la empleada, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto también. Ella sollozó, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Craig. Saltó, girándose para ver que era ella. Wendy odiaba la forma en que su rostro se torcía mientras soltaba un sollozo, su cabeza cayendo para enterrarla en su hombro cuando finalmente se derrumbó. Ella le frotó la espalda, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El resto de los chicos irrumpieron en la habitación, todos se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de la situación mientras vagaban hacia el tanque vacío. El agua todavía estaba allí, pero bien podría estar vacía sin Tweek en ella. Wendy le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Craig en cuanto entró al trabajo y vio que el tanque estaba vacío.

Intentó obtener respuestas de cualquiera, pero nadie sabía por qué se había ido la sirena. El sonido de los desgarradores sollozos de Craig resonó en la habitación, el niño sollozó hasta que su garganta se sintió en carne viva. Este fue el día en que Tweek estaba destinado a ser libre, el día en que su plan entraba en acción. El no pudo _hacerlo a_ menos _que_ _él_ estuviera _aquí_! Finalmente resopló, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos mientras caminaba hacia el tanque. Clyde extendió una mano, colocándola en su hombro.

"Lo... lo siento, amigo", murmuró, el aire lleno de tensión. Craig golpeó sus puños contra el grueso cristal del tanque, el ruido sordo a través de la pesada sala. Todos retrocedieron un paso, sabiendo dos cosas sobre Craig Tucker cuando estaba enojado: podía golpear como un hijo de puta, y está listo para matar en cualquier momento.

"¿Dónde está el dueño?" Su voz era ronca de ira mientras miraba su reflejo en el cristal, el vacío de él se burlaba de él. Wendy se mordió el labio cuando Craig se dio la vuelta, su rostro ya no mostraba ninguna emoción.

"Él no ha venido hoy. Yo no... No sé dónde está. "Ella explicó.

"¿Estaba… vacío cuando entraste hoy?", Preguntó Kenny. Wendy asintió.

"¡Le di un regalo de cumpleaños y una magdalena anoche antes de irme! ¡No sé cómo pudo haber desaparecido en el lapso de doce horas!" Ella dejó escapar un sollozo, preocupada por su amigo. Stan la envolvió con un brazo reconfortante, Wendy cayó contra su pecho mientras sollozaba de nuevo. Craig fue a hablar de nuevo, pero se quedó helado cuando las puertas se abrieron. Todos se giraron para mirar quién estaba caminando, el puño de Craig apretándose a los costados cuando Blake entró.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Blake preguntó, con las manos juntas detrás de su espalda.

"¿Dónde está?", Dijo Craig, dando unos pasos hacia él. Blake tarareó.

"¿Te he visto antes?" Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras sonreía un poco.

"No es importante. Ahora responde mi pregunta." Blake resopló, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Escucha, lo que mi tío decidió hacer con él no es nada de..." Todos parecían haber olvidado lo rápido que Craig era cuando agarró a Blake de su camisa, empujándolo contra la pared.

"¡No me digas _mierdas_! ¡¿Dónde _diablos_ está?! "Gritó, sus ojos oscurecidos por la ira. Blake sonrió, levantando sus manos en defensa simulada.

"No voy a hablar."

"Bien." Craig lo dejó ir, alejándose unos pasos mientras todos los demás retrocedían unos pasos. Blake se alisó la camisa, riéndose.

"No mereces verlo más, de todos modos. Es una sirenita molesta. Una pena que confiara en mí tan fácilmente con su corazón." Craig nunca se había sentido tan enojado en su vida, sus puños se movían incluso antes de registrar sus acciones. Agarró a Blake por los hombros, lo empujó al suelo y saltó sobre él. Blake logró dar algunos golpes, pero Craig continuó golpeándolo tantas veces como pudo antes de que Stan y Clyde lo agarraran.

"_¡¿TU _lo lastimaste?! ¡_NUNCA_ hables así de él! _¡Maldito imbécil! _¡Es tu culpa que haya estado aquí! ¡Te voy a _matar_! "Gritó, su ojo ya estaba magullado por el golpe que Blake logró dar. Blake retrocedió, pero Token y Cartman lo agarraron antes de que pudiera escapar.

"Ahora, espera un minuto, pantalones de lujo", Cartman se rió entre dientes, empujándolo hacia un banco. "No nos iremos hasta que descubramos dónde está el niño sirena." Craig se escupió la sangre de la boca y Kyle lo envolvió con un brazo para mantenerlo en tierra. Si alguien conocía a Craig, definitivamente era Kyle. Blake escupió también, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano, la sangre corría por su piel.

"No voy a hablar." Él gimió, Jimmy sonriendo.

"E-Eric, tú... y-ya sabes qué hacer." Eric sonrió lentamente, Kenny sosteniendo uno de los brazos de Blake mientras Token sostuvo el otro. Cartman se metió un dedo en la boca, su mandíbula se movió mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de su dedo. Lo sacó con un _estallido_, metiéndolo en la oreja de Blake.

"¡_Joder_!" Gritó, retorciéndose bajo el agarre de Kenny y Token.

"¿Dónde está Tweek?" Preguntó Kenny, mirando a Blake.

"Ngh! ¡No, voy a hablar!" Gritó, con la cara torcida de disgusto. Token resopló.

"¿Eric?" Cartman sonrió otra vez, agarrando los pezones de Blake a través de su camisa y retorciéndose. Craig no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por la forma en que le pataleaba las piernas, y considerando que no podía escuchar sus gritos, era un indicador perfecto de su dolor.

"¡_Joder_! ¡Ya basta!"

"¡Queremos saber dónde está!", Dijo Wendy, caminando hacia allí. "¡¿A dónde lo envió Luis?!" Blake abrió la boca, pero rápidamente la volvió a cerrar, gruñendo cuando Eric la soltó.

"Oh, todavía no hablas, ¿eh?" Kenny dijo, Token y él moviendo a Blake al suelo para que se recostara sobre su estómago. Eric puso una pierna a cada lado de él, sentado en medio de su espalda. Blake dejó escapar un gemido, sus piernas pateando mientras luchaba por respirar un poco.

"¡¿Dónde está, gilipollas?!" gritó Wendy, Eric moviendo sus caderas para clavarle el coxis en la espalda de Blake.

"¡_DIOS MALDITO! ¡DENVER! _"Se quedó sin aliento, Wendy parpadeando.

"¿Dónde en Denver?"

"D-Denver Aquarium! ¡L-Luis también es el dueño de eso! "Wendy miró a Eric, asintiendo para que se levantara. Cartman se puso de pie, escupiendo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Blake antes de levantarse. Todos se fueron rápidamente, incluso Wendy, con Kyle sosteniendo a Craig por el brazo mientras caminaban. Craig mantuvo los ojos en el suelo, escupió de nuevo cuando el corte en su labio llenó su boca de sangre.

"Nos reunimos en mi casa", dijo Token mientras todos se metían en sus respectivos autos, Craig entró al de Kyle por instinto. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Kyle extendió la mano y puso una mano sobre la de Craig.

"¿Craig?" Susurró, parpadeando cuando Craig entrelazó sus dedos lentamente. Dejó caer su cabeza a los hombros de Kyle, sus ojos se cerraron mientras respiraba profundamente para detener la oleada de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Él estaba triste. Triste que el día en que se suponía que Tweek estaría libre, descubre que está atascado en otro tanque en Denver. Él estaba enojado. Enojado porque Blake sintió que podía hablar de Tweek de esa manera. Él era feliz. Feliz de saber dónde estaba Tweek. Estaba _solo_. Y necesitaba a Kyle para abrazarlo.

"Abrázame." Murmuró, suspirando un poco cuando sintió que sus brazos se envolvían lentamente a su alrededor. Kyle hundió su cara en el cabello de Craig, colocando besos ligeros en su cabeza para relajarlo mientras frotaba pequeños círculos en su espalda. Se sentaron así durante unos buenos diez minutos antes de que Craig levantara la cabeza, con el ojo izquierdo hinchado por el golpe. Kyle sonrió tristemente, pasando su pulgar ligeramente bajo el ojo morado.

"Nunca pudiste contener tu temperamento." Susurró, Craig riéndose un poco después de procesar lo que dijo. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Estás... _bien_... ayudándome con esto, Kyle?" Kyle frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir... salimos, amigo. Y... y aquí estás, ayudándome a liberar al chico que me gusta de... un tanque." Kyle sonrió un poco, mirando sus pies mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"Es... apesta un poco. ¡Porque me alegro de que sigas adelante! Pero... Realmente no he avanzado todavía ", admitió, Craig sonrojándose un poco. Se mordió el labio, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras mordía el corte, pero luego frunció el ceño.

"Kyle..."

"Craig... está... está bien", sonrió un poco. "Lo es. _Estoy_ bien Todo lo que realmente quiero es que seas feliz ", Craig sintió que se le encogía el estómago, sintiéndose enfermo de que nunca había considerado los sentimientos de Kyle durante todo esto. Él no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Inclinándose hacia adelante, cerró la brecha entre ellos, presionando sus labios en un suave beso. Tal vez él no había terminado con Kyle? _No tú estás solo. Estás solo y triste_. Sus manos se dirigieron instintivamente a sus caras, abrazándose mientras se besaban suavemente. Kyle se alejó lentamente, Craig se frotó los labios mientras inclinaba sus frentes. Kyle dejó escapar una risa sin aliento. "A-ahora, ¿por qué tienes que ir y hacer eso?"

"Porque estoy siendo un gran imbécil para ti", susurró, los ojos de Kyle se suavizaron un poco. "Lo siento, Kyle. Yo no... No sabía que no todavía...

"Craig", Kyle puso su pulgar sobre su labio, sonriendo un poco. Sus ojos se arrugaron un poco, lo que Craig ama tanto cuando sonríe. "Estoy bien. Realmente lo estoy", se alejó lentamente, ambos muchachos se acomodaron en los asientos del auto mientras Kyle se acercaba, entrelazando sus dedos. "Vamos, todos probablemente se estén preguntando qué diablos estamos haciendo".

* * *

Craig paseaba por la habitación de Token frente a la pizarra blanca que Token tenía allí por alguna razón, un marcador rebotaba entre su dedo medio e índice mientras pensaba.

"Entonces... ¿cuál es el plan, Craig?" Stan preguntó, con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas mientras se apoyaba en el pie de la cama.

Craig hizo un gesto con la mano para callarle, pasando la mano por su pelo rojo mientras pensaba. Parpadeó, rápidamente corriendo hacia el tablero. Comenzó a escribir una lista, y una vez que dio un paso atrás, usó el marcador como un puntero, el sonido de plástico golpeando la pizarra blanca haciendo que todos saltaran.

"Lo primero es lo primero, que tenemos que ir a Denver. Necesitamos ir por un día y explorar el lugar. No conocemos la distribución ni el tipo de tanque en el que está reteniendo Tweek." Retiró el brazo para luego tocar el marcador junto al siguiente elemento de la lista. "En segundo lugar, tenemos que volver al acuario en un fin de semana aparte y pasar el sábado y el domingo. Vamos el sábado para obtener una disposición final de las tierras y luego regresamos el domingo para sacarlo. Después de eso, es como lo planeamos para hoy. Seguimos el mismo plan que habíamos establecido." Todos asintieron lentamente, Craig miró a Kyle, quien le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad. Se sintió relajado después de ver esa sonrisa, apoyándose en la pizarra blanca mientras suspiraba.

"¿Cuándo vamos a ir?" Preguntó Token. Craig parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Kyle, quien lo firmó. Craig asintió, mirando a Token.

"Espero que vayamos la primera vez en algún momento de esta semana. Luego, la segunda vez en las próximas dos semanas. "Token asintió. Wendy se puso de pie, mirándolos.

"¿Cuál _es_ exactamente tu plan una vez que entres en el acuario?" Todos sonrieron lentamente, Stan se puso de pie y le susurró algo al oído. Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír detrás de sus brazos por lo roja que se ponía Wendy. Los miró a todos, resoplando. "¿Crees que funcionará?" Craig se miró los pies mientras sonreía.

"No lo sé", él la miró de nuevo. "Pero lo estamos haciendo".

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Volví! Esta semana ha sido tan loca que me disculpo por mi ausencia. Hoy fui a una convención de tatuajes y me hice un segundo tatuaje (es una ola del océano, ¡qué apropiado para este fic) y ahora estoy de vuelta! Tanta angustia en este capítulo, ¡pero no te preocupes! ¡El siguiente capítulo es la ruptura! ¡Quiero agradecerles a todos por el maravilloso arte de los fans en el que me han etiquetado en umblr! ¡El trabajo que todos ustedes ponen en él calienta mi corazón y no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por dibujar y leer esta historia! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y, como siempre, ¡todos los comentarios son apreciados! ¡Dale a mi umblr un seguimiento si aún no lo has hecho! .com

Mi nota:

Entro en Pánico [Gay Panic]

Me di cuenta que no tengo más capítulos traducidos, el siguiente es el 7 y de ahí no he traducido mas (Mátenme)

No dudo que podre traducirlo pero si de que no sé cuánto tardare :'C, pero mientras más pronto sea mejor

Dulzuras me siento mal, mi cabeza meda vueltas y quiero morir y entierrad mi cuerpo cerca del mar (Okey mala referencia). Me duele mi cabecita pero aquí les traje el capítulo, aunque ustedes ya saben que cuando termino uno publico primero en Fanfintion net y wattpad es otra cosa. Gracias por leer, y también por leer mi otra historia que raramente recobre la inspiración, aunque npti de si ya la leyeron.

Aun así, Porfa porfa porfa, sigan a la autora original y mándenle mucho amor si les gusta esta historia. Espero les haya gustado el apartado de Instagram, muy pronto sacare el del Capítulo 3.

Este capítulo no se me dificulto como los otros, solo con 3 sinónimos :o

Nos leemos el lunes.


	8. Capítulo 7

Lo primero que Craig hizo cuando llegó a casa esa noche fue bañarse. Necesitaba lavar la sangre de su cara y necesitaba aclarar su mente. Apoyando su frente contra la pared de la ducha, cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que Tweek debe estar pensando, haciendo, sintiendo. Estaba tan _preocupado_ por el rubio. No podía imaginar que lo empujaron a un nuevo entorno ya, y quién sabe lo que la _cagaba_ este _Luis. _Lo que lo está obligando a hacer en Denver. Apagando el agua, Craig salió, agarró su toalla y se secó rápidamente, mirándose al espejo. Todavía era extraño verse a sí mismo con el pelo rojo, pero sí disfrutó el recorte. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras tocaba el moretón debajo de su ojo derecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentirlo. Esperaba el dolor, pero eso lo distraía un poco de sus inquietos pensamientos sobre Tweek. _Dios_, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba la sensación de él contra su pecho y la sensación de su piel debajo de sus labios y la sensación de esas _uñas._ Del recorrido en su espalda. Craig gruñó ante el pensamiento, tratando de sacarlo de su mente. Necesitaba una mejor distracción.

Caminando por el pasillo en grandes zancadas, Craig llegó a su habitación en poco tiempo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se puso un pantalón de chándal y una blusa corta (sí, Craig Tucker tenía una blusa corta. Tricia lo hizo por él en su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Tenía el lodo de _Rush _en él) antes de dejarse caer en su cama. Craig abrió el cajón de la mesilla y rebuscó en él antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando: su alijo de hierba. Ahora, Craig no fuma marihuana muy a menudo, pero disfruta de la forma en que siente que está flotando y lo relajado que se siente. De todos modos, nadie estaba en casa, así que también podría divertirse un poco mientras estaba sentado solo en sus pensamientos.

Molió un poco antes de agarrar un poco de papel liar, utilizando un libro de texto que estaba cerca como una superficie plana en la cama. Después de que terminó de enrollar la articulación, se dejó caer en su silla puf después de poner algo de música (Craig podía sentir las vibraciones en sus pies, a menudo caminando descalzo en la casa para sentir las vibraciones de las personas que caminan y los sonidos de la TV y su música). El ligero sonido del bajo de la canción de rock cosquilleaba la parte inferior de sus pies, Pero fue sensacional para él. Craig se inclinó hacia delante, metiendo la articulación detrás de la oreja mientras buscaba en sus videojuegos. Se estableció en _Grand Theft Auto _ya que ese juego requería pensar lo más mínimo posible, empujando el disco en su Xbox. Alcanzando el encendedor zippo en su cómoda (que era su encendedor favorito), sacó la articulación de detrás de su oreja, revolvió el zippo y respiró profundamente mientras la articulación se iluminaba.

Se quemó como un hijo de puta, pero estaba haciendo su trabajo distrayendo a Craig. Exhaló, tosiendo varias veces mientras comenzaba el juego, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y la realidad mientras la marihuana recorría su cuerpo. Después su cuarto se sintió caída por la articulación, Craig comenzó a sentir esa sensación flotante, con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro mientras jugaba su videojuego y dejaba que el bajo de su música bailara a lo largo de las plantas de sus pies. Ni siquiera había pensado en Tweek durante unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Es decir, hasta que notó un suave resplandor proveniente de su cómoda. _Muy_ alto, _era la hierba_. La luz solo se hizo más brillante, Craig detuvo el juego y su música mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su tocador. Fue el caracol que Tweek le regaló. Gruñendo, Craig se lo llevó a la oreja, parpadeando al escuchar la voz de Tweek.

"-Sólo te extraño, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que probablemente estás haciendo algo con tu familia o, o incluso que te mudas, ¡está bien! Solo... espero que sepas cuánto me gustas y que disfrutaras nuestro tiempo juntos..." Craig parpadeó, girando su cabeza mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla del puf.

"También me gustas..." Solo respiraba por el otro lado por unos momentos.

"¿Puedes... escucharme, Craig?"

"Sí... ¿Estoy... _imaginando esto_ ?" Dijo lentamente, recostando su cabeza en la silla de su bolsa de frijoles. Sus ojos picaban, por lo que los apretó y se frotó el ojo izquierdo con el talón de la mano.

"No... es... soy yo... ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy _muy_ drogado." Se rió entre dientes, mirando las estrellas brillantes en su techo. No es de extrañar por qué se sentía como si estuviera flotando: su habitación es literalmente temática espacial.

"No... sé lo que eso significa... pero... no pareces dolido, así que..."

"Estoy bien, Tweek. ¿Cómo podemos hablar? Pensé... que teníamos que estar cerca uno del otro..."

"Si estoy siendo honesto... no... _realmente no sé_. Ni siquiera sé dónde _estoy_." Respiró, ese sonido resonando dentro de Craig.

"Estás en Denver. ¿Sobre... a dos horas de nosotros? Sí... _dos_." Craig se rió un poco, rodando sobre su estómago en la silla del puf. Incluso pateó sus piernas en el aire mientras escuchaba a Tweek continuar.

"Está bien... yo... _joder_... este es el peor cumpleaños de mi vida." Craig parpadeó, sonrojándose al recordar que era el cumpleaños de Tweek.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Tweek." Susurró, cerrando los ojos. Lo que él haría para tener a Tweek aquí con él.

"Gracias, Craig... dieciocho apesta hasta ahora." Craig resopló, dibujando formas en el suelo con su dedo.

"Mejorará... lo prometo. Vamos... a ir y lo conseguiremos".

"¿Quiénes nosotros?" Craig sonrió lentamente, mirando la foto de grupo que tenía en su mesita de noche.

"Verás."

* * *

Su primer viaje a Denver llegó el viernes inmediatamente después de la escuela, lo que significa que Craig tuvo la semana más larga de su vida. Las clases eran insoportables, socializar era lo más difícil de la vida de Craig durante la semana, e incluso tratar de firmar con su familia era agotador. Sin embargo, cuando sonó la última campana del día, Craig sintió una sacudida de energía mientras corría hacia su casillero, agarrando todo lo que necesitaba para el fin de semana.

Todos se reunieron en sus autos, la mayoría de ellos compartiendo el auto. El primer coche contenía Token, Jimmy, Cartman, Clyde y Kenny. El segundo coche (que era el de Craig), contenía a Kyle, Wendy y Stan. Cuando salieron a la carretera, Craig estaba relativamente tranquilo, mirando hacia atrás en el asiento trasero para ver a Stan y Wendy coqueteando. Esta fue en realidad la primera vez que vio a Stan corresponder al flirteo, lo que lo sorprendió. Wendy y él "salieron" como niños, pero una vez que llegaron a la escuela secundaria, Wendy se separó y Stan se fue por igual. Craig piensa que Wendy nunca ha dejado de amarlo, pero podría estar equivocado. Miró a Kyle, que estaba mirando por la ventana con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera, Craig se estiró y le apretó la rodilla, dándole una mirada de agradecimiento cuando Kyle se volvió para mirarlo. Él sabe que esto está matando a Kyle, y se siente _terrible_ por eso, pero todavía le está agradecido por toda su ayuda. Kyle puso su mano sobre la de Craig, sonriendo un poco mientras volvía su atención hacia la ventana.

El viaje fue relativamente rápido a pesar de ser un viernes por la noche, y todos llegaron al acuario alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Definitivamente era más grande que el acuario de South Park, así que tendrían que mirar a través de todo el edificio probablemente hasta que encontraran a Tweek. Después de pagar, se separaron para buscar a Tweek: Jimmy y Token juntos, Cartman y Kenny juntos, Stan y Wendy juntos, y Clyde, Craig y Kyle juntos. Solo se separaron durante unos veinte minutos cuando Kenny envió un mensaje de texto a su chat grupal.

_Segunda planta. El tanque de rendimiento_.

El corazón de Craig se apretó cuando leyó esas palabras, Clyde se mordió el labio mientras se apresuraban hacia el segundo piso. Vieron a Eric y Kenny parados justo en la entrada del tanque de rendimiento, el corazón de Craig se detuvo momentáneamente cuando Tweek se _presentó_ para la gente ahora. Parecía miserable. Bueno, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Craig podía _sentir _que miserable era él. Le habían puesto un vestido de cabeza estúpido, con sus conchas brillando con el mismo tinte púrpura plateado que emitían sus escamas. Hizo estúpidos trucos y mostró sus poderes, lo que hizo que Craig se enojara aún más. Kenny parpadeó mientras observaba a Tweek girar sus brazos, un rastro de agua lo sacaba del agua. Rodeó su cola todavía, sus caderas se movieron para mostrar su cola en el agua. Kenny asumió que se estaba moviendo para mantenerse en su lugar. También notó el ligero burbujeo del agua. _¿Está hirviendo_? Miró a Craig, recordando cómo cuando Craig lloró y sintió la tristeza de Tweek. Bueno, Craig parecía _enojado_. Wendy se apresuró con Stan detrás de ellos, parpadeando al ver el agua hirviendo también.

"Es él-"

"No." murmuró Kenny, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Craig. Sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados cuando Wendy lo miró, parpadeando al ver a Tweek luchando por mantener la sonrisa falsa en su rostro. _Mierda_.

"Craig", ella puso una mano en su brazo, su piel caliente. "Craig, mírame." Ella colocó su mano en su mandíbula, guiando su cabeza para voltearla a mirarla. Sus ojos no mostraban nada más que ira.

"¿Por qué está _haciendo esto_?" Siseó entre dientes, agitando el pecho mientras trataba de no dejar que sus emociones lo consumieran.

"Yo no... no lo sé. Pero no puedes enojarte. Está afectando a Tweek." Ella susurró, Craig frunció el ceño.

"Yo no...", Kyle se movió detrás de Wendy, firmando lentamente hacia él mientras trataba de recordar los gestos de las manos para Craig. Craig parpadeó, mirando a Tweek. Finalmente notó el agua hirviendo, sonrojándose un poco. "O-Oh..." Se aclaró la garganta, saliendo de la habitación para calmarse. Mirando por la ventana, Craig comenzó a pensar en qué hacer. No podía dejar Denver sabiendo que Tweek está siendo usado como una _marioneta_ para traer dinero. Eso lo _enfermó_. Vio los reflejos de todos los demás aparecer detrás de él, tragando con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Clyde, viendo la expresión en la cara de su amigo. Craig asintió lentamente, mirándose los pies por un segundo. Suspiró, mirando hacia arriba.

"Lo hacemos mañana." Ellos parpadearon.

"¿Qué..." No dejó que Wendy terminara.

"No puedo... no puedo dejarlo aquí. No cuando este _hijo de puta lo_ está utilizando como un _juguete_ para conseguir dinero." Él siseó, todos mirándose entre ellos. Kenny se encogió de hombros eventualmente.

"Qué demonios. Ya tenemos todas las cosas en el maletero de Craig." Ellos asintieron lentamente, todos eventualmente llegaron a un consenso general: no se iran yendo de Denver sin Tweek.

* * *

El diseño de donde guardaban Tweek era relativamente simple. Se quedó en el tanque de rendimiento, lo que no fue horrible para Tweek porque definitivamente era más espacioso, y tenía a Plutón con él. Había una serie de escalones que conducían a un lado del tanque y una pequeña pasarela, muy parecida a la del acuario de South Park, al lado del tanque. La habitación en sí no tenía mucha seguridad, sorprendentemente, pero aun así tendrían que distraer al guardia de seguridad que mira las cámaras. Cuando echaron un último vistazo alrededor de la habitación, Craig caminó hacia el tanque de vidrio, disfrutando de la forma en que los ojos de Tweek se iluminaron mientras corría hacia el tanque. Le sonrió lentamente, dándole un rápido beso antes de firmarlo.

"_Nos vamos de aquí mañana. No puedo hablar ahora. Pero ten todo lo que que llevar contigo_." Tweek asintió, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa claro mientras saludaba a todos y a Craig. Cuando salieron, Tweek sonrió. _A eso se refería con "nosotros". _Pensó, riendo suavemente mientras nadaba hacia abajo para ver a Plutón. Lo levantó en sus brazos, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Están aquí, amigo. Nos sacarán de aquí." Susurró contra la piel resbaladiza del pulpo, la criatura se retorcía felizmente en sus brazos. Tweek sonrió, poniendo en una última buena actuación esa noche. Lo dio todo, solo porque sabía, pero Luis no, estaba cerrando su exhibición.

* * *

Después de que todos llamaron a sus padres para decirles que pasaban la noche y una buena noche de descanso en un hotel cercano, se despertaron listos para irse. Kenny y Clyde se acercaron primero, siendo los dos chicos los que vigilaban el tanque de Tweek. Wendy y Stan fueron los siguientes dos en entrar, ambos escondieron un montón de suministros debajo de sus chaquetas cuando entraron. Decidieron vagar para no llamar la atención. Eric, Token y Jimmy fueron los siguientes, y fueron la distracción del guardia de seguridad. Pretendían ser el primo de Jimmy y decían que se estaba muriendo y que su deseo era darle un poco de apoyo a un trabajador de cuello azul (era una tontería total, pero por la apariencia del tipo que vieron al salir de la oficina ayer, lo creería). El último fue Kyle y Craig, quienes llegaron tomados de la mano para verse como una pareja normal que visita el acuario. Deambularon un rato, reuniéndose con Stan y Wendy después de unos quince minutos. Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta que el teléfono de Craig sonó en su bolsillo. Lo sacó, sonriendo mientras veía el mensaje de Token.

_El águila se distrae_.

Craig asintió con la cabeza a los tres, todos ellos dirigiéndose al tanque de Tweek. Clyde y Kenny estaban parados afuera de la habitación vistiendo trajes falsos de guardias de seguridad, asintiendo con la cabeza a los cuatro mientras pasaban. Habían evitado que cualquiera entrara a la habitación, diciendo que estaban haciendo una limpieza de rutina del tanque y que se abriría más tarde. Cuando entraron, Tweek estaba nadando sin rumbo en su tanque, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando los vio. Rápidamente nadó hasta la superficie del tanque, tirando de él hacia la pasarela. Plutón no estaba muy lejos detrás de él, usando la cola de Tweek que colgaba en el agua para arrastrarse hasta la pasarela. Craig se arrodilló junto a él, sonriendo lentamente.

"¿Listo?" Susurró, Tweek asintió con la cabeza furiosamente.

"Absolutamente." Respiró, Wendy sacó un montón de suministros de debajo de su chaqueta. Stan sacó una larga peluca marrón de su chaqueta y se la dio a Craig. Kyle los estaba esperando al final de los escalones con una silla de ruedas, que usarían para sacar a Tweek del acuario. Craig colocó la peluca en la cabeza de Tweek, empujando hacia atrás los rizos rubios que sobresalían. Pasó los dedos por la peluca cuando Wendy comenzó a aplicarle maquillaje rápidamente, solo se puso un poco de rubor, sombra de ojos y lápiz de labios. Ella terminó de cepillarle las cejas y sacó un vestido largo de su bolsillo, Tweek levantó los brazos mientras se tiraba de su cabeza. Antes de que lo bajaran por completo, Pluto se pegó a su estómago, su cabeza se usó para parecer un embarazo falso. El vestido obviamente no cubría toda la cola de Tweek, pero tenían mantas esperando al pie de la escalera con Kyle. Craig se sonrojó un poco mientras miraba a Tweek. Él era _adorable_, y el lápiz labial rojo brillante hizo maravillas por sus ojos verdes y piel pálida. Lo levantó, caminando hacia las escaleras. Antes de que Wendy lo siguiera, sacó un frasco de su otro bolsillo, tomando un frasco lleno de agua salada para el viaje a casa.

Mientras bajaban los escalones, Kyle tiró de las mantas de la silla de ruedas cuando Craig lo colocó en ella, Tweek metió un poco las aletas en la falda del vestido. No lastimó sus aletas, solo se sintió un poco incómodo. Colocaron las mantas sobre su regazo, metiéndolas alrededor del final del vestido para que no corrieran el riesgo de que se le salieran las aletas. Stan también sacó un sombrero blando blanco de su chaqueta, colocándolo en la cabeza de Tweek e inclinando el borde hacia abajo para que sus ojos se taparan un poco. Wendy le dio un apretón a la mano de Tweek mientras se reía.

"Estoy… convencida. Y Plutón hace un buen estómago." Stan resopló, mirando a Kyle.

"¿Están listos?" Todos se miraron, Craig asintiendo.

"Llámalos." Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, Tweek tomó algunas respiraciones temblorosas mientras frotaba la cabeza de Pluto para calmarlo y hacer que pareciera que estaba frotando su vientre de "embarazada". El negro del vestido escondió cualquier marca de humedad que Tweek haya olvidado secar con sus poderes durante el proceso. Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Stan se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

"Nos vemos en el auto, CUANTO ANTES." Murmuró, colgando mientras terminaba la breve llamada a Token. Kenny les abrió la puerta cuando salieron, tanto él como Clyde se quitaron las chaquetas de seguridad y las sujetaron mientras se unían a los cuatro mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

Craig miró a Tweek mientras lo empujaba, notando que sus hombros temblaban. Frotó suavemente el pulgar sobre el hombro expuesto, sintiendo que los músculos se relajaban bajo su mano mientras continuaban hacia la puerta. Vieron a Eric, Jimmy y Token esperando en el auto a través del vidrio, pero pronto fueron cortados por Luis, quien habló con alguien justo en frente de la puerta. Wendy se sacó el par de gafas de sol del bolsillo y se las puso antes de que pudiera notar que era ella. Craig mantuvo la compostura mientras se quitaba los audífonos y los guardaba en el bolsillo.

"¿Te… te he _visto_ antes, chico?" Prácticamente ronroneó, haciendo que Craig quisiera vomitar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un imbécil tan pomposo?

"No lo creo".

"¿De Verdad? Porque tu... _pelo_... me parece familiar." Craig resopló mientras procesaba lo que decía.

"Hay un montón de cabezas rojas en el mundo. Demonios, hay uno a mi lado." Kyle hizo un tímido saludo y Craig puso una mano en la espalda de Tweek para calmarlo. Luis entrecerró los ojos.

"Mmm. Ya veo... ¿y esta joven de aquí es tu...?" Craig asintió, sin saber realmente lo que había dicho, pero supuso que se trataba de Tweek por la forma en que sus ojos cayeron lentamente hacia la sirena en la silla de ruedas.

"Mi novia."

"¿No eres un poco _joven_ para ser padre?" Craig entrecerró los ojos después de que terminó de leer sus labios.

"No es asunto tuyo."

"¿Por qué necesita una silla de ruedas?"

"Otra vez... no es de tu incumbencia. Pero, si _debes_ saberlo, ella se le debe romper en cualquier momento y es difícil para ella caminar." Zumbó Luis, dando un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

Tweek necesitaba actuar rápido, moviendo sus ojos hacia el agua que goteaba en el suelo. _Espera_. Rápidamente se concentró en el agua que aún se aferraba a su cola, formando una pequeña bola de agua en el asiento de la silla de ruedas y soltando un grito cuando la dejó caer. Wendy saltó, pero sabía a qué se dirigía.

"¡Oh! ¡Se le rompió la fuente! ¡Tenemos que irnos! "Luis parpadeó, mirando el agua correr por el piso.

"¡Encantado de conocerte!" Clyde gritó cuando pasaron corriendo, Luis parpadeó mientras los veía irse. Frunció el ceño, pero negó con la cabeza cuando pidió un conserje en su radio.

Corrieron hacia los autos de Craig y Token, todos se subieron a sus respectivos autos cuando Kyle se ofreció a conducir el auto de Craig para que Craig pudiera sentarse con Tweek en la parte de atrás con Wendy. Wendy se subió a un lado, ayudando a Craig a guiar a Tweek, tirando de él con suavidad. Craig empujó la silla de ruedas a un lado, subiéndose y dejando que Tweek se sentara en su regazo. Estaba demasiado apretado en la parte trasera del auto con la cola de Tweek ocupando la mayor parte del espacio, pero cuando salieron del estacionamiento del acuario, ambos chicos miraron por la ventana trasera con una sonrisa en sus caras mientras veían el edificio Más y más pequeño. Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista, Tweek soltó un sollozo. Pero él estaba sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Enterrando su cara en el cuello de Craig, finalmente se permitió llorar de alegría. Lo habían hecho. Ellos lo liberaron. Tweek era _finalmente libre_.

* * *

El viaje en auto estuvo lleno de emoción cuando Stan y Kyle le hicieron preguntas a Tweek, Craig y Wendy frotaban periódicamente agua salada sobre la cola de Tweek y Plutón (que estaba sentada con entusiasmo en el regazo de Tweek). Kenny llamó a Stan en un punto, explicándoles que iban a ir al restaurante para celebrar el éxito del atraco (si es que se puede llamar así). Craig, sin embargo, solo quería llevar a Tweek a casa a salvo. Ya era tarde cuando se detuvieron, casi a la medianoche, así que sabía que no tendría problemas para llevarlo dentro. Kyle se detuvo en la casa de Craig y todos salieron para ayudar con el proceso de sacar a Tweek. No fue demasiado difícil, pero una vez que Craig lo tuvo en sus brazos, Wendy caminó hacia la puerta con ellos para abrir la puerta para Craig. Una vez que se abrió la puerta, Craig se volvió para mirar a sus amigos, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Gracias... por todo", murmuró, sonrojándose un poco. Tweek asintió con la cabeza, sus brazos estaban firmemente envueltos alrededor del cuello de Craig.

"Sí... gracias a todos y _mucho_." Él se rió, los tres de ellos sonriendo.

"No hay problema", dijo Stan, Craig parpadeando.

"¡Yo... te _escuché_!" Todos parpadearon, mirando a Tweek. Se sonrojó, mirando hacia abajo.

"Yo, um... creo que estoy tan feliz de que mis poderes están... volviéndose locos", admitió, Craig dejando escapar una suave risa.

"Es un placer para nosotros, chicos", dijo Kyle, con su voz haciendo que el corazón de Craig palpitara. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escuchó las voces de su amigo.

Cuando se conocieron, su audición no se había ido completamente, así que tenía una idea de cómo sonaban en su cabeza, pero _el hombre_, al oírlo ¿ahora? Cambio totalmente. Les dieron las buenas noches, los tres caminando hacia la ciudad para encontrarse con todos en el restaurante. Cuando Craig cerró de golpe la puerta y la cerró rápidamente, subió los escalones silenciosamente, agradeciendo a quien haya usado el baño la última vez que había mantenido la puerta abierta. Una vez dentro, puso a Tweek en la tapa del asiento del inodoro, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Encendiendo la luz, Tweek parpadeó, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Se quedó inmóvil al ver el espejo.

"¿Es eso... un espejo?" Preguntó, con los ojos llenos de asombro.

"Sí."

"¿Puedo...?" Tweek se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, Craig lo atrapó mientras perdía el equilibrio. Se rió entre dientes, levantándolo de nuevo para poder ver su reflejo.

Todavía tenía el maquillaje y el disfraz, pero Tweek no había visto su reflejo en mucho tiempo. Era más gordito que la última vez que se vio a sí mismo (que fue hace cinco años, y gracias a _Dios _finalmente puso algo de carne en sus huesos y también tenía más pecas. Su cabello comenzaba a sobresalir de debajo de la peluca y definitivamente era más largo desde que lo vio por última vez, también. Dejando el sombrero a un lado, Tweek se quitó la peluca, jadeando al ver su cabello. Sí, definitivamente más largo. Asomó sus mejillas, notando la redondez de ellas. Fue lindo. Él se rió un poco, asomando a sus labios rojos e inclinando su cabeza de lado a lado mientras miraba cada ángulo que podía de su rostro. Craig miraba con ojos de adoración, riendo suavemente.

Lo colocó en la repisa del mostrador del lavamanos, dirigiendo su atención a la bañera. Comenzó a llenarlo con agua, manteniéndolo tibio ya que no estaba seguro de qué tan caliente o fría Tweek necesitaba el agua. Revolvió el gabinete debajo del fregadero, encontrando la sal que guardaban allí cuando necesitaban hacer gárgaras con agua salada. Comenzó a rociar una cantidad considerable en el agua, usando su mano para mezclarla. Después de unos cinco minutos, la tina estaba lista. Miró a Tweek, quien estaba tirando de la piel de su estómago y cara. Craig se echó a reír y se acercó y volvió a cavar en el gabinete para encontrar aceite para bebé y una almohadilla para quitar el maquillaje. Puso un poco de aceite en la almohadilla.

"Ven." Murmuró, inclinando la cabeza de Tweek para enfrentarlo. Comenzó a limpiar suavemente la cara, sonriéndole lentamente cuando apareció ese tono familiar de rosado que son los labios de Tweek y apareció el ligero color púrpura de sus párpados. Una vez que su rostro estuvo completamente limpio, Craig no pudo evitar dejar caer su rostro en el hombro de Tweek mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Pasando la punta de sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo por su espalda, Craig no pudo evitar colocar besos suaves en la piel pálida bajo sus labios. Tweek dejó escapar un suave suspiro contenido, riéndose un poco mientras Plutón se metía en la tina de agua.

"Se está sintiendo en casa", murmuró Tweek, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás un poco mientras Craig le besaba el cuello.

"Bien", Craig inclinó sus frentes juntas. "Como deberías estarlo tú." Apretó sus labios, ambos muchachos suspiraron suavemente cuando esto se sintió... _correcto_. Se sentía bien estar aquí. Se sentía bien besarse unos a otros. Se sintió _bien_. Se besaron ligeramente durante unos buenos cinco minutos, deleitándose con el hecho de que esto _realmente_ estaba _sucediendo_. Craig se alejó lentamente del beso, necesitando separarse antes de emborracharse con los besos de Tweek.

"¿Alguna vez podré ver tu habitación?" Tweek susurró, Craig dejando escapar una risita suave.

"Mañana. ¿Suena bien? " Tweek asintió, Craig lo levantó suavemente y lo puso en la bañera de agua salada. Plutón instintivamente se subió al estómago de Tweek, acurrucándose allí para dormir. Craig miró a Tweek por un momento, presionando un suave beso en su frente antes de levantarse de nuevo. "Buenas noches, Tweek." Susurró, Tweek zumbando de contenido cuando Craig metió una toalla enrollada debajo de su cabeza como una almohada improvisada.

"Buenas noches, Craig." Le susurró, Craig cerrando la cortina de la ducha. Tweek oyó que la puerta se cerraba cuando él se iba, pero no estaba triste.

Tweek sentía todo _menos _tristeza. Él era feliz. Se sintió aliviado. Él estaba cansado. Estaba tranquilo. Estaba... _enamorado_. Sonrió lentamente mientras pensaba en el chico que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su mente bailaba con imágenes de él. Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Craig tenía imágenes similares nadando en su mente del chico en su tina, con una sonrisa en sus dos caras mientras se adormecían en su primera noche de sueño reparador en semanas.

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

Me disculpo por cualquier error, estoy muy cansado y no terminé de releer todo este capítulo, ¡vaya! ¡PERO LO HACERON! El siguiente capítulo será interesante;) Porque solo puedes esconder una sirena en tu bañera durante tanto tiempo. Espero que hayan disfrutado la escapada (no tendrán idea de cuánto tiempo he planeado esto. Es muy simple, sin embargo, obviamente, efectivo) y, como siempre, ¡todos los comentarios son apreciados! Si todavía no me has seguido en tumblr, ¡adelante, hazlo! .com

**Mi nota:**

Y ahora yo me disculpo por la tardanza. No pensé que tardaría en actualizar este capítulo, sin embargo aquí lo tienen bajen sus antorchas y trinches.

No sabría si iba o no a publicar hoy por que no me había metido en mi computadora y ni si quiera usar bien mi teléfono. Si me sigues Instagram veras que descargue Fanfiction net en mi teléfono, estoy paneando subir una historia titulada _**Summer**_, es Creek.

Espero que mañana pueda corregir el siguiente capítulo para el miércoles. Los nuevos capítulos que tengo ya están traducidos solo necesita mi corrección y edición para ser publicados! (Dure el sábado entero hasta la madrugada traduciendo como un zombie, al menos obtendré mi siguiente sueño reparador hoy)

Votos y comentarios me dan más ganas de seguir con este proyecto!, No olviden apoyar a la autora, sígueme en mi Instagram para la hora de las actualizaciones y las curiosidades del Fic en mis historias.

Nos leemos el miércoles!


	9. Capítulo 8

No era lo que Laura Tucker esperaba ver cuando se levantó para su ducha matutina alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Un chico, con una cola _al parecer_, durmiendo en su bañera era lindo, pero aun así _no debería estar allí_. Ella pensó que todavía estaba soñando, pero luego dejó que sus ojos vagaran, colocándose en el pulpo que dormía sobre su estómago. Cerró los ojos y cerró lentamente la cortina mientras respiraba hondo. Girando sobre sus talones, ella caminó por el pasillo en su bata hasta la habitación de su hijo, escuchando un movimiento detrás de la puerta. Lo abrió lentamente, con los ojos entornados mientras hacía contacto visual con su hijo.

"_Craig Thomas, tienes algo que explicar_." Ella firmó, Craig parpadeó mientras se sonrojaba. Él frunció el ceño.

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso, madre?"_

_"¿Por qué hay una jodida sirena en la bañera?"_

_"... Esa es una pregunta cargada."_ Laura se pasó las manos por la cara, dejándolas caer sobre sus caderas mientras trataba de relajarse. No es la primera cosa extraña que su hijo ha traído a casa, pero esto tiene que ser el más extraño. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Es demasiado jodidamente temprano para lidiar con esta mierda un domingo por la mañana. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cerró la mandíbula.

"_Abajo Ahora."_ Ella firmó, bajando los escalones. Oyó a Craig arrastrarse escaleras arriba, bajando unos minutos más tarde. Se deslizó en el asiento donde su madre le indicó que se sentara en el mostrador, con mechones de pelo rojo que sobresalían de debajo de su chullo.

"Laura, ¿qué?"

"Thomas, ¿has usado el baño esta mañana?"

"Sí, me molesté cuando me desperté, ¿por qué?"

"¿_Notaste_ algo... _extraño_ en el baño?" Sus palabras fueron extraídas, y Craig se dio cuenta de la forma en que enunciaba sus palabras. Laura Tucker era la más aterradora: Aparentando estar tranquila.

"No porque-"

"Thomas... ¡hay una _jodida sirena y pulpo_ en nuestra bañera!" Thomas parpadeó.

"¿Qué diablos quieres _decir con que_ hay una _sirena_?"

"Quiero decir exactamente lo que dije, Thomas", se volvió hacia Craig, pensando un momento antes de firmar. "Craig_, ¿dónde lo __**encontraste**__?"_ Craig se sonrojó, mordiéndose el labio.

"Estaba_ atrapado en el acuario. Tuve que salvarlo."_ Laura parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo", murmuró para sí misma, pasándose la mano por la cara de nuevo. "Entonces_... ¿__**robaste**__ esta sirena del acuario?"_

_"¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡El dueño del imbécil lo estaba maltratando! ¡Él no pertenece allí!"_ Laura miró a su esposo, quien estaba sorprendentemente silencioso durante la frenética firma entre los dos mientras tomaba su café de la mañana. Tricia caminó lentamente por los escalones, estirando sus rígidas extremidades mientras caminaba. Laura se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Sabías acerca de su plan?" Tricia parpadeó, levantando sus manos en defensa.

"Whoa, mamá, acabo de despertar. ¿Qué _plan_?

"Craig te llevó al acuario hace unas semanas. ¿Mencionó algo de _liberar a la sirena?" _ Tricia se volvió para mirar a Craig, a quien le habían hinchado las mejillas mientras trataba de parecer lo más inocente posible. Tricia resopló.

"Él no lo hizo"

"Trish, hay una sirena en nuestra maldita bañera y también un pulpo. ¿Por qué mentiría?" Tricia se encogió de hombros después de un momento.

"Buen punto", se sentó junto a Craig en el mostrador, Craig la miró. "_¿__Lo sacaste?"_

"_Lo llevaron a Denver para ser un intérprete. Tuve que hacerlo"_

_"Es porque te gusta."_ Craig se congeló, sus padres lo miraban con las cejas levantadas. Craig agachó su cabeza entre sus manos, gimiendo mientras trataba de detener la sensación de mareo en su estómago mientras pensaba en el chico de arriba. Thomas sonrió un poco alrededor de su café mañanero.

"Laura, sinceramente no veo el problema. Parece que Craig detuvo alguna forma de... crueldad... ¿crueldad animal? Ni siquiera lo sé, pero él debe haber ayudado a este chico por una razón." Tricia se llevó una mano a la boca para que Craig no pudiera leer sus labios.

"A él _realmente le gusta_ la sirena, por eso." Ella susurró, los labios de Laura se contrajeron un poco mientras miraba a su hijo extremadamente nervioso. Ella zumbó, la ira se desvaneció lentamente de su rostro cuando ella extendió la mano y le dio un apretón suave a Craig. Miró hacia arriba, su cara de un rojo brillante. Ella se rió entre dientes.

"_¿__Podemos al menos conocerlo, Craig?"_ Craig tragó saliva y asintió lentamente.

"Espera," murmuró, subiendo los escalones. Podía escuchar a Tweek cuanto más cerca se acercaba a él, sonriendo mientras cantaba suavemente a Plutón. Golpeó ligeramente a la puerta. "¿Tweek?" Susurró, al escuchar al niño moverse en el agua.

"¿Craig?" Abrió la puerta, sonriendo lentamente al ver a Tweek. Había abierto la cortina y parecía relajado por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

"Hey." Murmuró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se acercó, se arrodilló junto a la bañera y le acarició el pelo ligeramente. Tweek sonrió, rozando el tacto.

"Buenos días." Susurró, sus ojos se cerraron. Plutón se arrastró junto a la otra mano de Craig, Craig se rió entre dientes mientras frotaba la cabeza.

"Y buenos días a ti también, Pluto", murmuró, riendo.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó Tweek, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Craig asintió, pero luego se mordió el labio.

"Mi, uh... mamá te vio." Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron lentamente, su pecho se movía rápidamente.

"Yo- _mierda_-ya-ya estamos atrapados?!"

"Hey Hey, Tweek, es genial! Ellos, um, quieren... conocerte? "Tweek parpadeó.

"¿Quién... quiénes _ellos_?"

"Mi mamá, papá y mi hermana." Tweek se sonrojó, pero después de un momento de consideración, él asintió lentamente. _Estás en su casa, Tweek. _Pensó, mordiéndose el labio cuando Craig se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras. Escuchó sus pasos subiendo los escalones, Tweek miró a Plutón.

"Compórtate, Plutón." Lo señaló con un dedo severo, el pulpo cruzando dos de sus tentaculos en defensa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Craig apareció primero. Una mujer rubia más corta apareció detrás de él, su rostro anguloso pero amable. Su cabello se detuvo en sus hombros y tenía una diadema que se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Su piel era más clara que la de Craig, pero sus ojos verdes eran amables y sus labios mostraban una bonita sonrisa. Detrás de ella había un hombre muy alto, algo ancho. Su cabello se parecía mucho al cabello teñido de Craig, por lo que Tweek se preguntaba de dónde venía el cabello oscuro de Craig. Su piel era un poco oscura, como la de Craig, y sus ojos azules eran obviamente donde Craig consiguió los suyos. Estaba claro que Craig tomó de su padre el tipo de cuerpo, sus hombros anchos, piernas largas y mandíbulas angulosas muy similares. Tomando la delantera fue la hermana de Craig, A quien recuerda de aquel día en el acuario. Tenía el pelo rojo como su padre, pero los ojos verdes de su madre. Su piel era una buena mezcla de sus padres y tenía hermosas pecas en el puente de su nariz. Ella le sonrió a Tweek, agitando un poco su .ano Él le devolvió el saludo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Um... familia, este es, uh, Tweek", Craig saltó cuando Plutón le arrojó un poco de agua. "Oh... y Plutón", dijo Craig, sonriendo un poco a sus padres mientras se sentaba en el borde del fregadero. Laura zumbó un poco, Tweek de repente se sintió cohibido cuando lo miró de arriba abajo.

"Lo siento, mi hijo te envolvió en sus travesuras. Él y sus amigos tienden a meterse en algunas mierdas raras." Tweek miró a Craig, quien miró a la distancia con los ojos muy abiertos. Tweek no notó que su labio temblaba un poco cuando se volvió hacia su madre.

"Honestamente no hay problema... me salvaron de ese lugar horrible."

"¿De dónde eres...Originalmente?" Thomas preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su café. Tweek sonrió al reconocer el olor.

"El Océano Pacífico... puedo... ¿Tomar un sorbo de su café? Nunca lo he bebido en forma líquida." Thomas parpadeó, pero se rió entre dientes.

"Es negro, chico, pero déjate llevar." Le pasó la taza a Tweek, quien tomó dos grandes tragos de la taza antes de devolvérsela a Thomas.

"¡G-Gracias! ¡Solo he tenido granos de café!" Tricia parpadeó.

"¿Solo... _masticas_ granos de café?" Ella se rió, Tweek se sonrojó.

"Bueno, es difícil beber líquidos cuando estás bajo el agua. En cierto modo... se _mezclan_." Craig dejó escapar un sollozo feliz, y su familia se volvió para mirarlo.

"_Craig, cariño_..."

"No... no... s-solo... Puedo oírte." Se ahogó, los ojos de Thomas se ensancharon.

"Qué, como-"

"E-Es porque estoy cerca", dijo Tweek, sonriendo suavemente a Craig. "Emito... _magia_, si quiero. Supongo que afecta a Craig en el sentido de que cuando está cerca de mí, puede oír. Nunca podre _curar_ su sordera, pero puedo hacerlo escuchar temporalmente mientras está a mi alrededor." Laura tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras tomaba el rostro sonriente de su hijo en sus manos, dejando escapar su propio sollozo mientras sonreía lentamente.

"Craig... m-mi bebé, puedes..."

"Sí... puedo oírte."

* * *

Los Tucker decidieron que Tweek, obviamente, no podía quedarse en la bañera por una: era demasiado pequeña y dos: necesitaban la ducha. Thomas y Craig hurgaron en el garaje hasta que encontraron una vieja piscina inflable de cuando Craig y Tricia eran pequeños, lo llevaron a la habitación de Craig y dejaron un espacio al pie de su cama. Fue un apretón ajustado, pero encajaba. Lo llenaron con agua salada antes de que Craig llevara a Tweek por el pasillo, colocándolo en la piscina mientras Tweek miraba alrededor de la habitación con ojos curiosos. La piscina era mucho más espaciosa que la bañera, Pluto saltó del estómago de Tweek y movió los tentaculos mientras exploraba la pequeña zona.

"¿Qué son esos?" Tweek señaló las estrellas luminosas en el techo de Craig, y Craig tiró de su bolsa de frijoles junto a la piscina. Se dejó caer en ella luego de cambiarse la camisa (se había mojado el pecho por Tweek) a su top de _Rush_ favorito nuevamente.

"Esas son estrellas brillantes. Después de que la luz los golpea durante un largo período de tiempo, activan algún químico o algo de mierda en las estrellas y una vez que apagas las luces y se oscurece, brillan." Tweek las miró con los ojos muy abiertos, girándose para mirar a Craig. Sus cejas se fruncieron.

"¿Por qué falta la mitad de tu camisa?" Craig resopló, mirando hacia la parte superior del crop top.

"Se llama camisa corta. Los chicos no suelen usarlos, pero a mí no me importa. Tricia lo hizo para mí como una broma, pero me encanta. Es de mi banda favorita." Tweek pasó los dedos por las letras.

"¿Rush?"

"¡Sí! ¿Quieres escucharlos? "Tweek sonrió, asintiendo. Craig se puso de pie, caminando hacia un tocadiscos que tenía en el escritorio de su habitación. Tweek parpadeó.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Craig sonrió ante lo curioso que estaba.

"Esto", levantó un disco de _Rush_. "Se llama un registro. A veces, un vinilo, pero los llamo discos ", lo sacó de la funda protectora, mostrando a Tweek los surcos. "Los surcos en ellos tienen la música. No estoy seguro de que funcione, pero está bien. La aguja en el tocadiscos aquí ", levantó la parte superior de la misma, colocando el registro. "Cuando entra en contacto con los surcos, emite la música como", Craig colocó la aguja con cuidado y las notas iniciales de _A Farewell to Kings_ llenaron la habitación. Craig se congeló, no habiendo _oído_ realmente. La música en mucho tiempo a pesar de tener la capacidad de con la concha. Nunca pensó en utilizar realmente la caracola, pensando en ella más como una forma de comunicarse con Tweek. "Eso..." Tweek sonrió suavemente a la cara de Craig, la mirada de desconcierto que lo adoraba.

Tweek apoyó la cabeza en el suave borde de la piscina inflable, usando sus poderes para controlar un chorro de agua. La punta del agua golpeó la nariz de Craig, haciéndole saltar y mirar a Tweek. La rubia se rió, dejando que el agua cayera de nuevo en la piscina. Craig volvió a sentarse a su lado después de agarrar su encendedor de zippo y su paquete de American Spirits, soltando un _golpe sordo_ y _pasándose las_ manos por el pelo, el encendedor y los cigarrillos en su regazo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Tweek, pasándose la uña del dedo por su muslo. Craig se aclaró la garganta y asintió mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

"S-sí, solo... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que... _escuché_ música." Exhaló, colocando el cigarrillo entre los dientes. Tweek parpadeó, observándolo a tientas para mover su zippo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza. Craig lo miró, sonriéndole un poco ante cómo Tweek casi se parecía a un perro con la cabeza inclinada.

"Se llaman cigarrillos. No son _buenos_ para ti, pero me ayudan a relajarme de la misma manera que el café te ayuda a relajarte. Comencé a fumarlos cuando tenía catorce años. Caí en una depresión y solo... necesitaba _sentir_ algo... así que empecé a fumar porque me dolía el pecho." Su zippo finalmente cobró vida, Tweek jadeaba mientras observaba la llama y la forma en que el cigarrillo brillaba cuando Craig inhalaba. Su nariz se arrugó cuando Craig exhaló, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca con la mano.

"¡Apestan!" Se quejó, Craig riendo.

"Lo siento, lo sé. Mi habitación entera huele a ellos aparentemente, pero no puedo decir nada más." Se rió entre dientes mientras inhalaba otra vez, golpeando un poco de ceniza en el cenicero cercano mientras exhalaba.

Tweek se recostó sobre su estómago, con los brazos colgando sobre el borde de la piscina mientras él apoyaba la cabeza en el borde. Zumbó, mirando alrededor de la habitación de Craig mientras _Rush_ llenaba la habitación con un sonido intenso. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto de grupo en la mesa de noche de Craig.

"¿Esas son todas las personas que me ayudaron?" Murmuró, Craig sonriendo un poco. Se levantó y agarró el marco y volvió a sentarse.

"Sí. Señala a alguien y te hablaré de ellos." Tweek sonrió lentamente, canturreando mientras miraba la imagen. Señaló a un niño alto con un sombrero azul.

"¿Quién es ese?"

"Stan Marsh. Solía _odiarlo_. Tuvimos esta rivalidad sin decir y siempre solíamos meternos en peleas y tener detención juntos. Pero... a medida que crecimos y maduramos... simplemente ... se desvaneció."Tweek asintió, con los ojos vagando sobre la imagen. Señaló a un niño con una camisa morada.

"¿Él?"

"Token. Es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. El tipo es _rápido_, también. Corro la pista y él está en un equipo de relevo conmigo. Stan también, y el otro es... "Craig se congeló un minuto, tratando de decidir si estaba listo para hablarle a Tweek sobre Kyle. Tragó saliva, Tweek lo miró.

"¿Es... quién?", Preguntó inocentemente, mirando a Craig con esos ojos verdes. _Dios,_ ¿qué pasaba con Craig y los chicos lindos de ojos verdes? Señaló lentamente a Kyle, quien tenía sus brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de Craig en la imagen.

"Kyle... mi... ex novio." Tweek parpadeó, levantando la vista de la imagen para mirar a Craig.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?" Craig miró la imagen un poco más antes de mirar a Tweek.

"Ocho meses."

"¿Por qué no funcionó?"

"Sólo... perdido mis sentimientos por él... todavía me preocupo por él _un montón_ y que haría cualquier cosa por él. Todavía es uno de mis mejores amigos."Tweek asintió lentamente, mirando hacia abajo.

"Hiciste... _ya sabes_..." Tweek levantó la vista lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de Craig. Craig asintió lentamente.

"Sí... nosotros... tuvimos sexo." Tweek asintió lentamente también. No estaba molesto, por ejemplo, solo... procesando todo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo dos hombres humanos tendrían relaciones sexuales, pero... está seguro de que lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Tenía mucho que aprender.

"¿Alguna vez... perderás sentimientos por mí?" Susurró finalmente, Craig parpadeando ante la repentina pregunta.

"Yo... no... sé... una parte de mí quiere esperar que _no._" Tweek parpadeó, sonrojándose de un rojo oscuro mientras sonreía en el material plástico de la piscina. Él asintió, cerrando los ojos cuando la canción se convirtió en una canción un poco más lenta. Craig cerró los ojos también, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando puso su cigarrillo entre los labios, manteniéndolo allí mientras las letras lo consumían.

_And the men who hold high places_ (_Y los hombres que ocupan altos puestos)._

_Must be the ones who start (Deben ser los que empiecen)_

_To mold a new reality (Para moldear una nueva realidad)._

_Closer the heart (Mas cerca del corazón)_

_Closer the heart (Más cerca del corazón)_

A medida que la canción avanzaba y empezaba a romperse un instrumento, Tweek abrió los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Craig perderse en la música. Fingía tocar la guitarra, Tweek riendo suavemente mientras observaba a Craig ponerse de pie, tocando la guitarra de aire con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca. Tweek soltó una carcajada cuando Craig cayó de rodillas cuando terminó el descanso de la guitarra, Craig sonriéndole. Se arrastró por el suelo, sacó su cigarrillo dejándolo en el cenicero y se arrastró para besar rápidamente los labios de Tweek. Tweek arrugó la nariz hacia arriba.

"Tus labios saben y huelen el humo." Murmuró, Craig resoplando.

"Lo siento." Él se rió entre dientes, frotándose la nuca. Tweek sonrió, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Craig. Le encantó la forma en que inmediatamente se relajó con el toque.

"¿Te teñirás el cabello para volverlo a negro?"

"Pronto. Disfruto de lo diferente que me veo. "Tweek pensó un momento.

"Me gustas con el pelo oscuro. Te ves tan misterioso. Craig dejó escapar una suave risa, ese sonido hizo que el corazón de Tweek saltara a su garganta. Era música para sus oídos.

"Compraré un tinte para el cabello antes del final de la semana", dijo, de pie de repente. Tweek parpadeó cuando Craig bajó a sus boxers, entrando al agua junto a Tweek. Plutón se sentó en la cola de Tweek para darle algo de espacio, ambos muchachos acostados de lado para mirarse uno al otro mientras sus cabezas descansaban en el borde de la piscina. Simplemente se tomaron el tiempo para mirarse, familiarizarse entre sí.

"¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, Craig?" Preguntó Tweek.

"Octubre 31 deOctubre. Halloween."

"¿Qué es Halloween?"

"Un día festivo donde los niños se visten, van de puerta en puerta y reciben dulces".

"Eso suena raro."

"Lo es. Pero me encantó mientras crecía. Era mi cumpleaños, tenía que jugar a disfrazarme y recibir dulces y pastel en el mismo día." Tweek se rió, pensando en un joven Craig Tucker corriendo alto en azúcar.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciocho. Estoy viejo para mi grado. Tendré diecinueve cuando me gradúe de la escuela secundaria. "Tweek asintió lentamente.

"¿Qué quieres hacer cuando seas grande? Hay... la universidad... ¿verdad? ¿Así se llama?

"Sí, la universidad... y no sé... siempre me han fascinado el espacio y el mar. Yo amo la ciencia. Podría apostar por la biología marina." La cola de Tweek se movió con entusiasmo y Craig se rió suavemente ante la idea.

"¡¿De verdad ?!" Chilló, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Craig. Craig dejó escapar una risa suave, besando su frente.

"Sí. Siempre he tenido un amor por el mar. ¿Por qué no trabajar en ello? ", Explicó, Tweek asintió. "Que pasa contigo. Tienes dieciocho años, ¿verdad?

"¡Sip!"

"¿Cómo son tus padres?" Tweek tarareaba pensativamente, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

"Mi mamá... ella es una mujer delicada. Tan amable, cariñosa. Su nombre es Mary. Piel pálida, ojos marrones. Ella tiene la cola de trullo más hermosa que coincide con las escamas sobre sus senos... cabello castaño corto que se detiene en su barbilla y sus labios siempre están rojos. Lápiz labial, lo llamó... ¿es eso lo que me puse ayer?" Craig asintió. "Ella siempre nadaba cerca de la costa con la esperanza de que algunas mujeres dejaran caer su pintalabios cuando hurgaban en sus bolsas. Ocurrió en ocasiones. "Craig se rió entre dientes ante la imagen de la madre de Tweek, pero la imagen mental de ella basada en su descripción era ... bueno, hermosa.

"¿Qué hay de tu papá?" La sonrisa de Tweek se desvaneció un poco.

"Adoro a mi padre. Su nombre es Richard. Es muy trabajador. Cabello corto y rizado, sucio rubio. Él es fuerte. Hombros anchos, como tu papá. Tiene una elegante cola granate de unos seis pies de largo. Cara fuerte, pero amable. Él tiene una fascinación con el café como yo. Solía llevarme por la costa para ver una cafetería que estaba en el agua. Sabía mucho sobre el proceso de cómo preparar el café, pero nunca pisó la tierra." Craig asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sonriendo suavemente ante la idea de Tweek y su padre a lo largo de la costa. Joven, inocente Tweek. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a Tweek sollozar, mirándolo.

"¿Los… extrañas?" Tweek asintió lentamente, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Craig mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"Se preocupan tanto por mí... yo solo... espero que estén bien..." Craig envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de Tweek, la habitación se quedó en silencio mientras el disco se agotaba. Enterró su rostro en los rizos rubios de Tweek, el olor a agua salada llenaba sus fosas nasales.

"Te llevaremos a casa... no te preocupes, Tweek." Tweek lo miró con los ojos algo rojos y las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas.

"Pero... yo... _te perdería_". Craig sonrió tristemente, acariciando su pulgar ligeramente sobre la mejilla de Tweek.

"Te visitaría. No te preocupes, no te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente." Tweek sonrió un poco y dejó caer su cara hacia el hombro de Craig.

Su mente corría con pensamientos aleatorios sobre su familia y amigos y las cosas que sus padres solían decirle cuando era más joven. Intentó no jadear cuando recordó algo que su padre le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo, contemplando el pensamiento mientras sus ojos se cerraban. La voz de su padre sonó en su cabeza.

"Ahora_ recuerda, hijo: si te enamoras de un humano por casualidad, ¡está totalmente bien! Sólo debes dejar que se seque la cola. Tendrás un buen par de piernas después, pero no podrás recuperar tu cola hasta que compartas una conexión especial con esa persona ",_ el corazón de Tweek se agitó al recordar la última parte. "_Para recuperar tu cola, debes consumir tu amor en las aguas en las que te encontraste"._

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

Wow jugosidad! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este sano contenido de Craig Tucker. Además, si aún no lo has descubierto, Rush es mi banda favorita. Por favor escucha a Rush si nunca los has escuchado. Son una buena banda de mierda. De todos modos Gracias por leer y, como siempre, todos los comentarios son apreciados.  
Canciones:  
Acfarewell to kings - Rush: watch?v=FpsyrfoX8zw  
Closer to the Heart- Rush: watch?v=quBCjo2rUZg

_Mi nota_:

Vaya semana como van pasando de rápido. Espero hayan disfrutado mucho estos dos capítulos dee la semana, de verdad espero no haber dejado incongruencias en los capítulos. Este contenía MUCHO dialogo y vaya que de verdad tuve que hasta usar google traductor e investigar una que otra cosita si es que no me equivoque y eso (Lo peor del capítulo anterior fue la traducción y la corrección de sinónimos y las oraciones de Craig fumando)

Apoyen a la autora y sus demás proyectos!, no olviden seguirla en su Twitter y Tumbrl! AL igual que a su supervisora y bella dama que eta traduciendo esta hermosa historia y les ofrece contenido especial con las historias de Instagram, No se pierdan el Spoiler del siguiente capítulo de la siguiente semana en mis historias en Instagram!

Nos Leemos el Lunes!


	10. Capítulo 9

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que Tweek había sido sacado del acuario, y él estaba aprendiendo mucho. Craig se tiñó el cabello de nuevo al negro de la noche del miércoles, Tweek se fascinó con el proceso y Laura lo ayudó a aplicar el tinte en su cabello. Cada vez que Craig llegaba a casa de la escuela, Tweek le preguntaba sobre las cosas que había aprendido durante su día. Era un montón de cosas aburridas: historia, economía, tenía libros antiguos para leer, pero a Craig realmente le gustaba la ciencia, así que eso es lo que más hablaba.A Tweek no le importó. Craig hizo que la ciencia pareciera realmente interesante, sobre diferentes elementos y espacio y los experimentos que hicieron en clase ese día. Después de la cena (los Tucker han estado comiendo en la habitación de Craig, por lo que Tweek no estaba solo durante ese tiempo en familia), Craig le enseñaría a Tweek cosas más interesantes. Ahora mismo.

"Pearl Jam es una banda genial. Mi papá los escuchaba mucho cuando estaba en seundaria, y cuando aún me faltaba algo de audición, recuerdo que me sentía tan ool como la mierda escuchando su música. Pero curiosamente, Eddie Vedder, el cantante principal, escribió las tres primeras canciones y fueron parte de una mini-serie de ópera." Tweek parpadeó, escuchando la música mientras Craig hablaba.

"¿Este tipo escribió música de ópera?" Craig resopló.

"Creo que fue solo una instancia. Quién sabe. Sus canciones son divertidas de tocar en un instrumento, pero prefiero seguir tocando canciones de Rush". Tweek sonrió un poco.

"¿Tocabas un instrumento?" Craig se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Bueno... sí, solía hacerlo. Lo deje después de quedarme completamente sordo hace unos tres años". Tweek frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué instrumento tocabas?" Craig se puso de pie, abriendo la puerta de su armario y revolviéndolo. Tweek se inclinó un poco sobre el borde de la piscina, observándolo. Plutón se arrastró sobre su cabeza, pareciendo mirar a Craig también. Salio con lo que Tweek pensó que era una guitarra, pero tenía cuatro cuerdas. Era azul y tenía dibujos de planetas y estrellas en ellos. Craig se sentó de nuevo en su silla, con el rostro rojo brillante.

"Bajo". Tweek parpadeó, extendiendo la mano y pasándose los dedos por las cuerdas. Eran más gruesos que una guitarra. Nunca ha tocado una guitarra, pero de vez en cuando oía a alguien tocarla a lo largo de la costa. No parecía tan pesado como el bajo de Craig.

"¿Por qué elegiste este para tocar?"

"Porque podía sentir las vibraciones en el piso", Tweek lo miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. "Cuando tenía ocho años y mi audición comenzaba a irse, los médicos le recomendaron a mis padres que tocara un instrumento para intentar mantener la poca audición que había dejado a la par. Me ayudó un tiempo cuando comencé a practicar. Aunque principalmente confié en las vibraciones. Me dijeron que era bueno tocando. Lo elegí también porque acababa de sumergirme en Rush en ese momento y quería ser como Geddy Lee." Tweek sonrió un poco, su rostro se volvió un rosa claro cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

"¿Tocarías para mí?" Preguntó, sonriendo tímidamente. Craig se rió un poco, mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía un poco. Después de un momento de consideración, Craig suspiró.

"Qué demonios", murmuró, colocando el bajo en la silla de la bolsa de frijoles mientras buscaba en su armario para encontrar su amplificador. Lo conectó después de encontrarlo, Tweek miró a Plutón y luego a Craig con ojos curiosos.

Craig conectó un cable al amplificador, Tweek parpadeó cuando pudo conectarlo al bajo. Escuchó con una pequeña risa mientras Craig tocaba las cuerdas gruesas un par de veces, disfrutando de la forma en que Craig se iluminó cuando comenzó a girar las perillas en la parte superior del bajo.

"¿Qué hacen?" Preguntó Tweek, apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la piscina.

"Ellos sintonizan el bajo. A veces, las cuerdas se aflojarán y no hará el sonido correcto ", explicó Craig. Tweek asintió con la cabeza cuando Craig comenzó a tocar algunos acordes para probar los sonidos. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se puso de pie, agarrando su altavoz y conectando su teléfono. Hojeó su teléfono hasta que encontró la canción que quería, presionando play. "Solo estoy tocando la canción para que puedas escuchar el resto. Esta es mi canción favorita de Rush y lamento no haberla tocado todavía. "Tweek se rió un poco, estableciéndose como el pesado sintetizador de _Subdivisiones. _Llenó la habitación.

Tweek miró a Craig, con la cabeza apoyada en la silla de la bolsa de frijoles y sus ojos cerrados. Observó asombrado mientras sus dedos bailaban a través del diapasón, el pulgar y el dedo índice tiraban de las cuerdas. Lo que Tweek no esperaba era que Craig cantara. Era el sonido más increíble que Tweek había escuchado, su corazón a punto de explotar fuera de su pecho. Tweek sonrió en su brazo, mirando a su derecha cuando vio que la puerta se abría un poco, apareció la cara de Laura. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba a su hijo, Craig obviamente no notó que la puerta se abría. Tweek notó los ojos de Laura, llenos de lágrimas y alegría mientras escuchaba a su hijo cantar y tocar el bajo.

Ella no lo escuchado cantar desde que tenía diez años, no teniendo interés en cantar después de que recibió sus audífonos. Así que su sorpresa es comprensible cuando escuchó su voz subiendo las escaleras del trabajo. Cuando Craig terminó de tocar la última parte de la canción, Tweek sonrió cuando Craig lo miró, la cara de Craig se puso roja. Dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Laura, y luego se la devolvió a Craig. El chico de cabello oscuro parpadeó, girándose para encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de su madre.

"¿Qué provocó esto?" Preguntó ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Craig se sonrojó con un rojo oscuro, dejando escapar una risa tímida.

"Estaba, uh, diciéndole a Tweek cómo solía tocar el bajo y él me pidió que tocara así que..." Laura sonrió lentamente, sollozando mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

"H-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que escuché esa hermosa voz tuya, Craig". Craig miró hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio para evitar sonreír.

"Se sintió... bien cantar de nuevo... y tocar". Craig sabía que esto no duraría para siempre, que su ser escuchara.

Había estado tratando de averiguar antes de acostarse por la noche cómo hacer que Tweek volviera a casa. Por mucho que no quisiera verlo nadar fuera de su vida por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, Craig sabía que no podía vivir en esta piscina para siempre. No es justo para Tweek. Tenía familiares y amigos preocupados por él en el Océano Pacífico y Craig no iba a impedir que Tweek se fuera a casa. Demonios, Craig también querría irse a casa, después de todo por lo que Tweek ha pasado.

"Se siente aún mejor al escucharlo, cariño", Laura se puso de pie, besando su frente antes de besar a Tweek. Se rió entre dientes cuando Plutón le tendió un tentáculo, Laura le dio un ligero apretón antes de levantarse. "¿Ustedes tienen hambre?" Ambos asintieron, Craig de pie.

"Tweek, ¿quieres un café?" Preguntó, la rubia sonriendo lentamente.

"Me gustaría un poco. ¿Puedo tenerlo con...?

"¿Una cucharada de azúcar y un chorrito de crema?" Tweek se sonrojó, sonriendo mientras asentía. Craig sonrió, besando su mejilla antes de bajar las escaleras con su madre.

A pesar de que los chicos estaban cerca el uno del otro todo el tiempo, no eran muy... _cariñosos_. No es que Craig no quisiera serlo, simplemente no estaba seguro de qué _eran _Tweek y él... ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿O estaban tomando las cosas con calma? Craig metió el pensamiento en el fondo de su mente, dándose cuenta de que debería hablar con Tweek al respecto. Pero por ahora, bajó las escaleras por una razón. "¿Mamá?" Laura miró hacia arriba cuando Craig buscó una taza para el café de Tweek en los gabinetes, lo metió debajo del Keurig y se detuvo por un momento. "¿Cómo deberíamos llevarlo a casa?" Laura sonrió tristemente, caminando para frotar la espalda de su hijo. Como ella sospechaba, sus músculos estaban tensos, pero se aflojaron lentamente mientras ella le frotaba la espalda. Ella le besó el hombro, mirándolo.

"Probablemente tendremos que conducir. No es lo ideal, pero tomaríamos la camioneta de tu padre y lo mantendríamos en la piscina en la parte trasera. Diría que volaría, pero literalmente tendríamos que enviar a Tweek, y eso no es justo para él." Craig asintió lentamente, tomando una cucharada de azúcar en el café y agarrando la crema, vertiendo una pequeña cantidad mientras él mezcló todo. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, dejando caer la cuchara en el fregadero mientras suspiraba.

"Yo solo... no... quiero decir adiós". Laura asintió, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él y apretando su costado.

"Lo verás de nuevo. Podemos empezar a regresar a California para ver al tío Jack. Estoy seguro de que estaría encantado de vernos a todos. "Craig se rió un poco, besando la cabeza de su madre mientras se daba vuelta, con la taza de café en la mano.

"Gracias mamá. Eso me ayudó a relajarme un poco ", admitió, sonriendo.

"Es por lo que estoy aquí." Craig se dirigió escaleras arriba, abriendo la puerta para encontrar a Tweek mirando al techo, mirando profundamente a los pensamientos.

"¿Estás bien?" Se rió entre dientes, Tweek lo miró. Su mano pasó por encima de la cabeza de Plutón, su otra mano aceptó la taza de café que le entregaban mientras se sentaba.

"Sí... solo... pensando", Tweek tomó un sorbo del café hirviendo, el calor refrescando sus doloridas extremidades. Disfrutaba estar en la habitación de Craig, pero después de hacer nada más que acostarse en una piscina durante una semana, su cuerpo estaba comprensiblemente adolorido. Se rió entre dientes al ver a Craig ponerse rojo oscuro. "¿Qué pasa? Pareces un pargo rojo." Craig se rió entre dientes, abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Finalmente, miró a Tweek.

"¿Puedo... tocar tu cola?" Tweek parpadeó, sin esperar la pregunta de Craig.

"¡Oh sí! Sí, por supuesto, solo… sé amable, ¿sí? Es sensible." Craig asintió, extendiendo una mano cariñosa y pasándose las yemas de los dedos por la cola. Miró a Tweek, cuyos ojos se cerraron y parecía tener una mirada de... _placer_ en su rostro. Craig se sonrojó un poco más, colocando el peso de su mano en la cola. Las aletas de Tweek se movieron un poco, el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando dejó el café a un lado y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

"¿Estás bien?" Craig susurró, Tweek asintió.

"E-Es... se siente realmente bien", admitió, el sonrojo bajando de su rostro a su cuello, que continuó en su pecho.

Craig tarareaba un poco, pasando la mano por la cola para descansar en el lugar donde el torso de Tweek se encontraba con su cola. Su pulgar corrió a lo largo de la línea, la piel se volvió lentamente hacia el color verde oliva de su cola. Craig necesitaba probarlo. Inclinándose sobre el borde de la piscina, Craig comenzó a colocar besos suaves en el lugar de reunión, disfrutando de los pequeños sonidos que Tweek hacía mientras continuaba besando su cintura. Lo miró después de besarlo completamente y de vuelta, Tweek sonriéndole. Craig se recostó, con la mano moviéndose arriba y abajo de su cola.

"¿Cómo es poder nadar tan fácilmente con ella?", Tweek pensó por un momento, relajándose bajo el agradable toque de la mano de Craig.

"Bueno... puede ser emocionante. He hecho tantas cosas que los humanos han soñado. ¡Nadé con delfines, monté en la parte trasera de una ballena, demonios, incluso nadé con tiburones! Son criaturas muy dóciles cuando no se sienten amenazadas. Los humanos les hacen demasiado daño ", Tweek señaló una cicatriz en forma de herradura en su cadera izquierda. "Esto es de una anguila. Ahora, las anguilas, especialmente las anguilas eléctricas, que técnicamente no son ni siquiera anguilas, ¡son el _demonio_! Creen que lo saben todo y creen que pueden controlarlo todo en un área. Una vez estuve nadando demasiado bajo hasta el fondo del océano y me acerqué demasiado a la casa de una anguila eléctrica y ¡decidió morder mi maldita cadera!" Craig se rió entre dientes, con los ojos brillantes mientras escuchaba esas historias interesantes.

"¿Qué pasa con las rayas?" La cara de Tweek se iluminó.

"Son mis favoritas", miró a Plutón después de golpear el pecho de Tweek. "¡Aparte de ti!" Rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero son simplemente... son tan majestuosas. Tan hermosas. Son increíbles para nadar junto a ellos. Son gentiles gigantes. "Craig sonrió, haciendo preguntas a Tweek sobre su vida en casa durante aproximadamente una hora.

La familia Tucker se acercó a su cena nocturna alrededor de las siete, Tweek echó un vistazo a las personas que estaban con él mientras comía. Al final de la cena, Tweek había tomado su decisión. Lo ha estado pensando todos los días esta semana, pero ahora Tweek estaba seguro: iba a renunciar a su cola.

* * *

Tweek no sabía mucho sobre el proceso de secado de la cola, pero escuchó historias de que era _muy doloroso_. Estaba preocupado mientras yacía allí el lunes por la mañana, solo en la casa. La música llenó la sala, Craig dejó una estación de radio para Tweek, así que tuvo algo que escuchar en lugar de sentarse en silencio. Tweek miró hacia abajo a su cola, soltando un suspiro tembloroso mientras pasaba sus manos sobre ella. Miró a Plutón, sonriendo tristemente.

"No estoy loco, ¿verdad? Necesito hacer esto ", Pluto se arrastró por las aletas de Tweek, envolviendo sus tentáculos alrededor de la base de su cola. Le dio un ligero apretón antes de soltarlo, Tweek parpadeó. "¿Crees que... soltar mi cola será bueno?" Pluto levantó un tentáculo, lo que significa que estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Por qué?" Pluto se arrastró por el suelo hasta la mesita de noche de Craig, alzando un brazo y agarrando el marco de la imagen que estaba allí. Se escabulló de nuevo hacia Tweek, empujando el marco de la imagen en su mano.

Era la imagen que Craig le mostró de todos sus amigos, pero Plutón tocó la cara de Craig en la imagen. "¿Craig?" Levantó su tentáculo.

Luego corrió por la habitación y subió por el frente de su cómoda. Agarró la caracola que estaba allí, y se la dio a Tweek. Plutón luego cruzó la habitación, señalando la plétora de tazas de café vacías junto a la puerta que Craig no dejaba de bajar. Se movió de nuevo a la piscina, golpeando a un lado unas cuantas veces antes de arrastrarse nuevamente hacia el borde de la piscina. Tweek parpadeó, mirando todo lo que señalaba.

"A él... le importa", Pluto levantó su tentáculo de nuevo, y Tweek juró que vio una pequeña sonrisa. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, tirando de su cola hasta su pecho y colocando sus labios suavemente. "Perdóname mamá y papá", susurró, cerrando los ojos mientras lentamente salía de la piscina. Se apoyó en la silla del bolso de frijoles de Craig, disfrutando de la comodidad que le brindaba. Olía a Craig, así que se imaginó que era Craig detrás de él, manteniéndolo seguro y feliz. Tweek pasó sus manos por encima de su cola, la humedad que aparecía en las palmas de sus manos. Él arrojó el agua a la piscina, mirando a Plutón mientras yacía allí. Se necesita mucho tiempo para secar una cola, por lo que sabía que debía comenzar ahora. Craig le dijo que tenía algún tipo de cita con el médico después de la escuela (orto... ¿ortodentista? ¿Ortodoncista? No estaba completamente seguro de qué se decía), por lo que Craig dijo que estaría en casa alrededor de las cuatro. Era la una en punto, y Tweek acaba de rogar que fuera suficiente tiempo. No quería que Craig lo encontrara. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos y Tweek estaba aburrido, así que trató de agarrar el sistema de videojuegos de Craig como le mostró. Cuando se movió, sintió la primera oleada de dolor. Era una sensación de hormigueo en la parte baja de la espalda, la sensación similar a cuando Tweek se dormía, pero un poco más intensa. Él siseó un poco, haciendo una mueca mientras se movía. Agarró el control, Encendiendo el televisor y recostándose en el puf. Fue _GTA _lo que apareció en pantalla, que Craig siempre lo jugaba, así que pensó que lo intentaría ya que no sabía cómo cambiar el disco. Era horrible en eso, pero aun así era una buena distracción del dolor creciente.

Después de una hora, el dolor se hizo más evidente y más difícil de ignorar. Era una sensación de ardor que se sentía como si su cola hubiera sido encendida en fuego (Craig le enseñó que no debía jugar con fuego), los músculos en su cola se tensaron a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Tweek trató de concentrarse en la música, apretando los dientes al ver que el color comenzaba a desaparecer de su cola. Las escamas primero perdieron su tinte purpúreo, luego el verde oliva comenzó a desvanecerse. Miró a Plutón, tragando saliva. El pulpo pudo sentir su dolor, arrastrándose y agarrando la mano de Tweek con un tentáculo.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora y media cuando Tweek dejó escapar un grito, El dolor crecía en intensidad mucho más rápido a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Se sentía como si alguien lo apuñalara (Craig le enseñó que los cuchillos no deben ser desordenados ya que pueden herir gravemente a las personas), sus ojos se cerraron de golpe mientras el dolor era más persistente. Ya no se desvanecía y desaparecía, era un dolor constante que era _Agonizante_ para Tweek. Miró el reloj después de un rato, un sudor frío formándose en su frente. _Tres en punto_. Una hora más y Craig estaría en casa.

Su cola era de un color marrón feo, Tweek mordía una camiseta desechada que estaba cerca en el suelo cuando apareció la primera grieta en su cola. Soltó un sollozo, el latido de su cola era insoportable. Latía mientras buscaba humedad, pero lamentablemente no encontraba nada. A Tweek le resultaba difícil mantener sus ojos abiertos, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al sentir la segunda grieta aparecer. _Dios_, no estaban bromeando cuando dijeron que era un proceso lento y doloroso. Intentó pensar en Craig, las imágenes de él tocando el bajo o cantando o riéndose de algo que su hermana dijo en la cena llenaron su mente. Era reconfortante, pero no distraía. Miró el reloj una vez más: las _tres y cuarto._ ¿Cómo ha sido sólo quince minutos? ¡Parecía que ya había pasado una hora! Dejó escapar otro grito, las grietas aparecieron más rápidamente cuando su cola parecía muerta. Bueno, técnicamente, lo está. Se parecía a un pez muerto que se quedaba en tierra, las escamas típicamente resbaladizas carecen por completo de humedad y se secan del aire.

Fue triste de ver, pero aún sabía que esto tenía que suceder. Tweek se sintió mal del estómago, empujando a Plutón. Ni siquiera podía hablar con miedo de vomitar, frenéticamente apuntando su temblorosa mano a la papelera. Plutón se escabulló por el suelo, lo agarró y lo trajo de vuelta. Vomitó en la bolsa de basura recién cambiada, tosiendo varias veces antes de gritar de nuevo. El dolor había sido tan abrumador, tan intenso, que no oyó que se abriera la puerta principal cuando gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Su cola a unos minutos de distanciarse. Tratando de distraerse, escuchó la canción en la radio.

_I Really want to see you (Realmente quiero verte)_

_I Really want to be with you (Realmente quiero estar contigo)_

_Really want to want see you Lord (Realmente quiero verte, Señor)_

_But it takes so long, My Lord (Pero toma tanto tiempo, mi señor)_

Dejó escapar un grito mientras miraba hacia abajo a su cola, una mano yendo a su boca para detener los ruidos. _¡No avises a sus vecinos!_

"¿¡Tweek?!" Se quedó sin aliento, al escuchar la voz de Craig corriendo hacia la puerta.

_¡NO! ¡Aún no! No puede ver..._ Una ola de dolor consumió todo el cuerpo de Tweek, esta vez el grito arrancó de su cuerpo. No paró de gritar cuando se abrió la puerta. No dejó de gritar cuando su cola se derrumbó por todo el piso. Dejó de gritar cuando se recostó contra la silla del puf, inconsciente. Craig miró con los ojos muy abiertos la vista ante él, las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras entraba en la habitación lentamente. Tragó saliva, arrodillándose junto a Tweek.

_I Really wanto to know you (Realmente quiero conocerte)_

_(Aleluya)_

_I Really wanto to go with you (Realmente quiero ir contigo)_

_(Aleluya)_

_Really want to show, Lord (Realmente quiero mostrarte, Señor)_

_That it wont take long, My Lord (Que no tardaré mucho, mi señor)_

Su cara estaba roja y sudorosa por el proceso, y Craig dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia abajo. Se sonrojó de un rojo oscuro cuando llegó a donde debía estar su cola, pero no había ninguna. En su lugar, encontró una buena polla, muslos gruesos y un par de largas piernas pálidas que tenían pecas lindas sobre ellas. Craig miró la cara de Tweek con incredulidad, recogiendo lentamente un trozo de su cola rota. Rizando sus dedos alrededor de la escama seca que logró mantenerse completa, sonrió un poco, dándose cuenta de la magnitud de la situación: _Tweek dejó que su cola se secara, y debajo había un par de piernas. Lo hizo por Craig._

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Oh chico! ¡Fue divertido escribir! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y me disculpo por mi ausencia! Literalmente no tuve tiempos libres estos últimos días y ¡he estado muriendo por escribir este capítulo! Hubo muchas cosas que se mencionaron en este capítulo que fueron divertidas:

busqué en Google el hecho de Pearl Jam, y sí, es cierto, las canciones de Eddie Vedder se usaron en una mini-ópera. Mi papá también escuchó a Pearl Jam a medida que crecía / también es su banda favorita. Mi abuelo era el mejor amigo de Jon Bon Jovi cuando crecía y tocaba el bajo en las bandas con él antes de que obtuviera su contrato de grabación (ingresó a la armada justo antes de que lo hiciera), así que solía tocar el bajo para nosotros y me encantó. Se puede sentir el bajo cuando se toca. _Subdivisions_ es mi canción favorita de Rush y mi vocalista de Crac es Danny Sexbang (también conocido como Dan Avidan). Lo siento, esta nota se ha prolongado tanto, ¡he tenido un montón de datos y cosas divertidas en este capítulo! Espero que hayas disfrutado y, como siempre, ¡todos los comentarios son apreciados!  
Canciones:  
Subdivisions - Rush: watch?v=_EoG3lXLCc8  
[Aquí está la portada de Ninja Sex Party para que pueda escuchar lo que imagino que sonaría Craig al cantar (excepto un poquito más bajo)]: watch? v =m5h3Pw46GOk)

My Sweet Lord – George Harrison: watch?v=8qJTJNfzvr8

Mi Nota:

… No me miren así yo técnicamente cuando lo leí lo veía venir...

Ahora en más tendré que avisar de mis actualizaciones y la hora de estás en Twitter ya que no puedo en Instagram.

Mi Twitter es: Sadnessyai

Si no te quieres perder de las curiosidades y preguntas y respuestas de la historia no olvides dejar tú pregunta en los comentarios y será respondida en mis historias de la historia en mi Instagram: Girl_Queen_Cats

Nos Veremos el Miércoles mis Amores, No olviden votar y dar comentarios, sigan la autora original y denle mucho amor!


	11. Capítulo 10

Suave. Todo era suave alrededor de Tweek ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está el? ¿Por qué todo lo que tocaba es tan _suave_? Parpadeando, Tweek estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, suspirando mientras se ajustaba a la tenue iluminación de la habitación. El sol se estaba poniendo, un color naranja claro llenaba la habitación. Oh! Estaba en la habitación de Craig, pero... ¿por qué estaba en la _cama_ de Craig? Tweek se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, la idea de estar en el mismo lugar de descanso que Craig era tan extraño para él. Pero... las camas de humanos eran muy _cómodas_. Así de... _suave_. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas, zumbando mientras las envolvía más alrededor de él. Se agachó y le picó un punto en la cadera que le hacía cosquillas a la tela de la sábana, parpadeando al no sentir sus _escamas…_

Todo comenzó a caer de nuevo en la mente de Tweek: el dolor, el color muerto de su cola, el llanto y, finalmente, la cara sorprendida de Craig en la puerta. Mirando hacia abajo al edredón hacia el fondo de la cama, Tweek movió lentamente sus nuevos dedos de los pies, riéndose cuando los vio moverse debajo del edredón. Acercó su pierna hacia él, utilizando su conocimiento de los humanos y pensando en cómo se mueve Craig cuando dobla la rodilla. Eso fue increíble. ¡Tweek podría hacer _tantas cosas_ ahora! ¡No estaba atrapado en alguna piscina (le encantaba, pero se estaba aburriendo de estar en la habitación de Craig) y ahora estaba libre para deambular! Justo como los humanos.

El pensamiento de Luis y Blake se deslizó en su mente, preguntándose si lo reconocerían y tratarían de llevárselo incluso sin su cola. Se estremeció ante el pensamiento._ No. No pienses en ellos ahora. Tu estas celebrando_. Mirando a su alrededor, Tweek vio que eran alrededor de las cinco y media, la casa estaba tranquila, excepto por el sonido de Laura cocinando. Saltó cuando la puerta se abrió, sonrojándose al ver aparecer a Craig. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, pero Craig rompió el silencio.

"¿Ibas... a decirme sobre esta... decisión?" Tweek no podía decir si estaba emocionado o enojado. No, él no estaría enojado con Tweek. ¡Él hizo esto para poder estar con Craig!

"Yo... quería que fuera una sorpresa..." Craig se frotó la nuca, suspirando un poco.

"Ciertamente fue una sorpresa..." Murmuró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Caminó lentamente hacia su cómoda, agarro los cigarrillos y encendió uno. Tirando su zippo a un lado, se sentó a los pies de la cama, mirando a Tweek. El rubio se mordió el labio.

"¿Estás... _enojado_ conmigo?", Susurró. Craig pensó un momento, apretando la mandíbula mientras pensaba. Su cigarrillo colgaba entre sus dedos.

"Yo... no. No _enojado_ solo... en estado de shock... ni siquiera sabía que _pudieras _secar tu cola así..." Admitió, tomando una calada de su cigarrillo. Tweek lo miró, con los ojos tristes.

"Yo... _joder_, yo... estás enojado".

"Tweek, no estoy enojado. Estoy tratando de procesar el hecho de que... ya no estás restringido solo a esta habitación." Tweek parpadeó, tratando de calmar su ansiedad. _Está bien, no parece enojado._

"Yo solo... te escuché a ti ya tu madre la otra noche sobre... llevarme a casa..." Craig cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba su cigarrillo, suspirando mientras exhalaba.

"Extrañas a tu familia, Tweek".

"¡Lo hago! Pero... no estoy listo para dejarte todavía ", se sonrojó cuando Craig lo miró fijamente. "N-No ahora. No después de que simplemente nos reunimos..."

Craig se puso de pie, caminando lentamente para colocar la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el cenicero de su cómoda. Inclinándose contra el tocador, Craig empujó un poco su chullo para enredar sus dedos en su cabello (que estaba empezando a alargarse en los costados, aunque su corte no era visible). Tiró de su chullo de nuevo en su lugar después de un minuto, mirando a Tweek.

"Yo... no quiero que pase nada entre nosotros que... te haga lamentar esta decisión..." Tweek se sonrojó. Ni siquiera pensó en eso. Por otra parte, Tweek ni siquiera estaba seguro de si algo malo podía pasar entre los dos. Definitivamente es una posibilidad, nunca la consideró. Tweek solo sabía que hizo esto para estar con Craig.

"No pienses así..." Susurró, empujándose a sí mismo en una posición vertical. Mientras estaba desmayado, Craig debió haberle puesto un bóxer. Son azules con planetas en ellos, Tweek se sonrojó más cuando se dio cuenta de que _obviamente_ era _el bóxer de Craig_.

"Lo sé... es difícil no hacerlo", murmuró Craig, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras veía a Tweek moverse.

"Yo...", Tweek suspiró. "Tienes razón", gruñó, tirando lentamente de sus piernas hasta su pecho. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que tiró de sus labios, moviendo sus nuevas piernas tan emocionantes para él.

"¿Quieres intentar caminar?" Tweek miró a Craig con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no obstante sonrió. Mientras asentía, Craig se acercó a Tweek mientras apartaba las mantas del camino. "Entonces, mueve las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y colócalas en el suelo", Tweek siguió las instrucciones, jadeando cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con la alfombra. Movió los dedos de los pies sobre la lujosa tela bajo los dedos de los pies, riéndose un poco. El corazón de Craig se agitó ante el sonido. "Aquí, sostén mis brazos", Tweek agarró los bíceps de Craig (tratando de ignorar la sensación de músculo bajo sus dedos). "Ahora, supongo que la mejor manera de explicar esto es, ¿empujar hacia arriba usando tus pies y rodillas? Como empujar tu peso hacia abajo sobre tus pies y dejar que tus rodillas se doblen." Tweek asintió, corriendo a través de su memoria para tratar de recordar cómo Craig lo ha hecho.

Mientras se levantaba lentamente, Craig no pudo evitar notar que Tweek se parecía a un cervatillo recién nacido. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente dobladas hacia adentro mientras se paraba sobre piernas temblorosas, respirando tan tembloroso mientras trataba de concentrarse en las instrucciones de Craig. Craig sonrió un poco, dándole un guiño alentador a Tweek.

"Ahora, ahora, ¿qué hago?"

"Ahora mueves tu pierna. Todo está en tus caderas," Craig deslizó los brazos de Tweek a sus hombros, descansando sus manos suavemente sobre sus caderas. "Esta es tu articulación de la cadera, que es donde obviamente tus piernas tienen la capacidad de moverse. Solo... pon un pie delante del otro, y pronto estarás caminando por el suelo." Tweek parpadeó y lo miró.

"¿No es eso de una película de Navidad?" Craig se sonrojó.

"¿Sabes sobre eso?" Tweek resopló.

"El muelle que visitamos lo reprodujeron durante las vacaciones". Craig dejó escapar una risa suave.

"¡Bueno, eso es bueno! Sabes la melodía entonces. Canta eso mientras caminas." Tweek asintió, ambos muchachos cantaban la melodía suavemente mientras Tweek daba algunos pasos tentativos.

Craig dejó de cantar después de aproximadamente el décimo paso, moviendo sus manos hacia arriba para descansar sobre los hombros de Tweek, permitiéndole tener una idea de cómo se moverían naturalmente sus caderas. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, comenzando a cantar de nuevo. Mientras salían por la puerta, Tweek mantuvo sus manos en los brazos de Craig, este caminando hacia los escalones. Tricia sacó la cabeza de su habitación cuando escuchó el canto, su boca se abrió lentamente mientras pasaban.

Tweek era natural al caminar (al menos para Craig), pero en las escaleras tardaron en acostumbrarse. Agarró los hombros de Craig mientras bajaban los escalones uno por uno, y Craig le sonrió para animarlo. Laura frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la melodía, preguntándose por qué en la última semana de marzo estaba escuchando una canción de una película de Navidad. Salió a la sala de estar, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando los chicos llegaron finalmente a la sala de estar, con una sonrisa arrastrándose por su cara mientras Tweek miraba hacia arriba.

"Bueno... ¿no es esto una sorpresa?" Ella murmuró, riendo suavemente. Laura sonrió ante la mirada de pura alegría y emoción en el rostro de Tweek, su corazón se hinchó ante la simple vista. Le hizo darse cuenta de que tal vez caminar es algo simple que ha dado por sentado. Con solo mirar lo _feliz que_ Tweek le hizo apreciar la simple tarea diaria.

"H-Hola, señora Tucker!" Sonrió, Craig observando su rostro. Tweek rápidamente volvió su mirada a sus pies, los dos haciendo unos bucles alrededor de la cocina y la sala de estar. Laura finalmente había vuelto a cocinar, pero luego Craig soltó a Tweek. Los ojos verdes se encontraron rápidamente en azul cuando Craig dio unos pasos hacia atrás, indicándole a Tweek que se acercara a él con la mano.

"Estoy aquí. Creo que lo conseguiste. Intenta caminar hacia mí." Lo alentó, el rubio asintió lentamente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Canturreando la simple canción para sí mismo, lentamente dio unos pasos, colocando un pie delante del otro. Fue inestable y casi se cayó una vez, pero logró llegar a Craig, ambos muchachos sonrieron y repitieron el proceso durante los siguientes veinte minutos. Thomas entró del trabajo durante ese tiempo, confundido por dos cosas: Tweek en nada más que en bóxer, y Tweek _caminando_. Rió, mirando a los dos por un momento antes de subir las escaleras. Una vez que bajó sin la ropa del trabajo, tiró a Craig por una sudadera.

"El chico necesita algo de ropa." Craig parpadeó, sonrojándose un poco mientras asentía. Le entregó su sudadera a Tweek, quien aceptó felizmente el calor de la ropa. Se lo coloco, la tela casi llegando a sus rodillas, pero lo cubrió.

La cena de esa noche fue en la mesa, un plato adicional preparado para Tweek. Los Tucker disfrutaron de cómo su huésped encontraba la alegría en las cosas más simples, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que todo esto era nuevo para él. Era como ver a un niño descubrir el mundo fuera de sus hogares por primera vez. Técnicamente, Tweek no ha visto nada más que el interior de un tanque y la habitación de Craig, así que esto _fue _Todo nuevo para él y lo veía todo por primera vez.

Después de la cena, Craig llevó a Tweek a su habitación, dejándolo sostener su mano mientras subían las escaleras. Inmediatamente comenzó a hurgar en el armario, decidido a encontrar un par de jeans viejos para él. Tweek, mientras tanto, caminaba de un lado a otro, acostumbrándose al movimiento de caminar. Plutón miró con ojos curiosos, imitando un movimiento similar con sus tentáculos. Se movió a lo largo del piso al lado de Tweek, Craig se rió entre dientes mientras escuchaba a la rubia canturrear la canción todavía.

"¿Podemos ver a tus amigos?" Craig parpadeó mientras se ponía de pie, con un par de jeans viejos en la mano. Pensó en la pregunta cuando se acercó, Tweek se apoyó en los hombros de Craig mientras Craig lo ayudaba a ponerse los jeans.

"¿Eso es... lo que quieres?", Preguntó, mirando a Tweek después de que lo cerró y lo abotonó. Un poco flojo, pero un buen ajuste. Tweek se sonrojó, balanceándose de lado a lado sobre sus pies.

"Me refiero... si te parece bien con eso! Extraño a Wendy y... ¡y quiero ver el mundo exterior! ¡Nunca he _visto_ ninguna tierra que no fuera a lo largo del océano!" Craig sonrió un poco, riéndose.

"Bien. De todos modos, iba a ir más tarde esta noche." La cara de Tweek se iluminó, el chico más pequeño prácticamente tropezando hacia adelante para lanzar sus brazos alrededor de Craig. Apretando sus brazos con fuerza, colocó un rápido beso en sus labios, Craig se quedó mirando la pared mientras Tweek le daba las gracias una y otra vez. El beso rápido dejó sus labios hormigueando, ansiando más. Sin embargo, no quería empujarlo, su mente memorizaba ese rápido beso cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Token al otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

Caminar hacia la casa de Token tardó un poco más de lo previsto, pero solo porque Craig quería que Tweek se detuviera e hiciera preguntas sobre cualquier cosa o se detuviera y solo observara la forma en que una mariposa despegaba de una flor. Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la rapidez con la que podía acostumbrarse a caminar, Tweek nunca soltó el brazo de Craig. El chico de pelo negro no estaba seguro de si era porque Tweek estaba demasiado asustado para preguntar por tomarse de las manos, o si solo quería estar cerca de Craig. Tal vez fue solo para ayudar a estabilizar sus piernas aun ligeramente temblorosas, pero Craig no estaba seguro. Le gustaría pensar que eran las tres. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Craig se volvió hacia Tweek antes de llamar.

"Escucha... quizás estén un poco... _borrachos_" Tweek parpadeó.

"Que hace-"

"¿Sabes qué es alcohol correcto?" Tweek asintió lentamente. "Bueno, cuando alguien bebe _demasiado_, se emborracha como dije. No actúan solos y se vuelven _estúpidos_... especialmente esos grupos de hombres y chicas que están ahí. Son _extra estúpidos_".

"¿Incluso Kyle?" Craig se tensó un poco ante la mención de su nombre. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado al hecho de que Tweek _supiera_ de su pasado.

"Algunas veces. No es un gran bebedor. "Tweek asintió lentamente otra vez.

"¿Tengo que beber?"

"Tweek, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, ¿de acuerdo? No dejes que Cartman te influya. No dejes que Kenny te influya. No dejes que _Stan_ te influya... no dejes que ninguno de los amigos de Kyle te influya." Tweek se rió un poco, asintiendo.

"Sí", dijo, Craig tocando el timbre unas cuantas veces. Tardó un minuto, pero un Token ligeramente achispado abrió la puerta.

"Hey Craig y..." Token se detuvo cuando vio a Tweek de _pie_ allí, frotándose los ojos un poco con su mano libre. "Santa _mierda_, ¿cuánto he bebido?"

"No estás soñando, amigo", dijo Craig, empujando más allá de él mientras sostenía la mano de Tweek. La cara de la rubia se volvió de un rojo brillante para que coincida con la sudadera que llevaba puesta, la simple sensación de los dedos de Craig entrelazados con sus temblores de envío arriba y abajo de su brazo y columna vertebral.

Había mucha música proveniente del sótano, el bajo haciéndole cosquillas incluso a través de sus zapatos mientras bajaban las escaleras. Las risas y las conversaciones se detuvieron bruscamente cuando ambos llegaron al final de las escaleras, la canción se desvaneció y la habitación se llenó al instante con un... _incómodo_ silencio. Nadie sabía realmente qué decir al principio. ¿Qué iban a decir? La última vez que alguno de ellos vio a Tweek tuvieron que sacarlo de un acuario porque tenía _una cola…_ Ahora, está parado ante ellos con dos piernas y pies y ropa que no le quedaba bien. Clyde, por supuesto, rompió el silencio primero.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Craig resopló, tirando de Tweek hacia el sofá. Wendy se apresuró, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Tweek.

"¡¿Cuándo sucedió?! ¿Cómo sucedió esto?!" Prácticamente chilló mientras se alejaba. Tweek se sonrojó, sonriendo lentamente.

"E-Esta tarde... ¡Renuncié a mi cola!"

"¡¿Puedes recuperarla!?", Preguntó Stan, Tweek se volvió de un rojo más oscuro mientras rápidamente lanzaba sus ojos hacia Craig, luego de vuelta a Stan.

"Yo e-es complicado".

"No puede ser tan complicado." Kenny se rió entre dientes, bebiendo su cerveza.

"¡No, no lo es!" Tweek chilló, no estaba dispuesto a tener una conversación sobre cómo tendría que _tener sexo_ en _el océano_ con _Craig Tucker_.

"Tenemos tiempo para escuchar esta explicación, _merdude_", agregó Cartman, tomando un sorbo de su propia cerveza.

"¡N-No!, ¡realmente no es importante! ¡¿Qué es esto?! "Agarró la cerveza de la mano de Wendy, tomando dos grandes tragos y haciendo una mueca mientras se la devolvía. Craig dejó escapar una risa suave, frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda cuando notó que la rubia se agitaba visiblemente de los hombros mientras tosía por el sabor de la cerveza barata.

"¡Jesucristo, muchachos, esto no son veinte preguntas! Déjenlo ya ¿de acuerdo? Mierda denle un poco de aire." Craig los espantó, manteniendo su mano en la espalda de Tweek. Tweek, por su parte, agradeció el gesto. Estaba ansioso porque sabía que tenía que _decirle a_ Craig que había una manera de recuperar su cola, pero no estaba seguro de cuándo se lo contaría. En cambio, se volvió para mirarlo, mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¿Qué más bebe la gente?" Preguntó, genuinamente curioso. Tweek necesitaba relajarse, y sonaba como que los humanos se relajaban mientras bebían. Y eso es exactamente lo que quería probar.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tweek sintiera el calor del tequila que estaba compartiendo con Craig. No _planeaba_ emborracharse, pero le gustaba el licor, el olor que le era familiar (muchos de los amantes de la playa disfrutaban de una margarita helada en los días calurosos). Craig también estaba cómodamente borracho, Tweek se recostó en su costado mientras observaban a Clyde y Kenny luchar fuerza de brazo por enésima vez esa noche. Cuando Clyde empujó el brazo de Kenny hacia abajo, Tweek vio como la cerveza se derrumbaba. Rápidamente, lanzó su mano hacia adelante, la lata siguió cayendo mientras la cerveza colgaba en el aire. Todos se quedaron paralizados, viendo a Tweek. La rubia se sonrojó, sonriendo tímidamente.

"¿Lo siento?" Se arrastró, Kenny agachándose lentamente y poniendo la lata sobre la mesa. Tweek torció su mano ligeramente, la corriente de líquido fluyó de regreso a la lata. Craig dejó escapar un silbido junto a él mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de tequila compartida, Clyde y Cartman disfrutaban demasiado del truco.

"¡Qué mierda está tan _enferma! _¡Hay una piscina afuera! ¡¿Podemos hacer más de esta mierda?!" Cartman rogó, prácticamente tirándose encima de Tweek. Tweek sonrió lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras él soltaba una risita y se tambaleó, siguiendo a los dos chicos afuera. Todos los demás lo siguieron lentamente, Craig agarró la muñeca de Kyle antes de salir. El pelirrojo había estado muy callado, causando que Craig se preocupara.

"Habla." Murmuró, Kyle arrugando la nariz ante el olor a tequila.

"No hay nada de qué hablar, amigo".

"Estás mintiendo", Kyle se mordió el interior de la mejilla." Tu nariz se arruga cuando mientes." Kyle se sonrojó, rascándose la punta de la nariz mientras juraba por lo bajo.

"Yo solo... él tiene piernas ahora... así que _oficialmente_ hemos terminado, supongo, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que... es raro." Craig parpadeó, suspirando un poco mientras dejaba su botella a un lado. Apoyando el antebrazo contra la pared sobre la cabeza de Kyle, apoyó la cara en el mechón de pelo rojo y cerró los ojos.

"No pienses así", murmuró, frotando ligeramente el pulgar sobre la muñeca de Kyle.

"E-Es difícil no saber cuándo estarás con él _todo el tiempo_". Craig le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza.

"Lo sé, Kyle... y _lo_ _siento,_ ¿vale? Qué-que pasaría si te ayudáramos-"

"_¿__Nosotros__? _Estás usando _nosotros_ ahora?" Susurró, Craig parpadear al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Kyle, no estamos... no creo... las cosas son complicadas en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No estoy haciendo esto para restregarlo en tu cara! Eres la última persona a la que me gustaría lastimar." Él inclinó la cara para mirarlo. "Lo sabes, Broflovski. Eres más listo que eso." Los ojos de Kyle se movieron hacia arriba y abajo por su cara, su garganta se movió mientras tragaba con fuerza.

"Apestas a tequila, Craig." Se quejó, empujándose a su lado y hacia la puerta de atrás después donde atrás se encontraban todos. Con Tweek a una distancia considerable de él, Craig se quedó en silencio.

Era extraño, especialmente porque normalmente podía escuchar a estas horas del día, ya que siempre estaba con Tweek. Olvidó lo desalentador que es estar en tus propios pensamientos. Disfrutando del silencio por una vez, Craig trató de pensar en lo que dijo Kyle. Él no estaba restregando esto, ¿verdad? Tweek quería venir aquí. ¡No iba a decirle que no! Quería ver a Wendy, salir de la casa y explorar lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer.

Sí, ¡él estaba ayudando a Tweek! ¿O estaba haciendo esto para presumir? Sacudiendo la cabeza, Craig se frotó los ojos y salió lentamente. Todo empezaba a sentirse pesado, su cuerpo agotado por la bebida. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo mientras caminaba afuera, encendiéndolo mientras observaba a Tweek caminar lentamente hacia la superficie del agua. Parpadeó mientras lo miraba, sus pies tan delicados sobre el agua. Los chicos se estaban volviendo locos (excepto Kyle, que se mantuvo callado mientras se sentaba en una silla de jardín con una cerveza) y Wendy, Bebe y Heidi Turner también aplaudieron.

Craig dirigió su atención a Heidi por un momento, notando su mirada dirigida a través del agua. Lo siguió, sonriendo alrededor de su cigarrillo cuando vio su objetivo: Kyle. Bueno, al menos él sabía que podía intentar hacer que eso funcionara. Por ahora, Craig se acercó al borde de la piscina, mirando a Tweek mientras fumaba su cigarrillo. No está seguro de si alguna vez le diría esto al chico, pero cuando Tweek abrió el agua para enfrentarlo, sus ojos y su rostro se iluminaron cuando se vieron, Sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de su pecho. Craig no estaba seguro de si era la combinación de nicotina y alcohol, el reflejo de la luz de la piscina y el agua en la piel pálida de Tweek, o la forma en que Tweek sonreía tan grande que Craig, aunque su rostro se rasgaría por la mitad, pero Craig sabía que lo tenía muy mal por Tweek.

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

Empecé este capítulo hace una semana y, literalmente, no he tenido tiempo de sentarme y escribir. Y cuando tengo tiempo, estoy agotado. Por favor, sea paciente conmigo este próximo mes más o menos! Estoy increíblemente ocupada, no me he estado cuidando adecuadamente y está empezando a pasarme factura, ¡pero aquí estoy! ¡Una actualización! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Lo siento, no es una locura por mucho tiempo, pero espero que aun así lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre, cualquier comentario es apreciado!  
También: estaba tocando esa maldita canción de "Here Comes Santa Clause" que Craig canta para ayudar a Tweek a caminar, ¡así que por favor, disfrútenlo!

watch?v=OORsz2d1H7s

**NOTA IMPORTANTE LEER**

**Si ya se que me super atrase, pero mis razones son personales, la explicación esta en mis historias en Instagram, Destacados para los que quieren saber**

Y presenciando aquí, EL CAPITULO 10, SIII 10 capítulos traducidos de este fanfic, Hare unas curiosidades en mi Instragram por esto y veré si hago un dibujo, No olviden apoyar al original y seguir a la autora en su Twitter y Tumbrl.

No olviden seguirme en Instagram y Twitter, _Nos vemos el Lunes!._


	12. Capítulo 11

No estaba seguro de cuándo o cómo llegó a casa, pero Tweek solo podía concentrarse en el _dolor_ de cabeza. Colocando la cara en la almohada, se dio cuenta de que era el único en la cama. _¿Dónde está Craig_? Levantó la cabeza lentamente, rizos rubios pegados en todas direcciones mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación vacía. Plutón estaba allí, al menos, con los brazos colgando sobre el tanque que Craig había preparado para él. Tweek gimió, la habitación giró un poco mientras se giraba sobre su espalda. Sentándose, tiró del edredón sobre sus hombros, apoyándose contra la cabecera mientras Plutón se arrastraba fuera de su tanque y cruzaba el suelo hasta la cama.

"Maldita sea, hiciste un desastre, Pluto". Él se rió entre dientes, extendiendo su mano y recogiendo toda el agua del suelo y poniéndola de nuevo en el tanque con sus poderes. La puerta se abrió, Craig entró en la habitación con _pantalones cortos demasiado cortos_ y sin camisa. Tweek gritó, tirando del edredón sobre su cara. Craig parpadeó, riendo suavemente.

"¿Por qué estás tan avergonzado?"

"Tú, estas como... medio desnudo!"

"Tweek, me has visto medio desnudo antes". Tweek lentamente tiró del edredón de su cara, sus rizos rubios todavía sobresalían por todos lados. Craig sonrió un poco al verlo.

"¿Por qué, eh, estás... vestido... así?"

"Tenía que ir a correr". Tweek parpadeó, tirando del edredón más hacia abajo.

"¿Correr?"

"Corro en la pista". Craig agarró su toalla, se secó la cara con ella y la arrojó en la parte posterior de su cuello, Tweek siguió la toalla que colgaba. Se sonrojó con un rojo brillante cuando los extremos pasaron por sus pectorales, rápidamente apartando la mirada.

"¿Podría... verte alguna vez?" Craig se quitó las zapatillas de deporte a los pies de la cama, inclinándose y agitando los rizos de Tweek.

"Claro, Tweek". Se inclinó y palmeó la parte superior de la cabeza de Plutón, al levantarse, Craig saltó cuando el pulpo le dio una palmada en el culo.

"¡Plutón!", Lo reprendió Tweek, el pulpo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Tweek y acariciándolo con él. Craig se rió suavemente.

"Voy a darme una ducha. Piensa en algunas cosas que quieres hacer hoy, ¿de acuerdo?" Él abrió la puerta, mirando hacia atrás. "Y bebe un poco de agua. Ayudará a tu resaca." Tweek parpadeó cuando la puerta se cerró, pronunciando la palabra "_resaca_" A sí mismo estando solo y en el silencio.

Mirando a su alrededor, se levantó lentamente, canturreando la canción que tanto cantó el día anterior para ayudar a sus piernas temblorosas. Definitivamente lo ayudó, alimentando su confianza. Levantó a Plutón de sus hombros y lo puso de nuevo en el tanque, besando su cabeza antes de girarse para bajar las escaleras. Antes de avanzar hacia las escaleras, se detuvo y escuchó un canto desde el baño. Tweek sonrió para sí mismo, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a Craig cantar. No reconoció la canción. Craig no había tocado esa para él todavía. Se apoyó contra la pared que estaba fuera de la puerta y se mordió la uña del dedo largo mientras sonreía lentamente, mientras la voz de Craig llenaba sus oídos.

"_Este es el control de tierra para el comandante Tom_

_Realmente has hecho el grado_

_Y los periódicos quieren saber de quién son las camisas._

_Ahora es el momento de dejar la cápsula, si te atreves"._

Tweek anotó la letra, sabiendo cuánto ama Craig el espacio. Pensó en una de las primeras noches en que Tweek durmió en la habitación de Craig. Tuvo una pesadilla y no pudo volver a dormir, por lo que Craig se sentó junto a la piscina y le mostró libro tras libro de constelaciones, planetas y estrellas. ¡Tweek nunca _supo que_ había tanta información que aprender sobre el espacio! El hecho de que lo aprendiera de Craig lo hacía aún más especial. Empujándose fuera de la pared, Tweek bajó los escalones y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Laura levantó la vista de su lugar en la isla, comiendo un tazón de fruta y disfrutando su café de la mañana.

"¡Buenos días cariño!", Dijo ella, sonriendo a Tweek. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar un vaso.

"Buenos días, señora Tucker".

"Tweek, ya hemos hablado sobre esto". Se sonrojó, riendo suavemente.

"L-lo siento. Buenos días, Laura." Ella se rió entre dientes alrededor de su taza de café.

"Ahí tienes", se metió una uva en la boca. "¿Quieres un poco de café?" Tweek levantó la vista del grifo.

"¡Oh! Sí, por favor ", dijo, yendo a la nevera para tomar algo de fruta. Tricia entró vagando, con su largo cabello rojo recogido en un moño desordenado. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones deportivos, Tweek notó que no llevaba sujetador. (No es que a él le importara, era solo... muy notable).

"Buenos días, Tweek." Ella bostezó, metiendo un panecillo en la tostadora.

"Buenos días, Tricia", dijo, clavando su tenedor en un trozo de mielada. Thomas y Craig también bajaron las escaleras al mismo tiempo, Tricia y Laura estaban sentadas en el mostrador con Tweek ahora. Tweek se sonrojó un poco cuando vio a Craig, quien seguía sin camisa pero llevaba pantalones de chándal. Eran un poco holgados, la cintura de su bóxer sobresalía. Craig agarró una manzana y se apoyó en la encimera, Thomas preparó una taza de café a su lado. Él hizo una mueca.

"Tricia, estoy a favor del libertinaje a las chicas, pero ¿podrías guardar tus tetas en el desayuno?" Tricia resopló, dándose la vuelta, mostrando su _cariño_.

"¿Sabes cuánto _apesta_ usar un sostén? ¡Los dejo salir cuando pueda! "Craig le dio la espalda, Tweek con los ojos abiertos de par.

"¿Qué significa... eso?" Craig parpadeó, riendo suavemente.

"Significa 'vete a la mierda'. Sin embargo, es casi como un término de cariño con nosotros".

"¿Ese _único dedo_ tiene tanto significado?" Thomas se rió, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Es algo extraño, ¿no?" Se rió entre dientes, apoyándose en el mostrador junto a su hijo.

Tweek no puede dejar de mirar, notando todas las similitudes entre los dos. Le hizo pensar en su propio padre, una ola de tristeza que se asentó sobre él. Intentó que no le molestara, pero no pudo evitarlo. Asintiendo lentamente, volvió su atención a su fruta, masticando un clavo puntiagudo antes de tomar su taza de café y tomar unos cuantos grandes tragos. Tricia se dio cuenta primero de su estado de ánimo, apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

"Tenemos que arreglar tus uñas". Tweek saltó un poco, mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Q-qué?"

"¿Podemos cortarlos?" Tweek gritó.

"¡No! Ellos no... no vuelven a crecer. Tricia pensó un momento.

"Sólo tendremos que pintarlos". Tweek frunció el ceño.

"P-Pintar... pintarlas?" Tricia sonrió, saltando y agarrando su muñeca.

"¡Ven! ¡Yo lo haré! "Craig parpadeó, viendo a su hermana llevar a Tweek a su habitación. Thomas se rió entre dientes, mirando a Craig.

"¿Qué planes tienes hoy?"

"Oh... um, no lo sé. Iba a dejárselo a él".

"Ustedes dos no han sido muy... _cariñosos_".

"¡Papá!"

"¡Sólo digo! ¡Pensé que ustedes dos estaban saliendo! "

"¡No! Quiero decir, ¡al menos no todavía! Mira, quiero tomarlo despacio, ¿sí?" Laura resopló.

"Es dos mil dieciocho, Craig. Las personas de tu edad han tenido relaciones sexuales al menos diez veces con cuatro personas diferentes".

"¡Mamá!" Craig se puso rojo oscuro, sus padres riendo.

"Todo lo que digo es que tienes que arriesgarte. Él no estará aquí para siempre, Craig", dijo Thomas, dirigiéndose a reunirse con su esposa para caminar hacia la sala de estar.

Craig se quedó allí, disfrutando del silencio en el que se había quedado. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que su mente vagara, pensando en la mejor manera de invitar a Tweek a salir. Quería ir a una cita, al menos. Había ahorrado suficiente dinero de las propinas y pago en el restaurante para poder llevarlo a una buena cena. Pero Tweek quiere _ver _cosas.

Después de un momento, tuvo la idea perfecta, pero no sucedería en unas pocas semanas más. Satisfecho con su decisión de una noche de cita, Craig tiró su corazón de manzana a la basura y subió los escalones hasta la habitación de Tricia, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Tricia se estaba alejando de los oídos de Tweek, la rubia asintiendo lentamente. Craig notó que los aros de sus orejas se balanceaban, zumbando al darse cuenta de que ahora sus orejas también eran ligeramente puntiagudas. _Esperemos que a la gente le importe sus malditos asuntos_. Pensó, dando dos grandes pasos por la habitación y sentándose en la cama de Tricia. Tricia sonrió mientras terminaba de ponerle el esmalte transparente sobre las uñas.

"¡Ta-da!" Ella se rió, Tweek extendiendo sus manos. Craig notó que estaban pintados de azul marino, riéndose mientras Tweek movía los dedos para observarlos a la luz.

"¿Cómo, cuánto tiempo dura?" Preguntó, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Para Craig, todo era entrañable, la cosa más simple, hacía tan feliz al chico que rescató. _Rescató_. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo, pensando en cómo ahora estaban parejos: Tweek lo salvó de ahogarse cuando tenía diez años, Craig lo salvó de su cautiverio.

"¡Depende! ¡Tengo un esmalte de uñas de muy alta calidad, por lo que durará aproximadamente dos semanas! Ahora parece que tienes uñas falsas." Tweek tarareaba pensativamente, tirando de sus manos hacia él y observándolas de cerca. Craig sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo, hurgando en él para ver quién le había enviado un mensaje de texto. Sonriendo un poco ante el texto, miró a Tweek.

"Hey Tweek?" El rubio volteó para mirarlo, Craig notando sus pecas más que nunca hoy. Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Querrías, uh, ir al centro comercial?" Los ojos de Tweek se abrieron con asombro.

"¿Un centro comercial?! ¡¿De Verdad?!"

"Sí. Wendy acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto preguntándote si querías ir de compras con las chicas. Algunos de los muchachos también estarán allí." Tweek asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Voy a prepararme!" Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la habitación. Era tambaleante, pero él estaba mejorando al caminar. Tricia cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que Craig pudiera irse, su hermano mayor la miraba con ojos confundidos.

"Qué-"

"Sólo haz tu movimiento". Craig gimió.

"Tú no, también." Se quejó.

"¡No puede quedarse aquí para siempre! Él tiene que irse a casa con el tiempo".

"_Soy consciente de eso_, gracias Tricia". Él gimió, tratando de empujarla a un lado. Saltó mientras ella le golpeaba el brazo.

"Sean una puta pareja, Craig. Eres un _Tucker_. Vamos por lo que queremos. Papá lo hizo con mamá."

"Mamá estaba saliendo con otro chico en el momento en que se conocieron".

"¡Exactamente es mi punto! ¡Mira con quién está casada!" Craig resopló, pasando el dedo por su teta a través de su camiseta. Ella siseó, abrazándose el pecho.

"Estoy trabajando en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo esto controlado."

* * *

Tweek estuvo presionado contra la ventana durante toda la duración del viaje en el auto, Craig estaba convencido de que si él fuera un perro, su cola se habría caído. El rubio que estaba a su lado encontró tanta emoción al ver entre los árboles y las montañas que Craig ha visto todos los días desde que nació. Nunca había apreciado la vista hasta ahora, especialmente cuando el chico lindo que vivía con él estaba interesado.

"¿Alguna vez has escalado esas montañas?" Preguntó, los Beatles tocando suavemente en el fondo. Craig tarareaba mientras pensaba.

"La última vez que caminé por las montañas fue probablemente hace cinco años. Me rompí la muñeca." Tweek se volteó para mirarlo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Estaba trepando a un árbol. Estábamos jugando un partido y yo era el vigía, pero la rama se rompió al cabo de un rato y me golpeé en la muñeca con otra rama en el camino hacia abajo y aterricé en ella. Se rompió." Tweek se estremeció.

"¡Eso no suena divertido!"

"Me lo pasé genial", admitió Craig, riendo suavemente.

"¡¿Por qué?!" Craig pensó un momento, sin saber realmente _por qué_ la mierda que hacía cuando era más joven se consideraba divertida. Después de meditar un momento, miró a Tweek mientras se detenía en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

"Bueno... tengo que ser algo que no era. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida esperando el día en que estaría completamente sordo. Disfruté _escuchando_ a mis amigos riendo y gritándome instrucciones mientras jugábamos como superhéroes o seres mágicos. Disfruté creando esos alter-egos. Yo solo... era simple. Es lo que hiciste si tuviste el disgusto de crecer en South Park." Tweek parpadeó, asintiendo lentamente mientras estacionaban. Miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Craig agarró su teléfono y su billetera, empujándolos en su bolsillo mientras abría la puerta.

"Estacionamiento. Las personas estaciona sus autos aquí." Tweek asintió, saliendo del auto.

Craig comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Miró a su izquierda cuando Tweek se apresuró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Craig y pegándose cerca. Si no tuvieran la misma edad, Craig se habría sentido como el tutor de Tweek en este momento, pero sabía que el chico estaba nervioso. El mundo es un lugar grande y aterrador, después de todo. Después de vagar por el centro comercial durante diez minutos, encontraron a Wendy, Bebe, Kenny, Stan y Clyde en la feria de comidas, todos llamando la atención a los dos chicos. Wendy se levantó de un salto, apresurándose y entrelazando su brazo con el de Tweek.

"¡Hola, guapo!" Ella se rió, Bebe se apresuró también y sacó los brazos de Tweek de los de Craig, entrelazando su brazo con el otro.

"¡Espero que te sientas bien hoy! Anoche estabas bastante animado." Bromeó, Tweek se sonrojó.

"¡Espero no haber hecho nada estúpido!" Se quejó, mirando entre las chicas. Ambas se rieron.

"¡De ningún modo! Parecía que te divertiste mucho la noche anterior", dijo Wendy, mientras que las chicas y Tweek caminaban por delante de los grupos de chicos que las seguían. Craig dejó escapar un gruñido cuando Kenny le dio un codazo en las costillas, mientras el rubio masticaba un chicle que recibió de un dispensador durante un cuarto.

"¿Ya le invitaste a salir?"

"¡¿Qué diablos pasa con la gente que se mete en mi vida hoy?!" Craig siseó, Stan soltando un bufido.

"Estabas encima de él anoche. ¿Seguro que no son novios?"

"¡Sí! No estamos saliendo".

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Clyde, pateando un pedazo de polvo a lo largo del piso.

"No te debo una explicación. Sin embargo, si _debes saberlo_, yo solo... quería hacer esto correctamente... ¿es eso tan malo?"

"No, solo _super gay_". Clyde rió, Craig le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

"¡Cállate, amigo!" ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que _tuviste_ algo de acción?! "Clyde sonrió, mirando a Bebe.

"Anoche..." Murmuró, los ojos de Craig se abrieron un poco mientras seguía su mirada.

"No lo hiciste..." Siseó, los ojos de Stan se ensancharon también.

"Espera, ¿en _serio?"_

"¡Amigo, Santa mierda!" Dijo Kenny, golpeando sus manos sobre los hombros de Clyde. Clyde resopló.

"Ella me llamó después de que todos nos fuimos a casa... claro, ambos estábamos bastante borrachos cuando hablamos, el sexo era sobrio. Fue... increíble." Craig sonrió un poco, mirando al chico intercalado entre la rubia y la pelinegra. Parecía más tranquilo cuando lo llevaron a una tienda, el grupo se dejó caer en un sofá que había en la tienda, junto a los vestidores.

"¿Bien? ¿Qué son _ustedes dos_?" Craig bromeó, pasando su lengua sobre sus tirantes.

"No lo sé. ¡Pero! Sé que ella siente algo por mí, así que voy a partir de allí", dijo con orgullo, Stan riendo suavemente.

"Ya era hora de que ustedes dos cortaran la mierda".

"¿Cuándo vas a cortar la mierda con Wendy?" Stan se puso rígido, volviéndose de un color rojo oscuro mientras Kenny soltaba una risita a su lado.

"¡Cállate, Kenny!" Siseó, mirando a la chica que sostenía los trajes contra Tweek. Craig resopló.

"Amigo, ella claramente siente una cosa por ti. Deja de ser un gatito miedoso y pídele que salga contigo".

"Lo mismo se te puede decir, Tucker!"

"¡Ya me expliqué!"

"¿Nos envolvió en este plan para hacer que su niño juegue y ahora está _probando las aguas_?" Craig golpeó su mano sobre la boca de Stan, sus ojos oscuros.

"Baja tu maldita voz, Marsh." Siseó, Stan puso los ojos en blanco mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Craig." Él siseó entre dientes, mirando alrededor. Se quedaron en silencio mientras los tres compradores entraban en el mismo vestuario, Clyde haciendo pucheros.

"Hombre, ¿por qué Tweek consigue ver sus dos tetas?"

"Literalmente, te tiraste a Bebe anoche", señaló Kenny, hojeando una revista que estaba en una mesita pequeña.

"Sí, pero estaba oscuro".

"Todavía las tocate", comentó Stan, mirando la revista sobre el hombro de Kenny.

"Una vez más, estaba oscuro".

"No necesitas luz para sentir algo, imbécil", dijo Craig, poniéndose el chullo en los ojos mientras se tumbaba en el sofá. Se cayeron en un cómodo silencio mientras la risa flotaba desde el vestuario.

"¿Listos, chicos?", Gritó Wendy, todos saltando un poco.

"¡¿Supongo?!" Kenny devolvió la llamada, los cables de apertura de Fleetwood Mac's _Rhiannon _sonando a través de la tienda.

Todo parecía caer en cámara lenta en ese caso para Craig cuando la cortina fue lanzada a un lado. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando sus ojos se clavaron en Tweek, y supo que los de Stan estaban muy abiertos para Wendy, y Clyde para Bebe. Wendy usaba jeans ajustados de talle alto y cuello de tortuga amarillo mostaza, su cabello recogido en un moño desordenado. Bebe había encontrado un mono rojo, la tela abrazaba sus curvas. Era de cuello alto y tenía una abertura en el diseño para mostrar su escote. Tweek se llevó el pastel a Craig (por razones obvias). Llevaba unos vaqueros pitillo negros y un botón de manga corta naranja oxidado. Tenía la camisa abotonada hasta arriba, la tela metida en los vaqueros ajustados. También llevaba un sombrero negro de botín, y sus rizos rubios saltaban contra la tela oscura. La canción era inquietante en ese caso, las letras sonando en los oídos de Craig.

_Toda tu vida que nunca has visto._

_Una mujer tomada por el viento._

_¿Te quedarías si ella te prometiera el cielo?_

_¿Alguna vez ganarás?_

"Oh, mierda." Dijeron todos a la vez", Kenny sonriendo con satisfacción ante la vista. Chasqueó los dedos frente a las caras de Clyde y Stan, ambos chicos empujaron sus manos hacia abajo.

"Bien hecho, chicas, los rompieron". Él se echó a reír, Craig tragó saliva mientras Tweek se reía con las chicas.

Fue la cosa más gloriosa que jamás haya visto. El atuendo hizo que Tweek encajara a la perfección, sus piercings lo hacían parecer un inconformista. Craig podría acostumbrarse al atuendo.

"Entonces... ¿deberíamos quedarnos con los atuendos?" Preguntó Bebe, los tres chicos asintieron lentamente. Bebe se rió mientras tiraba de la cortina para cerrarla, girándose hacia Tweek. "Te dije que funcionaría." Ella le susurró, el rubio sonrojándose.

"¿Crees que le gustó?" Susurró en respuesta, tirando ligeramente de sus rizos. Wendy le agarró las muñecas, sonriendo suavemente.

"Parecía listo para saltar hacía ti". Tweek sonrió lentamente, dejando escapar una risa sin aliento.

"S-sí? ¿Crees?"

"Viste a Craig. ¡Apenas podía hablar!" Wendy soltó una risita y el grupo volvió a ponerse su ropa habitual.

"Sí, pero... t-tal vez solo estaba siendo amable!"

"No hay imagen falsa, Tweek", dijo Bebe, ajustando sus pechos en el espejo. "Tienes mucho que aprender sobre los adolescentes humanos. He estado sirviendo a estos muchachos durante años, y si hay algo que sé sobre Craig Tucker," ella se giró para mirarlo y se sacó la camisa de la cabeza. "Es terrible en ocultar sus enamoramientos". Tweek sonrió un poco, tirando de su sudadera demasiado grande y unos pantalones vaqueros un poco holgados. Wendy y Bebe se miraron, sonriendo.

"Déjanos comprarte el atuendo", dijo Wendy, agarrando la ropa antes de que Tweek pudiera.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué harías eso?! "El rubio chilló, tirando de su cabello.

"¡Porque queremos! ¡Deja de tirarte el pelo!" Bebe se rió entre dientes, agarrando sus muñecas mientras Wendy tomaba su ropa.

Ella corrió al registro, Bebe se fue con Tweek. Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie, siguiéndolos fuera de la tienda una vez que Wendy caminó pasando, dándole a Tweek la bolsa que contenía su ropa. Stan se apresuró al lado de Wendy, hablando suavemente con ella mientras Kenny y Clyde conversaban con Bebe. Craig, mientras tanto, sintió que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Miró a Tweek, sonrojándose un poco cuando Tweek lo miró después de un momento. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, tensándose.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Tweek, sonriendo un poco.

"Eh? Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Genial! "Respiró, frotándose la nuca. Le lanzó a Tweek una sonrisa dentuda, Tweek rió un poco mientras miraba hacia abajo.

"¿Te gustó tanto el atuendo?"

"¡Estabas _increíble_! Quiero decir," se aclaró la garganta. "¡Sí! Realmente me gustó", dijo, su voz más tranquila que antes.

Tweek sonrió, agarrando una cuerda en su manga. Craig no estaba seguro de qué hacer. ¿Debería él besarlo? ¡Se han besado antes! ¡Ya han cubierto ese terreno! No, no ahora. Quería que cada beso con Tweek fuera especial. Eran solo por tiempo limitado. ¿Debería ofrecerle llevar su bolsa? Tal vez. Eso podría funcionar. "¿Eh, uh, quieres que lleve tu bolsa?" Tweek parpadeó, mirando hacia la bolsa.

"¡Oh! Si tú, uh, quieres. ¡Gracias, Craig!" Dijo, sonriendo un poco. Craig asintió, le agarro la bolsa y la puso en su mano derecha.

Continuaron su camino hacia la siguiente tienda, sus dedos se rozaron. Craig sintió que iba a implosionar por el contacto, su piel hormigueando donde la piel de Tweek rozó la suya. ¿Debería él sostener su mano? ¿Podría hacer eso? ¿Se permitiría eso? _¡Joder, hazlo! _Finalmente, haciendo crecer un par de bolas, Craig extendió su mano, rápidamente entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tweek. Sintió que el rubio se colocaba tenso bajo su toque, pero eso se desvaneció rápidamente. Oyó una risa suave del muchacho, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Se estaba sonrojando y tenía una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Craig no se había dado cuenta en ese momento, pero tenía una sonrisa tonta similar en su rostro. No se soltaron de las manos por el resto del viaje de compras, sus muñecas estaban adoloridas al final. Todo valió la pena para Craig. Tweek valía todo.

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

Estoy totalmente aquí para el tropo de "Craig es un homosexual inútil" porque no sabe cómo hablar / actuar con chicos lindos. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo saludable! He estado tratando de tomarme mi tiempo con esta historia ya que me encontré quemándome mucho con la última. Si te gusta mi escritura, echa un vistazo a mi otra fanfiction y mi one short! Ambos son Creek;) Gracias por leer y, como siempre, todos los comentarios son apreciados. ¡Sigue mi tumblr en .com!

Canciones:  
Space Oddity-David Bowie: watch?v=iYYRH4apXDo  
Rhiannon-Fleetwood Mac: watch?v=U_aYibUx1B8

Mi Nota:

Si. Pense que lo tenía traducido.. Luego me di cuenta que del 10 no tenía más traducidos... Matenme.

**Les invito a Hacer sus preguntas en un AU South Park en Instagram es ask_.vloggers**


	13. Capítulo 12

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Tweek había renunciado a su cola y Craig estaba tratando de entretenerlo con la mayor frecuencia posible. Pasaba todo el día solo en la casa, por lo que cada vez que regresaba a casa después de la práctica de atletismo, lo sacaba a pasear. Se sentía como tener un perro, pero en lugar de un perro, era _un humano _Quien nunca había visto los objetos más cotidianos y los alrededores. Tweek aún encontraba belleza simple en todo, y Craig todavía encontraba a Tweek simplemente hermoso. Laura se llevó a los chicos el fin de semana pasado para comprarle a Tweek algo más de ropa porque, según ella, no puede vivir de la ropa de Craig para siempre. Craig se opuso, pero Tweek estuvo sorprendentemente de acuerdo con Laura. No es que Craig no quisiera que Tweek tuviera ropa, solo sabía que esto era temporal.

Trataba de no dejar que eso le moleste, pero es inminente y constante en el fondo de su mente cada vez que se relaja. Se extendió hacia él y Craig no pudo tolerarlo. Sin embargo, actualmente no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela. Eran las siete de la mañana y él estaba corriendo detrás con el tiempo mientras empujaba sus zapatos de púas de pista y ropa para correr en su bolso de pista (Se reunían hoy después de la escuela. Una importante, también). Tweek generalmente se despierta cuando la alarma de Craig suena y suena, hablando con él mientras pueda. Hoy, sin embargo, Tweek parecía tener algo en mente.

"Estás muy callado", dijo Craig, metiendo libros en su mochila antes de sentarse para atar sus zapatos. Tweek apretó sus dedos, mordiéndose el labio.

"¡¿Puedo ir a la escuela contigo hoy?!" Craig parpadeó, mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Quiero ver tu escuela!"

"Tweek, no puedo _llevarte a la escuela_".

"¿Por qué no?"

"Yo..." Deteniéndose a pensar en ello, Craig no tenía realmente una buena excusa. La Preparatoria South Park no le importó a nadie que ingresara a la escuela (lo cual era preocupante), pero simplemente no creía que Tweek estuviera interesado en sentarse en la escuela todo el día. Demonios, Craig no está interesado en sentarse en la escuela todo el día. Por supuesto, Craig también ha estado haciendo esto durante los últimos quince años. ¿Incluso las sirenas tienen escuela? Suspiró, pasando una mano por su cabello antes de tirar de su chullo en su cabeza. "Bien. Pero tienes que usar el atuendo que Wendy y Bebe te compraron".

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Oculta tus orejas, dingos." Agitó la punta de su oreja, haciendo que el rubio soltara un gritito y riera un poco.

"¡Oh! ¡Correcto!"

"¡Vamos! ¡Ya estoy llegando tarde! "Gritó Craig mientras bajaba las escaleras, Tricia ya estaba desayunando y Craig se apresuró a tomar un tazón de cereal.

"Ya era hora", dijo alrededor de su panecillo, rodando los ojos hacia Craig.

"¡Cállate! Tweek viene, así que tenemos que esperar." Ella parpadeó.

"Espera, _¿qué_?"

"Él viene a la escuela con nosotros".

"Bueno, ¿qué vas a decir a la gente? ¡¿Qué es tu novio sirena?! "Craig le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, Tricia dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

"¡Cállate Tricia!"

"¡No pienses en esto, Craig!"

"¡¿Qué ideas _tienes_?!" Gritó, subiendo los escalones. Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus audífonos. Él todavía los usaba durante la escuela. Tweek saltó cuando irrumpió, Craig se sonrojó porque solo estaba en ropa interior. "¡Mierda! ¡Lo siento! "Gritó, agarrando rápidamente sus audífonos y corriendo hacia la puerta. Tweek hizo una mueca cuando escuchó a Craig gritar de dolor cuando golpeó su cadera en el pomo de la puerta al salir. El rubio miró a Pluto, que parecía reírse, Tweek le lanzó una mirada.

"¡Sé amable, Plutón!", Lo regañó, tirando de los vaqueros ajustados. Después de que Tweek terminó de prepararse, bajó las escaleras llevando botas de combate negras que Laura le había comprado. "¿Craig?" Gritó, Craig levantó la vista de su tazón de cereal.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, tragando rápidamente su leche y tirando el tazón en el fregadero. Tweek se sonrojó.

"¿Me ayudarás a atarme los zapatos?" Craig asintió, limpiándose la boca con la manga.

"¡Tricia, reúnete con nosotros en el auto!" Gritó, Tricia no levantó la vista de su teléfono mientras salía por la puerta principal. Craig presionó el botón de desbloqueo de sus llaves para ella, se arrodilló y ayudó a Tweek a poner sus pies en los zapatos. La rubia parecía emocionada, algo que Craig deseaba que lo estuviera. Una vez que terminó de atar los zapatos, se apresuró a volver a la cocina, dándole a Tweek una manzana. "Vamos, vamos a llegar tarde", dijo, agarrando su mochila y su bolso. Cuando salieron, Tweek se sentó en el asiento trasero mientras Craig cerraba la puerta. Tricia levantó la vista de su teléfono y firmó con Craig desde el asiento del pasajero.

"¿_Podrías moverte más despacio?"_ Craig la miró.

"No_ seas jodidamente grosera"._ Firmó de regreso, subiéndose al asiento del conductor después de lanzar sus maletas en la parte de atrás junto a Tweek.

Craig se dirigió rápidamente hacia South Park High, mirando a Tweek de vez en cuando. Como de costumbre, el rubio estaba mirando por la ventana con ojos curiosos a pesar de haber visto antes estos mismos árboles y casas. El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, Tweek hacía una pregunta de vez en cuando. Una vez que llegaron a la escuela, Tricia saltó, Craig tomó su mochila y la bolsa que seguia del asiento trasero mientras Tweek caminaba hacia su lado del auto.

"¿Esto es la escuela?", Preguntó, mirando alrededor del estacionamiento lleno de autos y estudiantes corriendo hacia el edificio.

"Sí. Lo odiarás... tal vez. Ahora, si alguien pregunta, eres el hijo de un amigo de la familia que estamos cuidando mientras tus padres están fuera de la ciudad y no puedes quedarte solo porque tienes ataques de pánico". Tweek asintió, pronunciando la historia corta a él mismo mientras caminaban a la escuela.

Una vez dentro, Tweek intentó contener su emoción. Fue interesante ver a los estudiantes interactuar entre ellos, cómo colocaron las cosas en la pared (sin embargo, la pared tenía pequeñas puertas que protegían sus cosas) e incluso cómo corrían a sus clases. ¡Eso fue increíble! Tweek se pegó a Craig, siguiéndolo hasta su pequeño agujero en la pared.

"¿Qué son estas cosas?" Susurró, los ojos azules mirando a Craig por debajo del borde del sombrero. Craig rápidamente puso su combinación, metiendo su bolsa de entrenamiento en su casillero junto con algunos libros de texto que no necesitaba en ese momento.

"Se llaman casilleros. Cada estudiante obtiene uno. Contiene cosas que no necesitamos en este momento. Súper útil ", explicó rápidamente, cerrando de golpe el armario y agarrando la mano de Tweek. "Venga. Antes de que suene la campana ", murmuró, caminando rápidamente hacia el salón de clases.

Efectivamente, tan pronto como entraron por la puerta, la campana sonó, haciendo que Tweek saltara. Craig agarró una silla cercana de la parte de atrás de la habitación, la dejó caer junto a su asiento asignado sin asignar, e indicó a Tweek que se sentara en ella. El rubio siguió sus instrucciones, mirando alrededor del aula. Notó que Heidi, Bebe y Wendy lo saludaban, regresando el saludo devuelta a las chicas. Cuando la profesora de aula entró (cansada y lenta como siempre con un enorme termo de té de hierbas en la mano), dejó caer sus cosas sobre su escritorio. Suspiró mientras se sentaba y tiraba de su papel con los nombres de los estudiantes. Anunciando los nombres, Tweek observó con asombro cómo los hicos respondían a ella, se inclinó hacia Craig.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Susurró, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Craig sonrió un poco.

"Ella se está asegurando de que todos estén..."

"Craig Tucker".

"Aquí." Terminó, atrapando la mirada de su profesor mientras giraba su cabeza hacía Tweek. Él le sonrió con una sonrisa dentuda, la mujer alzando una ceja.

"Craig, ¿quién es tu pequeño amigo?"

"Su nombre es Tweek, uh... Tweak", el rubio parpadeó ante el apellido que Craig eligió, mirándolo un poco. Craig lo notó por el rabillo del ojo, dejando escapar una risa suave. "Nombre con dos e y apellido con una e y una a. Amigo de la familia. No puede estar solo." Wendy resopló por la habitación, Tweek vio que su mano alcanzaba su botella de agua. Rápidamente hizo que el agua se congelara en la botella, Wendy se giró y lo miró juguetonamente. Él le sacó la lengua, riéndose un poco.

"¿Por qué no se le puede dejar solo, señor Tucker?", Se quejó la profesora, frotándose las sienes.

"Ataques de pánico."

"Bueno. Lo que sea. "Craig se sorprendió de que ella no siguiera adelante.

Esperaba algunas preguntas sobre cómo podría responder tan rápido hoy, cuando le lleva un tiempo darse cuenta de que su nombre está siendo llamado, o cómo reaccionó ante cada persona que decía su nombre. Craig no podía recordar la última vez que escuchó la mayoría de las voces a su alrededor. Demonios, no podía recordar la última vez que escuchó tantas voces _a la vez. _Todo era _nuevo_ para él y, honestamente, hacía que la escuela fuera un poco menos miserable ese día.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Craig estaba en su casillero mientras Tweek hablaba de todas sus cosas favoritas y menos favoritas del día. Disfrutaba de la física, odiaba la economía, toleraba el inglés y la historia, y odiaba el cálculo.

"¡¿Qué diablos hacen todas esas líneas y mierda de todos modos ?!" Tweek chilló, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Craig sintió que sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa, riendo suavemente. Agarró las manos de Tweek de su cabello, arreglando el sombrero en su cabeza.

"No podría decirte. Solo estoy tomando cálculo porque quiero entrar en un campo de la ciencia".

"¡¿Por qué _harías eso_?!" Craig resopló mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia los vestuarios.

"Me gusta la ciencia". Se encogió de hombros, empujando la puerta del vestuario abierta con su hombro. Tweek siguió a ciegas.

"Sí, _lo sé_, pero, ¡¿al igual que, _el cálculo_?! ¿Por qué te sometes a tal tortura? Eso es absolutamente... ¡_OH_! " Tweek se congeló, notando la habitación de hombres semidesnudos. Se puso rojo, Craig lo agarró de la muñeca para jalarlo a la fila en la que siempre cambiaba. Clyde, Stan, Kyle, Token y Kenny ya estaban allí, Kenny y Stan en sus boxers, mientras que los otros tres tenían sus pantalones cortos puestos.

"¿Lo rompiste?" Stan bromeó, notando lo enrojecida y nerviosa que estaba Tweek. Craig rápidamente se quitó la camisa y los vaqueros, resoplando.

"¡Se sentará con las chicas, pero no tuve tiempo de dejarlo!", Dijo mientras se ponía la camiseta sin mangas.

Tweek sintió que iba a explotar. Nunca había visto tantas personas en forma en un solo lugar. Demonios, ¡nunca había visto tanta gente en forma y _atractiva_ en un solo lugar! Claro, él literalmente creció viendo gente sin camisa, pero esto era diferente. Estos eran _chicos humanos adolescentes_. Estaban llenos de hormonas, fuerza, testosterona. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que él ha escuchado y aprendido de las chicas. Bebe trató de explicarle el sexo, pero él sabía que sería diferente para él. Él no tenía lo que Bebe tenía.

Dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso, sus ojos cayendo hacia sus pantalones vaqueros. ¿Qué diablos estaba _pasando en sus pantalones? _Se sintió caliente. Emocionado._ Vivo. _Tweek necesitaba salir de ahí. Estaba listo para ser golpeado contra los casilleros y aprovechado por todos estos muchachos, _especialmente Craig. _Lo ha visto sin camisa tantas veces, sin embargo, todavía se siente de la misma manera: _frustrado. _Tragándose el nudo en su garganta, Tweek se acercó a Craig, golpeando su hombro. Una vez que se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, gritó, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa.

"¡Voy a encontrar a las chicas! ¡Buena suerte en tu encuentro! " Se atragantó, prácticamente saliendo corriendo del vestuario. Craig parpadeó, viéndolo salir corriendo de la habitación. Él sonrió un poco, poniendo su pie en el banco para atar sus púas. Token sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra los casilleros frente a Craig.

"¿Ya le has enseñado sobre el sexo?" Craig saltó a la pregunta, apenas logrando escuchar. Tweek se estaba escapando de él tan rápido, la magia que le daba a su oído iba con él.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Todavía no necesita saber eso." Dijo, saliendo con los chicos después de que terminó de atar sus picos.

"No lo sé. Parecía _realmente sorprendido_ al ver a hombres semidesnudos", informó Kenny, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras caminaban hacia la pista.

"Todo es nuevo para él".

"Han pasado casi tres semanas, Craig". Clyde intervino, los seis de ellos empezaron a correr alrededor de la pista.

"¡No puedo decirle todo de una vez! ¡Hay tanta información para contarle! ¡Es como si tuviera un puto recién nacido! "Stan resopló.

"Lo haces un poco. Solo de la forma antigua a una sirena de dieciocho años." Craig puso los ojos en blanco y notó que Kyle lo ignoraba todavía. Después de que terminaron su carrera, se alinearon para hacer una vuelta en la carrera completa.

Clyde gritó "¡vamos!", Por supuesto, despegando antes de que alguien registrara su grito. Mientras tanto, Tweek se sentó en las gradas con las chicas, junto con Cartman y Jimmy. Todavía estaba nervioso, atragantándose con sus palabras mientras trataba de explicar cómo se sentía.

"¡Caliente! ¡Esa es una buena palabra para describirlo! Realmente, _realmente_ ¡caliente! ¡En todos lados! Principalmente, principalmente ¡_a__bajo_ en mi estómago! _¡__Gah! _¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿¡Qué _significa_?! ¿Por qué todavía lo siento? ¡Estoy emocionado! Quería que me golpearan contra los casilleros y, y quería que me besaran y, ¡qué_ mierda está pasando!" _Cartman resopló mientras tomaba un sorbo de su lata de refresco.

"¡Amigo, estás encendido!"

"_¿Qué_? ¡¿Qué coño hace o que incluso _quiere decir_?!" Él gritó, las manos hacia arriba a sus rizos. Wendy y Bebe tomaron una mano cada una y la acariciaron suavemente.

"Cariño, solo estás sintiendo... bueno, ¡sentimientos sexuales por primera vez!", Explicó Bebe, riendo suavemente.

"¿Craig en serio no te ha contado nada sobre el sexo?" Preguntó Wendy, levantando una ceja. Tweek tragó saliva, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Es-es eso malo?"

"¡No! Solo... sorprendente. "Ella murmuró, Jimmy riéndose.

"C-Craig te está p-privando de las-las alegrías del descubrimiento sexual, mi- mi hombre". Tweek parpadeó, dirigiendo su atención a la pista cuando comenzaron los primeros eventos.

Todos se turnaron para explicarle los eventos, este evento en particular llamado obstáculos. Clyde estaba en este, y era _bueno_. Bebe le estaba gritando, Tweek saltando de sorpresa. _¿Por qué está gritando_? Una vez que volvió a sentarse con una sonrisa en su rostro después de que él obtuviera el segundo lugar, Tweek la miró.

"¿Por qué le gritabas?"

"¡Yo estaba animando! Es para animarlos mientras corren." Tweek parpadeó, asintiendo lentamente. Murmuró la frase varias veces para sí mismo, fascinado con todo el concepto de gritarle a alguien para animarlo.

El siguiente fue un evento llamado el tablero de cien metros, Kenny aparentemente ejecutando este. Decidió probar este _animado_ concepto, gritando con el resto del grupo en Kenny mientras pasaba por delante del tipo en el último segundo, tomando el primer lugar. Tweek sonrió.

"¡Eh, funcionó!" Se rio, las emociones que antes experimentaba se estaban desvaneciendo. Fue reemplazado por la emoción, la maravilla y un sentido de competitividad. Nadie que él conocía organizó ningún evento durante una buena cantidad de tiempo, _mucho tiempo en_ realidad. Finalmente, surgió el último evento, notando a Stan, Token, Kyle y Craig haciendo calentamientos en el área de césped en el medio de la pista. El parpadeó. "¿Corren todos juntos?"

"Algo así", comenzó Cartman, volviéndose hacia ellos. "Son un equipo de relevo. Token es nuestro abridor porque es negro." Gritó de dolor cuando Wendy le dio una patada.

"¡No es por eso, _imbécil_! Token corre dos vueltas alrededor de la pista primero porque siempre nos da una buena ventaja, luego pasa el bastón de metal en su mano a Kyle. Kyle se lo pasa a Stan, quien se lo pasa a Craig. Craig corre de último porque es nuestro hombre más rápido. Él es de _alguna manera_ nuestro hombre más rápido. El chico fuma y aún corre más rápido que todos en el equipo. También es el último porque a menudo retoma el liderato si nos caemos. Normalmente, Token nos da una buena distancia entre nuestros muchachos y los demás, pero Adam's Ridge está aquí hoy. Son nuestros rivales".

"¿Rivales?"

"E-E-Están en el s-siguiente condado. Ellos-Ellos siempre lo t-ti-tienen todo para nosotros." Jimmy tartamudeó y Tweek asintió lentamente.

"Entonces, ¿no nos gustan los muchachos en rojo?" Señaló al equipo de Adam's Ridge calentando en la hierba.

"Exactamente. Queremos que nuestros muchachos ganen el relevo, al igual que cualquier otro evento. Si ganamos esto, creo que ganamos el encuentro. Lo que significa que vamos a los estados" hablo Bebe, Tweek asintió de nuevo cuando comprendió el concepto.

Los primeros corredores se alinearon, Token tomó su posición en la línea de salida. Cuando se disparó para que corrieran, Tweek saltó (se había estado sobresaltando a todo), parpadeó cuando todos salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron. Wendy tenía razón. Token les dio una buena ventaja. Token se lo pasó a Kyle después de que dobló la curva de su última vuelta, el pelirrojo arrancando. Sin embargo, el segundo corredor de Adam's Ridge lo pasó y se lo entregó a su tercer chico cuando Kyle dobló la curva. Stan rápidamente lo tomó, arrancando. Pudo pasar al tercer tipo, pero Tweek se estremeció cuando escuchó a Stan gritar de dolor en su segunda vuelta. Las púas del tercer corredor de Adam's Ridge se clavaron en la parte posterior de su pantorrilla, Tweek notó la sangre que cruzaba la pista. Stan rápidamente se quedó atrás, los corredores de tercer y cuarto puesto lo pasaron incluso mientras tropezaba para mantener su velocidad.

"¡Mierda! ¡Stan empújalo! ", Gritó Wendy, mirando a sus amigas. "¡Ese imbécil lo hizo a propósito!" La cara de Eric se iluminó.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Mierda, espera! "Cartman sacó su teléfono, sacando una canción.

"¡Eric no!", Se quejó Bebe, poniéndose de pie para ver mejor la pista.

"¡Tengo que! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Craig lo va a hacer! ¡Él ganará esto!" Tweek parpadeó al ver las palabras _Rocky_ parpadear en la pantalla de Eric, la canción comenzó lentamente cuando Stan dobló la curva, claramente apretando los dientes.

"¡Vamos, Marsh!" Tweek oyó que Craig gritaba, la música se hinchaba a tiempo con la mano libre. Tweek parpadeó cuando Craig domino, corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

Rápidamente cerró la distancia entre los dos corredores frente a él, pero aún necesitaba atrapar a Adam's Ridge. Todo se movía tan rápido para Tweek cuando Craig pasó corriendo junto a él, terminando su primera vuelta. Para Craig, sin embargo, todo fue lento. Los sonidos a su alrededor se desvanecían y Tweek se encontraba a una distancia considerable de él, pero estaban allí. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, y podía escuchar débilmente a Eric tocar esa maldita canción de _Rocky_ nuevamente. Apretando los dientes, Craig clavó sus púas en la pista mientras doblaba la curva, corriendo más rápido (si era posible) en la final de inmediato.

"¡Vamos, Craig!" Gritó Tweek, el ruido era claro para él.

Craig soltó un gruñido y dobló la esquina cuando el chico de Adam's Ridge estaba a mitad de camino. Terminaron de doblar la curva al mismo tiempo, y la emoción en las gradas era ensordecedora. Todos los estudiantes de South Park y Adam's Ridge corrieron a las cercas, queriendo ver el momento final. Con un grito, Craig inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, cruzando la línea de meta unos segundos antes que el chico de Adam's Ridge. Los estudiantes estallan en vítores y gritos, corriendo hacia la pista. Craig se aferró a la cerca mientras reducía la velocidad, su impulso lo llevaba a él. Agarrándose con fuerza, jadeó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"¿Craig?" Se dio la vuelta, con el sudor goteando de la frente y la mandíbula. Tweek corría hacia él, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Craig dejó escapar una risa sin aliento, doblando con las manos en las rodillas. Dejó caer la batuta de sus manos mientras sus compañeros de equipo lo rodeaban, Craig se abrió paso para llegar a Tweek. Dejó escapar una risa suave cuando el rubio se lanzó a los brazos de Craig, Craig se aferró a su espalda con una mano mientras su otro brazo se envolvió alrededor de sus muslos. Enterró su cara en el pecho de Tweek, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. _Pregúntale ahora_. Craig tragó saliva, jadeando aún en la camisa de Tweek.

"¿Tweek?" Se atragantó, apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Sí?" Craig sonrió un poco, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa y sin aliento.

"¿Quieres ir a una cita el sábado?" Tweek parpadeó, sonriendo lentamente.

"¡Sí! Quiero decir... ¡sí! ¡Mierda! ¡Sí, absolutamente! "Se rió, Craig sonriéndole mientras lo tiraba de nuevo en un fuerte abrazo. Cerca de allí, Kyle no pudo evitar la punzada de los celos. Ese solía ser él. Craig solía mirarlo así. Tragándose su orgullo, Kyle se dirigió a su bolso, quitándose el pelo de la frente.

"¿Oye, Kyle?" Parpadeó, girándose para ver a Heidi Turner parada allí.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella estaba nerviosa

"U-um... ¿estás... estás haciendo algo el sábado?" Kyle parpadeó, sonrojándose un poco (su rostro ya estaba sonrojado, pero estaba tan pálido, el rubor solo hizo que su rostro se pusiera más rojo).

"¡Oh! UH no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Ella giró un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo. Francamente, era adorable para Kyle.

"¿Quisieras tal vez, um, ir al Carnaval anual de inicio de verano conmigo?" Kyle parpadeó, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Siempre encontraba a Heidi linda (su ternura aumentaba a medida que crecía), pero nunca pensó que estaría interesada en _él_. Tragó saliva, dejando escapar una risa tímida.

"Sí", miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Tweek y Craig de nuevo, pero esta vez... la sensación de celos no era tan intensa. Él sonrió un poco más amplio ante eso, volviendo su mirada hacia Heidi. "Es una cita."

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

Ya puta por supuesto trajo de vuelta la canción de Rocky. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo! El siguiente capítulo será su fecha (con Kyle y Heidi mezclados; ya se siente). Estoy planeando hacer una lista de reproducción de todas las canciones mencionadas en este fic (como hice con Falling with Grace), pero probablemente llegará este fin de semana (los exámenes parciales están entre nosotros, los niños). Muchas gracias por leer, y como siempre, ¡todos los comentarios son apreciados!

Canción:  
Rocky OST-The Final Bell: watch?v=PvvDj2fnKoQ

**Mi Nota:**

Yo también ando en examines finales así que, well, voy a estar super ocupada con química por eso tarde, estaba estudiando para química y haciendo una que otra cosa y se me olvido por completo traducir, soloo por lo recordé al colocarme a estudiar Ingles.

El siguiente capítulo es uno de los testamentos más largos de la historia (más largos que mis roles xd) Y SIENTO QUE VOY A MORIR POR QUE NO HE TERMINADO DE TRADUCIRLO Y NO SE CUANTAS LINEAS Y PARRAFOS LLEVA!

Ya preparo mi termo de café y mi noche de trasnoche.

Espero leernos el _Lunes._


	14. Capítulo 13

**Nota de autora:**

**¡Oye! ¡Hice un twitter secundario para publicar sobre mis pensamientos de escritura / South Park! ¡Échale un vistazo! craigorytucker en twitter!  
/craigorytucker**

**(Vea el final del capítulo para ****más notas**** ).**

_𝐼__𝓈𝒶𝓌__𝓉𝒽𝑒__𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈__𝒾𝓃__𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇__𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆_

Tweek nunca ha tenido esta situación antes. De acuerdo, hubo un momento en que era pequeño cuando él y una chica estaban enamorados del mismo chico, pero Tweek sabía que el niño no era gay. Esto era _diferente_. Se sentó solo en la habitación de Craig el día antes de su cita (Craig estaba emocionado de mostrarle algo a Tweek después de la escuela, pero dijo que lo vería alrededor de las cinco) y estaba mirando la imagen que se encuentra en la mesa de noche de Craig. No fue difícil encontrar a Kyle en la imagen, sus rizos rojos y su brillante sonrisa lo hicieron sobresalir. Eso, y el hecho de que se aferró a Craig. El contraste entre los dos fue encantador para Tweek, con Craig y su cabello oscuro y los rizos rojos de Kyle, hasta los colores que llevaban (naranja y azul). Plutón se dirigió a la cama, arrastrándose hasta el regazo de Tweek. La rubia suspiró, frotando la cabeza de Plutón.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer? Su amistad está sufriendo por mi culpa ", le murmuró Tweek a Plutón, el pulpo mirándolo. Alcanzó un tentáculo hacia arriba, colocándolo ligeramente sobre la mejilla de Tweek, el niño acariciando ligeramente en ella. "Gracias", susurró, continuando su línea de pensamiento.

No podía dejar que esto fuera barrido debajo de la alfombra. Eso significaría que festejará y se pudrirá, empeorando a medida que pasa el tiempo. Tweek no quería ser la razón por la que Craig perdió a un mejor amigo. Eso no es justo para ninguna de las partes involucradas. Con un suspiro de derrota, Tweek se puso de pie, colocando a Pluto en su tanque. Revolvió el cajón del escritorio de Craig, tratando de encontrar algo que indicara dónde vivía Kyle. Finalmente, después de un minuto de búsqueda, encontró una vieja carta que Kyle le había escrito a Craig. Escaneando el sobre, escribió la dirección del remitente en una nota adhesiva y arrancó el papel azul de la libreta y se lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras tiraba de sus botas. Plutón asomó su cabeza fuera del tanque, observándolo mientras sus brazos colgaban sobre el borde.

"Regresaré, muchacho", le besó la cabeza. "¡Compórtate!" Girando sobre sus talones, Tweek estaba pisando los escalones y saliendo por la puerta.

Jugó con el llavero que Tucker le dio mientras caminaba, usándolo como un inquieto. Realmente no sabía a dónde iba, pero recuerda vagamente que Craig dijo que Kyle vivía relativamente cerca. Tweek estaba bastante seguro de que estaba perdido, pero entonces vio la señal de la calle y suspiró aliviado cuando encontró la calle de Kyle. Mientras caminaba por la calle, articuló los números de la casa mientras contaba, deteniéndose cuando llegó a la casa correcta. Tomándose un minuto para componer sus pensamientos y emociones, Tweek caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, Cada paso se siente más pesado y más difícil de dar. Había un timbre y una aldaba, un pequeño pánico se estaba asentando. ¿Debía él tocar el timbre? ¿Qué pasa con la aldaba? ¿Qué pasa si la aldaba era solo para adorno y si se usa la puerta se dispara y cae? ¿Qué pasa si la aldaba significa algo terrible? Levantando una mano para tocar el timbre, se quedó helado, otro pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Qué pasa si el timbre está defectuoso y se electrocuta? ¿Quién encontraría su cuerpo? ¡¿Kyle?!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó algunas respiraciones profundas. _Respira, Tweek. _Eran respiraciones temblorosas, pero aun así lo calmaban. Se limitó a llamar a la puerta, la madera fría contra sus nudillos. Al cabo de un minuto, una mujer baja y rechoncha abrió la puerta. Su cabello era un rojo salvaje como el de Kyle y fue retirado con un gran clip (cómo Tweek no estaba seguro de cómo sostenía todo ese cabello). Ella le dio a Tweek una rápida mirada hacia arriba y hacia abajo antes de hablar.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

"¿Está... uh, Kyle se encuentra aquí?" Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

"Depende de quién pregunte". Tweek tragó saliva. ¿Por qué era tan _abrasiva_?

"M-Mi nombre es Tweek. Vamos a la escuela juntos".

"No te había visto en South Park antes". Tweek no podía identificar de dónde era ella, su acento tan distinto pero extraño para él.

"¡Yo S-soy nuevo! Me mudé aquí hace aproximadamente un mes". Mintió, forzando una sonrisa. Bueno, no fue una mentira. Lleva más de un mes viviendo con los Tucker. Ella zumbó, empujando hacia arriba del marco de la puerta.

"Entra, chiquillo." Ella finalmente dijo, Tweek soltando el aliento se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"Gracias", dijo, siguiéndola a la sala de estar.

"Siéntate, pequeño, le haré saber que estás aquí", Tweek asintió, mirando a su alrededor toda la decoración. Simple, pero hogareño. Vio un candelabro de aspecto extraño (¿quién necesita encender ocho velas a la vez?) En la repisa de la chimenea, y junto a eso había fotos de la escuela. Se acercó a ellos, sonriéndole un poco a Kyle y supuso que era de su hermano (aunque no se parecían en nada). Había algunas fotos lindas de ellos cuando eran pequeños colgando de la pared, Tweek riendo suavemente ante una imagen que Kyle y Cartman forzaban a sonreír en una fiesta de cumpleaños. "¡¿Bubbie?! ¡Tienes un pequeño visitante! " Tweek se sobresaltó un poco ante la agudeza de la voz de la madre de Kyle, mirando hacia los escalones donde estaba parada, llamando.

"¡Mamá, te dije que no me llamaras así cuando la gente esté presente!"

"Bubbie, no escucho esa regla, ¿de acuerdo?" ¡¿Dejo que suba?! "Hubo un momento de silencio.

"¡Sí, claro!" La mamá de Kyle miró a Tweek, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia los escalones.

"Su puerta es la última a la derecha. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntar."

"G-Gracias, señora Broflovski".

"Sheila, niño." Ella le sonrió un poco, y Tweek dejó que la tensión en sus hombros se liberara. Con sus músculos finalmente relajados, Tweek dio los pasos uno por uno, contando cada paso que dio. Una vez en la cima, respiró hondo antes de continuar su viaje a la habitación de Kyle. Llegó a la última puerta a la derecha, deteniéndose un momento antes de golpearla ligeramente.

"Sí, entra." _Aquí vamos_. El pomo se sentía pesado en sus manos cuando lo giró, empujando la puerta para abrirla. Kyle estaba encorvado en su escritorio, una mano enredada en sus rizos mientras marcaba algunos números en una calculadora que descansaba en su libro de texto. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Tweek se apoyó contra ella, disfrutando del soporte de la robusta puerta de madera.

"Hey Kyle". Odiaba lo tenso que se ponía el chico cuando escuchaba su voz. Odiaba la forma en que sus hombros caían de alguna manera a pesar de estar tan tenso. Pero Tweek realmente odiaba que nunca lo mirara.

"Oh... eres tú." Tweek tragó saliva, tratando de no dejar que las palabras lo picaran.

"S-sí... escucha yo solo-"

"Mira, si estás aquí para decirme que supere a Craig, guárdalo. Estoy trabajando en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

"Estoy aquí para ofrecerte ayuda en eso". De acuerdo, entonces él debe haber dicho algo correctamente. Kyle dejó de hacer su tarea y lo miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Así que puedes tenerlo solo para ti ahora? ¡¿Simplemente entras en nuestras vidas y de alguna manera te las arreglas para ganarse su corazón en un mes cuando parece que no puedo hacerlo en ocho?! " Tweek se estremeció ante la mordida en su voz, tragando el nudo en su garganta. Entonces, tal vez no dijo lo correcto, pero al menos ahora tiene la atención de Kyle (a pesar de que sea negativo).

"Solo... sé que sabes sobre nuestra cita", observó la cara de Kyle torcerse. "Y... solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien".

"Estoy muy entusiasmado. ¿Ahora te puedes ir? Tengo un montón de cálculos que hacer." Tweek suspiró.

"Kyle, ¿por favor? ¿S-Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí venir aquí y enfrentarte a ti? "Kyle dejó de escribir, Tweek saltó cuando el lápiz en su mano crujió bajo la fuerza de su agarre. Con un rápido empuje de sus piernas, giró la silla, lanzándose a través de la habitación en Tweek. No lo golpeó, solo lo clavó contra la puerta, ambos chicos de ojos verdes se miraron fijamente. Los Tweek estaban llenos de miedo y los de Kyle estaban oscuros de ira. El único sonido en la habitación era su respiración. Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron siglos para Tweek, Kyle habló.

"¿Sabes lo difícil que es amar a alguien y sabes que nunca te volverán a amar? Incluso después de que _le diste su virginidad_ y ocho meses de su tiempo? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es verlo superarte tan fácilmente? ¿Incluso después de que me besara ni siquiera una semana después de conocerte? ¡Pensé que él estaba _interesado_ en mí otra vez! ¡No! ¡Estaba jodidamente _solo_ porque no podía llegar a _ti__!_ ¡Todo lo que _quería_ era a ti! ¡Cada vez que me llamaba durante ese tiempo era solo para distraerse y pensar en _ti_! ¡Todo lo que _quiere_ ahora _eres tú_! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ver a la persona que creías que aún se preocupaba por ti? ¡¿_Usándote para_ distraerse?! ¡Es una _mierda_! Y lo peor de todo esto ¡es que me gusta y que _**no**__ te odio!_". Lágrimas calientes caían por las mejillas pecosas de Kyle como sollozos comenzaron arruinar su compostura, el corazón de Tweek se torció en su pecho.

No tenía idea de que Craig había estado viendo a Kyle durante el primer mes de coquetear y verse. Por mucho que adore a Craig, está enojado con él por eso. Kyle no se merece eso. Él no merecía ser usado. Kyle soltó sus muñecas, frotándose enojado los ojos con las palmas de las manos. "Joder, lo siento." —Se ahogó, sollozando mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga. Tweek levantó una mano, colocándola suavemente contra su mejilla. Quería ofrecer consuelo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo podría consolarlo. Kyle claramente estaba tratando de superar a Craig, pero Craig le devolvió sus esperanzas y las dejó caer en picada. Deslizando su mano alrededor de su cuello, Tweek tiró de Kyle en un fuerte abrazo, el pelirrojo lo aceptó felizmente, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Tweek (aunque era mucho más alto que Tweek). Se quedaron allí por un momento, abrazándose y buscando comodidad. Frotando pequeños círculos en la espalda de Kyle, Tweek cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decir.

"Nadie dijo que sería fácil", susurró finalmente, sintiendo que los músculos de Kyle se relajaban bajo su mano. "Tonto, dejo que mis sentimientos se interpongan en mi seguridad... diablos, así es como terminé en ese jodido acuario". Kyle dejó escapar una risa suave, sollozando.

"C-Craig le dio una paliza a ese tipo". Tweek parpadeó, apartándose para mirar la cara de Kyle. Todavía se aferraban, el sentimiento del otro chico bajo sus manos calmándose por alguna extraña razón.

"¿Él-él lo hizo?"

"Sí. No creo que Craig supiera realmente lo que dijo sobre ti. Simplemente reaccionó tan violentamente. Creo que leyó tu nombre en sus labios y puso dos y dos juntos. "Tweek asintió lentamente, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

"Kyle... no sabía que te estaba llamando. Realmente no tenía idea, y lamento que Craig te haya hecho eso. Si... no tengo que ir a la cita." Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron un poco.

"¡Tweek, no tienes que cancelar la cita! Demonio... tan loco como es... También tengo una cita mañana." Tweek parpadeó.

"¡¿Con quién?! Si… si no te importa que pregunte. "Kyle se sonrojó un poco, Tweek notó lo nervioso que de repente se puso.

"Uh, Heidi Turner! Tú, um, la conociste, ¿verdad? " Tweek sonrió un poco, asintiendo.

"Ella es una chica dulce".

"S-sí... ¿sabías que ella era el primer beso de Craig?" Tweek resopló.

"Lo hago ahora", ambos soltaron una risa suave, la tensión y la ira brotaban de la ventana ligeramente agrietada en la habitación. Un cómodo silencio cayó entre ellos, Tweek dejó caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Kyle. "Craig dejó escapar una verdadera conquista". Kyle se sonrojó, contento de que Tweek no pudiera verlo.

"Lo hizo, ¿no?" Tweek se rió un poco contra su pecho.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, él _literalmente me atrapó". _Kyle dejó escapar una risa, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Tweek, suspirando un poco mientras su risa se calmaba.

"Eres bueno para él", miró las fotos en su escritorio, sonriendo un poco cuando encontró la que estaba buscando. Era una polaroid de Craig y él, ambos sin camisa y con el pelo desordenado. Fue después de su primera vez juntos, las caras enrojecidas pero con sonrisas tan amplias, Kyle pensó que sus caras se dividirían en dos. Volvió a mirar a la rubia envuelta en sus brazos y, por una vez, se sintió bien. Kyle finalmente estuvo bien con Craig en movimiento. Por una vez, Kyle se alegró de haber pasado al niño que se encuentra actualmente en su habitación. "Traes algo en él que no he visto en mucho tiempo... y no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por eso."

* * *

Tweek pasó cerca de una hora con Kyle después de su conversación inicial, el pelirrojo le dio consejos sobre las cosas que vuelven loco a Craig. Tweek asintió, tomando notas mentales para cuando necesite ayuda para elegir un atuendo mañana. Al salir de la casa de Broflovski, el camino a casa se sintió rejuvenecedor. Se sintió bien, contento, emocionado. Tweek no podía esperar a su cita de mañana, especialmente ahora que despejó el aire con Kyle. Fue difícil, pero definitivamente necesario y lo correcto a hacer. Subiendo los escalones de la casa de los Tucker, empujó la llave en la cerradura, pero antes de girarla, notó una nota adhesiva en la puerta. Lo agarró, la letra garabateada de Craig escrito en él.

_Me llamaron al trabajo. Pídele a Wendy que te lleve. O caminar Es la cena en el centro de la ciudad. Puedo mostrarte lo que quería mostrarte allí. -Craig xo_

Tweek parpadeó al ver las dos letras firmadas con su nombre, frunció el ceño cuando guardó las llaves y comenzó a caminar. ¿Qué significaron? Pasó todo su paseo hasta la cena contemplando lo que significaban. Tal vez el _x_ fue una advertencia para el peligro? ¿Craig le está advirtiendo? Enredando una mano en su cabello, Tweek le dio un suave tirón mientras miraba a su alrededor, esperando que alguien saltara hacia él. Pero ¿qué pasa con la _o_? ¿Eso también fue una advertencia? ¿O era _correcto_ o _abierto_ o _ Ohpordiosnecesitocorrer_? Con un suave gemido y un tirón de sus rizos, Tweek tropezó en el restaurante, Bebe mirando hacia arriba. Ella sonrió cuando vio que era Tweek.

"¡Hola guapo!"

"¡Bebe!" Golpeó la nota en el mostrador, señalando las dos letras. "¿Qué-qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué _significa_?! "Gritó, las manos volvieron a su cabello. Bebe se rió suavemente, agarrando sus muñecas y palmeando sus manos.

"Shh, cariño, cálmate! ¡Significa abrazos y besos! "Tweek parpadeó, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

"¡_¿Qué?!"_

"Abrazos", Bebe cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo una forma de _x_. "¡Besos!" Ella frunció los labios, moviendo su dedo alrededor de ellos para mostrar la forma de _o_. Tweek abrió la boca, volviéndola a cerrar gruñendo un poco, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"Oh..." Se atragantó, sentándose en el mostrador y enterrando su rostro en el hueco de sus brazos, gimiendo. Bebe sonrió un poco, Craig saliendo de la cocina. Parpadeó, notando a Tweek allí.

"Es él…?"

"No sabía lo que significaba el _xo_ en tu nota", explicó, Craig resoplando.

"¿Tweek?" El chico rubio gimió en respuesta, Craig caminando detrás del mostrador y parándose frente a Tweek. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, sonriendo un poco. "Tweek, mírame". Tweek suspiró, levantando la cabeza lentamente. Parpadeó cuando la sonrisa de Craig se hizo visible, sus manos se dispararon y agarraron su mandíbula. Craig gritó un poco cuando Tweek bajó su labio inferior, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿¡D-Dónde está el metal?! ¡¿A dónde fue?! "Craig sonrió, agarrando la muñeca de Tweek para que su labio se soltara. Él rió, mostrando sus dientes.

"¡Me quité los frenillos!" Tweek se arrodilló en el taburete, con las palmas plantadas en el mostrador mientras se inclinaba y estudiaba sus dientes.

"Ellos simplemente... desaparecieron?"

"No", se rió entre dientes."Tienen que hacer este proceso extraño que lleva un tiempo". Tweek asintió, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Craig se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, ¿ellos simplemente... se _quedan_ así?"

"¡Sí! Tengo que usar esta cosa llamada retenedor. Eso es lo que es este alambre a través de mis dientes superiores. Tengo que usar esto todos los días durante algunas semanas, pero después de ese tiempo, solo necesito usarlo por la noche cuando duermo. Sin embargo, tengo esta barra en la parte posterior de mis dientes inferiores para siempre. Son más susceptibles a cambiar de lugar, así que pegaron esta barra allí para mantenerlos en su lugar. Los ojos de Tweek se agrandaron.

"¿_Pegado?!"_ Craig sonrió un poco.

"Mis frenos estaban pegadas, Tweek. ¿Cómo crees que se quedaron? "La rubia gruñó un poco.

"¡No lo _sé_! ¡¿Magia?! "Gritó, las manos yendo a su cabello. Craig sonrió suavemente, agarrando sus manos.

"Oye, oye, te estoy molestando", le dio un ligero beso en los nudillos. "Relájate, Tweek". Si a Tweek le daba un ataque de pánico menor a Craig para consolarlo con besos, los tendría todo el tiempo.

Está bien, eso es una mentira. Tweek odia sus ataques de pánico, pero eso no significa que no quiera que Craig lo consuele con suaves besos. Esos besos suaves podrían convertirse en besos más duros, lo que conduce a besos en la mandíbula, luego en el cuello, y tal vez incluso en su pecho. Tal vez entonces seguiría, bajando y bajando hasta que estuviera en sus muslos. Prácticamente podía sentir las manos de Craig sobre él, vagando y curioso. Imaginó que los ojos azules de Craig lo miraban fijamente, oscuros y llenos de lujuria mientras le sonreía con _esa maldita sonrisa de prefecto._ Tweek dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió que una oleada de calor lo inundaba, con las manos volando hacia su rostro mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza.

"¡_Agh_! Bebe!, ¿¡puedo hablar contigo?!"La agarró de la muñeca y corrió al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Craig parpadeó, frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros mientras iba a limpiar algunas mesas. Mientras tanto, Bebe observó a la rubia agacharse, meciéndose sobre sus pies mientras abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho.

"¿Qué te ha pasado esta semana?" Ella prácticamente ronroneó, sabiendo muy bien por qué Tweek la atrajo aquí.

"¡No lo sé! He- _mierda_ –Yo… hable con Kyle hoy." Bebe Parpadeo.

"Whoa, espera, ¿qué?" Ella siseó, agachándose frente a Tweek.

"Yo quería limpiar el aire. Asegúrate de no arruinar su amistad con Craig", Tweek se pasó los dedos por el pelo, manteniéndolos allí. El peso de sus manos sobre su cabeza le recordaba estar en el agua. "E-Eso fue bien. Muchos gritos al principio, pero, pero bien! Incluso me dio consejos sobre cómo manejar a Craig... ¿enojado? Esa es la palabra que usó. ¿Eso es bueno? " Bebe resopló.

"Sí, es bueno. No suena bien, pero lo es" Bebe colocó su mano en su rodilla, pasando su pulgar sobre ella suavemente. "Tweek, está bien sentir estos sentimientos". Él negó con la cabeza, el aire espeso en su pecho cada vez que inhalaba. ¿Por qué fue tan difícil de _explicar_?

"Yo... no, n-no ahora no lo es..." Ella frunció el ceño.

"Está bien, ahora puedo hacer las preguntas. ¿Qué diablos significa _eso_? "Tweek gimió bajo en su garganta, cambiando a medida que el calor se estaba volviendo incómodo.

"¡Yo... _joder_!" Se levantó, caminando de un lado a otro por un momento. Finalmente, reuniendo las palabras, miró a Bebe con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡_No puedo tener sexo con él hasta que regresemos al océano porque tengo que tener sexo con Craig en las aguas en las que nos encontramos para recuperar mi cola!_" No escupirlo sobre Bebe, pero no pudo evitarlo. Gritó con frustración, moviéndose un poco en sus vaqueros. "¡¿Por qué están mis pantalones tan _jodidamente apretados_?!", Gritó, tirando de la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Bebe trató de no mirar hacia abajo, su mente tambaleándose. "Está bien, entonces... no puedes tener relaciones sexuales con Craig porque... tienes que tener relaciones sexuales en las aguas en las que te encontraste... para recuperar tu... ¿cola?"

"¡Sí!"

"Creí que... ¿No se habían conocido en el acuario...?" Tweek se sonrojó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"No... cuando... era más joven... nadaba cerca de la costa para observar a la gente. Tenía mucha curiosidad por la vida en la tierra. Un día, cuando volvía, estaba nadando hacía mi casa, cuando vi un bote en la superficie, pero había una mano en el agua. Comencé a seguir el bote por curiosidad, y luego escuché muchos gritos y alguien cayó al agua. Es... fue Craig. Su cabeza fue golpeada por el mástil de las velas y no escuchó a su familia gritar que se tuviera cuidado. Yo... lo ayudé a salir a la superficie y esa... fue la última vez que lo vi. Hasta ahora, obviamente" tragó saliva, el calor se desvaneció lentamente mientras hablaba del pasado. "Lo quiero. L o hago. Pero... no sé cómo explicarle todo esto a él." Bebe se apoyó contra la puerta, pensando un momento mientras trataba de comprender la historia.

"Craig es un tipo bastante comprensivo... la mayoría del tiempo", Tweek la miró. "Diría que si solo lo mencionas si crees que las cosas podrían ir por ese camino. O incluso si ustedes dos están sentados juntos y tienen tiempo para hablarlo todo. Realmente no lo sé, cariño. Pero solo sé que creo _que_ deberías sentirte lo suficientemente cómodo hablando con él al respecto a lo primero. Sé que debe ser difícil y extraño explicarlo, pero solo sé que él _realmente se preocupa_ por ti, Tweek." Su voz era un susurro en este punto, Tweek mirándose en el espejo. Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"¿Qué pasa si él no quiere eso conmigo?" Él gruñó, mirándose en el espejo. Parecía un desastre: rizos rubios salvajes, bolsas debajo de los ojos, esmalte de uñas de los dedos desconchados, cara pálida y manchada por la vergüenza. "¿Así es... cómo me ve?" Susurró, Bebe jurando que sus orejas puntiagudas se inclinaron un poco.

"Tweek", ella estaba de pie detrás de él en el espejo, con las manos en las caderas. "Craig no pone tanto esfuerzo en cuidar a nadie. Solía pensar que él era un psicópata, ya que nunca le importó ni le interesaba nada. Ha estado solo en sus pensamientos durante tanto tiempo. Desde que perdió toda su audición, parece que se ha vuelto más reservado. Recuerdo que en una fiesta de primer año él seguía murmurando en un estado de embriaguez que necesitaba _sentir algo_. Viste la cicatriz en la palma de su mano, ¿no?" Tweek asintió. "Yo... _joder_, nunca olvidaré esta noche. Él solo... tomó un cuchillo y se cortó la mano. Él... no se inmutó en absoluto. Recuerdo a Clyde vomitando. Wendy y yo lo llevamos al hospital de mierda porque él solo estaba... _sangrando_ ¡Y no me importó!" Los ojos de Tweek estaban muy abiertos mientras la miraba en el espejo.

"¿El hizo eso?"

"Absolutamente lo hizo. De alguna manera me sentí aterrorizada. Siempre hablan de cómo los chicos así son los que deben cuidarse. Los que hacen cosas malas como traer un arma a la escuela. Pero Craig... no era malo... solo estaba... _solo_. No podía imaginarme estar tan desconectado del mundo como él. En parte de la sociedad pero... apenas. Se mueve con nosotros y hace cosas todos los días, pero nunca oye nada de eso. Todo lo que oye es el silencio. Sus propios pensamientos. Recuerdo que también se saltó mucho la escuela ese año. Estaba deprimido _Muy deprimido_", Sonrió un poco a Tweek. "Pero... este es un Craig que ninguno de nosotros había visto en mucho tiempo. Está mostrando emociones que no sabía que tenía. Desde que rompió con Kyle, volvió a su concha. Lo vas a traer de vuelta, y él no hace eso con cualquiera," ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. "No pienses tan mal de ti mismo. Craig Tucker no sonríe tan fácilmente con cualquiera."

El pecho de Tweek se sentía apretado. Se sentía casi equivocado cuando Bebe le contó todo esto, pensando que Craig debería haber sido quien le contara. Sin embargo, se alegró de que Bebe le dijera. Se alegró de no haber cometido un error al renunciar a su cola. Se alegró de estar ayudando a Craig sin siquiera saberlo. Le dio un abrazo a Bebe, dándole las gracias antes de que ambos regresaran al restaurante.

Craig estaba apoyado contra la ventana exterior, desplazándose en su teléfono mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Tweek sintió que su corazón saltaba a su garganta, sonriendo un poco cuando el suave resplandor de la punta del cigarrillo de Craig iluminó su rostro cuando giró para apagarlo después de una última inhalación, exhalando mientras empujaba el cigarrillo en la parte superior de un cubo de basura que tenía un cenicero encima. Craig lo vio mientras guardaba su teléfono, sonriéndole un poco._ Sí_, pensó Tweek mientras sonreía lentamente. _Tienes una cita con este tipo_.

* * *

No salieron para su cita hasta las siete de la tarde del día siguiente, Tweek pasó la mayor parte del día en la habitación de Tricia. Ella lo ayudó a lucir lo mejor posible, incluso lo ayudó a domesticar sus rizos. Estaba impresionado de que ella lograra que se viera como una persona normal (a pesar de sus orejas y uñas, pero incluso pintó sus uñas de color naranja para contrastar la camisa blanca que llevaba). Era un atuendo simple: jeans negros, camiseta blanca con botones, converse rojo y su sombrero negro favorito para esconder sus orejas. Craig estaba claramente sorprendido cuando bajó las escaleras, Tweek notó que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras salían por la puerta de su auto. Craig se veía tan bien. Así que juntos. Tweek se estaba _desmayando_, pero trató de no hacerlo obvio. Lo miró de vez en cuando, admirando la forma en que el polo marrón abrazaba sus curvas, y la forma en que sus jeans le daban forma a sus piernas. Tweek se dio la vuelta, tragándose el nudo de nervios en su garganta. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? No es como si no hubiera besado a Craig antes o nunca lo había visto sin camisa, pero había algo diferente en esta noche.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, una canción de una banda llamada **The Clash** tocaba suavemente ("Escuche, Clyde y yo decidimos en" _Debo quedarme o Debería irme_ en Rockband ", Craig le dijo), se dio cuenta de por qué era diferente: _Tweek nunca ha ido a una cita antes_. ¡No había a dónde ir en el océano! Claro, tenían sus pequeñas tiendas y restaurantes, pero las sirenas normalmente no tenían citas. Las luces brillantes se encontraron con los ojos de Tweek mientras giraban, la rubia se inclinó hacia delante para mirar por el parabrisas con los ojos muy abiertos. _Un carnaval_. Tweek sabía acerca de estos. Siempre había uno en los muelles, y ver el carnaval lo hizo perder el hogar por un momento. Dirigió su atención a Craig cuando el auto se detuvo, notando que sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

"Yo, uh, espero que esto sea genial. Te recuerdo hablando sobre el carnaval en el muelle." Tweek sonrió ante eso. No porque Craig pensó en esto, sino porque Craig recordó algo que Tweek dijo en una breve conversación semanas atrás. Él asintió, dándole un ligero apretón a su mano.

"Me alegra que me hayas traído aquí", dirigió su atención al carnaval que estaba afuera del auto. "Me recuerda a mi hogar". Craig sonrió un poco, agarrando su teléfono y su billetera.

"Vamos". Salieron del auto, Tweek sorprendido por los sonidos. Era tan colorido, tan divertido, tan hogareño. Se apresuró a unirse al lado de Craig, el chico más alto agarrando su mano mientras caminaban.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Tweek hizo preguntas sobre todo, como de costumbre. Craig no le importaba. Le gustaba enseñar Tweek sobre cosas cotidianas. Mientras crecía, Craig siempre era el que necesitaba ayuda. Siempre necesitaba ayuda para tomar notas en clase, pidiéndoles a las personas que se lo repitieran, necesitando los subtítulos. No necesitaba ayuda cuando estaba con Tweek. Se sentía bien, si él estaba siendo honesto. No se sentía como una carga por una vez.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Tweek, deteniéndose frente a un tanque de volcado. Craig sonrió, al ver a un miserable Eric Cartman sentado en la plataforma.

"Esto", se paró detrás de Tweek, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tweek notó que no usó su retenedor para la cita. "Se llama un tanque de clavada. Tienes tres oportunidades para lanzar las pelotas de béisbol al objetivo. Si lo golpeas, Cartman entra en el agua". Tweek sonrió lentamente, corriendo hacia arriba para agarrar las pelotas de béisbol. Craig le pasó un dólar a la operadora, retrocediendo y notando lo emocionado que se veía el chico.

"¿Cómo lo tiro?" Preguntó Tweek, Cartman notándolos.

"¡Ey! ¡No golpees el objetivo!

"¡Tranquilo, Cartman!" Gritó Craig, caminando detrás de Tweek de nuevo. "Aquí", tomó una de las pelotas de béisbol, plantando sus pies en el suelo. "Enfócate en el objetivo, asegurándote de mantener tus ojos en él. Tira de tu brazo hacia atrás" imitó el movimiento. "Y cuando mueves el brazo hacia adelante", se detuvo cuando se le pasó por la cabeza. "Déjalo ir después de que pase tu cabeza. Eso fue lo que mi padre me enseñó cuando era más joven." Tweek asintió, plantando sus pies y pasando los pasos mentalmente. Lanzando su primera bola, la vio golpear la esquina superior, pero todavía golpeó la lona, lo que Tweek pensó que era un logro. La segunda bola aterrizó justo encima del objetivo, Cartman saltando.

"¡No golpees el objetivo! ¡Te lo advierto! "Gritó, Tweek le echó un vistazo. Vio cómo la tercera bola salía a disparada, aterrizando en el objetivo, pero Eric no cayó. Tweek frunció el ceño.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Craig sonrió un poco, ignorando la risa de Eric. Corrió, empujando su peso sobre el objetivo y observó cómo las extremidades de Eric se agitaban cuando el asiento debajo de él se caía. Todo valió la pena al escuchar la risa de Tweek golpear sus oídos. Corrió hacia Tweek, agarrando su mano mientras se alejaban.

"¡Ey! ¡No es justo, Tucker! —Gritó Cartman mientras salía a la superficie, Tweek se reía cuando salieron corriendo. Una vez que se detuvieron, Craig miró a Tweek, notando que la sonrisa se extendía permanentemente en su rostro.

"¡Pero alcancé el objetivo! Me las arreglé para golpearlo! ¡¿Viste eso?! "Menciono, agarrando dos puñados de la camisa de Craig. El chico de pelo oscuro sonrió, asintiendo.

"¡Yo sí! Estoy muy impresionado, Tweek". El rubio prácticamente chilló, agarrando la mano de Craig mientras tomaba la iniciativa. Deambularon por los terrenos del carnaval por un rato, Tweek se detuvo cuando llegaron a un puesto donde estaban unas armas.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¿Esta? De acuerdo, tomamos una pistola y tenemos que disparar a todas las pequeñas estrellas rojas. Si lo hacemos, obtendremos un premio". Tweek jadeó, mirando los estantes de premios.

"¡¿Podemos intentarlo?" Craig sonrió un poco.

"¿Te importa apostar?" Tweek parpadeó.

"¿Qué tipo de apuesta?"

"Si gano", pensó Craig por un momento, haciendo **click** con su lengua contra el paladar mientras lo hacía. "Puedo sacarte de nuevo el próximo fin de semana". Tweek sonrió.

"¿Y si gano?" Craig pensó un momento.

"Haré lo que quieras. Y quiero decir cualquier cosa, no se limita a este carnaval. Te cocinaré comida, me saltaré la escuela para pasar el rato contigo, llevarte de compras. Lo que quieras." Tweek sonrió lentamente.

"¡Trato!" Craig le pasó al chico cinco dólares, sabiendo que ganar o perder, todavía era un ganador. Él le enseñó a Tweek a apuntar y disparar, el rubio apretó un ojo cuando comenzó a disparar a la pequeña estrella roja. Craig se tomó un momento para observarlo, la concentración en su rostro _adorable_. Riéndose, volvió su atención a su propia estrella roja, bajando la cabeza para mirar hacia el barril. Cuando sus armas se agotaron, el asistente sonrió, tirando de sus papeles de los clips.

"Alto, oscuro y guapo aquí aclaró su estrella." Tweek gimió, golpeando el brazo de Craig mientras se reía.

"¡No es justo!" Craig tomó un oso de peluche del estante y se lo pasó a Tweek.

"Deja de quejarte, tienes este oso y otra cita." Tweek sonrió, abrazando al oso contra su pecho. Era suave, como las sábanas de la cama de Craig. Fue calmante.

Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tweek, Craig lo condujo en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna, ambos muchachos parados en la línea y hablando entre ellos. La espalda de Craig estaba hacia la salida, pero Tweek vio una cabeza familiar de rizos rojos saliendo del paseo con Heidi a su lado. Tweek se encontró con su mirada, sonriéndole suavemente. Notó que sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, el lápiz labial rosa claro de Heidi se manchó ligeramente. Kyle le sonrió un poco, dándole una pequeña ola antes de girar en la otra dirección con el brazo sobre los hombros de Heidi. Estaban en línea solo unos minutos más después de eso, Tweek se dejó caer en el asiento. Una vez que estaban seguros en, Miró por encima del borde del asiento cuando el viaje comenzó a moverse, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el suelo se hacía más pequeño debajo de él. Ha conquistado la tierra y el mar, ahora se está moviendo hacia el cielo.

"¡Craig, mira! ¡Todos son tan pequeños! ¿Es así como es la vida en el cielo? Cuando estás en un avión, ¿todo parece tan pequeño? Oh! ¡Ahí están Stan y Wendy! ¡Están caminando por allí! —Señaló hacia la entrada, los dos esperando en fila para la comida. "Se ven tan pequeños desde aquí arriba, no te preocupes..." Girándose para mirar a Craig, se quedó helado, su lengua repentinamente se sentía seca y pesada en su boca.

Craig estaba apoyando su brazo contra el lado del asiento, la mejilla apoyada contra la palma de su mano. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida, dopy en su rostro mientras se limitaba a _mirar _a Tweek, con ojos entornados. Se sintió congelado, la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo y el impulso hizo que el asiento se balancee ligeramente. Estaban en la cima, el ruido del carnaval debajo de ellos era un murmullo distante para Tweek ahora. Agarró el oso en su regazo un poco más fuerte, calentándose la cara cuando Craig puso su otro brazo en el respaldo del asiento, con la mano apoyada en el hombro de Tweek, tirando de él con más fuerza. Tweek felizmente agradecido, sus lados presionando juntos ahora. El calor y el aroma de Craig eran intoxicantes, la cabeza de Tweek estaba nadando perdidamente mientras trataba de concentrarse en la cara de Craig. Extendió la mano, apoyada en un lado de su garganta. Dejó que su pulgar vagara ligeramente sobre la manzana de Adam de Craig, sintiendo que se movía bajo su toque mientras tragaba con fuerza.

"¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido tratar de no besarte alguna oportunidad que tenga?" Craig finalmente susurró, su voz ronca y enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Tweek.

"¿Por qué... por qué no me besaste?" Susurró, mirando a Craig, con los ojos dirigiéndose a sus labios. Observó cómo sacaba su lengua, lamiendo sus bonitos labios rosados.

"Porque sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo juntos y quiero que todos signifiquen algo." Respiró, cerrando la distancia entre ambos y apretando los labios.

Los labios de Tweek se estremecieron con el contacto, sus ojos se cerraron mientras agarraba la camisa de Craig. Ese calor que ha estado causando tantos problemas esta semana regresó, pero por una vez lo recibió bien, presionándose más cerca. _Dios_, las cosas que ha estado muriendo por intentar con Craig. Bebe, Wendy y Heidi le han contado muchas cosas interesantes sobre el _sexo_, tantas cosas interesantes que uno podría hacer con otra persona, tantas cosas interesantes que puede hacer con _Craig.._. Cuando la rueda de la fortuna volvió a la vida, ninguno de los dos hizo un esfuerzo por apartarse, la mano de Tweek que estaba agarrando la camisa de Craig se deslizaba en su cabello. Suave. Todo acerca de Craig Tucker es suave, se había dado cuenta: su piel, cabello, labios, sábanas, camisas, manos, lengua. _Oh_. Sí, esa fue definitivamente la lengua de Craig lamiéndose los labios. Separando sus labios lo suficiente para Craig, en realidad _gimió_ cuando sintió que su lengua se encontraba con la suya. ¿Por qué Craig es tan _bueno _en hacer que se deshaga? ¿Cuánto tiempo se estuvieron besando? Demasiado envuelto en la sensación de la lengua de Craig en su boca, no se había dado cuenta de que iban alrededor de tres veces más, deteniéndose. Saltando el uno del otro mientras el operador del paseo pateó un costado del asiento, se giraron para mirarla con los rostros sonrojados y los labios regordetes, la chica haciendo una mueca.

"Está bien, vamos", se quejó, tirando de la barra hacia arriba. Tweek saltó, Craig asintió con la cabeza cuando se fueron, ambos tratando de no sonreír como idiotas estúpidos. _Lo sé_. No eran estúpidos. Ellos eran felices.

¡Sí! Abrazando al oso hasta su cara, Tweek sonrió, riéndose un poco. Deambularon por un rato más, Craig le presentó a Tweek las exquisiteces que son los embudos de pasteles, el algodón de azúcar y los granizados. Todo era muy dulce, pero a Tweek le _encantó_. Caminando de regreso al auto de Craig, el chico más alto se giró, levantando un dedo.

"¡Espera! No te subas al coche todavía. Espera ", se subió al auto, lo encendió, pero Tweek observó con asombro cómo la parte superior del auto comenzó a bajar. Craig le sonrió después de que la parte superior desapareciera, la mirada en el rostro de Tweek le dolía el corazón. "Ella es vieja, pero tiene sus beneficios".

"Y nosotros... nos iremos sin top?"

"Sip. Se llama un convertible. Están mal como una mierda y es perfecto para una noche más cálida, como esta noche." Tweek sonrió, subió al auto y arrojó su sombrero al suelo, el oso en su regazo mientras se abrochaba.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Craig sonrió un poco, saliendo del estacionamiento.

"Es una sorpresa."

* * *

Se detuvieron en la casa de Craig para recoger primero una botella de tequila y regresar al auto. Después de eso, condujeron durante media hora, pero a Tweek no le importó. Había estado bebiendo el alcohol en su viaje en coche, ofreciéndolo a Craig de vez en cuando (siempre lo rechazaba, diciendo que no puede beber y conducir). Hubo un punto en el que estaban en un largo tramo de carretera, el tequila recorría el torrente sanguíneo de Tweek. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, levantándose. Craig se echó a reír, mirándolo mientras Tweek se reía y sostenía sus brazos en el aire, el viento refrescaba su cálido rostro. Craig maldijo en voz baja, tirando de Tweek hacia abajo con una risa.

"¡Hay un maldito policía!" Siseó, Tweek riendo mientras se giraba en su asiento para enfrentar a Craig.

"¡¿Alguna vez has hecho eso?! ¡Es increíble! "Tweek trató de levantarse, Craig lo empujó hacia abajo con un resoplido.

"¡Espera unos minutos, compañero! ¡El policía todavía está allí!" Se rió, Tweek sonriéndole. Tomó un trago rápido del tequila y Craig se lo quitó. "No, te está cortando un poco", Tweek se quejó, Craig metió la botella en la puerta lateral. "Y abróchate el cinturón, dingus". Se estiró, agarró el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrochó. Tweek puso sus pies en el tablero de mandos, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y observando cómo las estrellas pasaban corriendo. Parecían rayas de pintura blanca en el cielo nocturno a la velocidad que viajaban.

"Eres lindo cuando eres mandón." Tweek soltó una risita, manteniendo su mirada en las estrellas. Craig sonrió, mirándolo mientras subía una colina.

"Solo lo dices porque estás borracho al límite. Realmente no puedes contener tu alcohol."

"¡Porque nunca lo he tenido!" Tweek gritó, Craig golpeó una mano sobre la boca del rubio mientras se reía.

"Cristo, estoy sordo y acabas de quitar lo que quedaba de mi oído." Él resopló, Tweek riendo bajo su mano. Haciendo una mueca, Craig apartó su mano cuando se detuvieron, Tweek lamió su mano.

"Gotcha!" Craig se limpió la mano en los pantalones, apagando el auto con una suave risa.

"Sí, eres un verdadero bromista", bromeó, desabrochándose el cinturon. "Estamos aquí." Tweek miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Dónde?"

"Mira hacia adelante". Girándose, Tweek parpadeó, se desabrochó y se levantó lentamente en el auto. Apoyando los brazos en la parte superior del parabrisas, apoyó la cabeza en los brazos y miró la ciudad de South Park.

Las luces eran débiles y parecía que eran extraterrestres, mirando desde el espacio exterior. Estaba ífico. Y Tweek de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en el bosque con Craig en un acantilado. El calor se apresuró a través de él más rápido que nunca, tropezando de nuevo en su asiento. Las manos temblorosas se levantaron para desabotonar unos pocos botones, suspirando cuando la brisa golpeó su pecho. Craig se lamió los labios, subiéndose en el asiento trasero. Tweek parpadeó, mirándolo.

"Que es-"

"Vamos", sostuvo la botella de tequila, tomando un trago. "Ya le envié un mensaje a Token y Stan sobre la posibilidad de para que nos recogieran"

"¿Qué pasa con tu auto?"

"Conociendo a Stan, nos llevará de vuelta. Le encanta este auto." Tweek zumbó, subiéndose en el asiento trasero después de contemplar la opción por un momento.

Fue un poco apretado, pero lo lograron. Tweek apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Craig, con el cuerpo torcido, así que apoyó las piernas en la puerta del coche, con los pies colgando por el costado. Pasaron silenciosamente el tequila entre los dos, el sonido de él chapoteando con cada pase el único ruido que golpea sus oídos. No fue un silencio incómodo, sino más bien cómodo. Solo miraron hacia la ciudad, mirando de vez en cuando a las estrellas. Tweek zumbó, apuntando a una constelación.

"¿Qué es eso?", Dijo arrastrando la cabeza hacia el regazo de Craig. El otro chico tragó saliva y dejó la botella casi vacía en el asiento delantero. Aclarando su garganta, miró hacia arriba, tratando de concentrarse en las estrellas y _no en_ la cabeza de Tweek tan _peligrosamente cerca de su polla_.

"Eso es, um, Piscis", hipó, girando la cabeza mientras trataba de mantenerse enfocado. "Es tu signo astrológico, en realidad. Desde que naciste en Marzo." Murmuró, con la lengua pesada en su boca. Tweek zumbó, el calor que irradiaba de Craig era reconfortante.

"¿Cuál es tu signo?" Murmuró Tweek, con los ojos entornados mientras miraba a Craig.

"Escorpio." Tweek tarareó.

"Signo de agua." Se sentó en el regazo de Craig, girándose para mirarlo después de sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Craig resopló.

"Irónico", murmuró, con los ojos vagando sobre Tweek. Por supuesto que lo notó, sus ojos hacían lo mismo con Craig. _Oh_. Sus ojos se posaron en sus pantalones, notando que estaban un poco cargados. ¿Craig estaba "encendido" por él? (como Eric le explicó el otro día)

"U-um", cualquier y toda confianza que Tweek tenía se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente, de repente no sabía qué hacer ahora. Recordó lo que Kyle le dijo ayer sobre las cosas que volvieron loco a Craig. Recordó las lecciones de educación sexual que las chicas le dieron. Bueno, algo de la confianza comenzó a regresar cuando recordó la información que le dieron. "¿En qué estás pensando?" Susurró, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

La piel del cuello de Craig era cálida cuando la besó, su pulso latía rápidamente bajo los labios de Tweek. Escuchó a Craig _quejarse _y él sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Siguió colocando besos ligeros allí, acomodándose suavemente en su regazo con una rodilla a cada lado de él. Los brazos de Craig se movieron a sus lados, claramente tratando de decidir dónde quería ponerlos. Tweek lo agarró de las muñecas y se llevó las manos a la cintura. Craig se sacó la camisa del pantalón de la cintura.

"Tú". Craig exhaló, con los ojos fijos en los de Tweek mientras el rubio se apartaba para mirar su cara.

"¿Por qué?"

"Literalmente, pensé que eras un sueño durante ocho años y ahora estás en mi regazo besándome el cuello." Estaba confundido con sus palabras, la combinación de hormonas y alcohol lo convirtió en un desastre. Tweek lo amaba. _Caderas_. Wendy y Bebe mencionaron algo sobre las caderas. Fricción. Sin embargo, antes de que se moviera, Tweek se dio cuenta de que _todavía no le había contado a Craig sobre toda la situación de la cola. _Mordiéndose el labio, tragó saliva.

"No podemos tener relaciones sexuales." Craig parpadeó.

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, está bien, pero yo...

"No, créeme, yo..." Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso "_Quiero hacerlo_ . Simplemente... _no podemos_. No hasta que lleguemos al océano." Craig frunció el ceño.

"...Tweek, ¿por qué?" Dios, ¿por qué hizo esto ahora? ¡Está matando totalmente el estado de ánimo! Con un gemido, Tweek hundió su cara en sus manos, arrastrándolas por su cara.

"¡Porque no puedo recuperar mi cola a menos que _consumamos_ nuestro amor en las aguas en las que nos encontramos!" Finalmente soltó, evitando la mirada de Craig. Silencio, seguido de más silencio, y luego aún más silencio. Fue _brutal_. Tweek finalmente reunió la fuerza para mirar a Craig, pero no parecía enojado. Miró... entendiendo.

"Está bien". Finalmente susurró, sonriendo un poco a Tweek. _Joder_, ¿por qué tenía que sonreír?

"¿Está bien?" Repitió. Craig asintió.

"Sí. No quisiera arriesgar las posibilidades de que recuperes tu cola. Está bien. Estoy de acuerdo con esperar, especialmente si eres tú". Ese fue el punto de ruptura para Tweek. Toda su confianza estaba de vuelta, y se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo.

Escuchar esas palabras hizo que el calor llenara todo su cuerpo, sus manos agarraron los hombros de Craig. Lo empujó hacia abajo en el asiento del automóvil, las largas piernas de Craig colgando por el costado. Se las arregló para sorprender al chico más alto, Tweek se tendió sobre él y apretó los labios. Había una necesidad de ello. Estaba hambriento, Áspero. _Estimulante_. Tirando de la parte inferior de la camisa de Craig, la levantó sobre la cabeza del niño, gimiendo en su garganta cuando su pecho estaba expuesto. Solo se le ha permitido mirar por un _mes_, pero ahora, ahora era diferente. Él podía hacer _lo_ que quisiera. Colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Craig, notó la extrema diferencia en los tonos de piel, la piel de marfil de Tweek descansando bastante contra la piel verde oliva de Craig. Fue perfecto. Comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez, disfrutando de los ruidos que el chico hacía debajo de él. _Pezones_. Kyle mencionó algo sobre sus pezones. Bajando por su pecho, lamió ligeramente a uno, un fuerte _ruido que_ resonó en el bosque. Craig pateó el costado del auto, gimiendo como respuesta.

"¿Estás bien?" Tweek susurró contra su piel, mirándolo. Craig asintió, con los ojos entornados mientras observaba a la rubia encima de él.

"S-sí. Sí, "prácticamente gruñó, el sonido resonando profundamente en Tweek. El calor ahora estaba concentrado bajo en su estómago, pero no le importaba. Se sentía _bien _ahora. _La fricción_. Bien, ahora sería un buen momento para intentar mover sus caderas. Tweek se movió de nuevo para besar a Craig, sus caderas rodando ligeramente hacia adelante. Él asumió que era _realmente bueno_ considerando la reacción de Craig. " _Puta Ma_ \- _nngh!_" Tweek iba a explotar. Él _amaba esto_. Amaba ser la razón por la que Craig, _su Craig_, se desmoronaba debajo de él.

"Podemos hacer otras cosas además del sexo", susurró, con los ojos bien abiertos cuando Craig lo miró. "Yo no, ellos nunca dijeron nada sobre otras formas de sexo. Como _oral_." Craig tragó saliva, su boca se secó y asintió. Cristo, él haría cualquier cosa en este punto para ponerse en marcha. Ha pasado _tanto tiempo_ desde que un chico lo había tocado, y realmente necesitaba este lanzamiento.

Tweek pudo ver el entusiasmo en sus ojos cuando Craig se sentó contra el lado de la puerta del auto, Tweek zumbó un poco cuando notó la erección de Craig. _Cristo, Bebe tenía razón_. _Hace calor cuando un chico se enciende por tu culpa_. Inclinándose hacia adelante con otra oleada de confianza, presionó sus labios ligeramente contra la tela de sus vaqueros, disfrutando de la forma en que Craig se retorcía bajo el toque. Poco a poco se desabotonaba los pantalones, Tweek comenzó a bajárselos, pero Craig repentinamente le agarró la muñeca cuando Tweek tiró de la cintura de su bóxer.

"T-Tweek, _joder_, no tienes que hacer esto sí..." Se vio interrumpido al ver que Tweek usaba los dientes para tirar de su bóxer hacia abajo, con los ojos fijos en los suyos mientras sus manos aún estaban inmóviles por Craig. La vista era a la vez la cosa más atractiva y aterradora que jamás había visto. _Craig lo amaba_. "_Mierda_ ", suspiró, la cabeza cayendo contra el borde del auto.

Tweek se tomó un momento para simplemente _mirar_. Su mente había estado llenando los espacios en blanco de lo que Craig parecía desnudo durante un mes, así que _realmente_ quería memorizar esto. Era _precioso_. Tweek nunca supo lo mucho que realmente _amaba a los chicos _hasta ahora. Bueno, no todos los chicos. Sólo a Craig. Escuchó la voz de Bebe en su cabeza, instruyéndole a que se burlara de él primero. Luego escuchó la voz de Kyle, diciéndole cuánto le gusta a Craig la vena de su pene lamido. Comenzando allí, Tweek lentamente lamió la vena que corría por la parte inferior, Craig jadeando audiblemente de sorpresa. Tweek sonrió ante eso, amando cómo las piernas de Craig se retorcían y pateaban. Le encantaba tener este tipo de poder. Después de sentirse impotente en ese tanque durante casi un mes, ya era hora de que se sintiera en control de las decisiones que tomó.

Tomándose su tiempo, continuó lamiendo la vena, girando lentamente su lengua alrededor de la punta de su polla. "Tweek-Tu- _nggh_ -habías _mierda_ -¿Has hecho esto?", Se quejó, inmediatamente extrañando el calor de la lengua de Tweek mientras se alejaba.

"No", susurró, colocando un suave beso en la punta de su polla. "Las chicas me enseñaron todo".

"Espera, hicieron que- _mierda_ ", Craig se quedó sin aliento cuando Tweek envolvió sus labios alrededor de su polla, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Ajustándose al peso en su boca, Tweek comenzó a mover lentamente su cabeza, su corazón acelerándose en su pecho y sus pantalones _incómodamente apretados_. Se agachó, se desabotonó los pantalones y suspiró alrededor de la polla de Craig cuando ya no había más constricción. No quería apresurar esto, chupando lentamente cada vez más con cada sacudida de su cabeza. "B-Bebé, tu- _joder_-No te hagas daño." logró que salieran esas palbras, con los nudillos blancos mientras se aferraban al costado del auto. Tweek se alejó lentamente, sonriendo lentamente hacia Craig. Él no debería verse tan bien. No debería verse tan bien con los labios hinchados y escupidos, los ojos lujuriosos y una sonrisa entre las piernas de Craig.

"No tengo un reflejo nauseoso." La cabeza de Craig se alzó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Espera, qué... _¡JODER_"Craig gimió ruidosamente cuando Tweek tomó la totalidad de su longitud en su boca, apretando su mandíbula mientras trataba de no doblar sus caderas hacia arriba. _Dios_, esta es la mejor noche de la vida de Craig. Realmente lo es. Llegó a divertirse jugando con Tweek, besándose en una rueda de la fortuna, bebiendo en su lugar favorito en la ciudad, y ahora Tweek le estaba dando la mamada más increíble que jamás haya recibido. Con un gruñido, levantó las caderas, gimiendo un poco cuando la nariz de Tweek se frotó contra su vello púbico. "T-Tweek", se atraganto, agarrando el pelo de Tweek con la mano y enredándose en él. "Yo- _joder_ Estoy cerca", se quejó, pateando la pierna mientras Tweek chupaba su polla. Tweek no sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, pero si es lo que él cree que es, Tweek estaba emocionado de poder lograr que Craig llegara al orgasmo. Zumbando alrededor de su polla, continuó chupando y moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ahuecando sus mejillas mientras se hundía por última vez. "_Nggh! Tweek!_" Craig gritó, levantando las caderas mientras venía con un grito en la garganta de Tweek. No era lo más agradable de degustar, pero a Tweek no le importaba. Gimiendo suavemente, chupó a Craig a través de su orgasmo, apartando sus labios lentamente cuando vio que Craig yacía cojeando. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso y sonrió a Craig. El chico de cabello oscuro dejó escapar una risa suave, mirando al rubio con ojos encapuchados. "Nunca has chupado una polla, ¿eh?" Murmuró, Tweek sonriendo un poco más.

"S-sí. Nunca." Él gimió un poco mientras se movía, repentinamente muy consciente de cómo estaba encendido (Heidi usó la palabra" difícil "? Así que Tweek asume que es _eso_). Craig se lamió los labios, tirando de Tweek en su regazo.

"¿Confías en mí?" Susurró, desabrochando la camisa de Tweek. El rubio asintió, agarrando sus hombros mientras colocaba suaves besos cada vez que su piel estaba más expuesta.

"M-más que nadie." El corazón de Craig se agitó ante esas tres simples palabras, empujando un poco las caderas de Tweek para que pudiera bajar su pantalón y ropa interior. Lo escuchó suspirar cuando la presión de los jeans que empujaban su polla no era más, Tweek de repente se sintió muy expuesto y muy tímido al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba _desnudo_. Sonrojándose, tiró de la parte inferior de su botón hacia arriba, tratando de esconderse. ¡Todo esto era _nuevo_ para él todavía!

"Oye, oye, te entiendo", susurró Craig, dándole un suave beso en el hombro mientras empujaba la tela de su camisa hacia atrás ligeramente. Tweek dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, con las manos descansando lentamente sobre los hombros de Craig. La tela de su camisa se juntó en sus codos, Craig chupando ligeramente el cuello y el hombro. Tweek gimió cuando lo mordió ligeramente, apartándose y soltando en su mano. Lentamente, envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Tweek, el rubio jadeando y retorciéndose en su regazo. "Te tengo. Te tengo." Repitió Craig, con el brazo izquierdo envuelto apretadamente alrededor de la cintura de Tweek en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo estable.

Cuando su mano comenzó a moverse, Tweek se dio cuenta de que, por una vez, el calor no dolía. No, el calor se _sintió increíble. _Ahora, y Tweek no quería que se detuviera. Las caderas se sacudieron hacia la estrechez de la mano de Craig, enterró su rostro en su cabello, gimiendo ruidosamente en los mechones oscuros. No estaba seguro de por qué esto se sentía tan _increíble_, pero no le importaba averiguar la logística de eso. Ahora no. No con Craig gimiendo contra su piel y con la mano sacudiéndolo. ¿Es ese el término? _¿__Masturbarse_? Dios, sonaba tan agresivo. _¡Deja de pensar tanto y relájate, imbécil! _Pensó, su cuerpo se aflojó bajo el toque de Craig. Bueno, sí, era mucho más agradable ahora que estaba más tranquilo. Sintió a Craig jadeando ligeramente contra su cuello, colocando besos ligeros de vez en cuando.

"_Nggh_! ¡Craig!" Tweek jadeó, sintiendo la calidez del charco en su vientre.

"Está bien. Estoy aquí ", arrulló, colocando un suave beso en los labios de Tweek. "Eres tan hermoso. Te tengo." Susurró contra sus labios, el cuerpo de Tweek repentinamente se tensó.

"_¡Jesucristo!"_ Gritó, estrellas que brotaban detrás de sus párpados mientras las apretaba para cerrarse mientras le llegaba por el estómago y un poco en la mano de Craig. Sus uñas se clavaron en la parte posterior de los hombros de Craig, raspando a lo largo de la piel mientras trataba de fortalecer sus temblorosas extremidades.

Cayendo hacia delante con un gruñido, Tweek jadeó en el hombro de Craig, notando un poco de sangre por el raspado. Lamiendo sus labios secos, Tweek dejó escapar una risa sin aliento, las extremidades demasiado pesadas para moverse. El silencio fue acogedor, casi metiéndolos en la cama cuando el aire a su alrededor estaba lleno del olor del sexo.

"¿Estás bien?" Craig susurró, frotándose ligeramente las manos en la espalda. Tweek asintió lentamente, girándose para frotarse la nariz en un costado de su cuello.

"Mhm", murmuró, con los ojos cerrados. "Gracias... por todo... salvándome, cuidándome, _esto_. Te... _gracias_, _Craig_. —Se arrastró, lo alto de su orgasmo y alcohol le hizo sentirse más ligero que el aire. Craig se rió entre dientes, hurgando en su consola central en busca de unas servilletas de repuesto que tiró allí desde una carrera de comida rápida con Clyde. Mientras limpiaba el estómago de Tweek, miró al rubio medio dormido en su hombro.

"Sabes que tenía que hacerlo", murmuró, dejando las servilletas en el suelo por ahora. Los bajó para que Craig pudiera apoyar su cabeza contra el lado del asiento trasero, Tweek yaciendo encima de Craig mientras el chico más alto descansaba sus pies al lado de la puerta del auto. Recorrió una mano por la columna vertebral de Tweek, con las yemas de los dedos bailando en cada vertebrado. La otra mano se enredó en su cabello, con el pulgar sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza. Craig sonrió a las estrellas, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su cuerpo cedía al agotamiento que estaba empezando a sentir. Mirando una vez más a Tweek, que ya estaba medio dormido sobre su pecho, con la cara enterrada en su cuello, se rió entre dientes. Craig le dio un suave beso en la frente y se acomodó en el asiento mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, con los ojos cerrados. "No todos los días un sueño se hace realidad, literalmente".

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA:**

Este es mi capítulo más largo hasta la fecha (**no me jodas me quería matar al traducirlo y corregirlo**), de hecho, es más largo que un disparo que escribí (**Te amo pero en serio quiero matarte**). Espero que todos ustedes, los perros de cuerno, hayan disfrutado Literalmente, he estado escribiendo esto desde las 6 pm y son casi las 2:30 am (aunque tomé descansos y demás). Sé que había mucho en este capítulo y podría haberlo dividido fácilmente en dos, ¡pero me gustó la idea de que este capítulo sea realmente largo! (**Pues a mí también EN SU MOMENTO hasta ahora que lo TRADUCI**) Estoy oficialmente en las vacaciones de primavera, pero quedé varado en la escuela desde que un nor'easter nos golpeó hoy con vientos de 50 a 60 mph, nieve y lluvia. Chupó el culo, pero me voy a casa mañana! Nuevamente, espero que hayan disfrutado, y como siempre, todos los comentarios son apreciados (especialmente ahora porque nunca escribo smut pero se sintió bien en este capítulo).

**Nota**

Ñeh, estoy mortificada y me siento mal, Por fin lo termine, por favor consideren son más de 5 mil palabras. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

PDT: Si hay algún error me niego rotundamente a corregirlo ya pase bastante con este capítulo y mi molesta familia.

PDT2: Por eso los amo :"3 son tan pacientes y comprensibles.


	15. Capítulo 14

Notas:

¡Oye! Echa un vistazo a la cuenta de twitter que hice!  
/craigorytucker  
Y mi tumblr!  
.com

(Vea el final del capítulo para más notas ).

* * *

No estaba seguro de a qué hora se despertó, pero lo único que Craig sabía era que tenía un dolor de cabeza y rigidez en el cuello. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que aún estaba oscuro, así que no podía ser demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Luchó por encontrar su teléfono en el piso del auto, tratando de no molestar al rubio que dormía en su pecho. Finalmente, agarrándolo, toco el botón de inicio, viendo la hora. _Una cuarenta y tres_ (1:43). Bien, no era increíblemente tarde. Notó algunas llamadas perdidas de Stan y una de Token. Desbloqueando su teléfono, presionó el nombre de Stan, sosteniéndolo contra su oreja. Afortunadamente aun en el quinto sueño, Tweek aún emitía su aura mágica.

"_Oh bien, sigues vivo_".

"Hola, cariño, me alegra oír tu voz". Craig resopló, su voz era un murmullo.

"¡_Dijiste que ibas a llamar!"_

"_Nos_ quedamos dormidos", inclinó el cuello a cada lado, suspirando cuando lo sintió agrietarse. "Estamos en el lugar donde nuestros papás hacen sus cosas de mierda de bruja de Jack Daniel's." Stan soltó una carcajada.

"Joder_, me olvidé de eso_."

"¿Cómo? Pasaron todos los años, como, cinco años de nuestras vidas." Él se rió entre dientes, acariciando el cabello de Tweek y apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza.

"_Mmm__, tienes razón. De todas formas, ¿necesitas que te vayamos a buscar? Todos estamos pasándola donde Token._ Craig pensó un momento.

"Si no es mucha molestia."

"_En__ absoluto. Estare allí en quince minutos."_

_"_Gracias, amigo" Colgó, tirando el teléfono de nuevo al suelo antes de sacudir a Tweek a la ligera. El chico más pequeño gruñó, enterrando su cara en el pecho de Craig.

"No me muevo." Se quejó, Craig sonriendo un poco.

"Stan y Token están en camino. Vamos a donde Token." Tweek zumbó, levantando la cabeza lentamente y limpiando la baba de la comisura de su boca.

"¿Podemos detenernos en tu casa primero? Quiero asegurarme de que Plutón esté bien." Craig asintió, ayudando a Tweek a verse un poco ordenada. Comenzó a abotonarse la camisa para él.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que se podría arreglar."

Efectivamente, Stan y Token se detuvieron al lado con el auto de Token quince minutos después, Stan esperó y caminó hacia el auto.

"¿Llaves?" Craig resopló, tirándole el llavero.

"Eres muy agresivo".

"Me _encanta_ este auto".

"Cásate, ¿por qué no?" Craig se rió entre dientes, tomando la botella de tequila del asiento del pasajero y subiendo al frente con Stan.

Mientras se alejaban, Tweek mantuvo su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mirando a las estrellas pintar el cielo una vez más. Finalmente, dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo pasar los edificios mientras conducían. Su estómago se retorció cuando pasaron por el acuario, un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios mientras veía a la gente hablar frente a él. ¿Fue Luis? ¿O fue Blake? _¿Fueron ambos_? No vio quién era, pero quien quiera que fuera, los odiaba. Él _odiaba_ ese lugar y las personas en él. Bueno, excepto Wendy, pero ella renunció, así que está bien decir eso ahora.

"Desvíate a mi casa", Craig instruyó, Stan asintió con la cabeza mientras se detenían en el camino de entrada.

"Volveré", murmuró Tweek, corriendo hacia la puerta mientras trataba de concentrarse en caminar. Su cabeza daba vueltas, pero esta vez no se sentía tan enfermo después de beber. Caminó hasta la habitación de Craig, Plutón dormido en el tanque.

Él era un o cianea pulpo, lo que significaba que era un pulpo durante el día, por lo tanto dormía durante la noche cada vez que Tweek lo hacía. El rubio sonrió, colocando un suave beso a un lado del tanque para que no lo molestara. Agarró una chaqueta liviana y se la puso, buscando la concha de su habitación. Por supuesto, Plutón estaba encima de eso, así que cuidadosamente metió la mano en el tanque. Una vez que su mano estuvo sobre ella, la sacó de debajo de Plutón con mucho cuidado, el pulpo nunca se movió. Suspiró una vez que tuvo sus manos en la suave caracola, abrazándola contra su pecho mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tweek estaba empezando a sentirse realmente nostálgico, Pero el caracol le ofreció algún tipo de consuelo. Esperando de vuelta en el auto, les dio a los dos chicos de cabello oscuro en el frente una pequeña sonrisa, escondiendo el caparazón en un bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta, el peso ofreciéndole algo de consuelo.

El viaje a casa de Token fue relativamente tranquilo debido a la hora en que están despiertosEran casi las dos cuarenta y cinco de la mañana cuando llegaron donde Token, los tres caminando hacia afuera para sentarse alrededor de la piscina con todos los demás. Estaba tranquilo, todos hablaban en voz baja entre ellos mientras Kenny, Clyde, Bebe y Token flotaban en la piscina. El grupo ofreció un suave murmullo de saludos a los tres, Tweek se sentó junto a Wendy en una silla de jardín. Ella le sonrió un poco a Tweek, visualizando el chupetón que asomaba por el cuello de su camisa.

"¿Te divertiste esta noche?" Ella susurró, Craig sentado en el borde de la piscina con sus pies en el agua. Tweek se sonrojó, sonriendo un poco.

"Sí... muy divertido." Wendy se rió entre dientes, mirando a Stan.

"Yo también... finalmente me besó." Tweek sonrió, recostándose en la silla de jardín con ella. Estaban algo apretados, pero eran lo suficientemente delgados como para sentirse cómodos.

"¿Sí? Parece que todos tuvieron buena suerte esta noche. "Tweek se rió entre dientes, Wendy riendo.

"Parece que sí, ¿eh?" Se quedaron allí un poco más, hablando en voz baja entre ellos.

De repente, Tweek se levantó, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba a su alrededor frenéticamente. Un dolor sordo apareció detrás de sus ojos, muy parecido a lo que Craig solía experimentar cuando estaban separados. Gimiendo, se clavó los talones de las manos en los ojos, tropezando con sus pies.

"Amigo, ¿estás bien?", Preguntó Kenny, frunciendo el ceño desde la piscina. Tweek dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, gritando de dolor cuando su costado comenzó a doler.

"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa con tu chaqueta?!", Gritó Clyde, Tweek arrojó las manos a los costados. Él frenéticamente miró hacia abajo, notando un suave brillo que venía del bolsillo interior.

"¡_Joder Joder, n-no!_" Revolvió la chaqueta, sacando el caparazón. Estaba caliente en sus manos, prácticamente dejándolo caer en el suelo mientras aun sostenía la caracola. Tweek ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse a su oído para escuchar la voz.

"-Estamos muy preocupados por ti, Tweek. Te extrañamos mucho. Han pasado casi dos meses sin ti." Tweek soltó un sollozo, todos se quedaron callados ante la voz desconocida que venía a través de la concha.

"¡Mamá! ¡M-mamá, estoy bien! ", Sollozó.

"¡¿Tweek?! T-Tweek, cariño, ¡¿eres tú?! "Craig lo miró con incredulidad, el sonido de la madre de Tweek era irreal para él. Estaban a _miles de kilómetros de distancia_, pero el amor por su hijo no tenía límites.

"_¡__Sí__! _M-mamá, ¡soy yo! "Su voz era tan alta que Craig habría asumido que era un niño si no supiera que era Tweek.

Por otra parte, Tweek fue sacado a la fuerza de su hogar y arrojado a un pequeño recinto durante un mes. Ahora, tomó la difícil decisión de renunciar a todo lo que sabía en un esfuerzo por estar con Craig, y no podía imaginar _lo temible_ que todo eso tenía que ser.

"¡¿Hijo?!" Era una voz masculina. "Hijo, ¿puedes oírnos?"

"¡S-si! Papá, mamá, _mierda_, ¡lo siento! Me acerqué demasiado a la orilla y confié en un h-humano en el que no debería haber confiado. ¡Él me ha traicionado!" Sollozó, con una mano tirando de sus rizos.

"¿Dónde estás hijo?"

"¡Colorado!"

"¿Cómo en el nombre de Poseidón terminaste en _Colorado_?", Preguntó su padre, preocupado en su voz.

"¡No lo sé! Pero, pero voy a volver a casa! Yo... renuncié a mi cola."

"¡_¿QUÉ?!"_ Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Pero, pero no se preocupen! ¡Conocí a alguien! ¡Me va a ayudar!

"Tweek, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

"Estaba pensando que no puedo hacer un largo viaje con una cola, ¡así que necesitaba piernas!" Hubo una pausa.

"Él tiene un punto, Richard." La voz de la madre sonó comprensiva pero con un tono de broma.

"Sí, Mary, estoy consciente." Tweek sonrió un poco ante sus bromas.

"Tweek, cariño, estábamos tratando de contactarte porque tuvimos que dejar el arrecife." La cara de Tweek cayó.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir? "

"Hubo personas que sospechaban que estábamos aquí, por lo que todo el pueblo fue evacuado. No te preocupes, ¡tenemos tus cosas! Pero, pero era demasiado peligroso allí. Todos habríamos sido capturados si..."

"¡R-Richard-Richard hay un barco!"

"¡Mierda! ¡Tweek, tenemos que irnos!

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No! No..."

"Te amamos, Tweek! ¡Tú eres tan inteligente! ¡Sabemos que llegarás a casa! ¡Te amamos! ", Dijo su mamá, y el brillo de la concha se desvaneció. La temblorosa respiración de Tweek llenó el patio silencioso, lágrimas calientes cayendo por sus mejillas.

"¿M-mamá? ¿P -papá? "Se atragantó, las manos temblando con frustración y una sensación de temor. ¿Estaban bien sus padres? ¿Cómo fue descubierto su arrecife? ¿Qué hay de sus amigos? "¡Mamá! ¡P-papá! "Gritó esta vez, gritando de frustración mientras caía en un ataque de histeria. Wendy saltó a la acción, agarrando la caracola de sus manos cuando comenzó a extender su brazo para romperla.

"¡Tweek, no!" Ella gritó, agarrando y tirando de su mano y apartándola. Kenny salió de la piscina, agarrando las muñecas de Tweek para que no se arrancara el pelo.

"Amigo, mírame." Dijo, Tweek gritaba de frustración cuando cayó en un ataque de pánico.

"¡Craig!", Gritó Wendy, el chico de cabello oscuro todavía en shock al escuchar a los padres de Tweek. Saliendo de su aturdimiento, se levantó, corriendo hacia Tweek.

"Hey, hey, cariño, mírame", Tweek jadeó por el apodo, su respiración sibilante mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Él gimió, la voz de su madre diciendo el apodo en su cabeza. Con un grito, comenzó a morder sus brazos, Craig se lanzó hacia adelante. "¡Ya basta!", Gritó, tratando de abrir la mandíbula de Tweek. Alejándole de su brazo, Tweek echó la cabeza hacia atrás, retorciéndose bajo el agarre de Kenny.

"¡Piscina! ¡A-agua! "Tweek finalmente chilló, pateando las piernas. Kenny se tambaleó hacia adelante cuando Tweek dejó que sus piernas cedieran, sollozando histéricamente y acostado bajo el agarre del muchacho en sus muñecas.

Siguió llamando a sus padres, con el pecho agitado mientras trataba de reunir las palabras y el aire que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Craig comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras que Wendy le quitó las botas. Quitarle la ropa mientras Tweek se retorcía y luchaba por respirar correctamente era una tarea difícil, pero de alguna manera lo dejaron en su bóxer. Una vez que Tweek se dio cuenta de que estaba en bóxer, se abrió camino, rápidamente metiéndose en el agua. Todos en la piscina se apartaron de su camino, Tweek extendió las manos para sacarlos del agua. Clyde gritó mientras Bebe y Token observaban con asombro como estaban en el suelo, Tweek buceando debajo y congelando la parte superior del agua encima. Todos se quedaron en silencio, Wendy mirando la concha de la silla.

"¿Qué... es esta concha?" Ella lo recogió, estudiándolo cuidadosamente.

"¡Olvídate d-de l-la co-concha! ¡¿Qu-qué... qué _demonios_ a-acaba de pasar ?!"Jimmy gritó, todos demasiado asustados para moverse temiendo que algo más pudiera pasar. Token se mordió el labio, mirando a Craig.

"Amigo, probablemente no quieras escuchar esto, pero creo que debemos considerar seriamente llevarlo a casa..." Craig cerró los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta. No estaba triste, no, pero Tweek lo estaba. Sintió esa tristeza, justo como ese día en el baño de Token cuando se teñían el pelo.

Él asintió, abriendo los ojos. Se posó con cuidado sobre el hielo, de pie sobre Tweek. Golpeó su zapato contra el hielo, notando que el rubio lo miraba. Gritando de sorpresa, el hielo debajo de él se abrió, pero inmediatamente se cerró cuando se sumergió por completo. Craig inmediatamente tomó una nota mental para no volver a hacer esto en el estanque de Stark, porque estar atrapado bajo el hielo _no es reconfortante.._. Sin embargo, como Tweek estaba con él, pudo respirar bajo el agua. El rubio estaba acurrucado sobre sí mismo en el fondo de la piscina, Craig flotando suavemente hacia el suelo a su lado. Extendió los brazos, tirando de Tweek hacia ellos y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Craig notó que ahora estaba en silencio, con marcas de mordeduras ensuciando sus brazos.

"Tweek..." Murmuró, la sensación de hablar en el agua era extraño pero... algo emocionante. Pasó el pulgar por un mordisco particularmente áspero, enterrando su cara en el cabello del rubio.

"Los extraño", susurró finalmente, con la cara hundida en el cuello de Craig. El chico de pelo negro asintió, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

"Lo sé, Tweek", miró hacia la superficie, todos sus amigos observaban con preocupación. Sentía orgullo al saber que sus amigos se preocupaban tanto por Tweek como él. "Te llevaremos a tu hogar."

* * *

Craig tomó la decisión ejecutiva de finalmente llevar a Tweek a casa. Bueno, aún serían unas pocas semanas, pero a fin de mes, estarán llevando a Tweek de regreso al océano. Todos trabajaron juntos para desarrollar un plan durante las últimas tres semanas de clases. Todos saldrían de viaje por carretera a Los Ángeles, donde Craig solía ir a la casa de la playa de su tío. Una vez allí, pasarían unos días explorando la ciudad (para que Tweek pudiera verla), y luego saldrían en un barco a aproximadamente la misma zona en la que se reunieron Tweek y Craig. Claro, sería extraño saber que una vez que los dos estuvieran en el agua, todos sabían que tendrían _relaciones sexuales_, pero todos parecían estar bien con la idea una vez que Tweek lo explicó todo. Bueno, Cartman tuvo algunos rechazos, pero después de un golpe rápido en el brazo de Kenny, Stan e incluso Kyle, él estaba a bordo.

Pasaron unos días antes de que hicieran el viaje y Craig estaba sentado con su madre en el patio trasero, Tweek y Tricia estaban haciendo algo mientras Thomas trabajaba hasta tarde esa noche. Craig claramente tenía algo en mente, Laura notando la forma en que estaba encorvado con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y su pierna derecha moviéndose rápidamente.

"Háblame", dijo finalmente, bebiendo su vino. Craig parpadeó, mirando hacia arriba. Tweek estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su audición fuera decente.

"¿Acerca de?"

"Lo que sea que tengas en mente", se rió entre dientes, girando el vino en su copa. "Tú eres mi bebé. Sé cuándo hay algo en tu mente." Craig se mordió el labio, sonrojándose un poco.

"Bueno... hay dos cosas", se sentó, pasándose las sudorosas palmas sobre sus muslos mientras pensaba en lo que quería decir. "Yo... tengo que tener sexo con Tweek para que él pueda recuperar su cola." Laura parpadeó, murmurando un poco.

"¿De Verdad?"

"S-sí... en el océano... no sé cómo funcionará, pero... _joder_ , mamá, estoy _nervioso_", admitió, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Laura pensó que la confesión era adorable. Por mucho que ella no quisiera imaginar a su hijo teniendo sexo, él tenía dieciocho años. Encontró un chico que realmente le importaba, y aunque ella sabía de su vida sexual anterior con Kyle, esta vez había un propósito.

"¿Por qué estás nervioso? Has tenido relaciones sexuales antes".

"Sí... pero... este es _él._" Laura sonrió un poco.

"Lo amas." La cara de Craig se detuvo, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Él no se había dado cuenta. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciego? Gimiendo, dejó caer su cabeza a sus manos, asintiendo lentamente.

"Lo hago." Su madre echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se reía.

"¿Por qué tan tímido?"

"Porque aquí está la segunda cosa en la que estoy pensando." Sacando un pedazo de papel desmenuzado del bolsillo de su sudadera, se lo pasó a su madre. Lo aplastó suavemente en su regazo, con la cara cayendo al verlo. Era un póster de **Buscado** (ella ni siquiera sabía que todavía lo hacían), pero era _para su hijo_. Ella leyó el cartel rápidamente.

**BUSCADO: Craig Tucker, por el robo de una valiosa criatura del acuario de South Park, asalto al sobrino del dueño y allanamiento. Si se ve, por favor llame al departamento de policía de South Park. No se acerques. El sospechoso tiene tendencias violentas**_**.**_

_"¿Tendencias violentas?"_ Ella se burló, haciendo una mueca al papel en sus manos.

"¡Eso es lo que dije! Quiero decir, sí, le gané a la mierda de su sobrino, ¡pero se lo merecía! Él es la razón por la que Tweek terminó en ese lugar." Explicó y Laura asintió mientras dejaba su vino en la mesa junto a ella. Ella suspiró, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Tienes que tener cuidado", dijo, tomando las manos de sus hijos entre las suyas y mirándolo a los ojos. "Si este tipo del acuario es serio, podría haber llamado a otros condados. Demonios, tal vez incluso otros estados! Debes tener cuidado cuando salgas el próximo par de días, ¿De acuerdo?" Ella pensó un momento. "No le digas a tu padre que básicamente te dije que evadieras la ley." Craig resopló, apoyando su frente contra sus madres.

"No lo haré... y tendré cuidado... gracias, mamá", murmuró, Laura sonriendo un poco. Enredó una mano en el cabello de su hijo, rasguñando ligeramente los pelos en la base de su cuello.

"Tienes un chico arriba que te cuida profundamente. Él está contando contigo para llevarlo a casa," Ella le besó la nariz, riendo suavemente. "No te dejes atrapar por los malditos policías".

* * *

Los autos estaban llenos y se despidieron de sus padres, todos entusiasmados por hacer un viaje por carretera. Tomarían la Ruta 70 a través de Utah y Colorado antes de tomar la Ruta 15 a través de Nevada y en California hasta Los Ángeles. Con tres autos estaban: El de Craig, el de Token y el de Bebe. El auto de Craig tenía de grupo Stan, Wendy, Tweek y él mismo. El auto de Token tenía a Kyle, Heidi, Jimmy y él mismo. El auto de Bebe tenía a Eric, Kenny, Clyde y a sí misma. Decidieron conducir en turnos, Stan, Kyle y Bebe, todos conduciendo primero. Cuando empezaron a conducir hacia Denver para llegar a la Ruta 70, Tweek se inclinó hacia el asiento delantero en un semáforo, presionando el botón para poner la parte superior hacia abajo. Craig resopló.

"Eres tan malo como Stan, lo juro".

"¡Amigo!" Stan se rió, mirándolo en el espejo retrovisor. Wendy se rió, chupando una paleta mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero. Tweek volvió al asiento una vez que la parte superior estaba abajo, saludando a Bebe y Clyde que estaban detrás de ellos. Ambos le devolvieron el saludo, Clyde bajó la ventanilla y sacó la cabeza.

"¡Hey, Tweek!", Gritó, Bebe riendo mientras intentaba empujarlo de nuevo adentro cuando la luz se puso verde. Tweek sonrió.

"¡Hey, Clyde!", Gritó de nuevo, la radio sonando ahora a medida que aceleraban. Todos cantaron junto a la radio, Stan se quedó sin aliento cuando se escuchó la canción de Twenty One Pilots.

"¡Mierda, no he escuchado esta canción en años!" Dijo, subiendo aún más la radio a medida que avanzaban por un largo trecho de la carretera. Craig sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos mientras conducían. Estaban casi dos horas fuera de South Park, y la serenidad de la naturaleza era muy relajante para él. Se permitió perderse en la música mientras se detenían suavemente en otra luz, con los ojos abiertos para mirar el cielo. Craig realmente debería aprender a prestar más atención, un suave golpe proveniente del automóvil que está al lado. Levantó la cabeza y se congeló cuando se encontró cara a cara con el cartel de **Buscado** contra la ventana de un auto de policía. El policía le sonrió junto al cartel, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado de la carretera. _Oh, mierda_. Craig tragó saliva y lentamente se desabrochó.

"Oye, eh, Stan?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Entonces, eh, historia divertida", mantuvo sus ojos en el policía. "Me buscan por robar a Tweek del acuario y hay un auto de policía junto a nosotros y _realmente necesito correr,_ así que no me sigas, ¿s? ¿Suena bien? ¡De acuerdo, te quiero, besos, tengo que volar! " Se lanzó sobre la parte trasera del auto, se deslizó por el maletero y salió a los campos abiertos.

"_¡CRAIG!"_ Escuchó a Tweek gritar, el sonido de las sirenas de policías golpeando sus oídos mientras corría.

Cuando se acercó a la carretera que cruzaba el campo, escuchó las sirenas y la música de su automóvil acercándose, unos cinco policías circulando por el tramo de la carretera junto con sus amigos detrás de la policía. Su cabeza daba vueltas. _Esto no puede estar sucediendo, esto no puede estar sucediendo, esto no puede estar sucediendo!_ Siguió repitiendo, con el pecho agitado mientras corría. Doblando su cuerpo alrededor, pudo ver a los policías entrando al campo, maldiciéndose para sí mismo mientras intentaba correr hacia la carretera. Un auto de policía casi lo golpeó, Craig gritó sorprendido cuando regresó al campo. Otro pasó rápidamente junto a él, se detuvo y lo detuvo. Tropezando con sus pies, Craig se dio la vuelta rápidamente, corriendo de nuevo hacia la carretera. Comenzó a correr por la carretera, un auto de policía se detuvo y lo esperó.

"¡Dale un paro, chico, te tenemos rodeado!", Gritó el policía y Craig lo ignoró. Saltó al capó del coche, corrió por la parte superior y saltó por la parte de atrás, continuando su carrera.

"_¡Craig!"_ Escuchó la voz de Wendy esta vez, pero no pudo ver a sus amigos. Escuchó la radio.

_You're judge, oh no__ (__Tú eres el juez, oh no)_

_Set me free __(Libérame)_

_You're judge, oh no (Tú eres el juez, oh no)_

_Set me free __(Libérame)_

_I know my soul's freezing__ (Sé que mi alma se está congelando)_

_Hell's hot for good reason__ (El infierno está caliente por una buena razón)_

_So please, take me__ (Asi que por favor tomame)_

Gruñó mientras giraba en la curva de la carretera, Stan y todos los demás se estacionaron y lo esperaron. Cómo o cuando llegaron allí, no estaba seguro, pero sabía que estaba casi llegando. _Sólo sigue adelante_. Se repitió eso a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras empujaba sus ardientes músculos. Estaba tan concentrado en correr que no vio la expresión de horror en las caras de sus amigos. No escuchó el sonido del disparo sobre los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Craig solo sintió el dolor abrasador en su pecho, gritando de dolor cuando se desplomó en el suelo, los gritos de Tweek resonaron profundamente dentro de él. No se estaba muriendo, no, pero _si le dolía como un hijo de puta que le dispararan_.

"_¡__Hijos de puta!"_ Todos los policías lo rodearon, prácticamente le dieron una patada en el estómago y le pusieron las esposas (demasiado apretadas) en las muñecas, tirando de él hasta que se puso de pie.

"Esto podría haber sido más fácil, niño." Craig escupió la sangre de su boca de la caída, tosiendo por el dolor en el lado derecho de su pecho. Gracias a dios el policía tenía puntería.

"¡V-Vete a la mierda, no hice _nada_ !", Gritó, todas y cada una de sus fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo cuando lo arrastraron. Oyó a sus amigos correr hacia la conmoción, la voz de Bebe rompiendo los suaves murmullos entre los policías.

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡¿_Jodidamente le disparaste a un niño_ porque él te evitó?! "Ella gritó, Craig alzando la vista hacia el grupo.

"Se resistió al arresto".

"¡¿Así que _le disparas_?!" Gritó Kyle, la ira se extendió por su rostro.

"El Sr. Luis emitió una orden de arresto el mes pasado. De hecho, ¿por qué no hablas con él? Está en la parte trasera de mi patrulla." Todos se callaron cuando la puerta se abrió a la patrulla más cercana a ellos, Tweek se escondió detrás de Stan mientras Luis se acercaba lentamente al grupo. Blake también estaba con él, Craig gruñó al ver al chico. _Dios _odiaba su estúpido y presumido rostro.

"Bueno", se burló Luis, con una mano sobre un bastón decorativo y la otra metida en el bolsillo. Se enfrentó al grupo de adolescentes, sonriendo. "Parece que nos hemos visto antes... _¿no es así_ ?" Siseó, Craig escupió hacia él.

"¡Todo fue _idea mía_!" Gritó, gruñendo cuando su cara fue presionada contra el capó del coche de policía. "¡Todos son inocentes! ¡Fui yo! "Él continuó gritando, Tweek respiraba pesadamente detrás de Stan. Se aseguró de que sus piernas estuvieran alineadas con las suyas para que Luis no pudiera verlas. El hombre corpulento se giró, caminando lentamente hacia Craig.

"Simplemente no sabes cuándo parar, ¿verdad?" Craig gritó de dolor cuando Luis apretó los nudillos contra la entrada de la bala, giró y disfrutó de la forma en que el chico bajo su toque gritó y se retorció. Tweek no pudo soportarlo. Él _odiaba_ escuchar Craig gritar. Corriendo hacia adelante, dejó escapar un grito.

"¡Basta!" Gritó, dándose cuenta de que se había revelado ante Luis y Blake. Ambos se giraron lentamente para enfrentarlo, el estómago de Tweek se hizo un nudo cuando Luis se acercó a él lentamente. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, saltando cuando Blake lo agarró de la muñeca. "¡N-no! ¡Déjame ir! "Gritó, retorciéndose bajo su toque. Luis agarro su mandíbula, riendo entre dientes.

"¡Tú! Tú eres un problema más grande que el juguete de tu pequeño niño. Levantó su bastón y golpeó a Tweek detrás de las rodillas para que se cayera. La rubia gritó de dolor, Luis agarrando un puño lleno de su cabello. "Ahora escucha aquí", se agachó junto a Tweek, riéndose. "Voy a tener a tu pequeño _novio,_ enviarlo lejos por mucho tiempo. No solo robó _mi propiedad_... "pasó un dedo por la mandíbula de Tweek, Craig tratando de lanzarse hacia él.

"¡No te _atrevas a tocarlo_!" Escupió, la sangre cayendo por su barbilla. Gruñó de dolor cuando fue golpeado contra el capó del coche. Luis sonrió de nuevo.

"También golpeó a mi sobrino aquí y entró en _mi acuario_", Luis se puso de pie. "Tweek, ¿recuerdas a Blake, sí?" Tweek mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo al ver a Blake arrodillarse por el rabillo del ojo, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionando un beso en su mejilla.

"Hola guapo." Susurró, su tono _burlándose de_ Tweek.

"_¡Hijo de puta_!" Craig gritó lo mejor que pudo, la mano del policía presionó contra su mejilla. Luis se burló, asintiendo con la cabeza a la policía.

"Llévalo lejos de aquí", murmuró, los policías asintieron mientras tiraban de Craig a sus pies.

Craig miró a Tweek a los ojos y sonrió levemente mientras le guiñaba un ojo mientras lo arrastraban a la parte trasera del coche de policía.

"_¡NO!"_ Tweek repentinamente gritó, todo de repente se _volvió_... _inquietantemente silencioso_.

Todos dejaron de moverse, sus caras se volvieron tan blancas como una sábana. Craig parpadeó, descubriendo que podía moverse, pero parecía que nadie más podía hacerlo. Moviendo sus brazos libres, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, probando si estaba soñando. Se quedó inmóvil al ver a Tweek, el blanco de sus ojos se volvió un rojo débil cuando el iris de sus ojos se volvió verde lima. Sus dientes estaban apretados mientras miraba al grupo de personas frente a él, Craig miraba a todos. Estaban congelados. Podían hablar y hacer ruidos, pero no tenían control sobre sus cuerpos. Tweek inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha, todos cayendo de rodillas y gimiendo de dolor.

"¿Q-Qué está p-pasando?" Preguntó Jimmy, todos congelados detrás de Tweek. No porque no _pudieran_ moverse, sino porque estaban demasiado asustados para hacerlo. Craig parpadeó, notando cómo los ojos de todos se estaban lagrimeando cuando cayeron de rodillas, sus venas se volvieron un morado feo mientras la sangre corría rápidamente por debajo de su piel. Su boca se abrió, volviéndose hacia Tweek y el grupo.

"Él... está controlando el agua en su torrente sanguíneo." La boca de todos se abrió ligeramente, mirando a Tweek mientras caminaba a través de los cuerpos distorsionados para llegar a Luis y Blake.

Levantó su antebrazo, su mano de lado. Torció el antebrazo para que el dorso de su mano estuviera frente a sus amigos, los dos hombres gritaban de _agonía _cuando se vieron obligados a acostarse de una manera que era definitivamente dolorosa." _Ya_ terminaste de arruinar mi vida?" A pesar de la _ira_ en la cara de Tweek, su voz era firme.

"¿Qué... qué nos estás haciendo?", Blake gritó y Tweek levantó lentamente el otro brazo. Blake se levantó con él, la mirada de Tweek se desvió hacia él. La cara del chico cayó, Tweek apretó el puño cuando el chico se puso de pie. Gritó en agonía, el cuerpo se desplomó sobre sí mismo cuando Tweek dejó caer su brazo hacia abajo. Se inclinó sobre Luis, el hombre que parecía _aterrado_ por una vez de Tweek. Sus ojos eran tan intensos, tan llenos de _ira_ que _enfermaron_ al hombre.

"¿No apesta sentirse _impotente_?" Tweek levantó su brazo izquierdo y Luis se paró lentamente, moviendo su muñeca hacia la derecha para hacer que el brazo derecho de Luis se torciera incómodamente. El hombre gruñó de dolor. "¿Sentirme tan... _desesperanzado_?" Él movió su otra muñeca hacia la izquierda, girando su brazo izquierdo. Luis gritó esta vez. Tweek dio un paso adelante, cerrando los ojos con él. "¿No apesta no _poder_ hacer nada ni _decir nada? _¿Para _no sentir el control de tus elecciones__?_ " Tweek golpeó sus brazos hacia un lado, tanto Luis como Blake estaban de pie normalmente, pero los brazos prestaban atención a sus lados. "¡Así es como me hicieron sentir ustedes, _cabrones_! Durante más de un _mes_ lo hice _todo lo que _tu querías de mi ¡Me sacaste de mi _casa_ y arruinaste mi vida!" Tweek gritó, Craig dio unos pasos tentativos hacia él. Sus manos aún estaban esposadas detrás de su espalda, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera consolar al niño." ¡Has abusado de mí! ¡Te aprovechaste de mi confianza! —Le apuntó con el dedo a Blake—. "¡Me dijiste que _significaba algo para ti_!" Gritó, lágrimas enojadas reuniéndose en sus ojos.

"Tweek." Se giró, Craig se tensó cuando Tweek tomó momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo. Era de esperar ya que se había colado, pero fue tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de que sucedió. Los ojos del rubio se suavizaron un poco, la intensidad todavía allí, sin embargo. Tweek miró a los brazos de Craig, acercándose a un policía y tomando sus llaves para desencadenar los puños. Craig se frotó las muñecas una vez que estuvieron libres, gruñendo al sentir una oleada de dolor a través de la parte superior del pecho y el hombro por la herida de bala.

"C-Craig estás herido", susurró, con la atención totalmente dirigida a Craig. A pesar de su atención en otra parte, nadie podía moverse todavía.

"Estaré bien", susurró, ahuecando la cara de Tweek en sus manos. Necesitaba calmarlo. "¿Crees que podrías sacar la bala?" Él arrulló, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar. Tweek asintió un poco, colocando una mano sobre la herida en la parte posterior del hombro de Craig.

Era incómodo sentir su sangre acumularse en ese punto de su cuerpo, pero no era tan doloroso como recibir un disparo. Después de unos momentos, la sangre bajo el control de Tweek sacó la bala de la herida, Craig suspiro de alivio mientras dejaba escapar el aliento que contenía. Tweek cerró los ojos por un momento, Craig notó que todos se movían lentamente, sus extremidades por su propia cuenta. Tiró de Tweek en sus brazos, colocando besos suaves en su frente. Miró a su grupo, usando su mano para indicarles que vuelan los autos. Una vez que los vio comenzar a dirigirse hacia allí, Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Tweek, dirigiéndolo hacia el auto. Todos estaban tan desorientados y bajo el hechizo de Tweek que pudieron escapar fácilmente, Craig mirando hacia atrás mientras _finalmente se_ marchó. _Esperemos que tengan la decencia de no joder con nosotros nunca más_ . Se rió ante el pensamiento, volviendo su atención a Tweek. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, pero se miró las manos con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo... soy un monstruo". Respiró, Wendy se giró en el asiento.

"¡Tweek, de _ninguna manera_ eres un monstruo! Esa fue tu instinto de lucha o huida. No podemos enfadarnos contigo por eso."

"Además", agregó Stan, mirando hacia atrás en el espejo retrovisor mientras se dirigían a la carretera principal. "Eso fue... _enfermo como una mierda_." Tweek sonrió débilmente, tragándose el nudo en su garganta.

"Solo he hecho eso una vez más..." Craig le dio un suave beso en la sien, manteniendo sus labios allí para ofrecer consuelo al rubio.

"¿Cuando?"

"Había un n-niño que... iba a lastimar a mi amiga. Ella... parecía tan asustada y aún no había conseguido sus poderes... así que solo le grité que se detuviera y... él lo hizo... pero solo porque yo _lo hice_", explicó, con los ojos mirando hacia abajo. Wendy sonrió un poco.

"La salvaste," Ella colocó una mano sobre la de él. "Así como salvaste a Craig. Y a mí. Y Stan. Y _todos nosotros_. "Explicó, Tweek sonreía regularmente mientras él sollozaba un poco.

"S-sí... supongo que sí", murmuró, relajándose lentamente en el abrazo de Craig.

Tweek no pensó mucho en lo que sucedió durante el resto de su viaje ese día. O bien miró el cielo, los árboles y los edificios, o Craig, que se quedó dormido poco después de volver a la carretera principal. Tweek lo miró con una suave sonrisa, quitándole el flequillo de la frente con suavidad y apoyando la mano en su mejilla. Aquí sentado esta un chico que literalmente está arriesgando su vida para llevarlo a casa. _Desde el_ _Inicio_. Tweek sonrió mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Craig, una repentina y emocionante realización se instaló: Tweek se iba a casa.

_𝐼__𝓈𝒶𝓌__𝓉𝒽𝑒__𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈__𝒾𝓃__𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇__𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆_

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA**

Lo siento mucho si hay errores, pero mamá está cansada y oficialmente en casa en las vacaciones de primavera, ¡así que me siento cómodo en mi propia cama! Gracias por leer! Ya puedo imaginar un montón de comentarios que dicen "¡guau, eso es como doblar la sangre del avatar, el último maestro del aire!" Bueno, eso es en parte de donde obtuve la idea de que Tweek controlara el agua en su torrente sanguíneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, y como siempre, ¡CUALQUIER OPINIÓN ES APRECIADA ! (Últimamente no he estado recibiendo mucho y me estoy poniendo lentamente en la rutina, así que por favor, ¡deje comentarios! ¡Gracias, dulce!)  
Canción utilizada:  
Twenty One Pilots: The Judge

Nota:

Este capítulo fue uno de mis favoritos!, y me encanto traducirlo, la parte del ataque de Pánico de Tweek diría que es fácil de traducir, bueno para mí porque yo he experimentado controlar a alguien con un ataque (La persona al lado mío justo ahora quien me ayuda a veces a traducir). Wuju! Ya volvieron las actualizaciones normales, espero no pase algo y se retrase :/

Amo Que la autora represente a la familia Tucker tan bien.

No olviden Apoyar a la autora Oficial y seguirla para que le den mucho amor.

Todo Comentario es Apreciado.

_Nos Leemos el Miércoles._


	16. Capítulo 15

_______𝐼____𝓈𝒶𝓌____𝓉𝒽𝑒____𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈____𝒾𝓃____𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇____𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆___⋆

Tweek perdió la cuenta después de los dieciséis años, pero ahora conoce la letra de la canción de _África_ **de Toto** al derecho y al revés. Si no estaba escuchando en el auto designado, estaba escuchando en el de Bebe, y cuando no escuchaba en en el de Bebe, escuchaba en el de Token. Tweek aprendió las letras de muchas canciones de los 80's durante su viaje de hoy. Cuando Wendy condujo y él se sentó en el asiento delantero aproximadamente dos horas después de que escaparon de la policía, Stan y Craig cantaron _Material Girl_ **de Madonna** a todo pulmón, Clyde y Kenny se habían unido desde sus autos. Tweek no pudo evitar sonreír ante las miradas que la que gente les daba cuando pasaban, Wendy realmente se reía al ver a los chicos arrodillados en el asiento trasero y colgados del maletero del auto. Clyde cantaba afuera por el techo solar del auto de Bebe, sus caderas se movían demasiado considerando el espacio reducido en el que estaba.

Lo calificaron como una noche para conducir alrededor de las seis de la tarde, yendo a un motel de mala muerte en algún lugar de Utah. Token estima que podrían estar en California en otros dos o tres días, pero nadie parecía tener prisa, Tweek incluido. Deambularon por el motel y pagaron por tres habitaciones [cuatro personas en cada habitación] antes de decidir dar un paseo por el pequeño pueblo en el que se encontraban. No había mucho, solo los restaurantes y tiendas esenciales. De hecho, se parecía mucho a South Park. Clyde tomó la iniciativa de elegir un lugar para comer, decidiendo el restaurante de la ciudad. La comida no era horrible, relativamente sabrosa para los precios baratos que estaban pagando. Mientras comían, Cartman habló.

"Entonces, ¿nos vamos a encender esta noche o qué?"

" Por favor , no digas la expresión de "encender" de nuevo." Kyle suplicó, Tweek sonrió un poco por lo cerca que estaba de Heidi.

"¡Estoy trayendo de vuelta, amigo! Lit se empre- ow !" Kenny le dio un golpe en la cabeza, riéndose.

"Utiliza esa expresión religiosamente, y te digo que la dejes morir. " Eric hizo un puchero.

"Traeremos este importante tema más adelante, pero, pero ¿estamos de acuerdo? ¡Kenny tiene su falso con él!

"Amigo, jodidamente grita eso un poco más fuerte, ¿por qué no?" Kenny siseó entre dientes, tirando de la oreja de Eric.

" ¡OW! ¡Kenny, quítalo! "Gimió, tirando de su oreja fuera de su agarre. Token resopló.

"Quiero decir, podríamos si quisiéramos. Solo recuerda que tenemos que conducir mañana temprano, así que algunos de nosotros tenemos que mantenernos sobrios. " Todos se miraron el uno al otro, Clyde dejó escapar un gemido dramático.

" Bien! Me mantendré sobrio en nuestro auto." Bebe sonrió, besando su mejilla. Wendy se encogió de hombros.

"Me mantendré sobria."

"Y estoy bien si me mantengo sobrio", dijo Token, sorbiendo su batido. Kenny sonrió, golpeando un poco de dinero en la mesa por su cuenta, todos siguieron su ejemplo.

"Busquemos un poco de licor, chicos y chicas." No tardó mucho en encontrar una tienda de licores, considerando que todo lo que probablemente hagan en esta ciudad es beber y fumar hierba (o cultivarla, pensó Craig). Kenny tomó las peticiones de todos antes de entrar a la tienda. Ellos se quedaron en el estacionamiento mientras él examinaba los estantes, Clyde se sentó en el bordillo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer una vez que lleguemos a Los Ángeles?" Preguntó, todos volteando a verle. No habían pensado demasiado en el futuro, solo en cómo recuperar la cola de Tweek, no necesariamente en lo que harán una vez allí.

"Bueno ... ¿por qué no hacemos esto?" Craig se agachó mientras pensaba, con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. "Todos piensan en algo que siempre han querido hacer o ver en Los Ángeles y haremos todo lo posible para hacerlo ¿Suena como un trato? "Todos asintieron, Eric levantando su mano. Craig suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "Sí, Eric?"

"Sí, ¿Quién los acompañará a los dos en su pequeño bote del amor?" Tweek soltó un grito y su rostro se puso rojo. Craig se puso de pie, mirándolo.

"Nadie tiene que hacerlo", dijo bruscamente, levantando la mano para evitar que Eric hablara más. Suspiró, volviéndose hacia Tweek.

Sí, la idea de lo que les esperaba una vez que llegaran a Los Ángeles fue... _desalentadora_. No es que Craig no quisiera tener relaciones sexuales con Tweek, es solo el hecho de que una vez que lo consumaran, _puede que no lo vuelva a ver_. Tweek notó la mirada distante en la cara de Craig. Se mordió el labio, se levantó de su lugar en el bordillo y se acercó.

"¿Estás bien?" Susurró, colocando su mano en su mejilla. Craig lo miró, soltando un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba una mano encima de la que tenía en la cara. Él asintió un poco, usando su otro brazo para abrazar a Tweek cerca de él. El rubio se quedó sin aliento, presionando su mejilla contra el pecho de Craig. Se quedaron así hasta que Kenny salió, con bolsas de papel marrón en la mano llenas de la opción de licor de todos.

"Me deben dinero, perras sedientas." Kenny se echó a reír, todos agarrando su licor de elección, comenzando su regreso al motel. Craig agarró la botella de **Jack Daniels** que solicitó, desenroscó la tapa e inmediatamente tomó tres largos tragos. Clyde parpadeó.

"Amigo, tómalo con calma, ¿por qué no? ¡Ni siquiera estamos de vuelta en el motel! "Craig solo le ignoro, su estado de ánimo repentinamente dio un giro de 80 grados. Tweek retrocedió con Wendy mientras caminaban hacia atrás, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

"¿Craig parece... _enojado_ no lo crees?" Susurró, Wendy mirándolo. Ella también se mordió el labio, mirando hacia Craig. Tenía una botella de Jack Daniels en una mano y un cigarrillo entre sus dedos en la otra, con los hombros ligeramente encorvados. Ella asintió y se volvió hacia Tweek.

"Puedo tratar de averiguar por qué si quieres?"

"N-no ahora", Tweek suspiró, tirando suavemente de su cabello. "Luego. No mientras este tenso. Él es inestable en este momento. Se encorva de esa manera cuando quiere que lo dejen solo" .Susurró, Wendy sonriendo un poco.

"Ya reconoces sus hábitos rápidamente".

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?"

"Sabes que quiere que lo dejen solo por la forma en que está de pie". Tweek se sonrojó, mirando al chico de pelo oscuro. Sintió que su revoloteaba y su corazón se hinchaba, dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

"Bueno...Y... nngh... Y-Yo-"

"Lo amas." Tweek dejó de caminar, mirando fijamente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Craig mientras seguía caminando. Tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Wendy antes de asentir sin decir nada.

" Mucho ", suspiró, sus labios temblando ligeramente. El sollozo "Quiero irme a casa, pero... no quiero dejarlo", admitió, ocultando su rostro en sus manos. Wendy sonrió tristemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Estará bien." Ella susurró, Tweek soltó un sollozo mientras lo guiaba con un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras continuaban caminando de regreso al motel.

Descubrieron un pequeño lago con un muelle a unos cinco minutos bajando la carretera desde el motel, caminando allí después de dejar caer algunas cosas en sus habitaciones. El grupo de adolescentes se acomodó en la hierba mientras observaban a Stan y Kyle juntar un poco de madera para hacer una fogata en la arena en la pequeña costa. Una vez que hicieron una base con los palos, rellenaron el pasto muerto y las hojas en el medio, Craig lo encendió con su encendedor. El fuego les ofreció algo de calor cuando el sol se puso, un escalofrío en el aire. Wendy se sentó entre las piernas de Stan mientras sostenía una botella de **vodka Svedka**, Heidi se acurrucó contra Kyle mientras compartían una botella de tequila, Clyde le entregó a Bebe una botella de Corona [***gasp*** NO PUEDE SER ESO NO NIÑOS D:] cada vez que ella terminaba, y Tweek decidió que no tenía ganas de beber mientras olía a Jack Daniels, su estómago se retorcía solo por el olor. Kenny sonrió después de tomar un largo sorbo de su botella de **Jameson**.

"¿Por qué no jugamos un juego divertido?" Él se acurrucó, Jimmy sonriendo.

"Q-Q-¿Qué clase de j-juego?"

"Verdad o reto." Stan aspiro.

"Amigo, ese juego es tan de secundaria ", se quejó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¡Cállate! ¡Estás borracho!" Siseó acia Kenny.

"¡Tú también lo estas!" Kenny Resopló.

"Touché", tomó otro trago. "¡¿Así que vamos jugando?!" Todos murmuraron un suave acuerdo, Craig encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Tweek se acurrucó un poco más en su costado, sin disfrutar de lo..._ tranquilo_ que estaba Craig. Kenny miró alrededor del círculo, deteniéndose en Bebe.

"Bebe, verdad reto?" Ella pensó un momento.

"Hmm... ¡verdad!" Kenny sonrió.

"¿Cuántos muchachos aquí te han conectado?" Bebe resopló, mirando alrededor del círculo.

"Seis." Eric se quedó sin aliento.

"Bebe, estoy en shock! "Bebe dejó escapar una risa.

"Yo lo estoy", miró alrededor del círculo. "Stan, ¿verdad o reto?"

"Reto, perra... lo siento, fue agresivo". Tomó un trago de su vodka.

"Te reto a que te bañes flaco."

"¡ ¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Hay una familia en su mote! "Se rió.

"¡Multa! ¡Entonces tienes que beber hasta que te diga que te detengas!" Pensó un momento, suspirando.

"No estoy dispuesto a morir. Prefiero mostrar mi pene."

Se puso de pie, todos se rieron y gritaron mientras se quitaba la ropa mientras caminaba a lo largo del muelle. Quitándose la ropa interior, dio la vuelta al rostro del grupo, todos aplaudieron y silbaron mientras saltaba al agua. Bebe se reía mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Clyde, el castaño la abrazaba y él también se reía. Tweek también se rió, excepto que Craig no estaba riéndose. ¿Qué diablos está mal con él? Poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de Craig, Tweek le dio un suave apretón, el chico de pelo negro lo miró. Dio una débil sonrisa antes de girarse, tragando saliva y tomando una calada de su cigarrillo. Stan regresó corriendo un minuto después, con la ropa interior y la ropa atada frente a su pene mientras tropezaba en la pequeña pendiente de la orilla.

"¡Estoy impresionado, Marsh!" Bebe se rió, Wendy le dio una palmadita en el culo mientras pasaba. Resopló, tirando de su ropa interior y nada más.

"Me sorprende que no haya muerto nadando mientras estaba borracho", miró alrededor del círculo.

"Cartman, verdad o reto?"

"Reto, bruh".

"Te reto a cantar _99 Luftballons_ de Nena." Cartman se rió.

"Tío, yo no..."

"¡No te atrevas a decir que no hablas alemán, gordo!" Kenny intervino, Kyle sonriendo.

"Sabemos que sí, así que solo cántalo. Estoy seguro de que sabes todas las palabras. " Bromeó, la cara de Eric es de un rojo oscuro. Gruñó mientras se levantaba, respirando profundamente antes de comenzar a cantar en alemán.

La boca de Wendy se abrió, Bebe se quedó sin aliento mientras lo miraba. Heidi estaba sonriendo contra el hombro de Kyle, Token y Jimmy mirándose el uno al otro con incredulidad. ¿Cómo fue que Eric Cartman sabía alemán y las letras de una canción pop de un chicle rosa 80tera? Cuando terminó de cantar, se dejó caer de nuevo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Zweifle nicht an meiner Liebe zum Pop"[Traducción: No dudes de mi amor por el pop] , se rió entre dientes, tomando un trago de su bebida. Él zumbó mientras miraba alrededor del círculo. "Clyde, verdad o reto?"

"Verdad."

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener sexo con un chico en este círculo?" Clyde se sonrojó de un rojo brillante, aclarando su garganta.

"Yo, uh... s-sí?"

"¡Segunda pregunta! ¡Sorpresa! ¡¿Quién es?! "Cartman gritó, prácticamente cayendo hacia atrás. Clyde gruñó, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Token. Kenny lo vio, jadeando bruscamente.

"¡Estás mintiendo!" Clyde negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

"Nop." Enunció la 'p', Kenny se inclinó y le susurró a Cartman, que procedió a estallar en una carcajada. Jimmy sonrió. Nunca le diría a Clyde, pero vio que sus ojos se movían. Clyde miró alrededor del círculo.

"Craig, ¿verdad o reto?" Suspiró, poniendo su cigarrillo en la arena.

"La verdad", se quejó, Tweek mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Por qué estás siendo una perra tan caprichosa esta noche?" El círculo se calló, todos sabían que, incluso en su estado de embriaguez, esa era una pregunta que uno _nunca deberías hacerle a Craig Tucker_. Como Clyde era su mejor amigo, podía salirse con la suya..._ a veces_. Craig hizo una mueca.

"Cambie de opinión. Reto." Se arrastró, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello.

"¡Te reto a que me digas por qué estás siendo una perra malhumorada!" Clyde se levantó de repente, pareciendo frustrada. "Nos arrastras a todos con tu plan para rescatar a Tweek, ¡lo cual está bien! Somos amigos, es lo que hacemos! ¡Pero hace que sea difícil querer hacer cosas cuando actúas así! ¡Te conozco! Actúas así cuando luchas con una mierda de confusión interna.", Se acercó a Craig en este punto, que estaba mirando hacia el frente, ignorando la mirada de Clyde. "Maldita sea, háblanos, Craig... se vuelve agotador verte caer en estos estados depresivos." La mano de Craig se cerro fuertemente, los ojos de Tweek se abrieron de par en par al ver a Craig adelantarse y hacer que Clyde cayera al suelo.

Eran aproximadamente del mismo tamaño, pero Craig era claramente más fuerte. Cada uno solo logró darse unos buenos golpes antes de que fueran separados, Craig escupiendo la sangre de su boca.

"¡¿Quieres saber por qué, estúpido?! ¡Porque estamos en camino de llevarlo a casa! ¡Lo estamos llevando a _casa _y quién sabe cuándo carajo lo veré de nuevo! ¡Porque una vez que se haya ido, yo volveré a un mundo de silencio! ¿Sabes lo jodidamente difícil que es vivir en South Park como el único_ niño sordo_ ? ¡Es jodidamente_ imposible_! ¿Puedes culparme por estar deprimido? Realmente no puedo hablar con nadie, excepto con mis padres y mi hermana, _porque son los únicos que se molestaron en aprender el lenguaje de señas_ , golpeó a Clyde en el pecho con su dedo índice mientras hablaba. "¡¿Tú eres mi mejor amigo! ¿Por qué no te molestaste en aprender el lenguaje de señas?! ¡Kyle lo hizo! ¡Salió conmigo por o_cho meses_! ¡Y aprendió algo! Joder, me junté con Kenny tres veces y él sabe cómo deletrear su nombre al menos en lenguaje de señas." Apartó a Clyde, mordiéndolo detrás de sus palabras. "¡Soy una perra malhumorada porque no quiero ver a Tweek irse! Me salvó la vida cuando tenía diez años y ¡pensé que había sido un sueño durante_ ocho años_ ! Soy una puta de mal humor porque ahora _tengo que dejar ir al amor de mi puta vida_ y ¡no quiero hacer eso!" Escupió todo lo que abia retenido en todo el rato

El grupo se calló cuando Craig se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la hizo un esfuerzo para ir tras él, también en estado de shock para Craig. _finalmente_ Admitiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos por Tweek, el mismo rubio incluido. Lágrimas calientes cayeron por las mejillas de Tweek mientras miraba sus pies, Wendy lo envolvió con un brazo y le dio un ligero beso en el pelo. Bebe envolvió un brazo alrededor de Clyde, quien estaba claramente sacudido por el arrebato de su amigo, colocando besos suaves en su mejilla para consolarlo. Kenny se puso de pie, suspirando.

"Regresemos al motel y esperemos que regrese la cabeza caliente". Todos asintieron, Token tirando un poco de su agua al fuego para sofocar lo que todavía estaba ardiendo en este momento.

Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Tweek compartiendo una con Craig, Stan y Wendy. Todos se prepararon para acostarse y descansar, Tweek sentado en su cama que se suponía que estaba compartiendo con Craig. Wendy y Stan también estaban sentados, obviamente no se iban a la cama hasta que Craig regresara.

Tweek miró el reloj. Once veinticuatro. Craig se había ido por casi una hora, su estómago se retorcía cuando asumió lo peor. ¿Qué fue lo que los policías encontraron y se lo contaron? ¡¿Y si fue atacado por algún animal?! ¡¿Y si estuviera muerto en algún lugar y Tweek nunca recuperaría su cola?! Gimiendo, comenzó a tirar de sus rizos, Wendy se levantó de la cama para sentarse en el borde junto a él.

"Oye, shhh, no hagas eso", arrulló, agarrando sus muñecas. "Él estará de vuelta. Él siempre vuelve. "Tweek asintió, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras Stan se sentaba al otro lado de la cama, frotando pequeños círculos en la espalda de Tweek mientras intentaban ofrecerle algo de consuelo.

La próxima vez que Tweek miró el reloj, eran casi la una de la madrugada. Habían pasado casi dos horas y Craig no había regresado. Stan dejó escapar un suspiro, colocándose de pie.

"Vamos", le pasó las llaves a Wendy. "Tenemos que empezar a buscar, esto se está volviendo ridículo", se quejó, pasando una mano por su cara.

Tweek se puso de pie, agarrando la chaqueta de Craig y envolviéndola alrededor de sí mismo. Él debe estar congelado._ ¡Oh Dios! ¿Y si se congelo hasta morir?_ Pensó Tweek, gimiendo mientras se acurrucaba en la tela de la chaqueta. Se subió al asiento trasero del auto de Craig, Wendy conducía mientras Stan estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Condujeron durante lo que parecieron _horas_ para Tweek (solo faltaban veinte minutos para pronunciar el nombre de Craig) cuando lo encontraron sentado en medio de una extensión de tierra árida y agrietada. Sus piernas fueron arrastradas hasta su pecho mientras se sentaba sobre una roca, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras miraba las estrellas. Stan tomó una pequeña roca y la arrojó hacia Craig. El azabache saltó cuando le golpeó el brazo, girándose para ver a los tres caminando hacia él. Él gruñó, volviendo su atención hacia arriba.

"¿Qué?" Murmuró, los ojos enfocados en las estrellas.

"¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando ?!" Stan gritó, con agotamiento establecido debajo de sus ojos (Tweek podía verlo). "¿Solo te levantas y te vas y ni siquiera piensas en decirnos a dónde vas? ¡Tweek ha estado muy preocupado por ti! ¡Para alguien que tenía mucho que decir sobre él allá atrás, seguro que no parece importarle ahora! "Eso llamó la atención de Craig. Tweek se estremeció por la rapidez con la que su cabeza bajó para mirar a Stan, temiendo que su cuello se rompiera. Al principio no dijo nada, pero después de respirar profundamente, habló.

"No dudes de lo que dije. quise decir cada palabra. "Volvió su cuerpo a mirarlos, estirando sus piernas y recostándose en las palmas de sus manos. "¿Ves las estrellas?" Todos levantaron la vista lentamente, parpadeando. "Es tan claro. No hay contaminación lumínica. Solo nosotros, la tierra y las estrellas sobre nosotros ", Volvió a centrar su atención hacia arriba otra vez. "Está claro... despejado... perfecto... y así es como me siento al estar cerca de Tweek", todos bajaron la mirada para mirar a Craig, pero mantuvo la mirada enfocada hacia arriba, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa en su rostro. "Todo es muy _simple_. Tan claro cuando estoy cerca de él. Soy_ libre_... no estoy confinado a mi discapacidad. Es... también es tan _perfecto_ con él. Todo lo que hacemos es muy divertido, y-y se _preocupa_ mucho por mí y realmente quiere aprender cosas de mí. Le gusta escucharme hablar de mis intereses. Nunca le hablo a nadie sobre eso porque _no quiero cargar a nadie más de lo que tengo que hacerlo._"Lentamente inclinó su mirada hacia abajo para mirar a sus amigos, con los ojos fijos en la rubia con ojos llorosos. Lentamente extendiendo una mano, limpió una lágrima que cayó por la mejilla de Tweek, murmurando mientras dejaba que su mano descansara en su mejilla. "Si pudiera salvarte a ti y a Plutón una y otra vez, lo haría sin dudar. Si quiero decir, que quiero tener un poco más de tiempo contigo... y prometo que cuidaré de Plutón hasta que pueda llevarlo a casa contigo. Lo siento, no pudimos traerlo esta vez... pero te lo traeré ", tragó saliva, suspirando lentamente."Al igual que de alguna manera siempre encontraré el camino de regreso a ti."

Wendy y Stan miraron asombrados a su amigo, el momento se sintió muy íntimo a pesar del estado de ebriedad de Craig. Tweek dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, acariciando el toque de la mano de Craig.

"C-Craig..." Se atragantó, dando un paso tentativo hacia adelante. Wendy sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho ante la simple visión de Craig colocando besos ligeros en la cara de Tweek, su mano se deslizó en la de Stan cuando se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia el auto para esperar. Craig finalmente picoteó a Tweek en los labios, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

"Lo siento", murmuró, pasando el pulgar por la mandíbula de Tweek, "lo siento por estar tan de malhumor." Tweek sonrió con tristeza.

"Entiendo... También he estado luchando para decirle adiós al amor de mi vida." Craig se alejó lentamente, con los ojos fijos en los de Tweek. El rubio sonrió un poco más, sus ojos se arrugaron justo como a Craig le gustaba. Dejó escapar una risa sin aliento, enredando una mano en su propio cabello mientras lágrimas felices reunían sus ojos. _Dios, es un borracho emocional._ Pensó Tweek, sonriendo mientras unas felices lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Craig.

"¿S-sí?" Se atragantó, tirando de Tweek más cerca mientras se levantaba. Tweek asintió, agarrando su camisa en sus manos.

"Sí... yo... _**Joder te amo, Craig**_" Tweek suspiró, con una sonrisa en su rostro ahora. Craig no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro mientras respiraba hondo. Se inclinó hacia delante, besando a Tweek con suavidad. Se sentía como si estuvieran de pie bajo la bandera del cielo, por una vez, las estrellas se alinean en el lado de Craig. Alejándose, Craig inclinó su frente contra la de Tweek, agarrándolo por las caderas. Se tomó un momento para mirar al chico frente a él, riendo suavemente.

**"Yo también te amo."**

⋆🌊 𝐼 𝓈𝒶𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝒾𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒯𝒶𝒾𝓁⋆ ⋆

* * *

**[NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA]**

**Lo siento, estoy siendo una perra malhumorada y estoy escribiendo angustia lmao. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo! ¡Estaba escuchando la música de los 80 (como si no pudieras decirlo) y muchas ideas surgieron de eso! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por dar comentarios también! He estado tratando de averiguar cuánto tiempo quiero que sea esta historia / dónde quiero llevarla y sus comentarios han sido muy útiles, ¡así que por favor, sigan yendo! Hasta el próximo capítulo, y como siempre, ¡todos los comentarios son apreciados! (¡Y siga mi tumblr! crowded-skies es mi nombre de usuario!) **

**(Tomé cuatro años de alemán, ¡un dato divertido!) **

**Canciones: **

**Africa-Toto: watch?v=QAo_Ycocl1E**

**Material Girl-Madonna: https: watch?v=IlPCW6nLheM**

**99 Luftballons (o 99 Red Balloons es la versión en inglés) -Nena: watch?v=9nu7LtizQg4**

MiNota:

Si no me siguen en mi tiwtter, como Saddnessyai, probablemente no a de haber visto como la autora me motivo y entendió mi situación,.  
En wattpad había publicado un mensaje sobre el por que no hubo actualizaciones  
mis mas sinceras disculpas los que leen aquí.

Lo que pasa es que mi teclado no sirve, le faltan dos letras y de paso no tengo word  
por ende se me complico ya mis capítulos traducidos se fueron al caño  
hace unos dos días una amiga me ayudo y me dejo usar su laptop  
pude recuperar solo dos capítulos traducidos sin corrección y los demás se habían perdido  
La desgracia me persigue  
Y de paso, me quede sin celular desde febrero.

Aun así, muchas gracias por su paciencia, si desean mas de esta traducción comenten, envíen un mensaje, ya sea qui, por instagram o twitter, así estaré al tanto y daré mi esfuerzo en ofrecerles mas de esta traducción, eso si, sus actualizaciones serán lentas asta que pueda resolver mi infinidad de problemas.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo como a mi, no olviden seguirme en mis redes sociales, seguir a la autora original y darle apoyo!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
